Who Says You Can't Go Home
by RND4EVA
Summary: This is my Bella and Edward story. My characters are all human. There are some out of character situations and pairings. Edward and Bella are long lost loves, apart for five years. Bella is a journalist living in Phoenix who accepts a job at Forks High Sc
1. Chapter 1

**Who Says You Can't Go Home?**

**A Twilight Fan fiction by**

**RND4EVA**

**This is my Bella and Edward story. My characters are all human. There are some out of character situations and pairings. Edward and Bella are long lost loves, apart for five years. Bella is a journalist living in Phoenix who accepts a job at Forks High School at the prompting of her best friend Jacob Black. Edward is a musician living in London. What will happen when their two lives cross again reminding them both of the love they walked away from?**

**I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Bella's POV**_

Whoever said "_you can't go home" _was definitely right. Either that or those who thought they _could_ were sadly mistaken. I drove my car on Highway 101, nearing the town of Forks. The feeling in my stomach was something akin to nausea. It had been nearly two years since I visited my home-town. This time, however was _not _a visit. I was coming home to stay.

'Home town' is a term I use loosely. The town of Forks, Washington is where I was born and lived with my parents Renee and Charlie until I was four years old. When my parents divorced I moved with my mom to a busy suburb outside of Phoenix, Arizona. I only visited Forks for summer vacations and occasional holidays with my Dad.

That all changed when my mom re-married. Her husband _at the time_, Phil was a pro baseball player who always traveled. That summer before my freshman year, my mom decided to travel with Phil and the team. Leaving me with no where to go…except Forks.

Thinking back, I wanted my mom to be happy and desperately tried not to show her my dismay at this new arrangement. Although I loved my father, I had a tight bond with my mother. She was always there for me and this would change my life forever.

Although at the time I didn't know just how much…

Returning to Forks made me somewhat nostalgic. The idea of once again relocating from a big city to a small town was intriguing. At first I was less than enthused at the change but after much consideration felt it was definitely the right time. The minute I had made the decision to move back to Forks, I had an overwhelming sense of peace about the decision. I never thought I would ever come back to Forks but that all changed, two months ago, when I heard of a job opening at Forks High School The call came at the end of a rather stressful Monday in mid-September.

_"Hello?" I answered. Checking the caller ID, I knew it was my best friend from home, Jacob Black._

_"Hey. How's it going down there? Miss me yet?" It was always how my phone conversations began with Jake._

_"Always. You know that," I smiled into the phone._

_"So, want to know the latest news….?" There was a tone of apprehension in his voice._

_I hesitated. "Ah, yeah…I guess."_

_Never one to beat around the bush Jake blurted out. "There's a job opening here and I want you to take it."_

_Silence. I didn't quite know how to respond. "Okay, well do you suppose you could give me a few more details?" I was nervously waiting to hear what he had to tell me._

_I could almost see the grin of his impossibly white teeth as he spoke. "Our writing and journalism teacher has decided not to return from her maternity leave. That means there's a full time position opening. I spoke to Principal Greene today, just to inquire if the rumor was true. He was curious at my interest and in the course of the conversation, your name came up."_

_"Jake" I sighed. "You know I haven't decided to look for another job yet."_

_He knew I had been stressed working for the Arizona Tribune newspaper. Deadlines and editors to answer to; the pressure had become more than I really wanted to deal with. I just was uncertain if, given the current economy; a job change was in my best interest._

_"Just thought I'd let you know. The job hasn't even been posted yet. You'd be the first to apply. I can only imagine the response of the school-board, when the nearly famous Isabella Swan's resume comes across the table, applying for the job to teach at her high school alma mater."_

_"Jake, you are too much" I laughed. "I'd hardly consider myself 'nearly famous', and I highly doubt the school board would think so either."_

_"You, my darling Isabella, are far too modest," he replied._

_"Not to argue this point further but since when is a newspaper columnist in PhoenixArizona considered 'famous'?"_

_"Would you like a few quotes from your former teachers?" He hedged._

_"Not necessary. I will think about it. That's all I'll say". After the way my day had gone, I'd be considering it more than I was willing to admit._

_"Okay, well I gotta run. Talk to you soon. Love Ya."_

_"Yep, thanks for the call Jake." I answered making a smooching sound into the phone. Then hung up._

Over the course of the next few weeks my job at the Arizona Tribune, left me with a feeling of overwhelming pressure. I started my days at 6:00 a.m. and most of the time I didn't get home until after 8:00 p.m. I found myself continually bringing work home with me and collapsing into bed just before midnight only to start all over again six hours later. I was surviving on caffeine and a few nibbles on take-out meals in between meetings and other deadlines. My boss was pleased with my work, however, this was fueling my internal conflict as I considered what Jake had told me.

I had originally started working for the newspaper as an intern during my senior year at Arizona University where I was studying journalism. As part of my senior writing project I began a weekly column for my school newspaper. The column was small, but well written and quickly became popular around campus. I took questions from my fellow students regarding family and relationships and wrote answers to their various dilemmas in the form of an advice column called _"Ask Izzy." _Although several of my fellow students knew I was the writer of the column, most did not. I therefore remained quite anonymous in my answers.

As I became more confident in my ability as a writer, I submitted a collection of my columns to the editor in chief of the Tribune. After much convincing on my part, he decided to give me a chance and hired me to write my column in the gossip and opinion section of the newspaper. My new weekly column had gained an audience and the rest, as they say, is history.

_History_…this word fascinated me as I continued traveling north toward Forks. Memories overcame me and made my eyes sting. I tried un-successfully to push the thoughts from my brain. If I was entirely honest with myself, I would admit that my mind lingered on _him_ every day for as long as I could remember.

Most of the time I suppressed the emotions, made myself forget and then would forge on with what ever task was in front of me. My attempt to quell my emotions left me with a large lump in my throat._He _was the reason for so many of the things I have done, still do and most likely will do in the future. I was usually quite successful in my efforts to put thoughts of _him _behind me until the next memory crept into my mind. Coming back to Forks made me wonder with intensity, though. Would I still be able to have a handle on my emotions being back in the place where it all started?

**_Edward's POV_**

The weather was damp, rainy, and miserable as I walked the short distance from my flat to work. Although I was dressed in a parka it barely repelled the unrelenting pulse of the rain, a bit harsh considering it was the middle of September. It was days like this that brought back the memories of Forks. It was somewhat bizarre how similar the London climate was to the place I would always think of as home.

I was born in America in the small town of Forks, Washington, where I lived until I was 18 years old. In the middle of my senior year of high school my father, Carlisle Cullen had transferred jobs. He was an accomplished surgeon and had decided he wanted to move his career into the area of plastic surgery. A career in plastic surgery was implausible if we stayed in Forks. My father and mother, Esme chose to relocate our family to London where my Dad was hired by a large surgical clinic.

The move to the UK had definitely been a successful venture for my family. The doors were open for me to attend a myriad of private schools. My parents chose for me to attend a boarding school to finish high school and then I went on to attend the Royal College of Music where I was now employed as a teacher of concert piano and music composition and recording.

I arrived at the Conservatory early, hung up my wet parka and sat down to the piano. I began to move my fingers across the keys. The notes that flowed from my body were familiar; haunting. This song I had composed years ago, the song I seldom allowed myself to play. _Bella's Lullaby_.

It was not just the similarities in the weather today that had my mind dwelling on _home and her_. For a long time now I was considering returning to the U.S. Most days the urge was overwhelming. These thoughts had prompted me to contact the Conservatory's administration about career opportunities across the Atlantic. I was given a list with several prospects. Most of them were in New York or Los Angeles.

One, in particular, however, had greater appeal to me than all the others. A Fine Arts Society out of Seattle Washington had received a grant to expand music and other arts throughout schools the North Western United States. There were several schools chosen as possible sites for a fine arts satellite program. Forks High School was one of them on that list. Although this small school would definitely not draw someone of my musical caliber under normal circumstances…the attraction for me was purely personal. This school was where I spent the majority of my teenage years. It was where I obtained the foundation of my education. It was where I met the girl of my dreams and where I fell in love for the first-and only time in my life.

Although I had theoretically burned all bridges when I left Forks, I still had one important connection; my best friend from high school, Emmett McCarty and his wife, Alice. They both graduated from Forks the same year Bella did. I stayed in contact with them through Christmas Cards and occasional emails or telephone calls. They had been the ones to tell me that Bella and her father had left Forks.

I knew that she now was an advice columnist in Phoenix, where her mother lived. I had once used "_Google_" to search for the newspaper where Bella worked. I quickly found it and the link to her column. Curiosity got the best of me so I began to read. It was blatantly obvious that the writer of this column was not a jilted lover. The advice to the lovelorn I was reading was definitely given by an experienced lover. One who was secure in a relationship. There was no doubt in my mind...Bella had moved on, fallen in love, forgotten me. I couldn't read anymore. I never looked at her column again.

There were few decisions I had made in my life that I regret. Leaving Bella was definitely one of them. The choice to end our relationship had been mine. I still recall with agony the day I told her I was leaving…

_I knocked on her door early that evening. I had finished my homework and was hoping she had also, so we could spend some time together. I knew what I had to say would upset her, just as it had upset me._

_She answered the door with a surprised grin. I tried to hide the pain in my chest by flashing a smile back at her, attempting to control my emotions until we could sit down. I gazed at her beautiful face and my heart broke just knowing how painful my news would be._

_"What are you doing here? You said you would call me after dinner"? She asked_

_"There's something I need to talk to you about. I had to see you." I couldn't meet her gaze. I sensed her tension as she closed the door and stepped onto the porch with me._

_We sat on the porch swing side by side. She instinctively grabbed my hand._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"My parents….we…" I stammered, not finding the right words. "They're….We're leaving Forks". I finished._

_She shook her head in disbelief. "What do you mean? Why? When?" She gasped._

_"My parents have been talking about this for quite a while now - for my dad's work. I was hoping it wasn't going to happen. But today when I got home from school they told me. It's definite. We're leaving after Christmas, we are moving to London."_

_"London?" she repeated "How can they do this to me….to us?"_

_I felt a bit defensive now "They're not doing this to US, Bella. They're moving because of my dad, for his career." My tone was insensitive. She immediately dropped her head in her hands, crying._

_Sobs shook her body and I put my arms around her, joining in her tears._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. This has all made me so confused; I just can't bear the thought of leaving here, leaving you. I love you Bella"_

_Her head lifted from her lap to my shoulder and we grasped each other with all of our might._

_"What about our future. How are we going to work through this?" She asked desperately._

_"I don't know, Bella. It's something we are going to have to talk more about. Please just hold me. I can't think about that right now."_

I continued to play, needing the few minutes of peace before the first student arrived. These memories had made my decision for me. I would leave here and return to the United States. I was going home. The only place I'd known love and even though she wasn't there, I would be. _Exactly _where my life began.

**Tha****nk you for reading. This is my first fanfiction and I would appreciate if you could review my story. I am always happy for suggestions from readers. More to come soon...stay tuned...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Jake's POV_

The day I had told Bella about the job opening here in Forks, my heart had leapt with hope. I remembered letting out a huge sigh of relief as soon as I hung up the phone with her. _She didn't't say 'no', _I kept thinking. There were so many times in my conversations with Bella that I hoped for a reason for her to come back home to stay.

Five years ago, Bella moved out of Forks so she could attend college in Arizona, while Charlie moved on to a newly reconciled relationship with his ex-wife _and Bella's mother, _Renee. Charlie had been the police chief in Forks for many years. It seemed like the perfect job for a single divorced man. I recall in my early years of knowing Charlie Swan that he was always either working or fishing. Since my father Billy was Charlie's closest friend, I was often dragged along on fishing excursions with them. When I was younger I would always look forward to summer vacations when Bella would visit and come along fishing with us.

My head swam with hope the day Charlie told my dad and I that Bella was moving to Forks. I was a fourteen year old boy who was excited for a chance to get to know Bella better. The girls I went to school with on the Reservation, in my opinion were plain, ordinary and very un-interesting. Bella was much more interesting. The summer prior to Bella moving here, she had only been able to visit for one week, instead of her usual two weeks. In those seven days I developed a huge crush on her. The way her hair moved in the wind on the boat, her smile as she blushed at a joke I told, all added to my infatuation. This feeling had developed over the four years she lived in Forks. Although we went to different schools and had different friends, I always had hoped for a future with her. In my dreams, all would have been perfect if it hadn't been for _him. _

I couldn't't even think of his name without my fists clenching in anger. The one person who, in my mind had taken away my chance with the only girl I ever loved. _Edward Cullen. _There was not other human being on the planet who I detested as much as I did him. The fact that I had a close friendship with Bella had caused a rift between Edward and I. All the time they dated there was animosity between us. We both knew this caused Bella to choose sides, which was painful for her. But neither of us was willing to compromise, even for Bella's sake. The hatred I had for Edward had increased to an entirely new level when he left Bella. I watched her consumed with so much pain, I thought I would die inside. The devastation that nearly killed her also tore my heart out as I watched her suffer.

_Bella's POV_

I pulled into the driveway and exited my Honda Civic, eager to stretch my legs. I had been on the road for a good part of two days. Stopping only one night in a hotel to rest and eat before continuing on my journey. I walked up the driveway and took a good look at the house. This was the house where I lived with Dad for those four years of high school. Formerly his home and now mine, my eyes scanned the yard. The lawn had been freshly mowed, a "welcome home" present from Jake no doubt. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed. He answered on the first ring.

"So, how'd you like to come visit the newest resident of Forks"? I asked him, yawning.

"Oh, you bet! Be right over." Jake replied, barely getting the words out before hanging up the phone.

While I waited the approximately 20 minutes it would take for Jake to arrive, I unlocked the door and went in the house. Everything inside looked the same as always. Modest furniture and outdated décor; it wasn't much different than when I first came to live there. Outside the living room window I could see the antiquated truck parked in the yard. It had been my homecoming present from my dad when I moved to live here. Although I hadn't been quite old enough to drive at that time, the gift gave me something to look forward to. I remember many Saturdays washing and polishing the exterior in anticipation of the day I could drive it. However I didn't have to do too much to the truck, because it had been well taken care of by Jake.

When Jake grew up and learned to work on cars, this truck had been his pet project. He had replaced the engine and had it running like new when I acquired it. Despite it's age, I couldn't bear the thought of parting with it. It still ran like a new vehicle and had great traction, helpful for slippery winter driving. I glanced skeptically at my Honda, wondering how often I would opt to drive the truck due to the horrible road conditions I knew I would have to drive in.

As I continued to look around the house I stopped to peer into the refrigerator and cupboards. I found Jake had modestly stocked them both. I'd have to remember to thank him for all of this. We already owed so many thanks to Jake and Billy for all they had done for us. For the past five years they had been caring for the house in our absence. They would take care of the yard, and any maintenance that needed to be done as a favor to my Dad, who would usually visit several times a year, on a "fishing vacation." Sometimes he would bring Mom along, other times she would stay back in Phoenix preferring to teach her Yoga classes while Dad had some much earned time off with his friends.

I had been ecstatic when my parents had decided to reunite. It came as a shock at first, of course. When my mother flew up to attend my high school graduation she stayed with us in our spare room. At the time, her divorce to Phil had been nearly final…the anxiety of him being on the road constantly had grown too much for their relationship to survive. She and Dad had sat down together to discuss details of me going to college and their romance blossomed. It was over the course of that summer that they decided to try again and when I left for college in Phoenix, Dad came as well, opting to live with mom in her home there. Luckily he was able to get a job on the Phoenix Police Force, and was currently a detective with the department.

A rumble and the sound of tires on the gravel pulled me away from my day-dreaming and I quickly rushed to the front door. As I stepped onto the porch I saw Jake, pulling off a helmet from his head full of long, soft black hair. I ran to him and leapt into his arms, hanging on for dear life. There was nothing like a hug from Jake. His tall, lean body grabbed me tightly, as I clung to him. He was my dearest friend and every time I saw him it was like we had never spent a day apart. We simply picked right up where we had left off.

"My Gosh I missed you," I gasped as he squeezed me so tightly, I almost felt uncomfortable. His muscles were firm and well defined through his dark t-shirt. He definitely had a physique to admire.

"You always say that. Except now there won't be any reason to miss me. You've finally come home." His eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"You didn't tell me you bought a new bike." I changed the subject, wiping happy tears from my eyes.

"Yeah, well I felt I had earned it when I got the new job." Jake had been hired to teach automotive repair at Forks High School the year before and was glad to have a job teaching something he loved.

"It's a Ducati…I'll have to take you for a spin sometime."

"Sounds like fun. I'll get to see you every day now! I can't believe we'll be working together in the same building, " I added.

We walked together into the house. "I was just about to make a pot of coffee. Want to join me for a cup?" I asked him as he sat on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'll have one with you. I can't stay long, though. I promised Quil and Embry I would take a look at a transmission for them later this afternoon."

Jake's friends Quil and Embry owned the local gas station and repair shop on the Reservation in LaPush. Jake had been business partners with them before taking the job in Forks. Even though Jake had a new job, he still helped them out when he could.

I started the coffee and joined him on the couch. While the coffee brewed we talked about the changes in the town, people who were still around, and those who were not. Jake and I drank our coffee when it was ready and made plans to go for a bike ride the next day and have a picnic at First Beach. Just like old times. I hugged him when he left and walked out to the car to bring in my luggage.

Unpacking the car didn't take very long. I had stored most of my possessions in the garage at my parent's home in Phoenix, opting only to bring my clothing and a few personal items. I took my time unpacking things, making sure to put everything where I wanted. Since I had one more day to get settled in town before I had to report to work on Monday, I wanted to get the house in order right away. As I looked around the house I decided to buy some new furniture and redecorate some of the house in my spare time. I had grown accustomed to the small apartment I had in Phoenix and wanted to start fresh in Forks. I felt redecorating would be a good way to do that.

As soon as I was done putting away the few personal items I had in boxes, I carried the suitcases up to the top of the stairs. I paused outside the door of my old bedroom. It was exactly the same as it had been when I was in high school. If I closed my eyes, I could recall each picture that was on the wall and every flyer I had tacked on my old cork-board. It even smelled the same to me. All of a sudden the memories of _him _hit me in the chest like a tsunami, causing me to grasp for breath as I remembered the life I had once had with _him. _The dreams we once had together. The plans we made. He had been the love of my life. My everything and I had let him go. Tears gushed down my cheeks as I began to think of him. I walked over to the bed, collapsed onto the purple bed spread and cried myself to sleep.

_Jake's POV_

I felt elated that I had so much to look forward to now that Bella was here. It was the first time I had felt that way in a long time. This is the day I had been waiting for. Bella was back in my life. I was hoping for a second chance, hoping for a life with Bella. I knew she only considered me a friend but she knew how deep my feelings for her ran. We loved each other as friends but there had always been the _hope _of more.

Although I loved Bella, I still tried to date and I even had few relationships over the past five years. Many of them wanted more of a commitment than I was willing or able to give. There were no hard feelings between me and these girls. They just knew I wasn't in the same place as they were, so they opted to move on. I never became too attached, so none of them were difficult break-ups.

I pulled my bike beside the building and walked into the office where Quil was filling out repair orders and Embry was counting cash in the drawer to make the daily deposit. They both immediately stopped what they were doing and glared quizzically at me.

Quil spoke up first..."Oh God, here he comes. I've seen that look a million times…"

"Don't give me that shit!" I began to argue "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you think we were born yesterday Black? I'd recognize that smirk on your face anywhere. You've just come from Swan's house, haven't you?" Embry challenged.

"Oh come on you two. Everyone knows Bella's moving back into town. You can't seriously believe I am still that same obsessed teenager. You know full well that just last week I was hooking up with Laura Kramer after the Roadhouse closed and the week before that it was Jessica Stanley…"

"Spare us your tales of dirty deeds, Black. We're fully aware of your sexual conquests" Quil stated.

"That's good because Bella is not on my list of "sexual conquests" as you so eloquently put it…" I argued

"We are both aware of that. How long have we known you? We also are not fooled by you changing the subject." Embry was getting defensive in his tone. "We were talking about the stupid smirk you get on your face every time you have seen or spoken to Isabella Swan"

With that, I shut my mouth. I had nothing more to add. I quickly walked through the office and into the first bay of the garage and started tearing apart the transmission I was there to repair.

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Please review as this helps me know where I can improve my writing. I want to send out a big thanks to my Beta: Jenn...I appreciate YOU! **

**~Dee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Here is Chapter 3, entirely Bella's point of view this time. It's a pretty short chapter but tells more about Bella's feelings. Hope you enjoy it. _Review please, I would appreciate it_.**

**Chapter 3**

_Bella's POV_

It was after one o'clock in the morning when I woke up. My eyes were swollen and my neck ached from the position I had collapsed in. I rolled out of bed and reached for the robe hanging inside the door of the closet. Then I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I undressed and gathered the necessary items from my travel case as the steam from the shower filled the small bathroom. When I slid open the curtain and stepped inside, I closed my eyes and let the water cascade over my stiff body.

I stood in there for a long time and thought about the emotions that had driven me to break down and cry. This house held so many memories for me and they weren't all of _him...Although many of them were_. I needed to get a stiff upper lip and learn to cope with these feelings. I couldn't believe how upset I had become just thinking of him. It was embarrassing, even to myself_. _I hadn't had an episode like that in Phoenix since...I didn't even want to remember when.

I decided that I would concentrate on my new home, new job, and my new life here. The same as I had in Phoenix. I was 24 years old which meant I should be able to handle my past. No matter how much it hurt me, no matter where I lived. After all, I was strong and independent. My job at the Tribune had been writing advice to individuals about love. Some were in love, some out of love or others who were just out for a good time with some random one-night-stand. I should certainly be able to handle my own emotions from a past relationship, no matter how much that relationship had meant to me.

_Who was I kidding?_ I couldn't even _think of his name_. Often when I pictured his face I would get a fluttery feeling in my stomach. I remembered so much about him; his smell, the feel of his body next to mine, the feeling of being in his arms…I wondered where he was now. I wondered what he was doing. I wondered if he ever thought about me. Tears began to sting my eyes again and I knew I had to stop reminiscing. If I didn't find some way to redirect my emotions I could be in serious trouble. Since I had done it five years ago when I moved to Phoenix, I knew I could do it now in Forks. Therefore I decided I would push all of these raw emotions back inside my brain where they belonged and cover them up with happier thoughts. With that decision made, I stepped out of the shower and proceeded to put away the rest of my belongings.

When I was done with that I made my way to the kitchen. It was now 4:00 a.m. and I was starving. I pulled out eggs, cheddar, fresh tomatoes and peppers. I began to whip up an omelet, while I opened the newspaper Jake had left for me on the kitchen table. I thumbed through the advertisements and decided which stores in town were having reasonable sales on the furniture I would need to purchase for the house. There wasn't much of a selection in Forks; I probably would have to make the short trip to Port Angeles later that week to see what stores they had.

Shopping had seemed like a chore in Phoenix, since my lifestyle there was so busy. Here I knew that wouldn't be a problem. I wondered if I would be bored with this new quieter lifestyle. In Phoenix I had never been bored. I did have a few friends there but none of them were really _close friends_. The majority of my time had been spent at work, but now I would be home from work every afternoon by four o'clock. There would be more time in the evening to concentrate on the house and my personal life. _Wait, what? Personal life_? There was little or no chance of that. This was _me _after all. I was not all that social. Maybe I would make new friends at work and I could always spend time with Jake.

I finished my breakfast and coffee and went back upstairs to get ready for the day. The daylight was starting to peek through the thick cloud cover. I was hopeful for the seldom seen "partly sunny" day in Forks. I pulled the towel off my long chestnut hair and began combing through the tangles. I applied hair styling foam and began working with the blow-dryer to dry my hair. I had kept my hair very long in Phoenix because most of the time I wore it up for work and it was easier to handle the length it was now. Maybe now with a less demanding job I could change hairstyles.

I was not the embodiment of fashion but I did have a reasonable sense of style. I had become much more fashion conscious since leaving here five years ago. My clothing choices were stylish but sensible. I made sure I used my clothing budget wisely but still had fun with fashion. For the day I chose a rather form fitting pair of designer blue jeans and a purple Henley shirt. I wore subtle make up only. I glanced in the mirror and was relatively pleased with my appearance. If I ran into anyone who "knew me when" I would definitely look every bit the city girl I was proud to have become in the years I was away.

It was still early morning, not quite nine o'clock when I sat in Dad's old recliner to watch the local news. There was nothing much going on in this small town with a population of just over three thousand people. Since Dad's departure as Forks Police Chief the town had hired a new chief and added several other full time officer, which instantly depleted Fork's crime rate.

After a little while I became bored with the television programming and decided to check out my laundry situation. I had several items in my work wardrobe that would require dry-cleaning but most of my clothing was washable. The old washer and dryer would definitely need replacing soon. Both looked like they'd been purchased more than a decade earlier. That would be first on my list of purchases as well as a new dishwasher. I just couldn't see myself being bored enough to want to actually wash dishes.

It was mid morning when my cell phone rang. It was Jake. "Thank Heavens," I breathed ."I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me in this godforsaken town."

He laughed. "No, I just had a late night last night, If I pick you up by eleven o'clock is that good?"

"Sure, I'll have the picnic packed when you get here."

As soon as I hung up the phone I began making sandwiches. I chose to make Ham and Swiss on whole wheat bread. I found some potato chips, a jug of lemonade in the cupboard, some napkins and a collapsible cooler with a removable ice pack with our old camping equipment. Since I figured Jake probably preferred beer, I opted against the lemonade and packed what I had in the cooler. Jake arrived right on time. We decided to take my car, so we would have more room for the cooler and picnic blanket. I decided to let Jake drive my car so I gave him my keys as we exited the house. Before we left Forks, Jake stopped at the local Beer store and bought a six-pack of Rainier beer. Then we drove out of the city, making polite conversation together as we passed old houses and Oak trees along the way. We laughed and talked comfortably about stupid things we did when we were young. The relationship Jake and I had was unique in this way; we never ran out of things to talk about.

Soon we were coming to the city limit. I glanced to my right and saw a dirt road that was more than familiar to me. I had been up and down that road more times than I cared to remember….with _him_. It was the road that went to _his house_. My voice became higher pitched but I continued the conversation as if nothing was different. Although inside my head was a warring of emotions again, I tried to pretend everything was okay in front of Jake. Luckily for me Jake didn't act like he had noticed the change in my tone or the gasp I had let inadvertently slip from my lips.

Jake pulled my car up and parked next to the unoccupied beach. The weather was beginning to look gloomy as we unpacked the beach blanket and our lunch. Jake opened a beer for each of us and sat down across from me on the blanket. I opened the cooler and took out the food.

"Remember when I saw you here with your friends that time? I think you had only been living here a few weeks then." He asked with his smiling eyes.

"Yes of course I remember. It was freezing that day, not a glimmer of sun in the sky and those idiots were surfing. Thank God I was never coordinated enough to try surfing. I may have drowned. There is no way I would have ever survived, even though Jessica and Angela kept trying to talk me into going."

"Oh, and Mike and Eric were so jealous because Angela told them you had invited…" Jake's voice trailed off.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _'Please don't say it, please don't say it. Please don't say his name.' _I begged silently in my head. But I wasn't giving Jake enough credit. Of course he knew better than to say anything about _him_.

Jake had been there with me throughout all of my anguish. He had been the one holding me tight while I cried so many nights over _him_. He has always been my protector, and there was no way he'd forget and let something like that slip. I opened my eyes and smiled back at his face.

"Let's go for a walk on the trails," I quickly suggested.

We finished up our picnic lunch, packed the car and headed up the trail. The rocks were cropped up everywhere along the path but I made sure I had good footing before proceeding. Thankfully Jake held my hand to keep me from falling. Coordination still wasn't my forte but my balance had definitely improved over the years. On the way back down the trail, Jake continued to hold my hand. I began to think that he had an entirely different reason for holding mine than I did his, which made me feel somewhat uncomfortable. Somehow the look on his face gave me a feeling that it meant something different to him.

When I arrived back to the house it was getting late and I was exhausted. Jake gave me a quick hug good-bye and hopped on his bike to head home. I had lots to do to get ready for work in the morning, and tonight there were lots of things I had to think about…

**Coming up...**

**Bella's first day at work and she and Jake get to spend some more time together. Longer chapter next time...Oh and Edward comes to Forks..._stay tuned. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, this chapter is a bit longer. Bella, Jake and Edward all have POV this time. Happy reading! **

**I want to thank my Beta Jenn for all of her suggestions and help...she's the best!**

**Chapter 4**

_Bella's POV_

"Beep, Beep". The sound of my alarm clock started to echo around my room, waking me up from my deep slumber. I slowly pulled myself out of bed, and stumbled down the stairs to brew the coffee. As I stepped into the hot pulse of the shower I let the water pound me awake, and I dreamed of the coffee brewing downstairs. When my shower was finished, I sipped my coffee, brushed my teeth and applied my make-up. I stood in front of the closet for a few minutes trying to decide what to wear. I finally chose to wear blue skirted suit with a cream crepe shell. I twisted my hair up and used a large clip to secure it on the back of my head. I pulled down a few strands around my face to soften the look. Then I left my house with my brief case in one hand and coffee in other.

As soon as I stepped out of the door, I began to feel nervous and anxious. I took a deep breath, gathered my thoughts and gave myself a silent pep talk as the nervous knots loosened, thankfully. It took me less than five minutes to reach Forks High. I parked in the designated faculty parking, grabbed my brief case and coffee and walked confidently into the building. However the closer I walked to the school, the more anxious I became.

I was greeted by the secretary who showed me to the principal's office. I was introduced to Principal Greene who acknowledged me with an enthusiastic handshake. I then was given time to complete the necessary employment paperwork and showed to my classroom. I was beginning to organize my materials for my first class when there was a knock on the door and Jake walked in.

"Fancy meeting you here," I smirked at him.

"Yeah you too. How was your morning so far?" Jake gave me one of his incredible smiles and I instantly felt better.

"Okay. I'm kind of nervous. But I know that it will get better as the day progresses."

"Well I wanted to wish you good luck and I'll see you later, maybe at lunch?" He offered.

"Yes, thanks a bunch Jake. I don't know how I'd make it through without you," I added seriously.

"Sure, anytime." He smiled again as he walked away.

_Jake's POV_

Seeing Bella here just made last 2 ½ months of waiting seem completely worth it. I had been looking forward to having her back in Forks since the day I first called to tell her about the job. It was now the second week of November and my wait was finally over. She was part of my life again and I was incredibly happy. I'll never forget the day she called me and said she was seriously considering applying for this job.

_I heard Bella take a breath through her teeth as she said, "I'm going to do it, Jake. I'm sending my resume out today."_

"_YES" I had screamed into the phone excitedly. "I will speak to Principal Greene first thing in the morning and tell him you are interested." I had done just that. _

_I had the secretary fax the preliminary paperwork to Bella's office and I couldn't wait until the end of my day so I could call her back. I reached her that evening on her cell. She was still at the office, but she had already told her editor that she was looking for a new job. I wondered if she was uncomfortable with the decision to apply. However, to me she sounded relieved. She definitely had a relaxed tone to her voice._

_By the end of Friday that week the school board had written up a contract for her to consider. She took the weekend to think it over and by Monday morning she had called me with the good news. She was taking the offer! She would hand in her resignation at the Tribune, work out her notice and then she would be moving home. _

_There was no hiding my optimism when I brought the news into work that day. _

And now here she was, back with me in Forks. There wasn't anything that was going to come between us now. I wouldn't let it.

_Bella's POV_

My first day of teaching went by in a whirlwind. First on my schedule was an Exploratory Writing class, next I taught Poetry and then an Introduction to Journalism class. After those three hours I had my lunch hour, and then the whole schedule repeated itself. My teaching day ended by three o'clock, reserving the last hour for students who had questions or needed extra help. Today my last hour was spent organizing my classroom and writing notes of things that had happened during the day. I felt comfortable with the way the classes had gone but there was always room for improvement.

Jake met me in my classroom at the end of the day with a huge smile on his face. _God his smile was infectious_. "How'd it go?" he asked hesitantly.

"I think it went well. Since they have only had substitutes for the first 10 weeks they all seemed to appreciate the fact that I gave them detailed expectations."

Jake invited me out to dinner at Carter's Café and I gladly accepted. While we dined on salads and steaks we talked about the faculty at work. The majority of the teachers were older than Jake and I. There were several who had been teachers when I attended, some were ready for retirement. There were a few teachers in the middle of their teaching careers. Then there were a handful of us in our mid to late 20's -30's. The teacher I replaced was the only member of faculty who had left employment there in the past 2 years, and other than me, Jake was the last new teacher hired. There wasn't a high turnover of faculty, so it appeared that it was a comfortable work environment where teachers were content.

We finished dinner and I headed home, eager to get to work on my teaching plans. I walked into the house and dropped my briefcase in the kitchen. Deciding I would need to rearrange the furniture as soon as possible so I could have a practical work area. I booted up my laptop to check my email and sent a note off to my parents.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I wanted you to know that I arrived on Saturday and have been busy getting settled since then. Today was my first day at work and I really am enjoying the change in pace. As you can tell by my email, I am home and done work and it's not even 6 p.m. I will call you later in the week._

_Love to you both,_

_Bella_

Since I didn't need to cook dinner I got right to work in the kitchen, organizing cupboards and making a grocery list. I would need to stock up on utensils and cookware as Dad's supply was old and not highly functional. He really didn't cook much. Maybe I wouldn't wait until the weekend to go to Port Angeles. There were so many things I needed right now. After that I sat down and decided to relax in front of the TV. I watched a few sit-coms and then headed to bed. It was nice to relax.

...

Tuesday morning started off the same as Monday, minus the nervousness. I headed in to work and had coffee with Jake in the teacher's lounge before class.

"How'd you like to come with me to Port Angeles after work today?" I asked him "I need to shop for new appliances and some things for the house."

"Sure, then we can talk about Thanksgiving. Dad wanted me to invite you over to our house".

"Thank you. I hadn't actually thought about Thanksgiving," I replied honestly. I wondered if my first holiday without any family would be difficult.

After work I handed Jake my keys and we headed up Highway 101 into Port Angeles. We stopped at the appliance store first where I ordered a new washer, dryer and dishwasher. They would be delivered this Saturday. With that done, we were now able to shop at different stores in the mall. We stopped at a home furnishings store and I picked out a new desk and a chair as well as new towels and washcloths. I also bought a pair of jeans, a sweater and Jake bought a leather jacket. We stopped and grabbed a bite to eat at the food court and headed home.

"It's too bad we didn't bring my truck" I told him "We could have brought the desk home tonight."

"The truck probably needs a tune up and oil change. If you want I'll bring it home with me and get those done for you this weekend," Jake offered

"That would be great Jake. Thank you!"

...

The rest of the week flew by. Every day was the same routine but I loved it. I really enjoyed not having the stress that I had working for the Tribune. This was a simple, easy life and I was loving all of my free time. By the Friday of my first week I was getting into a rhythm that made me both happy and comfortable. I had evaluated each of the class curriculums I was using. I began assessments on each of my students and was starting to get a feel for each of their writing styles. I was pleased at the writing abilities of many of my students and was thinking of a way to exhibit their work for others to see. I met with Principal Greene briefly at the end of the day to talk over some of my thoughts. He seemed pleasantly surprised by my suggestions.

"I'm thrilled to let you know that the school board has been working on a project that would support your thoughts. Our school has just been selected to receive a grant from the Fine Arts Society in Seattle. By the start of next semester we will be merging all writing classes with our music, art and drama programs to create a Fine Arts Collaboration. The school board has already hired someone to help direct this project. We'll be making our announcement next week and I was hoping you'd be available Monday evening to attend a small reception to kick this off?"

"Of course. I'm glad to do anything I can to support this new project," I replied

Saturday morning I woke up early and put on old jeans and a t-shirt and began housework. I vacuumed the carpets, swept and mopped all the floors. I stripped my bed and cleaned the bathroom. Although I needed clean clothes, I knew the laundry would have to wait until the new washer was installed. When I was done my housework, the delivery truck arrived with my new appliances.

My cell phone rang about a half hour later. It was Jake telling me he and Billy were heading over to pick up my truck. They arrived shortly afterward and I went out to greet them.

"You're looking great," I said to Billy as I gave him a hug. "Thanks for driving Jake over."

"Anything to help," he said with a genuine smile. "Are you going to be able to come over for Thanksgiving?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it. What can I bring?" I asked.

"How about your Grandma Swan's pumpkin pie?"

"You got it," I said. "Thanks a million Jake. See you Monday."

He smiled and drove my truck out of the driveway as Billy followed in Jake's Volkswagen Rabbit.

_Edward's POV_

My flight arrived at Sea-Tac airport right on time. I collected my luggage and made my way to the car rental booth. The weather outside was rainy, the sky was dark gray. Just as I remembered. I picked up the keys to the BMW I had rented and loaded my luggage and began the three-hour drive to Forks.

I had contacted Emmett and Alice when I decided to move back and they had graciously offered for me to stay in their guest room. Their home was located just outside of Forks. I was looking forward to see both of them because I had not seen them in awhile. Emmett was a linebacker for the Seattle Seahawks and was always on the road, traveling with his team. Alice was occupied with her party planning business when she wasn't traveling with Emmett. They also had a six-month-old daughter, Emma and a live in nanny. I had never been to visit them but a few times during Emmett's off-season they were in London and we had dinner together. I was looking forward to being able to spend time with them.

When I first left Forks I had contact with Emmett regularly. Since he was in Bella's class at Forks High, he kept me informed about her well-being. Emmett had told me that Bella wasn't taking my absence well at all. He told me she was depressed and heart broken. Though he didn't give me details, I was sure she was suffering, just like I was.

I begged my parents to let me return to Forks but they wouldn't hear of it. We had an agreement: I would stay in London through college. Since they were paying the bills, I reluctantly had to accept their terms. Also, when we moved Bella and I had broken up. Even though I immediately regretted it, I had to stick by that decision I had made. This caused me to think back to the day I had talked with Bella about our future together...

_We had just finished an assignment for French class and were cuddling together on my bed. It had been two weeks since the day I told her we were moving. We were both in denial and hadn't talked about the move since that first day. _

"_Edward," Bella whispered. "I have to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me." _

"_Okay," I promised._

"_When you leave, do you think we'll be able to handle a long distance relationship?" She asked _

_I drew in a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "Bella, I would love to say yes but I just don't see how." I held her tight, knowing she would start crying. _

_I felt her shake with sobs, holding her tears inside. I held her for a long time, just rubbing her back. When her sobbing slowed she spoke with a tearful voice. "I love you so much, Edward. I don't want to lose you."_

"_I know Bella, I feel the same way. I wish you could come with me…I wish I could stay. I had so many dreams for us." I leaned down and kissed her softly. Her lips fit perfectly against mine as she kissed me back. When her tears finally began to fall I kissed each one away. She was mine, for now and I wasn't going to let her go any sooner than I had to. _

"_When you leave, then it's over?" she asked me._

"_I'm so sorry, Bella. But I think the answer has to be yes. It's not what I want, you have to know that. I just can't think of another way. I have to stay with my parents. Your parents can't afford college in London and we're not even done high school" I struggled to keep my own tears away._

"_I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. I don't want to hold you back. You will have a new life there. I can't deny you a chance at happiness." She choked a sob back into her throat. _

"_Wait a minute! I'm not doing this for a 'chance at happiness'. You are all I need to make me happy. You're my everything. The truth is I may be giving up a chance at happiness by leaving here. I can't imagine ever being happy without you. I want to spend my whole life with you. I want to devote my life to making you happy. One day I want to make love to you, I want to make you my wife and have children with you. You're all I dream about." _

"_Then lets make the most of the few weeks we have together. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you leave. Then we go our separate ways." She still sounded teary but as if she had resolved herself to what was necessary. _

"_Come on, I'll bring you home. Your dad will want you home for dinner." I smiled and kissed her firmly on the mouth as we headed down the stairs._

I stopped daydreaming just as I was driving into Forks. That was when I saw it. _The house Bella used to live in. _It was eerie how much it looked the same. Nothing outside had changed, except today there was an appliance delivery truck in the driveway. Must be who ever lived there now was updating things in the house. The only other difference between the way her house used to look and now is that her old red truck was no longer there in the driveway. The new owner had a dark silver Honda Civic.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. Please review and tell me what you thought and any suggestions you have. **

**Next up...not just an ordinary Monday at Forks High School.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers. Chapter 5 is here. It's a bit short but hopefully you'll enjoy the twists and turns of Monday at Forks High. Put your seatbelts on, the ride might get a bit bumpy. It's not all easy when you're Edward and Bella...not that any of you expected it to be easy. **

**Special thanks again to my beta Jenn who challenged me to elaborate more on the emotions our characters were feeling. Here's hoping you enjoy the details and can relate in some way. **

**I'd love it if you would review this story and let me know what you think~D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Bella's POV _

First thing Monday morning I had a group of students who wanted to come in before class to work on a screen play they'd been writing. I appreciated the additional effort they were putting into their work and gladly agreed to help with them on their assignment. When Jake came in to ask me to join him for coffee in the teacher's lounge I had to turn him down, since I was helping students. So he kindly offered to bring a coffee back for me. As Jake left I smiled inside and out. I realized there was nothing he wouldn't do for me and I didn't know what I'd do without him. He was such a great guy!

_Jacob's POV_

I was looking forward to spending a few minutes with Bella before classes started Monday morning. When I walked into her classroom she had students there. Bella was standing at a desk, back to me, with her hand on her hip. She obviously was unaware I had entered the room; she didn't even turn to acknowledge me, at first. So I took a minute to admire her from behind. She was wearing a snug black skirt and a thin white sweater, and high heels. I was certain I could look at Bella Swan all day and never get tired of the view.

One of her students noticed me first. "Hi, Mr. Black."

I smiled as I saw Bella turn around. "Good morning Jake." She smiled back at me. I blinked my eyes as I gazed at her. The sweater she was wearing had a v-neck and even though I couldn't actually see cleavage, the material clung to her curves in a way that made my breath catch in my chest.

I asked her if she could come with me to get coffee. Since she was teaching, I told her I would bring back coffee for her. The look on her face would be burned in my mind all day. She was smiling like a child on Christmas morning, over a cup of coffee. It was always amazed me how Bella could make me feel inside…

As I stepped into the teacher's lounge the pot of coffee was just finishing brewing. I got out two cups and while I was waiting I sat at the table glancing at this morning's news paper. I heard a voices coming from down the hall behind me. It was clearly Principal Greene's secretary but for some reason her voice had a shrill tone that reminded me of the sound of a hummingbird's wings. Who could she be talking to, I wondered? That tone of her voice was grating on my nerves. I heard her enter the room behind me. I stood and poured the coffees trying to ignore what she was saying.

"Oh," she exclaimed excitedly. "Mr. Black, please meet the newest member of our faculty, the man in charge of the Fine Arts Collaboration…" I turned and extended my hand before I completely lifted my face to see the person standing in front of me.

"Edward Cullen, I'd like you to meet Jacob Black, our automotive repair teacher."

He also held out his hand to me just as I looked up. My temper started to flare when I recognized the face in front of me. We both grasped each others' hands with near brute strength.

"Cullen," I snarled, visibly shocked.

"Black?" He questioned. I heard what sounded like a growl in his throat.

My mind was spinning in surprise as I thought, '_how could this be happening…I can't believe this shit!._' Then_…'My God, how am I going to tell Bella?'_ I gritted my teeth together and turned to picked up the coffees.

As I walked out of the room my nemesis glanced at the cups in my hand and smirked. "Thirsty, Black?"

I didn't bother to acknowledge his remark. Behind me I could hear the secretary clear her throat and say "Well, Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming in today to take care of that paperwork. I look forward to seeing you at the reception tonight. Let me show you to the door."

I could tell she was uncomfortable with the exchange between the two of us. I glanced backward to make certain he was, in fact, leaving the building and breathed a sigh of relief. This bought me some time before I had to tell Bella. One thing I knew for sure was I'd have to get her alone so I could warn her about the disaster that was about to come down on us.

_Bella's POV_

When the final bell rang Jake came immediately into my classroom. "I let my class out early so we could leave right on time. Come on, let's get a move on. We've got a party to get ready for."

"Okay, just let me run these papers over to Greene's office." I laughed, wondering what the rush was.

Jake followed me into the office. I noticed Principal Greene's office door was closed so I slid the papers into the mail slot and turned to leave.

Abruptly the door opened and the principal's voice boomed. "Just the person I wanted to see. Miss Swan please come in and meet our leader on the Fine Arts Collaboration, Edward Cullen. Edward, meet our writing and journalism teacher, Isabella Swan".

My stomach started to churn as I began to comprehend what I had just been told. Then I got a _brief glimpse _of the most gorgeous face I had ever laid eyes on - just split seconds before reality dawned on both of us. A look of pure shock appeared on his face. I instantly swayed where I stood...and fainted.

**…**

I had a vague sensation of complete relaxation. I was warm, very warm. Almost uncomfortably so. Then I began to feel a tugging in my heart and stomach that was not pleasant. I instantly opened my eyes and remembered what had happened.

'_Oh my God_!' I thought to myself. '_Did I just faint like a frail old woman? In front of Edward Cullen and my boss?' _I became instantly nauseous. This was unquestionably the most bizarre thing that had ever happened to me. I felt so ridiculous, and inside, my head was screaming '_WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?_'

I opened my eyes and realized Jake had his arms around me and we were partially reclining in a chair, me in his lap. I pushed his arms from around my waist and immediately stood up and straightened my clothing. I cleared my throat and avoided looking in Edward's direction.

I realized, thankfully, that I had only been unconscious for mere seconds. "Are you alright Miss Swan?" Principal Greene asked, concerned.

"I am fine," I lied. "It's been a long day. I need to go home for a while." I chanced a glace to my right where Edward was standing. He was completely silent and just stared back at me in astonishment. I could definitely empathize.

"Maybe you need to skip tonight's reception," Jake suggested.

"No, no, really. I'll be fine. I will see you there at six o'clock," I nodded to Principal Greene and again looked to my right. Edward just looked at me with wide eyes as Jake and I exited the office."

I walked to my classroom for my briefcase and car keys, Jake fast on my heels. When we were finally out of the building I turned to him. _"What in the hell?" _I asked in near hysterics.

"I didn't know how to tell you…" his voice was quiet, trailing off.

"_WHAT? YOU KNEW HE WAS HERE?_" I screamed right in his face.

"Bella, you have to understand." He wrapped his arms tight around my waist. "I saw him this morning in the lounge. He was leaving the building and you had students in your classroom. I was going to tell you as soon as we left this afternoon, I swear. I thought it would be better coming from me than you running into him tonight at the reception. I was so worried, my only concern was _you_." I put my head against his chest and let out a loud sigh.

"I just need to get out of here and get my head on straight before tonight. Meet me at 5:30 at my house?" I asked. Jake kissed me on the head and nodded. I got into my car and slammed the door and sped away.

_Edward's POV_

I sat in the principal's office at Forks High School as he explained to me which classes would be under my direction. Each teacher had agreed to come to tonight's reception where I would get to meet each of them. Later in the week I would have individual meetings with the teachers to outline the specifics of how their class would fit into the overall plan for the collaboration. I was looking forward to seeing what ideas the teachers had to promote fine arts in our school.

I saw the principal smile widely as he glanced out his office door. He stood up from his chair and opened the door. When I heard him greet the person on the other side of the door I immediately stood up to do the same.

_Then I saw her_. I felt my heart rate increase and I couldn't believe my eyes. I shook my head and blinked but she was still there. I couldn't think straight. There she was. The reason for my very existence. The girl I hadn't seen in five years…and I heard the principal speak her name _"Isabella Swan". _

Was it possible that this angel was standing right in front of me? Maybe it wasn't her, but a hallucination. _But wait_, there was Jacob Black walking in behind her. He noticed me before she did. When her eyes met mine all I could see was sheer shock. My face must have mirrored hers, I was sure of it.

Then everything seemed to happen simultaneously. First I saw a furious look appear on Black's face. Then his hand reached for hers at the same time I saw her wobble and then collapse into his arms. The world seemed to stop spinning. '_Oh my God! Is she okay?_' I asked myself. Black quickly sat down with her and tapped her cheek, speaking her name. In seconds her eyes began to flutter, she squinted and shook her head. Then as if something electrified her, she pushed his arms away from her and stood up.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked at her flushed cheeks. I heard her speak to Principal Greene and saw her beautiful brown eyes as she glanced at me momentarily. Then she retreated through the door where she entered, Black tagging close behind her. All I could do is stare blankly at Principal Greene in astonishment._What in the hell just happened? _

I was overwhelmed with emotion. Bella was here. In Forks. She was so beautiful! I opened my mouth to say something to the principal but no sound came out. I glanced to my right a moment later and she was standing right outside the window. She was screaming in Black's face, and then she was in his arms. My stomach lurched. He had her in his arms and her forehead was resting on his chest. Then I saw him kiss the top of her head. I was nauseated.

She was wearing a tight black skirt and white sweater that emphasized her magnificent body. Longing flowed through me as I watched them out the window. I _had _to talk to her. She was all I'd thought about for five years and there she was, mere feet away from me and all I could do was stand there like a statue, not saying a word. She would be at the reception tonight. She said so with that beautiful mouth of hers. She was back here for a reason and I was too. I had to find out more about her life now.

It had been painfully obvious to me when I read her column that she was in love. That she had moved on with her life. For all I knew she and Black were together now. It certainly appeared they were more than friends. The thought made me cringe. All I could do was speculate, but I would find out. Tonight she would be there, and I would be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you don't mind the small "cliff hanger"... I think I spent too much time in High School watching soap operas where they left you hanging every Friday afternoon...I know, I know, we all want to see what happens when Edward and Bella get to actually speak to each other! **

**Coming up next: Edward's welcome reception. Will they finally get to talk? Here's hoping!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers. Here is Chapter Six. It took me a little while to post due to some computer problems. I hope you enjoy it! This Chapter is mainly about Edward's welcome reception. It is the longest chapter I've posted yet, and if most of you are like me I love long chapters! Review and let me know what you think. I love reviews. **

**A special thank you to everyone who has subscribed to my story and to my Beta Jenn who gives me inspiration!**

**Chapter 6**

**_Bella's POV_**

I drove home as fast as I could drive. Still, it took me quite a while, considering there was very little traffic in town. I was having trouble concentrating, my mind was spinning a mile a minute. I could barely breathe…my chest felt like it was caving in. I parked the car in the driveway and practically ran into the house. I clutched the edge of the counter as I quickly drank a glass of water, hoping to cool off and clear my head.

It didn't seem possible that Edward was here in Forks. As I struggled to compose myself I tried to remember what had just happened. I remembered Greene saying that Edward was the leader of the Fine Arts Collaboration…which meant I would be teaching under his direction. It was completely unreal. How could I possibly handle working with him, given our history together? I seemed to me that Edward would find that difficult as well. However, I had no idea what to expect from him. _I didn't know him anymore._

In reality, I had no other option, though. We were going to _have_ to work together. I had decided to move back here. I had accepted the job and signed a contract. This is where I wanted to be. I couldn't let this change in circumstances distract me from the choices I made for my own life. I would simply have to find a way to work with him. I was a professional, and I knew I could do it. After all, this wasn't the first time I had to work with a former lover. I had dated a fellow journalist in Phoenix for several months. We had been able to handle working together after we broke up. It was seldom awkward for the two of us.

The only problem was…my ex at the newspaper didn't _look like Edward Cullen._ I would simply have to find a way _not _to think about those deep green eyes, that soft intentionally messy hair, those long legs or that defined muscular body. Not to mention a few other things I could never seem to forget…

But it was the way he looked today, standing there in Greene's office that was haunting me already. His glorious smile had always made my legs go weak. He wore faded black jeans, snug black v-neck t-shirt that showed off the muscles on his chest. _Wow! _He was _absolutely perfect _in every way- the epitome of sexy.

I quickly shook those thoughts from my head. _"I can handle this. I am a strong independent woman" _I said out loud to myself, motivating me to get ready for tonight's reception. I glanced at the clock. It was now nearly five p.m. and Jake would be here soon to meet me. I had a lot to do. I ran up the stairs and heated up my hot rollers, and went into my room to grab my dress. I chose a navy blue dress, just above the knee, cap sleeves, sleek over the bodice and skirt, with a wide gathered band at the waist. I had worn this dress once to an evening function in Phoenix. I knew it looked great on me and I needed to look my absolute best. He needed to see that I could handle myself in a professional manner. _Tonight I meant business!_

I curled my hair in loose curls and ran my fingers through leaving it defined but soft. I applied simple eye makeup and lipstick with a shiny gloss on top. I finished my makeup by applying a natural shade bronzer to my cheeks and upper shoulders and throat. It made my skin have a subtle sheen that barely showed but made my whole appearance glow. I chose dark blue heels and finished the look with gold jewelry: a delicate chain anklet, bangle bracelet and hoop earrings. I felt confident and hoped I looked as good as I felt.

When Jake showed up he let himself in and I rushed down the stairs to meet him. "You look nice," he smiled looking me over, head to toe. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, black tie and pants and was wearing his new black leather jacket. He looked very handsome with his dark hair pulled back in the front, the rest hanging shiny down his back. I grabbed my clutch purse and we were out the door.

We arrived at the Inn for the reception just after six o'clock. Most of the faculty was present and since there were still people I hadn't met, I knew Jake would introduce me. Thankfully I hadn't seen Edward anywhere in the room yet. Jake offered to get me a drink at the bar while we were waiting for Principal Greene's big speech. I opted to join him at the bar instead. Any minute now Green would be announcing the kick off of the collaboration. As Jake and I stood together at the bar the microphone started to squeak . I heard Greene's voice coming from the podium at the front of the room.

"Good evening. I want to thank each of you for coming this evening to help us kick off the Fine Arts Collaborative. As many of you know the Fine Arts Society of Seattle has helped us apply for and receive this grant, sponsored in part by the Royal College of Music in London. For those of you who are unsure of what this means for our school, I hope you will have many of your questions answered here tonight. I would like to introduce the man who has been hired to lead us forward in this collaboration, Mr. Edward Cullen."

I looked and saw Edward as he walked across the room and joined Greene on the podium. He was wearing a silver-gray dress shirt with the top few buttons un-done, black pants and a black jacket. The slightest bit of chest hair showed above the buttons on his shirt. He smiled his typical glorious smile and raised the microphone.

"Good evening. I'd like to thank Principal Greene for all of the support he has given to this effort. I am looking forward to working with each of you and hope to be able to answer any questions you have. For a bit of background information on me, I attended The Royal College of Music in London for two years. My degrees are in concert piano and music composition. I have worked for the RCM for three years and resigned to take this position just a few weeks ago. If you have any further questions, please feel free to ask. Again, I look forward to getting to know you all and am certain this will be a successful project." He stepped down from the podium and walked around to shake the school board members' hands.

Jake rolled his eyes at me, "I can't believe this is happening, Bella. I have a bad feeling about him. What is your opinion on working under his supervision?"

I swallowed a large gulp of my wine. "I am a professional and I know my field. I am not intimidated by him in the least."

Jake looked at me skeptically. "Just to be on the safe side, I'm not leaving your side tonight." He glanced around the room just to make sure Edward was no where near us.

**_Edward's POV_**

I gave a brief speech just as Principal Greene had requested. I hated speaking to a group of people. But knew it would help smooth the way in this transition period for the teachers. I could see Bella near the bar, standing with Jacob Black at her side. I wondered again about the two of them…

After I shook hands with the members of the school board I started mingling and making my way around the room. My goal of course was to get closer to Bella. I met so many people that it was impossible to remember everyone's name. Tomorrow would be the true test, my first day at work. I was sure my calendar would be full as I met with every music, drama, dance, art, and writing teacher to create a list of objectives for this project.

I continued my way around the room, smiling and greeting my new colleagues. At last I was a few feet away from Bella. I could see her standing, at the bar. Her back was to me. Her hair was flowing down her back in large soft curls. The navy dress she was wearing clung to her body beautifully. I noticed a delicate gold chain around her ankle and just looking at her made me lose my breath. I walked up to the bar and stood beside her. She was on my right and Jacob was standing on the other side of her.

I leaned up against the bar and tilted my head toward her. "Hello. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier this afternoon." I smirked cockily at her. "I'm Edward Cullen and you are…?"

She turned and faced me and crossed her arms. She was absolutely breathtaking! She smiled at me mischievously.

"Don't worry; _I forgot your name, too_." Her tone was full of sarcasm. "I'm Isabella Swan…_Mr. Cullen." _She put her hand out for me to shake.

The second her hand touched mine my stomach clenched painfully, or maybe it was my heart. It almost made me stop the handshake. I was, thankfully, able to retain my composure. I released her hand and leaned around her body toward her other side.

"Jacob Black, always a pleasure." I reached to shake his hand; he smiled at me through clenched teeth as his hand gripped mine.

"I want to reassure you, I'm as shocked by this as you are. In a million years I couldn't have imagined this happening." I could feel the tension increasing between the three of us as I spoke. I took a deep breath and continued.

"That doesn't change the fact that we're going to have to work on this project together. Do you think we can put the past behind us and make the best of this?"

Black placed his hand lightly on Bella's back. I couldn't tell if it was a gesture of protection or encouragement.

She smiled at me sincerely,"I have every intention of putting the past behind me. My work is important to me and I am committed to that".

"Thank you," I replied. I wanted to continue our conversation, but Principal Greene walked up and called me away. Unfortunately I needed to meet more of the faculty. I would have preferred to spend the rest of the evening talking to Bella. I was intrigued by her. After all, she had been an integral part of my life. I was uneasy at the way our conversation had gone. I needed to make another opportunity to talk to her.

**_Bella's POV_**

Edward had just finished his speech when I turned to Jake and gulped down the rest of my glass of wine.

"I need something stronger…order me a shot."

Jake smiled widely at me and ordered us both shots of tequila as we both swallowed them rapidly. I was feeling better already. Until I felt _him _standing on my left. I hadn't looked up but I knew it was him by the tingles shooting through my body…or maybe it was the tequila. _Probably not. _

When he pretended to introduce himself I felt compelled to make a sarcastic remark. After all, it had been _him_ who implied we had only just met. _The idea was ludicrous_. However he didn't seem offended by my sarcasm. It was only when we shook hands that I realized how affected I still was by him. My chest burned and I felt dizzy again. There was no way I was going to faint twice in one day. I was relieved when he let go and acknowledged Jake instead. The tension between the three of us was thick. I couldn't wait for the conversation to be over.

I maintained my composure as Edward explained that our situation was impossible to avoid. I was relieved to hear that he was also determined to handle this in a professional manner. I heard Jake let out a sigh of relief when Greene pulled Edward away from us.

"I need another shot, please" I told Jake.

Instead, Jake pulled me away from the bar, into the corner furthest from the door.

"That went better than I expected" Jake said to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows and gave me a knowing look.

"Spill it Bella. I know you have something to say."

"Really, I'm fine Jake. I admit I was nervous at first, but I had to work with an ex-boyfriend of mine at the paper. I can handle this." I reached for a hors d'oeuvre from the tray on the waitress's hand as she walked by.

"Who the hell are you trying to convince, me or you?" Jake asked in an accusatory tone. "I remember how you were after he left, Bella. You were a basket case until you left for Phoenix. Those memories can't be easy to suppress."

I became annoyed at his accusations. "Listen Jake, it may have taken me a while to get over Edward." I gulped at saying his name, "but I am over it, seriously. You were there for me. You helped me through and you know I'm grateful. But I'm an adult now. I can handle Edward Cullen all on my own."

"Okay, I will let you handle him." he seemed hesitant, but quickly changed the subject. "Now let me get you that shot and then I'll introduce you to some of the other teachers."

We made our way around the room. I met the drama coach, Rose; the art teacher, Linda; the photography teacher, Victoria and the dance instructor, Louise. These were only a few of the other teachers in the collaboration; it would take me a while to meet everyone. I seemed to have the most in common with Louise. She was around Jake's and my age and had come to work at Forks high school when he was nineteen years old, right out of dance school.

Jake excused himself to the men's room as I chatted easily for quite a while with Louise.

"What do you think of Edward?" She asked me after a few minutes.

"Um, that's hard for me to decide," was all I could think to say.

"He's quite attractive, don't you think?" She asked me. "I've never seen hair like that before in my life."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I had, in fact _'seen hair like that'. _I had run my fingers through it and smelled the delicious fragrance of it…I clenched my eyes tight, willing those thoughts away and smiled graciously at her.

"Yes, he is _quite attractive._" I admitted.

"Oh my Gosh!" She exclaimed. "Don't look now, but he's staring straight at _you _and walking this way."

I certainly wasn't going to look but it made me nervous to know he was staring. It made me _more nervous _to know he was walking this way. I looked around quickly for Jake and saw him talking to a group of men near the bar. There was no hope of getting his attention in time. Edward was right behind me. I could tell by the look on Louise's face, as if the tension in my body wasn't indicator enough. I turned my mouth up into a smile and turned to face him.

"Miss Swan, could I speak to you privately for a moment?" He asked me.

"Uh, yes, of course." He motioned and I followed him as he walked out into the hall that led to the lobby of the Inn. I kept my eyes on Jake as I walked but he never looked up from his conversation. I could have kicked myself for telling Jake I could handle this on my own.

Once we reached the hall Edward leaned against the wall and began speaking quietly.

"I want you to know that I am absolutely committed to keeping this situation professional. I know we agreed to leave the past behind us but _I simply can't ignore it entirely_. I feel compelled to know more about your life now." He took a deep breath before going on. "Can we meet? Outside of work sometime, and catch up?"

It took all of my strength to make eye contact. His eyes were making my insides squirm. I was stunned to say the least. _Was he asking me out? _I didn't immediately know what to say so I chose my words carefully.

"Edward, I haven't even come to terms with the fact that you are here in Forks and we're going to be working together. I really need to think about that," I said sincerely.

"So… you'll consider it?" He asked me_. Why did he sound so hopeful? _That thought disturbed me.

"Yes…I will…_consider it,_" I agreed.

That glorious grin appeared on his face again and I went weak in the knees. "Thank you Bella." He whispered. _Damn_, _dealing with him was going to be more difficult than I had anticipated. _

I walked off and returned to the reception and immediately scanned the room. Jake was still at the bar and Louise was standing right where I'd left her. She grinned profusely at me as I returned to stand at her side.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"He wanted to discuss…the enrollment in my first period class," I lied.

"Really?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, "I wonder if he always does that when he's discussing enrollment." She laughed.

"Does _what_?" My voice was shaky.

"Bella, he was seriously checking you out!" She giggled "You didn't notice?"

"No," I answered honestly. Then I saw Jake walking our way. "Please don't say anything about my chat with Edward in front of Jake."

"Oh," she replied with a perceptive tone, "Don't worry I won't. This conversation isn't over though." She laughed in a friendly way.

"Ready to get going?" Jake asked

"Yes, please." We said goodnight to Louise and she made me promise to talk more with her tomorrow. We made our way to tell Greene we were leaving and then exited the Inn. I barely noticed Jake's arm slide around my back on our way out the door. I had my mind on what Edward had asked. I knew I would be thinking of that all night long.

**_Edward's POV _**

I was slightly annoyed with Principal Greene when he pulled me away from my conversation with Bella. He introduced me to several other people before I excused myself politely. I made my way to the bar and ordered a drink. As I stood there I watched Black escort Bella around the room. Soon she was chatting with a woman I remembered was the dance instructor and Black was nowhere near her. This was the chance I had been waiting for.

As I walked toward her I was awestruck once again at her beauty. That dress she was wearing hugged her every curve and it was making my mind wander. All I could think about was a time in the past…_the way that gorgeous body responded to my touch_. Pushing those thoughts from my brain, I asked to speak with her privately. Thankfully she agreed and followed me into the hall. I needed to know more about her life now.

It was ridiculous for me to expect that she would simply agree to meet me, after all this time. But she had said she would consider it. That was all I could have hoped for, I guessed. I was disappointed when she walked away and a few minutes later I saw Black return to her side. He put his arm around her and they left. A wave of jealousy engulfed me as I turned to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats it for Chapter Six. Hope you enjoyed their interaction. <strong>

**The next chapter is ready to be posted. Review and let me know think and I may be inspired to post it sooner rather than later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so thankful when I get a notification that someone has subscribed or added this story to their favorites list. I can't tell you how happy that makes me! I have enjoyed writing these characaters so much and appreciate all of the feedback. ****Since it is still a work in progress, appreciate reviews and suggestions. **

**Here is Chapter 7. Edward's first day at Forks High School. **** In this chapter Bella get's questioned, Edward gets challenged and they both start to wonder more about each other.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

**_Bella's POV_**

Tuesday morning's alarm jolted me awake. It seemed as if I had just fallen asleep. From bed I quickly went right into the shower. After my shower I slipped into my white terry cloth robe and padded downstairs to start the coffee, then headed back upstairs to get ready. Today I opted to wear my hair down in it's natural subtle waves. I chose a cream colored sweater, dark blue designer jeans and simple makeup. As soon as the coffee was ready I grabbed a cup and headed out the door, wanting to get there early so I could get my bearings before I had to deal with Edward.

As I parked in the parking lot I saw Louise getting out of her car. "Morning Bella," she smiled. "Do you want to come with me for a cup a coffee before your first class?"

"Great idea," I smiled back walked along side her to the teacher's lounge. The coffee wasn't made, since we were there early so we started brewing the coffee and headed into the mail room while we waited.

"So, will you tell me about you and Jacob Black?" She asked coyly.

"Oh, Jake and I are good friends. Our fathers have been friends since before we were born. I went to high school here and just moved back to Forks after being gone for five years. We really missed each other, that's all." I answered honestly.

"It sure didn't seem that way last night. I'm pretty good at reading body language and he seems very close to you."

"He's kind of protective of me if that's what you mean." I wondered where she was going with her questions.

"Why did you ask me not to tell him about your conversation with Edward?" She asked

"_Oh, that? _Well like I said, Jake's very protective and I thought he might not like it if he knew I was speaking to Edward privately." I lied, not knowing how to explain my past relationship with Edward to Louise.

"That doesn't make sense. Edward is going to be supervising all of our programs. Jacob knows that." She shook her head. "I think there is more to the story, Bella but you can tell me when you're ready."

As we exited the mail room we walked right into Edward. My breath caught in my throat, my heart started to race and I could feel my face flush as I looked at him. I was thankfully able to control my voice as I smiled and quickly said

"Good Morning." Then I glanced at Louise out of the corner of my eye. She was grinning but looking straight ahead as we continued walking to the lounge.

"Okay Bella. I rescind my previous observation. There is _definitely _more to the story than you're telling me."

I simply smiled, poured my coffee and headed to my classroom.

**_Edward's POV_**

I arrived at work early my first day so I could organize my office and get a start on scheduling some appointments. I first went to collect my mail and ran into Bella in the hall outside of the mail room. She looked amazing, a breath of fresh air to start the morning. But I knew I had to keep my head on straight. She was distracting me and I needed to stay focused on my work. When I got into my office I began calling the teachers to schedule our initial meetings. Many of them had not arrived yet, but I left them messages on their voicemail.

When I dialed Bella's extension she answered. "Isabella Swan."

I cleared my throat before I could speak. "Miss Swan this is Edward Cullen, I need to see when I can fit you in for our initial meeting. Is there a day this week during your lunch break that you could set some time aside?"

"Certainly. I can do today or Wednesday at 11 o'clock. Does either of those work for you?"

"How is today? In my office?" I offered.

"Good, I'll be there." She was brief and to the point.

"Thank you." We both said goodbye and hung up.

**_Bella's POV_**

My morning classes went by quickly. In Exploratory Writing students were still working on their screen plays. The class didn't include any lecture time, it consisted mostly of questions and answers as I made my way around the room giving advice to the small groups. In Poetry we were reading and evaluating some Robert Frost poems and in journalism the students were working in pairs on reading and analyzing each others' journal writing.

With morning classes over, it was time for me to meet with Edward. I walked downstairs to his office which was off of one of the music rooms. When I arrived he was standing with his back to me, at the filing cabinet. It appeared he was organizing stacks of sheet music. His office was in complete disorder. (This was not dissimilar to his hair, I thought smiling to myself). There were boxes stacked in several places, his desk was full of papers and file folders. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt and gray pants. He looked incredible. Before he turned around I took a moment to admire him and licked my lips by instinct. "_Cool it Bella…'_ I thought. _'…He's your boss!' _

I pulled myself out of my daydream and knocked on the side of the door. He turned around and ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair.

"Thank you for taking time to meet with me, Miss Swan. Could you please close the door?" He asked sitting down and motioning for me to sit in the adjacent chair.

I closed the door and sat down. "You can cut the '_Miss Swan' _nonsense, Edward. Call me Bella." I looked him straight in the eye.

Edward smiled at me "Okay, I will. Since most of the faculty is older than I am, and out of professional courtesy I've been using the customary titles since I was hired. I still think it's kind of amusing that some of the faculty was here when we were students, don't you think?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, I haven't seen many of them myself though, thankfully."

He was gathering papers while he listened. "How long have you worked here, Bella?" I noticed he swallowed hard when he said my name.

"Just over a week," I replied.

He stopped what he was doing and looked straight in my eyes. "_A week_?" He sounded very surprised.

I nodded. "I received a call about this job in September when the writing teacher decided not to return from her maternity leave. It took me a while to wrap up things in Phoenix so I could move here."

"That's such a coincidence. September is also when I heard about this job. I had to sublet my flat in London before I could move." Edward told me.

"Life's just full of surprises," I commented.

Edward explained to me that each class in the collaboration would be compiling a panel of professionals in our various fields. This panel would help us evaluate and select the best of our student work for some of the events we would be scheduling. He suggested I call our local library, newspaper and colleges to get names of writers and journalists who might be interested in helping. He would be drafting a letter to send to these individuals once we got the contact information. He had some excellent ideas for the project and I was impressed.

"If you have any questions please let me know right away. Thank you again for making time in your schedule. We should meet again next week to follow up if that's okay."

"I told Greene I would do what ever I could to support this project. I meant it. Next week is fine." I replied honestly.

When I stood up and turned to leave the room he cleared his throat. I stopped and looked at him. "Bella, have you given any thought to what I asked you?"

I instantly felt my face get hot and replied, "I meant what I said, I'm considering it." I smiled at him and he smiled back and I walked out the door. I knew if I didn't get out of there quickly I might embarrass myself once again, and I definitely didn't want that.

**_Jake's POV_**

As soon as the final bell rang I quickly locked up my area and walked up the hall to head to Bella's classroom. I hadn't gone far when I ran into Cullen. I glared at him. He looked so arrogant and the way he strutted when he walked just pissed me off. He and I had never been friends, the exact opposite actually. But when he left Forks, he left Bella in such a state of anguish, any reason I had to be open minded had vanished. He hurt her so badly, left her hanging on by a thread, and I couldn't forget that.

Suddenly he turned to me. "Black, it's no secret that we have never been friends. It's been five years and I was hoping we could call a truce. Is it too much to ask that we at least be civil to each other when we are here at work?"

I stopped short and decided to speak my mind. "Oh I can definitely be civil to you here at work. I think I've actually been quite tolerant in the past two days. In my opinion I've done well considering how much I detest you."

He became instantly defensive. "I would think that five years would have helped you put that jealousy behind you".

"_Jealousy?_" I asked. "Is that what you think this is about? I'm not jealous. I hate what you did to her! I am not the '_forgive-and-forget' _kind of person. I hold grudges, for a long time. You deserve to go to hell for what you put her through." I said gritting my teeth as I spoke to him.

He looked shocked. "I'm afraid you will have to be more specific, Black. I wasn't here so I really have no idea what you mean. Although I can only assume you mean Bella, how could I possibly know what happened after I was gone."

"Damn right I mean Bella, and I'll be happy to be more specific but not here. Some night you should meet me at the Roadhouse. I'll fill you in on the details."

"I just might take you up on that, Black." He replied, nodding and continuing up the stairs with me.

When we got to the second floor I walked into Bella's classroom and noticed she was putting homework into her briefcase. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cullen's head turn when I entered her room. I didn't stop to see which way he went after that.

"Hey, I came to see if you wanted to have dinner tonight." I smiled at her as she looked up.

"I'd love to but I'm exhausted. I really want to go home and put my feet up. Plus I need to read through this stack of homework."

"Okay, how about we stop at the market and I'll make us dinner. You can put your feet up and never have to lift a finger" I smiled again, knowing my smile was nearly irresistible.

"That sounds heavenly Jake. Thanks!" She answered as we headed out the door together.

**_Edward's POV_**

I was nervous about what Black had said to me. It sounded much worse than Emmett told me five years ago. I'd have to ask him when I got home, I thought. I stuffed questionnaires into the teacher's mail slots and exited through the main entrance. When I got out to the parking lot I saw Bella climbing into the passenger seat of a dark silver Honda Civic as Black sat into the driver's seat. They were leaving together. That looked like same car I had seen at Bella's old house on my way into town on Saturday. Could she be living there? _Was it possible that Black was living there with her?_ That last thought seemed ridiculous to me but I supposed anything was possible. The reality was…I didn't know Bella anymore. So I had no way of knowing what to expect from her.

I followed them out of the parking lot and down the main road through town. I noticed they pulled off into the market. I kept driving on my way to Emmett and Alice's house. I parked in the driveway and as I got out of my car, their Golden Retriever Annie came running up to greet me. "Hi there girl." I leaned down to pat her. I walked into the house and the nanny, Marie was making a bottle for Baby Emma. I smiled, said hello to Marie and I cooed at Emma on my way past. I found Alice arranging flowers on the mantle in the living room.

"How was your first day at work Edward?" Alice was so perky. Her voice had sort of a sing-song quality to it.

She was petite, maybe five feet tall, although she wore heels often, probably to make her appear taller. She wore her dark hair shoulder length and always dressed to impress. Today she wore black Capri length pants, and a printed shirt over them. She had on large hoop earrings and a silver choker that matched. Emmett was massive compared to her. He was over six feet tall, had broad shoulders, huge muscles, and short curly blonde hair. He was definitely linebacker material.

"It was good. I think I'm going to like it. I had meetings with some of the staff today. By the end of the week I hope to meet everyone." I sat down on their cream colored sectional sofa and thumbed through a magazine on the coffee table. "Is Em home yet?"

"Yes, he's in the study I think. On the phone with his agent, last I knew. You can go on up if you want. He won't mind. Dinner won't be ready for another two hours or more so take some time to relax. I'm sure you need it after your first day." Emmett was in his on-season for the Seahawks but today was an off day so he was home catching up on some business.

"Thanks Alice. I just might take you up on that offer" and I headed up to the study to see Emmett.

Their house was spacious, and well decorated. Alice had a flare for decorating and had chosen earth and cream tones for much of the house. I was comfortable being there and was grateful they had offered to let me stay until I could find a place of my own. When I reached the door to the study I found it was open and Emmett was on the computer facing me. I entered and sat on the leather sofa closest to the desk.

"Hey, how was your first day back at Forks High?" He was always unrestrainedly happy. When I was in high school it used to make me sick but now I quite enjoyed it. "Run into anyone we know?" He was joking but what I was about to tell him was no joke

"Yeah… actually I did." I cleared my throat and hesitated "...Bella..."

Emmett's voice boomed "_Bella Swan_?" He asked and when I nodded he started laughing so hard I wondered if he would fall out of his desk chair. "You've got to be kidding, what are the chances of that? I thought she was living in Phoenix, working for a newspaper there. I told you that, right?"

"Yep, that's what you said except…you're never going to believe this. She was hired to teach writing and journalism here in Forks. She just started last week." I waited for him to respond.

"No shit?" he laughed right out loud again. "Sorry Dude, I'm sure it's not funny to you but that's just too bizarre to be true."

"Yes, it's bizarre and even worse is that the writing classes are all part of the Collaboration I was hired to over-see."

"Oh my God, so you're kind of like her boss?" His smile was relentless "Bella _working under you_, how ironic is that"

"Screw you, it's not funny Em. I could use a little support here." I couldn't help but laugh a little with him at the irony. "To make matters worse, Jacob Black also works there."

"Yeah, I had heard that. I almost forgot about him and the competition you two used to have over Bella's attention. Man, Edward this story keeps on getting better and better." He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned way back in his chair.

"So today I ran into Black in the hall and he told me some things and I was kind of hoping you could shed some light on them for me."

Emmett nodded, "shoot."

"Black said that he hated me because of what I did to Bella. He said she was going through hell after I left. I asked him to be more specific and he said he wouldn't unless we were out of school. He wants me to meet him some night at the Roadhouse and he says he'll give me details."

I took a breath and said, "Level with me, Em. What really happened after I left?"

"Edward, I didn't tell you more five years ago because I knew you couldn't do anything about it. I told you just the bare minimum. I didn't know how much you could handle then. I don't see any purpose in you knowing now either. Tell Black to shut the hell up and forget about it. It's over."

"Emmett that was my decision, not yours. _I trusted you_. She was my whole life back then. I want to know." I was determined.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling Emmett nodded in agreement. "What I know is probably much less than Jacob Black but I'll tell you what I remember. She sat at our lunch table every day but I never once saw her eat anything. She rarely spoke to anyone, even Alice. You remember how close Alice and Bella used to be?" I nodded at him.

"Well every time Alice would invite her to the movies or shopping she declined, saying she had to study. Her eyes became dark and sunken in, she looked like she hadn't slept. She looked like Bella, only skinnier, and definitely not like the girl she had been when you were here."

Even though it was years ago, I still was deeply disturbed by this news. I never wanted to hurt her. I wanted only happiness for her. My heart ached remembering my own pain at the time. I'd always hoped hers was never as bad as mine had been. I guess maybe it was.

"Thanks Emmett. I needed to know. Maybe it was just morbid curiosity. Like you said, there is nothing that I can do about it now, of course."

"What's she like now? Did you talk to her at all?" he asked.

"A little….she is different, kind of the same…I can't explain it"

He lifted an eyebrow at me and shook his head. "Can't explain it, huh? It's funny you should say that. Because the only other times I remember you being at a loss for words was when you were talking about Isabella Swan."

I shook my head back at him. "It's nothing like that Em, trust me."

_Or was it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Some of my personal writing goals were met in this chapter:<strong>

**Glad we finally got to hear from Alice and Emmett, albeit briefly. I'm wondering what you think of the Alice/Emmett pairing? It's not up to me to question the original canon pairings but I have always thought they made a better couple than..._well you know. _**

**Jake got a bit mouthy in his small confrontation with Edward. Even though it was a bit mild this time...More to come on that.**

**Bella remained professional as was her goal, and kept her composure _ie. no fainting. _**

**Edward is really wondering about Bella's life after he left Forks...and rightly so. **

**UP NEXT: Bella and Jake have a quiet dinner at her place and Edward wonders about Bella and Jacob.**

**And Coming Soon: My first lemon...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter begins with Jake and Bella's dinner together. What will that be like? We all know what Jake is hoping for...**

**Bella gets to find out about some of the other women in Jake's life..._What will her feelings be about that? _**

**Edward eavesdrops... (_Would Edward really do that? *wink*)_ on a conversation between Bella and Jacob. You know what they say about eavesdropping...**

**This is a shorter chapter but contains details that tie into the rest of the story.**

**As always, thanks to my Beta Jenn for everything she does to help. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_**Bella's POV**_

Jake and I stopped at the market and picked up ingredients, so we could make pasta, salad and garlic bread for dinner. When we arrived at my house I let him take over the kitchen while I went upstairs and changed my clothes. I decided to take a quick shower and was soon downstairs again, dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt. I put my hair up in a pony tail and sat down to grade homework.

"Dinner smells delicious, Jake," I called from the living room. I could smell peppers, onions and Italian sausage. I had forgotten that he knew how to cook.

"It's still going to be a while. The sauce has to simmer," he called back to me.

"No rush," I told him while I put my feet up and got to work. After about a half hour I was done grading and joined Jake in the kitchen. He was mincing garlic for the bread, and had his back to me.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"I told you I was cooking for you," he smiled. "So no, I do not need your help."

"I can at least put the salad together," I offered.

"I guess you can do that but not yet. Here…" he handed me a spoon of sauce so I could sample is cooking.

I sipped the hot sauce from the spoon, it was delicious. I could taste the sausage, vegetables and red wine. "Mmm, that's wonderful. You're going to make a good husband some day, Jake." I joked.

"Yeah, I guess," he laughed hesitantly.

"Do you ever go on dates?" I asked. He never mentioned dating and I was curious.

He turned to look straight at me. "Are we going to talk about dating? Seriously?" His smile was contagious.

I smiled back at him. "Why not? I told you I dated a guy from the newspaper. 'Fess up Jake. How long has it been since you had a girlfriend?"

He sighed. "Okay, well, I dated a waitress from the Roadhouse a while back. It was nothing serious though. Her name was Laura. We're kind of 'on-again-off-again' I guess you could say. She was a nice girl." He hesitated and I could tell he wanted to say more.

"And…" I prompted.

"And…I see Jessica Stanley on occasion also." He answered quickly.

I choked back a laugh. "That's hard for me to imagine! She's totally not your type Jake."

"_Really_?" He challenged. "What _is my type_, would you say then?"

"I guess someone sweet and innocent. The girl-next-door type," I offered.

"Well I'm not looking for a relationship right now. So I'd say Jessica Stanley is _exactly_ my type."

This time I laughed right out loud. I remembered Jessica's reputation in high school and knew exactly what Jake meant by that. She had been passed around by most of the male population and from what I remembered, she was quite proud of the number of notches on her bedpost. She certainly was not the kind of girl I would choose for Jake.

When dinner was done I set the table and Jake poured the wine. We sat down together and he held up his glass to toast. "To all the memories we have shared and to the new ones we are creating." He smiled sweetly. I lifted my glass and clinked it together with his. We sat and ate in near silence.

There was no reason for me to think this was a romantic gesture on Jake's part…so why did it feel like it was? Something was causing me to have conflicting feelings. I loved him deeply and he was my oldest and dearest friend. Was it stupid for me to think he might have romantic feelings for me? _There had to be some reason I felt this way._

Was there anyway I could feel more toward him? After all, he was incredibly handsome, there was no question about that. I pushed those thoughts deeper into the recesses of my brain. I could contemplate that later.

Our dinner was delicious and I thanked Jake for treating me to such a wonderful home cooked meal. When we were done eating I drove him back to the school to get his car. He kissed me goodnight on the cheek and went from my car into his Rabbit. I drove home, feeling more confused than I had been in a long time.

**_Jacob's POV_**

I had an elated feeling in my chest as I sat in my car and watched Bella drive away in hers. I always had such a great time with her. She was extraordinary in so many ways. I was sure that she didn't have the same feelings for me as I did for her. I knew there was a chance that she never would love me the way I loved her. I could handle that, of course. I had handled it fine for the past nine years. I still was reveling in the fact we had spent an entire evening together cooking and eating, and just enjoying each other's company. That alone was enough…but I still _couldn't wait _to see her tomorrow.

_THE NEXT DAY:_

**_Edward's POV_**

Wednesday morning I had a brief meeting with Principal Greene to give him a report on my progress so far. I hurried to the music room to sit in on a piano class and as I walked past Bella's classroom, Jacob Black was in there with her. I couldn't help but stop outside the door and listen to their conversation. I knew eavesdropping was a bad idea, but in this situation I simply couldn't resist.

"Thanks for last night Bella, I had a great time," I heard him say.

"You're welcome. I had a good time too. We should do it again soon." I heard her reply.

"Definitely." Black replied happily.

My stomach twisted at hearing her words. I could have lived my whole life without hearing that conversation. I wished I hadn't stopped to listen.

It sounded as if they were sleeping together. That thought disgusted me! Was there any way their conversation meant something else_? It was doubtful. _Then I wondered if maybe that's why Bella was hesitant to meet me. She _did _say she was considering it, though. I had to take her word for it. As I walked to the music room, I decided I would just have to wait for her to come to me. That was all I could do…that and hope for the best.

**…**

**_Bella's POV_**

When Friday finally rolled around I was exhausted and anxious to go home. I couldn't wait for the weekend but I had a few more things to finish before I could leave. Next week there were only two days of school due to the Thanksgiving break. I glanced at the clock and it was after four p.m. I was still organizing things in my classroom. Jake had stopped in earlier to say he was heading out to work at the garage and he would call me tomorrow.

As I worked, I thought about the weekend. I was looking forward to a nice quiet two days at home. I had so many things swimming through my head as I finally finished sorting folders and shelving books. I headed out of the building and saw there was only one other car in the faculty parking lot; a black BMW. I walked to my car and I saw Edward also exiting the building. The night custodian was locking the door behind him.

I smiled and waved and he returned the gesture. "Have a nice weekend." He called to me.

"Yes, same to you." I answered as I sat behind the wheel. Why did I feel like crying? He always made me so confused. We had ended our relationship years ago. I knew that. I had accepted it. So why did I feel like this every time I saw him? It made me angry and I sped out of the lot, accidentally squealing my tires.

**_Edward's POV_**

Watching Bella leave alone in her car made me happy. _At least she wasn't with Black today. _I wondered if there was any significance to my observation. I had so many unanswered questions about her relationship with him. Questions I hoped would be answered when and if she agreed to meet me outside of work. But she had gone all week without giving me an answer. It made me wonder if she was avoiding me or if she had simply not made a decision yet. Still, I was resolved to wait for her to come to me.

I also couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked today. _Well every day, really_. But today she wore a short black skirt, black heels and a red turtle neck sweater. Why did everything she wore cling to her body like that? It was as if all of her clothing was custom designed just for her. She was so sexy. When I looked at her I couldn't think straight.

As I sat there daydreaming about her, she squealed out of the parking lot leaving a trail of smoke behind her. Why was that, I wondered? Did I offend her somehow? I decided guessing wouldn't do me any good. So I left the lot and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella still hasn't answered Edward, raising more questions in his mind. <em>Poor guy! <em>****She's beginning to get emotional and needs a weekend to sort out her feelings.**

**UP NEXT: A rainy Saturday in Forks leaves Bella even more emotional as she thinks more about her relationships. _Oh and don't forget ...as promised...a lemon!_ Longer chapter too.**

**Keep reading and as always...review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! So this is the third chapter I've published in three days. That's a real record. Keep reviews coming, they really inspire me!**

**Chapter 9 is entirely Bella's POV as she considers the two men in her life and what they both mean to her. She remembers some painful things from her past and wonders about what it all means to her now.**

**Note: This chapter contains a lemon (hence the M rating on my story) as well as some painful feelings for Bella (hence the hurt/comfort genre).**

**I really need to thank my Beta Jenn for helping encourage me to publish this chapter in it's entirety. The lemon scene was a challenge for me..._not to write but to publish_. I'm fairly conservative, but my characters had details they wanted you to know so I wrote them and then questioned how much I was going to publish. _It's all here!_**

**I hope you enjoy reading and as always I love reviews and suggstions. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**_Bella's POV_**

When I arrived home, I immediately took off my work clothes and hung them in the closet. I kicked off my high heels and put on the most comfortable clothes I could find; a pair of sweat pants and a warm sweatshirt. The November weather was chilling me to the bone. I wondered if maybe this weather was responsible for my confusion and strange moods. I remember how depressing the Forks weather could be.

I turned the heat up a bit and made some coffee. Then I watched TV for a while. My stomach began to growl with hunger so I called and ordered a pizza. There was only one pizza place in Forks and thankfully they delivered. It was 45 minutes later when the pizza arrived. I ate until I felt uncomfortably full. Then I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and cuddled up to watch TV. It was after midnight when I woke up, not knowing what time I had fallen asleep. I turned off the TV and dragged myself upstairs to my room and immediately fell back to sleep.

Saturday morning came in a haze of pouring rain and dark skies. As soon as I opened my eyes I realized there was a cloud of gloominess surrounding my body as well, and not just outside the window. I went downstairs and made coffee, needing the caffeine. As soon as it was ready I went back upstairs and got back under the covers. My mind was full of thoughts and I was overwhelmed. I layed there thinking about my week. So many things were confusing me. Primarily Jake and Edward.

_Jake_. He had said he would call me today and that gave me a momentary feeling of happiness. I considered everything about Jake: he was my longest and best friend. He was so much fun to be around. He was loyal and I could always count on him when ever I needed _anything. _The one time I needed him most came months after Edward had left. If it hadn't been for Jake, I never could have gotten through…

_I lay silently in the hospital bed, my eyes closed. I knew my parents, Billy and Jake were all in the room but I couldn't bare to look them in the eye. _

_So I just laid still and pretended to be sleeping._

" _Do you want to come with us to the cafeteria to get a coffee?" My Dad asked Billy._

"_Yes, I can barely keep my eyes open," I heard him answer. Then I heard them shuffle out of the room. I didn't move but then I felt Jake's warm, strong hand on my own and I slowly opened my eyes. _

"_Hey," Jake spoke quietly._

"_Hi." I really didn't want to talk but since he was there I felt like I needed to. _

"_How are you feeling?" _

"_Terrible. I'd rather die than go through this, Jake."_

"_Don't say that Bella." He replied. I could tell my choice of words upset him. _

"_I've never hurt so much in my life." As I spoke I felt the tears pool up in my eyes and spill over. "I need your help Jake. I can't go through this alone, please stay with me." _

_He bent over and gave me a tight hug. "It'll be okay, I promise. I swear I'll always be here for you Bella. I would do anything for you." _

"_I know that Jake and that means so much to me." I hugged him back and cried into his shoulder as he held me. _

**…**

_A week later I was sitting in the chair while Billy and my Dad were watching a baseball game on TV when Jake came into the living room. "Wanna go for a spin on the bikes?" He asked quietly. _

"_Anything to get me out of watching this game" I answered quietly. "Dad, I'm going out with Jake for a while." _

_He looked up at Jake. "Take care of her, okay?" _

"_You know I will, Charlie." Jake answered._

_We had spent the whole day riding the motorcycles on the old country club road. I hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Jake could make me forget my problems like no one else. That was one of the things I loved about him. _

That was Jake, my friend!

But what about Jake as a _man? _He was super handsome, there was no debating that. He was tall, had huge muscles and his long black soft hair hung down to the middle of his back. Most women I know would describe Jacob Black as "_hot._"

But how did _I feel_? Well…I wasn't really sure. Was he attractive? _Yes_. Could I ever see myself in a relationship with him…_maybe_. I was sure he had feelings for me, but I wondered if I should ask him. Although the thought of that made me uncomfortable, I realized there was no way to know for certain unless I asked him. I would do that today, or whenever I saw him next.

Wow, I had made one decision. Somehow that didn't make me feel much better though.

Because next on my list of things that confused me this week was _Edward_.

He was an enigma. So then I considered everything about Edward: He was my ex-boyfriend, who had torn my heart out and left it in pieces when he left me five years ago. He had never contacted me afterwards. When he left, it had ripped me apart. My heart, mind and soul were left in pieces. He had been my first kiss, my first love, _my first…everything_. He knew all of this and still left with out even looking back. It was obvious he didn't love me like he said he did. _No matter what he told me at the time._ That was Edward, _my ex-boyfriend_.

But what about him as a _man? _Edward was confident, successful, wealthy and intelligent. He had a smile that made me go weak in the knees. His bronze tinged hair was soft and alluring. His piercing green eyes and square jaw, long legs, flat but muscular stomach and chest made him irresistible. His whole persona exuded masculinity. Most women I knew would classify Edward Cullen as "_sexy_."

What were my feelings? Well, I knew he made me nervous. My heart-rate sped up every time we were in the same room. But what did that mean? Did I find him attractive? _Absolutely! _Could I ever see myself in a relationship with him? _Well, I used to think that we were meant only for each other. _

What I did know was that Edward had asked to meet me outside of work. That thought scared me out of my wits. But there was no way to know what he had to say unless I did it. I had to tell him that we could meet. No matter how scared I was, I _had_ to do it. Thinking about all of this made me remember our last days together before he left for London…

"_So my Dad is away tonight, for a police training in Seattle." I told him as we walked along the beach in LaPush. It was a cold December day, the day after Christmas. The wind was biting but it still didn't sting as bad as my heart did. Edward was leaving tomorrow…_

_He held my hand tightly in his and stopped walking to look at me, then pulled me close. "I'm supposed to spend the night at Emmett's, since the furniture is all being loaded into the moving truck today. What if I spent the night with you instead?" He whispered into my ear._

"_That's what I was hoping for," I whispered back._

_Edward had spent the night with me a few times since we began dating our Freshman year. It was always when Dad was away for training. We always spent the night kissing and cuddling, never anything more than that. Even though we had been together a long time, we had never had sex. We had discussed it many times and had both decided to wait. I would be lying if I said we hadn't fooled around, though. There were so many times that we had gotten carried away and let desire take over. We always stopped just shy of 'going all the way'. _

_"I'll have Emmett cover for me." He told me as he pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes as he placed his lips onto mine. He slowly ran his hands up and down my back and pulled me even closer as our kiss became more passionate. I felt like I wanted to cry but held my tears back as he slipped his tongue in between my lips and ran it over the top of mine. I slid mine into his mouth as well and could hear a hoarse sound escape his lips. _

_We stood there kissing and holding onto each other until I almost couldn't breathe. It always happened when he was kissing me. When he started to pull away, I groaned in protest. "Don't stop, please," I begged as he pulled his lips away slightly._

"_We have all night," he reasoned . He kissed me a few times softly and slowly before taking my hand again and resuming our walk. _

_Later that same evening we were brushing our teeth together before bed. We were both wearing sweatpants and T-shirts. We crawled into my bed together and immediately I laid my head on his chest and put my arm around his shoulder. He wrapped both of his arms around me and we became still and quiet. We had spent the whole day together laughing and joking and just enjoying each other. We both knew that tomorrow had to come, whether we liked it or not. But right now the thought of being a part seemed impossible to believe. _

"_It'__s only you and me, Baby," he said to me. I felt his body tense and his lips pressed into my forehead. I lifted my face toward him and his lips met mine. The kiss we shared was intense. His lips were hard and desperate. _

_I kissed him back with the same intensity and soon our tears were mingling together on each others' cheeks. He slowed his lips and began speaking in between his soft but quick kisses. "I…love…you…" he repeated, over and over again. _

"_I love you." I told him as I lifted his shirt, anxious to touch the muscles on his chest and abs. I ran my fingers under his shirt and pulled my lips back to his. _

_It wasn't long and I could feel his hands sliding under my shirt, the same way I had done to him. He was moving excruciatingly slow . I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him even closer to me. His hands skimmed over my bare breasts before stopping and slowly applying more pressure. _

_My head was dizzy and I wasn't sure if it was from his touch or my gasping for breath from his kisses. I moaned lightly as he touched me. He rolled from his side and then pulled himself on top of me. My body was burning with need for him. I felt him press into me and heard him groan into my mouth as he continued kissing me. _

_I ran my hands from his chest, to his abs and then lower, rubbing just so my right hand over his pants, causing him to gasp as I felt him grow harder with my touch. I kept my hand moving against him, needing to hear the sounds escaping his mouth. His hands lingered on my breasts, running his thumbs up over my peaks, increasing my desire. We couldn't get enough of each other. _

_I was surprised when Edward rolled off the top of me, tearing our lips apart. "We need to slow down." He was gasping for breath._

_I definitely wasn't expecting him to say that. "Why Edward? Don't you want me?" _

"_Bella, I've __**never **__wanted to make love to you any more than I do right now." He gasped between words and squeezed his eyes closed. _

"_I feel exactly the same way." I hoped I was reassuring him._

"_I don'__t want you to do anything you might regret later on." His eyes were still closed and he shook his head slightly. "Bella, after tomorrow we don't know if we'll ever see each other again…" _

"_There is nothing that would make me regret even one second with you, Edward." I pulled his chin to me and as he opened his eyes I looked straight at him. _

"_Are you sure?" He had a look of uncertainty in his eyes._

_I took his face in my hands and kissed him firmly. "You know I love you, right?" He nodded, "I know you love me. I want you. Right now! Please Edward."_

_He didn't hesitate that time. He crawled back over me and lifted my shirt over my head as I did the same to him. We laid there kissing and caressing for a long time until our heat started building up._

_He gently pressed his fingers between my body and the waistband of my sweatpants and I lifted my hips for him to slide them off. Then I helped him slip his own down his legs and off over his feet. We were lying down side by side, continuing our soft touches until we were on fire. _

_I felt his fingers softly caress me first over my panties. He slid them down and off over my feet. Then he began spreading my legs gently apart and I willingly moved where he needed me. I couldn't stand the anticipation of his fingers on my moist center and I pushed toward his hand until he complied with my urging and gently entered. His fingers felt hotter than ever before as they dipped into me and I became tense with pleasure. _

"_I need you so badly." I gasped and moved my body against his hand. With the fingers of his other hand he caressed my pleasure nub and nearly came unglued with desire. _

_He smiled down at me and moved his lips to run his tongue over first one nipple and then the next. He continued this for a while, back and forth while he continued caressing me with his fingers."_

"_Please Edward," I begged moaning over and over at the feelings he was giving me. Never before had we gone this far all at once and I still feared __that he might stop. I needed him right now. _

_I firmly grasped his erect form and stroked with my warm hand, knowing that this would encourage him. He groaned more and then positioned his body between my legs, steadying himself on his forearms. He locked gazes with me and said. "I love you so much Bella. I'll always love you the way I do right now. Promise me you will never __forget that." _

"_I love you too Edward. I promise," and I gave him a long wet kiss. _

_He positioned himself between my legs and carefully began moving forward. Slowly entering me. I gasped as I felt a small twinge of discomfort mixed with a glorious feeling of pleasure. I became more ignited with desire with each slip of his stiff form, until he was still and completely inside of me. _

"_Oh my God, Bella. You feel so good," he groaned against my neck. He began to slide slowly in and out of me, taking shallow thrusts, careful not to hurt me. _

_I cried out with pleasure as I felt his length slide against me and I began to move slowly with him, meeting his movements with precision. _

_I could feel intense pleasure all through my body and I became filled with love for him. "I never dreamed it would feel like this Edward. I am tingling all over. You're making me feel so good."_

_He groaned at my words and thrust a bit harder, and a little deeper, and a little higher, hitting an intense pleasure spot. We were, consumed with desire for each other, both having difficulty breathing. We continued our rise and fall in unison. _

_This was the first time for both of us and we were desperate for this one last, unforgettable night together. _

_He couldn't catch his breath "Bella, I'm not going to last much longer. I'm close." _

_I kissed him more deeply and lifted my hips further, meeting him. Fusing my pleasure spot to where he was thrusting. _

"_EDWARD…" I cried his name out loud as he continued the movement of his hips. I opened my mouth wide against his mouth. My body began to spasm inside as my climax over-took me . _

_He kissed me fiercely and I felt his body tense. "B…Bellaahhh. Baby, you're making me..." He shook and shivered and I felt him explode inside of me. I held onto him tightly as I took as much pleasure in his climax as I did my own. _

_We clung together until our breathing had slowed. Edward still above me as we let our bodies relax… _

_He laid down beside me but continued to hold me tight. His eyes were closed as he spoke. "Bella, I'll never, EVER forget tonight. You are the only girl for me, and right now I'm even more sure than I've ever been. I don't know how, but I promise you, one day I will marry you. You are all I want. Always" _

"_I will never love anyone else, Edward. I'__m yours forever. I know you're leaving but I want you to know that even if I never see you again, my heart belongs to you."_

"_You will see me again Bella. I don't know how long it will take me, and I don't know how I will do it, but I'm promising you that." He gave me a firm kiss goodnight and we fell asleep in each other's arms still glowing from our lovemaking... _

I shook my head, tuning out the memory of making love with Edward. I had tried for so many years to put thoughts of that night, _and the next morning, when we made love again before he left, _out of my mind. Not that I regretted it - I _never, ever _regretted my decision to go through with that night. Even when I was sick to my stomach with grief over losing him, even when I was leaning on Jake, missing Edward with all of my heart.

I dragged myself out of bed and over to the bookcase. I pulled out my old photo album from high school and began turning the pages. The first few pages were pictures of me that Dad had taken when I first moved in with him and some of my first day at Forks High School. My hair was blonde then, light from a few highlights; _and the Arizona sun._ There were some of me and Jake, and a few pictures of the first friends I had in Forks; Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela. Then I saw the ones I remembered most. The ones of Edward and I when we first started dating. There were also many of him that I had taken before he left, hoping they would help me hang on to what we had.

They only succeeded in making me miss him even more when he was gone. I felt tears sting my eyes again and I let them fall. I sat on the bed, bending my knees up as I rested my head onto them, wrapping my arms tightly around my legs. Tears began to fall from my eyes. My body shook with sobs as I remembered all the plans Edward and I had together…and it all ended that one day. My whole life shattered when he left and I was helpless to do anything about it.

The tears I had shed my first night back in Forks were mild compared the way ones I was shedding now. I hadn't cried like this in years. The ache in my heart turned into a searing pain, as if it had only just happened. _Was there any way I could possibly ever forgive Edward for hurting me like this?_

My phone rang and startled me out of my pity-party. It was Jake. "Hello?" I answered.

"What's wrong?" Jake could always tell when something was wrong.

"It's nothing, really." I lied.

"You're upset, I can tell. Don't lie to me," Jake scolded.

"I'm just having a hard day. I've been doing a lot of thinking…" I trailed off.

"I'm coming over. I'll be there soon, I'm at the garage." He hung-up quickly

'_Damn!' _I thought to myself. There goes my day of wallowing in sorrow - and really I hadn't resolved anything like I had hoped to.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed reading this long chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wish I could walk for a day in Bella's shoes. She has two very desirable men who both love her in different ways and she's confused. I wish I had so many options in my life when I was her age. <strong>

**Let me know what you thought of the lemon...it may give me inspiration to write more of them. _We'll just have to see._**

**COMING UP: Jake comes to Bella's rescue (no surprise there, huh?) and she finds herself torn. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Happy Independence Day America! **_

**I am still kind of nervous about having just published my first lemon in the previous chapter. ****I am really hoping everyone enjoyed it...Even though it was from Bella's past. **

**I am always challenged when I am writing pain and hurt, since it's very difficult to put that kind of thing into words. I hope I was successful in writing her pain into the context of this story.**

**This chapter is Jake and Edward's POV. Jake comforts Bella and Edward broods about her. **

**This one is another short chapter but longer ones are ahead. **

_**Stay tuned. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

_**Jake's POV**_

I hopped into the Rabbit and rushed over to Bella's house. I hurried to her door and didn't bother to knock, since she sounded so upset on the phone. When I walked in the door I called to her and she answered from upstairs. I took the stairs two at a time and found her sitting on her bed, her face stained with tears, a box of tissues on the nightstand. Immediately I sat beside her on the small bed and gave her a hug.

"What is it?" I asked as I rubbed her back lightly.

"I was just looking at old pictures and thinking about the past and all of a sudden I lost it," She sobbed. "I'm better now."

I just sat there and hugged her tightly. She felt so warm and vulnerable, as though she needed to be held close. We sat there for a long time, not saying a word. That's the way it was between Bella and me. We didn't need to talk to be connected. We were just comfortable being together.

"I need to ask you something, Jake." Bella pulled her head from my shoulder and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Okay." I looked into her eyes, trying to read what she was going to say.

"This is kind of embarrassing. I don't quite know how to word it, but I'm going to try my best." She began. "Every time you and I are together I get the feeling that there is something you're not telling me. Like you want to say something, but then you don't."

That was another part of the special bond that Bella and I had. There was like this _premonition _when one of us needed the other, or when one of us was hiding something from the other. There were only two things I was keeping from her, and I wasn't sure which one she could be referring to, so I pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"_What_?" I gave her a big smile.

"You know what I mean!" She smiled back and pushed my shoulder, not budging me, even an inch.

"Bella, the only reason I'd keep anything from you is to protect you." I confessed.

Now I wondered...was she talking about the fact that I had told Edward that she had fallen to pieces after he'd left? Is it possible she sensed that I had kept that from her?

_Or…was she talking about the fact that every time I left her I felt as though my heart was being torn from my chest._

She sighed deeply. "Let me put it in different way," she paused. "Tell me the truth, Jake. How do you feel about…me?" She looked straight into my eyes and when our eyes connected it was like I was connected to her and I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried.

I wished I could avoid her gaze and make up something other than the truth. Because I was sure the truth was going to be too much for her to hear, especially as emotional as she was at the moment.

Instead I cleared my throat and told her…"I love you, Bella. You know that" Hoping that would be a sufficient answer.

"I do know that, Jake. Is there more?" She persuaded

"This is hard for me, Bella. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Well, I want to know." Was her reply.

"Okay." I still hesitated but maintained eye contact with her. "Bella_, _I'm_ in love with you. _" She just stared back at me. Her face didn't really appear surprised, nor was she embarrassed or uncomfortable in anyway.

But there was a long moment of silence that made me uneasy. "Aren't you going to say something?" I laughed slightly.

She just shook her head at first then answered me. "I don't know what to say. I love you Jake. You know I do. I am just so confused right now." She put her head back on my shoulder and put her arms around my neck.

I hugged her back tightly and rubbed her back again. We held each other for a long time, sitting side by side. I didn't know what else to do. She was so close and her body was so soft. I felt her hug me tighter so I returned the tighter hug, then I felt her move her face deep into my shoulder.

I could feel the warmth of her neck right next to my mouth. I debated with myself, torn between the feelings I had for her and my obligation as her friend. I took a chance and pressed my lips lightly to her neck. My lips tingled with longing to touch more of her. She didn't tense up so I did it again and she tilted her neck slightly, giving my lips better access. I continued to give her gentle kisses up her neck until I got to her jaw and closer to her lips.

She wasn't objecting and every nerve in my body was pushing me to continue. I lightly touched my lips to the edge of her mouth and then our lips touched and my heart was pounding in anticipation. I lightly pressed my lips to hers and kissed her, softly at first then with more pressure until she started to kiss me back. I was lost in the feeling of finally kissing her after years of wanting this moment.

I put my hands on her waist and she wove hers around the back of my neck and up into my hair. Her lips parted and I kissed her deeper, gently rubbing the inside of her lips with my tongue and I heard her gasp quietly. I felt her tongue on mine and my whole body shook like it had been electrified. We gripped each other even tighter and continued our kiss, desperate for more contact. I had never felt like this before.

My mind began to wander. Thoughts of my body pressing into hers crept into my head. If I didn't pull away soon I feared I'd press her into the bed and make love to her right on the spot.

I kissed her gently, slowing my lips and trailed off back down her neck where I had begun. She was breathing heavily and she didn't remove her hands from my hair right away. Then I felt her hands slowly unclench and run smoothly over the back of my head and follow down to where my hair ended in the middle of my back. She didn't speak at all, I wondered if she could.

_I wondered if I could._

Her eyes were still closed as I gazed at her. "Bella? Are you okay?" I asked quietly. I guess I could speak after all.

"Yes, I think so." _Guess she could too_.

"Okay, well I think we need to go downstairs. I am going to have trouble keeping my distance if we stay here," I told her honestly. _Hadn't she asked for honesty a few minutes ago?_

"Sure," she said pulling herself off the bed. I followed her down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey, you want to come home with me? We could work on your truck this afternoon?" That seemed innocent enough. Working together in my garage was something we had done dozens of times.

"Good idea. Let me get my coat."

A few minutes later we were in my car on the way to LaPush. It was as if nothing had gone on between us. _Well almost. _I still felt like my heart was beating a mile a minute when she stood near me.

_**Edward's POV**_

Saturday morning dawned dark and dismal. I lay in bed and thought about Bella. Just thinking about her made me forget everything else in the world. She was so beautiful and mysterious. It was clear to me that I still loved her._ I always had_. Yet she hadn't so much as given me the time of day since I had returned.

I considered her apparent relationship with Jacob Black and recognized the burning feeling in the pit of my stomach as _jealousy_. She and Black had always been close but it was apparent that now they were even closer. _How would I handle that if I found out for certain. _

I wanted to talk to her about our past. I wanted to know about the last five years of her life. I wanted to reach out to her and take her into my arms…I realized right away that there was really no point in my fantasizing about her. I was waiting for her to come to me! No matter how difficult it was, I had to just wait.

I closed the 'Bella door' in my mind and listened to the silent house. I knew Emmett would be gone already, having to leave for Seattle early. I rolled out of bed and headed toward the kitchen to make coffee. As I waited for it to brew I looked out over the large yard. Even in the rain of this November morning I could see where Alice's flower garden was. It must be beautiful in the summer, I surmised.

Soon I heard quiet steps and Alice entered the kitchen. "Coffee?" she yawned.

"It's almost ready. What are you up to today?" I asked her.

"Marie and I are taking Emma shopping. She's growing so fast and I want to get her a new outfit for Thanksgiving." Alice's voice was upbeat, even though she hadn't had her coffee yet. She was even perky even first thing in the morning, very unlike most others I knew. "What are your plans for the day?" She asked me as she began pouring us each a cup of steaming coffee.

I reached and took my cup from her hand and took a sip. "I was thinking I'd go car shopping. I don't feel like driving that rental anymore."

"You're working Monday and Tuesday, right?" I nodded. "Could you come grocery shopping with me on Wednesday? We can get the food for Thanksgiving. I have to pick up the fresh turkey at the market and a few other things."

"I can do that. I assume Emmett's working on Thanksgiving?"

"Yep, holidays and football go hand in hand. I'm going to go get ready. Have fun car shopping," She called as she left the kitchen, coffee in hand.

I took my shower and pulled on a heavy sweater and blue jeans. Then I headed out to Port Angeles.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the kiss? Poor Bella is so confused! <strong>

**Review and tell me your thoughts! _Thanks_.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to once again thank everyone who either added my story to their favorites or subscribed to receive updates. That makes me so happy to know people like my story. **

**This chapter contains Bella, Jake, and Edward POV. It shows a scheming and intuitive Alice and some more confusion for Bella. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_**Bella's POV**_

I sat in Jake's car on the way to LaPush, my head spinning with confusion. I was already confused enough to begin with…then I went ahead and kissed him! _I couldn't believe I had done that._

_If I were completely honest with myself, however, I had to admit…the kiss was very nice. _I kept wondering if I should mention it to Jake. Then I thought if I ignored it maybe we could enjoy our afternoon together, without tension between us. It was all my fault that I was in this predicament. I had asked him for the truth, and he told me.

But then he held me so tight, like he always did. And then he kissed me…like he had _never done before_ and I got lost in the feeling of him being so close and warm. I hadn't kissed anyone in such a long time…not since I was with Ben. That had been over a year ago.

I wondered if that was why I had let it happen. After all, I hadn't even been on a date in more than a year. If I wasn't in such a confused state to begin with, would I have let it happen at all? What I really wanted was to spend the afternoon with him just like old times and ignore the kiss entirely.

**_Jake's POV_**

I kept my composure on the outside but inside my stomach was turning cartwheels. I had kissed Bella…_and she kissed me back_. I could hardly believe it had happened. I was ecstatic at finally having her lips against mine.

I wondered what she was thinking, sitting there beside me in the car. Did she think I had taken advantage of her vulnerability? I knew she was upset when I went over there. Then I had ended up kissing her and then fantasizing about making love to her. I could have kicked myself for that! _I should have known better._

Hopefully she wouldn't hate me for taking advantage of her. I wanted to just forget the awkwardness and just be regular Bella and Jake. I could always hope for that...

We got to my house and went straight into the garage. The rest of the day we spent laughing together as she helped me do the tune up and oil change on her truck. By dark we were both starving and covered in grease smudges. She followed me into the house and I reheated last night's dinner; meatloaf and mashed potatoes and we ate together before I drove her home.

As she got out of my car I held onto her hand and leaned close to her face. "Night Bella," I said as I lightly kissed her cheek.

"Good night Jake," she smiled at me as she let go of my hand and closed the door behind her.

I drove away dreaming of our day together. The afternoon had been amazing. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. _Thankfully_.

**_Edward's POV_**

I drove into the car dealership in Port Angeles, knowing exactly what I was looking for. The salesman's face lit up when I said _"Viper." _I followed him inside and he searched online for inventory near Washington.

There were none near Port Angeles, but I could special order one. The salesman explained all of my options, I made my choices, signed the papers and gave him my credit card for the sizeable down payment. It would take approximately two weeks to arrive.

The only person I really wanted to share my news with were my parents. I knew they were happy in London and wouldn't consider leaving to move back to the United States. And though neither were happy about my choice to move back to Forks they reluctantly accepted my decision. I decided as I drove back to Forks to call them. I dialed my dad's cell phone.

"Hi Dad," I smiled when he answered.

"_Son_! How is it, being back in the States?" Dad asked.

"I'm glad to be back," I began.

We chatted about my new job, Mom's volunteer work at the orphanage in London and made small talk for most of my drive into town. I told him about the car purchase and he told me about how busy the clinic had been.

"Do you have any plans to come home for a visit, Edward?" Dad asked.

I laughed lightly. _"Do you?" _I challenged. "After all, this is _home_, Dad!"

"Your mother and I will have to schedule a visit there, since it doesn't sound like you have plans to come here."

"I'd like that. I'm just getting into town, so I'll talk to you soon Dad. Give my love to mom."

"We love you too Edward. I'm glad about your car. Give our regards to Emmett and his wife. Good bye."

After I hung up with him I wondered if I should have told him about Bella…

**…**

_(Four days later)_

Wednesday morning I met Alice in the kitchen. She was making the shopping list for Thanksgiving. Emma was crying in her baby seat and Alice was rocking her with one hand and writing with the other.

"Need a hand?" I asked her.

"Yes, please." She handed me the note paper and pencil. "Emma's really fussy this morning, I think it's her teeth. Marie is off all weekend, spending the holiday with her family. Alice stuck a teething ring in the baby's mouth but it didn't stop the crying. "Shopping is going to be difficult with her being this fussy. Do you want to take back your offer to come with me?"

I shook my head. "Why don't I stay here with Emma and you go shopping by yourself" I offered.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you kidding_?" _

"Nope, I can handle it. Trust me"

"Okay, if you say so." Alice seemed hesitant. "I'll be quick. You've got my cell number. Call me right away if you need me." She grabbed the list, her purse and they keys to her Porsche and hurried out of the house.

Emma continued to fuss as I watched Alice drive down the long driveway and out of sight. I picked her up out the seat, wrapped her blanket snuggly around her and held her close. Then I rocked her in my arms.

I didn't have a lot of experience around babies but I remembered when I was younger I had a baby cousin and Mom and I would baby-sit. I knew it always helped soothe him when my mom would sing.

I decided it was worth a try so I sang _Rock-a-bye Baby _and Emma's cries soon became quieter. I sat with her in the rocking chair and continued to sing anything that came to mind. Before long she was asleep…

**_Bella's POV_**

The two days at work went by fast. When I was in high school I remembered being stressed just before a vacation, and now I could see it also was stressful for teachers. I hadn't assigned homework per se over the break. I had simply asked the students to keep a brief journal of their five day break. That might give them something interesting to write about at a later date.

Wednesday morning I ran out to the grocery store to pick up what I needed for the pumpkin pie. The market was crowded with people and it was difficult to make my way through the busy aisles.

I was searching the shelves for pie spices when I looked up and saw a familiar face. "_Alice?_" I was so surprised to see her.

Her face turned toward me. She looked as surprised as well. "Bella? Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" She stepped closer and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back and answered, "I just moved back a couple of weeks ago. I'm working at Forks High, teaching writing. It's been so long since I've seen you…what is going on in your life?"

"Emmett and I got married four years ago," She began. "I own a party planning business and he plays for the Seahawks. We have a baby girl, Emma. She's six months old now." She showed me a picture on her phone of Emmett holding the baby.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you. I didn't know you were still in town."

"Yes, we live just outside of the town line. Emmett's on the road a lot of the time but I usually work from home. You should stop by sometime. I've missed you!"

"I'd love to do that. Then I could meet your baby. Where is she now?" I asked

"Oh! She's at home with E…" Alice shook her head and stopped speaking. She seemed distracted.

"…Emmett?" I prompted

"Yeah! Oh and I have to rush, she was fussy when I left. She's teething. Let me give you my number." She quickly gave me her business card and I hugged her goodbye.

It would be nice to catch up with Alice. It had been so long.

**_Edward's POV_**

I heard the door open and held Emma tighter in my arms, hoping the sound wouldn't wake her. Alice peeked around the corner and smiled when she saw me in the rocking chair holding her daughter.

"Edward, you got her to sleep?" She whispered.

I nodded. "I sang to her and she just closed her eyes and fell asleep. I didn't dare put her down so I just held her the whole time."

I followed Alice upstairs and she helped me lie Emma down in her crib. "Need any help with the groceries?" I asked.

We carried in the few bags and started putting things away. While we worked Alice said, "So, I ran into Bella at the market." Alice smirked at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but didn't know exactly what to say at first. "Yeah, I forgot to mention that we work together now. Isn't that a coincidence?"

"You _forgot _to mention it?" She sounded doubtful. "Did you tell Emmett?" She put her hand on her hip.

"Actually…_I did_." I answered guiltily.

"Edward!" She was clearly upset that I had neglected to share this with her as well.

"Sorry Alice. I had to talk to Emmett that first night I saw her. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you, honest."

"Well you might have told me and saved me the embarrassment of tripping over my tongue when she asked me where Emma was today. I acted like a complete air-head, not knowing if I could mention your name in front of her."

"I'm really sorry." I said sincerely. Alice and I sat down over coffee and I told her the whole story of Bella and I meeting up again.

"Edward," Alice said when I was done, "you and Bella are meant to be together. I'm sure of it. Why else would fate have brought you _both _back here now? After all this time?" Alice was an incurable romantic. She had always been able to sense things like this.

"You're too much Alice." I laughed. "I don't know anything about her anymore! She didn't answer me when I asked if she would meet me and catch up, remember?"

"No, but she said she'd think about it. At least she didn't say _no _right?"

"You're right. But I've seen her several times with Jacob Black," and then I filled Alice in more on my suspicions about the two of them.

"I don't know what to tell you about that. What I do know that she looks amazing."

"Yeah, you're not kidding." I rolled my eyes at the thought of how amazing Bella actually did look now. I quickly asked if I could help her with any of her cooking while Emma slept. I was relieved when she agreed to change the subject.

I helped Alice make pies, rolls and stuffing for the next day and soon we heard Emma wake from her nap. Alice skipped up the stairs to get her.

My thoughts immediately turned to Bella. I wondered what she was doing for Thanksgiving. Her mom was still in Phoenix, I guessed and I didn't know where her dad was. I wondered if she was spending the holiday with Jacob Black…

**_Bella's POV_**

When I finished shopping I went home and immediately started making the pumpkin pies Billy had requested. I decided to make a raspberry cheesecake also, just because it sounded good to me. I enjoyed cooking but seldom had enough time to do it in Phoenix. I definitely would do a lot more now that I was here.

As I cooked I thought about seeing Alice in the market. I realized I hadn't given her my own phone number, she seemed to be in a hurry. I put the pies and cheesecake in the oven and removed out the business card out of my wallet. There was a business number and a cell. I opted to call the cell and dialed…

**_Edward's POV_**

Alice was upstairs getting Emma and her phone rang on the coffee table. "Edward could you please answer that for me, I'm changing the baby." She yelled down to me.

"Hello?" I answered. There was a long pause. _"Hello?"_ I said again

"Is Alice there please?" The woman's voice sounded hesitant. She sounded…

…_like Bella_. "One minute please." I put the phone down and ran upstairs.

"It's for you." I said to Alice.

"Well of course it's for me, Edward. It's my phone" She laughed.

"I…think it's Bella."

"Oh," Alice responded excitedly. "Here take Emma and I'll run and grab it." She left the room and I followed her, holding Emma. _"Hello?" I heard her say…_

**_Bella's POV_**

My stomach flipped nervously while I waited. _Was that Edward who answered Alice's phone? _I wondered.

Then I heard Alice's voice answer "Hello?".

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Yes," she answered

"It's Bella…Swan. I just realized that I had forgotten to give you my number so I thought I'd call so you'd have it…and…you didn't answer…well, um…" I stumbled on my words. "Alice, _who answered your phone_?" I blurted out finally.

I could almost hear her smile over the phone. "_Bella. _I'm so glad you called. I think I'd completely forgotten my manners when I saw you earlier…what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" It sounded like an invitation.

"Alice…I asked you question," I argued

"Yes, I realize you asked me a question, and I _also _asked you a question." She was relentless.

"I'm going to have Thanksgiving dinner with my friend Jacob Black, and his dad tomorrow."

"Darn, maybe another time. Thanks for calling to give me your number, Bella. I'll be in touch soon. We need to get together and chat."

"Sure Alice. Um, Happy Thanksgiving"

"Same to you Bella. Bye!" She never answered my question.

**_Edward's POV_**

I heard Alice speaking but could hardly believe what she was saying. Did she just invite Bella to have Thanksgiving with us? If I wasn't so appreciative of Alice and Emmett inviting me to stay here I would have strangled Alice's petite neck!

When she was finished on the phone she gave me a devious look, batting her lashes shamelessly. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Edward. She's busy tomorrow."

"What did she say she was doing?" I asked, trying to sound disinterested.

"Oh she's having dinner with the Black's tomorrow." She paused and shot me an annoyed gaze. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Edward Cullen. She said Jacob Black's a _friend_, and she had no reason to lie to me. But make no mistake about it. I'm not letting this go. I'm having far too much fun with this new situation. So just be prepared."

"What's that mean?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I'm not saying. Just stay on your toes," she warned, smiling.

"Great. _Something to look forward to_." I answered, sitting down to play on the floor with Emma.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love reviews so keep them coming. I look forward to hearing your opinions and suggestions.<strong>

**Up next: Thanksgiving Day; Alice 'fesses up to Bella about why Edward answered her phone and Jacob has a night out with the boys. **


	12. Chapter 12

** Here is Chapter 12...Bella remembers more about her past, Jake admits more than he wants to when talking to his friends, and Alice has to confess to Bella what she neglected to tell her on the phone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_**Bella's POV**_

I was sure that it was Edward who answered Alice's phone. If it had been Emmett, Alice would have said so…_But why would Edward answer her phone? _I knew Emmett and Edward had been friends in high school, so maybe they still were.

I pondered that as I took the fully baked pies out of the oven and strained the seeds out of the raspberries. I placed them on the stove to thicken into a sauce. Then I did some laundry and sat down to my desk to do some work. I checked my email and answered a message from my former editor back in Phoenix.

The day was done and it was well past dark when I put the pies in the refrigerator and finished cleaning the kitchen. Then I fell into bed past 10 o'clock, exhausted.

…

Thanksgiving was a quiet and relaxing day. We ate a wonderful turkey dinner that Billy had made and then each of us had a slice of pumpkin pie for dessert. Billy, Jake and I sat down together and watched football in their living room. Billy fell asleep within minutes, quiet snores coming from his recliner.

"Thanks for having me over Jake. I thought it would be a hard day without my mom and dad but I had such a good time." I sighed as I laid my head back in their easy chair.

"I had a good time too. Thanks for coming. It's just been the two of us for so long now. Remember how we used to always having our Thanksgiving together when you lived here?"

"Yeah, and it took our dads forever to figure out how to cook turkey? Sometimes it was over done, sometimes not done enough." We laughed together reminiscing and watching football. It was a great day.

**_Edward's POV_**

Thanksgiving morning I walked up the stairs at six o'clock to help Alice with the turkey. Emmett was on the road and Emma was still cranky from teething. While Alice was cooking I'd hold the baby and then we'd switch. Emma and I watched the Thanksgiving Day Parade and I sang along with the show tunes, which made her smile.

At one o'clock we sat down to a delicious meal. Then we lounged around all afternoon stuffed full of turkey, stuffing and potatoes. We watched the Seahawks win their game and then Alice gave Emma her bath and tucked her in for the night.

It was a nice change not having the formal, stuffy family Thanksgiving I was used to with my parents. Spending time with friends was better!

**_Bella's POV_**

Friday I spent at home cleaning and organizing things around the house. When I had my desk and chair delivered, I had them put in the corner of the living room, but I really wanted to set up the spare room as an office. That would require help, which I didn't have at the moment.

I knew Dad used the room for storage as well as a guest room, but since we never had guests, it was really just filled with clutter. The entire closet and most of the room was full of boxes. Some were Christmas decorations, but most of them were filled other things that I would have to sort through.

I unpacked a few boxes filled with books that he had stacked in various places around the room and decided I would need a couple of bookshelves for the room. Also the old bed would need to be replaced. As I was working on unpacking more boxes the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hi Bella, it's Alice. I was wondering if you'd like to come for dinner here on Sunday. Emmett will be home and he'd love to see you too."

"That would be nice Alice. Thank you. Can I bring anything? What time?"

"Just yourself, and dinner will be at four o'clock." Alice gave me directions to their home and we hung up.

I continued to work in the spare room and finally decided to go shopping to buy some of the things I'd need. I drove into Port Angeles to the same store where I'd purchased the desk. I chose matching bookshelves, and a new sofa-bed, to conserve space in the crowded room. I also picked out a new oriental rug. Jake still hadn't finished working on my truck so I decided to have everything delivered like last time.

By the time I got home it was dark and I fell into bed once again, exhausted.

**_Edward's POV_**

Friday morning I was playing my guitar in my room. I had been composing a song on the piano before I left London. Since I didn't have a piano here, I used the guitar instead. I heard a knock and opened the door to find Alice standing in the doorway looking like a five year old who had been caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar.

"I have a confession to make, "she began. "I just got off the phone with Bella, and I invited her over for dinner on Sunday."

"And you're telling me this, why?" I went back to plucking strings on the guitar, not meeting her gaze.

"I thought you might be angry with me. Are you?" She asked.

"Alice, this is your home and I'm your guest. Of course you can have anyone over you'd like. I have no reason to be angry with you. I see Bella at work every day." She seemed relieved that I wasn't angry. "If you would like, I can leave for the day."

"_No_!" She raised her voice. "You can't leave, I want you to join us. Emmett will be home, it'll be like old times. _Please_!"

"Alice, I know we _were _all friends, but that was a long time ago. I'm sure you'd love to relive old memories with Bella but those memories aren't all happy for me and I'm sure they're not for her either. It would make it less awkward if I wasn't here. Bella has her own life, I don't want to disturb that." I felt like I had to swallow hard. It really hurt me to talk about the past…and Bella.

"Please, please, please," Alice begged jumping up and down.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "What if…you called her and told her I was going to be here too? If she still agrees to come then I'll stay. But if she is apprehensive or doesn't want to, then I'll leave for the day."

"I guess I could do that. I kind of wanted to surprise her…You know I love surprises…but if that's your condition then I'll do it."

"You'll let me know what she says?" I raised my eyes from my guitar to look at her now.

"Yep." She smiled and skipped out of the room. After Alice left I sat there thinking about what she'd told me.

I would never admit this to Alice, but thought of having dinner with Bella intrigued me. I had admired Bella many times in the past week, especially the way her clothing clung to her figure. She was so beautiful and I was fascinated by her. I hoped secretly that Bella would agree to come to dinner. There was so much about her that I wanted to know.

**_Bella's POV_**

Saturday morning I woke to the phone ringing. I checked the caller ID with my squinted eyes. It was Alice. "Hello" I answered sleepily.

"Good morning," she replied perkily. "Oh my goodness, did I wake you?"

"That's okay, I needed to get up anyway" I yawned

"I'm so sorry. Emma wakes up early and I forget that other people like to sleep in," she confessed. "Would you like me to call you back later?"

"No, seriously it is fine Alice."

"Well, the reason I'm calling is…I have to confess something. The other day when you called and I didn't answer…" There was a long pause.

"…Yes" I waited anxiously to hear what she was going to say.

"It was Edward who answered my phone," she paused again.

"I kind of figured that out. Do you want to tell me _why _he was answering your phone?"

"Uh, yes. He's staying with Emmett and me at our home." She admitted. "So I thought you should know that before you come for dinner tomorrow. I would understand it you didn't want to come now."

"Alice, I'm so glad you invited me. I want to see you and Emmett and meet your daughter. It won't matter to me if Edward's there." I tried to sound convincing, even though my stomach was flipping at the thought of being in the same room with him.

"Really? I'm so excited Bella. I can't wait. So we'll see you around four o'clock?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it." Although I was nervous, I really was looking forward to it too.

**_Edward's POV_**

I walked into the kitchen Saturday morning to find Alice standing at the kitchen counter on the phone. I poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the island beside where she was standing.

It didn't take me long to figure out she was talking to Bella. Just like I had asked her to. I was wondering what Bella's answer would be…then Alice started bouncing on her toes and I could tell she was happy with whatever Bella was saying. Soon her conversation was finished and she grinned at me.

"She's coming?" I asked Alice, doing my best to conceal my smile.

"What was your first clue?" She continued to bounce around the kitchen. "I'll have to run to the market later. Want to keep an eye on Emma again? Marie won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Emmett's going to pick her up at the airport on his way home tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement as Alice left the room. _I was as thrilled with this news as Alice was._

**_Jacob's POV_**

Even though I was technically on vacation from work I still had no time to rest. Quil and Embry were backed up at the garage so I spent my long weekend helping them. We were busy putting on winter tires when they asked me about Bella.

"How was your Thanksgiving dinner with Bella?" Embry asked.

"Good," I answered, not willing to elaborate any more.

"What's going on with you two? You've sure been spending a lot of time together."

"Nothing is going on! We're friends, just like we've always been." I felt like I continuously had to defend our friendship with these two.

"I talked to your Dad the other day and he said you've been coming home late every night." Quil interjected.

"Not _every _night! We had dinner a few times and a work thing once. I enjoy spending time with her. Is that hard to believe?"

"It is when it comes to you and Bella. You're adults now, not teenagers. It makes me wonder what else is going on that you're not telling us." Embry added. It was like they were taking turns interrogating me!

"Listen until the other day I had never so much as kissed Bella! We're just friends," I said through gritted teeth.

"_What_?" they both asked at the same time.

"What do you mean? I just said…" _Uh oh! Now I'd done it. _

"Spill it Black," Quil took his turn now.

I stopped working and shook my head. _"I kissed Bella," _I admitted.

"When?" They asked together.

"It was Saturday. She was having a hard day so I went over and it just happened. It was nothing really. She never even mentioned it afterwards. Then we went to my house and worked on her truck in the garage the rest of the day."

Embry laughed hysterically. "What does that mean _'she didn't mention it'_? Did she not notice that you kissed her?"

"Yeah, did you like sneak it in? How could she not mention it after? Dude, maybe your kissing skills need some work!" Quil said laughing alongside Embry

I was getting pissed. I clenched my jaw tightly and took in a deep breath to calm down before answering them. "Listen you two. I kissed her, she kissed me back; it was great. Then we kind of got embarrassed and didn't talk anymore about it. We had a fun afternoon and that was it!"

We went back to work and thankfully they both shut their mouths for the rest of the day.

**_Bella's' POV_**

It was Sunday morning and I was lying on the couch watching a movie and thinking about my dinner plans with Alice, Emmett and Edward. Which brought back memories of the four us having pizza after the football games, tailgating at the away games, and the camping trip we took the fall of our senior year.

We had all been nearly inseparable through high school. Emmett and Alice had starting dating the summer before I moved here. Since Forks was such a small school everyone knew everyone else. When I came to town and didn't know anyone it was Alice who befriended me, right away. She asked me to join her at their lunch table and that's where I met Edward.

Our attraction was immediate and mutual. There were times when I would peek up from my lunch tray to sneak a glance in his direction and he'd already be staring at me. We went to a few football games with our friends and within a couple of weeks, he asked me to go the movies. We had been on a few dates without Emmett and Alice when…

_It was a Sunday morning and I was helping my dad pack up the boat to go fishing. The phone rang and it was Edward._

"_I had a good time at the movies last night Bella. I just wanted to tell you." _

"_Thanks Edward. I had a good time too." I smiled into the phone. He always made me smile. _

"_Do you want to come out with me for pizza later today?" _

"_Yes, I'd like that." I answered nervously. _

"_Can I pick you up at two o'clock?" he asked._

"_Sure. See you then."_

_When my dad left for fishing I quickly took a shower and got ready. It was only pizza but I wanted to look good for him. He picked me up right on time and as we were walking down the stairs from my porch he said "Let's sit first." He took my hand in his and we sat there for a while, not saying anything. _

"_I like you Bella. I mean I really like you, a lot." He said after a few minutes._

_My stomach was filled with butterflies all the way to my throat and I couldn't speak. I just smiled and nodded. _

"_Would you be my girlfriend?" His voice was almost a whisper_

_I blushed intensely and nodded my head. "Yes," I whispered back._

_He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled close to my face. "I'm glad," and then he leaned in and moved closer to me. _

_I thought I was going to stop breathing. I was light headed and my legs were shaking as he touched his lips to mine. He didn't kiss me at first, just placed his warm lips on mine. I didn't dare move a muscle. I just sat there frozen until he started to kiss me and then I kissed him back. His lips were soft and gentle on mine. His kiss was so exciting, I wanted to grab him and kiss him harder but I was afraid. So I just followed his lead and when he moved his head I did the same. _

_We sat there kissing softly for a long time when he slowed and stopped, giving me one final gentle, closed mouth kiss on my lips. "Ready for pizza?" he asked quietly._

_I nodded my head as he took my hand and we walked together heading for the pizza place…_

There wasn't a memory of high school that wasn't a happy one for me…until the day that he left. My life was never the same after that. I knew I couldn't dwell on the heartache of that time in my life or I'd never leave the couch today. Let alone be able to join them for dinner tonight. It took all my strength to push those thoughts out of my brain and go on with the rest of my day.

**_Edward's POV_**

Alice had been in the kitchen all day long getting ready for tonight. Entertaining was something she really enjoyed and was good at. She had the menu all arranged: grilled filet mignon, stuffed lobster tails, baked potatoes, spinach salad and homemade rolls. There were fresh berries and baked custard for dessert.

The wine was chilling, the silver polished, the napkins pressed and the whole table looked like something from a magazine, complete with a fresh floral arrangement for the centerpiece. She was upstairs getting ready when I heard Emmett come booming in the door.

"Where are my girls?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Alice is upstairs and Emma's in her swing." I answered.

He dropped his suitcase and ran to grab the baby.

"Hello Baby Girl." He smiled at his daughter. "I missed you so much." He began kissing her all over her face and she giggled.

It was amazing to see this giant man cooing and kissing this tiny baby. It melted my heart. The bond between parent and child was evident in this family.

I noticed Marie walk in behind Emmett and I smiled and asked her how her vacation was. She smiled back and said she had a great time but she was anxious to see Baby Emma also.

Marie was a young woman in her early 20's with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She had recently graduated from college in Seattle and had applied for a job as a nanny with an agency. Alice had met her through that agency and had immediately known she was the one she wanted to care for Emma. They had hired Marie when Emma was only one month old and she'd been living here ever since.

Alice bounced down the stairs and leaped into Emmett's arms. He hugged and kissed her, holding her in one arm and the baby in the other. He'd only been gone a few days but it made me realize every time he was, their reunion was like this.

I went downstairs to get dressed for dinner giving Emmett some time alone with just his family. I put on a blue dress shirt and black jeans knowing that I didn't want to be over dressed but I also wanted to be comfortable. I hadn't shaved all weekend but decided to save that for morning and leave the few days stubble for tonight. Soon I heard Emmett's voice calling me so I went to see what he wanted.

"Alice told me about what happened with Bella while I was gone…" He said when I walked in the kitchen. "…and she has a natural ability for getting her own way. So are you sure you're okay with tonight?" Emmett opened two beers and handed me one.

"Yes. I told you I wanted to get to know Bella outside of work anyway. Dinner with you two is a great idea. Besides, Bella agreed to come, even after Alice told her I was staying here." I looked at the clock, it was 3:45, she'd be here anytime now.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to add a little suspense in, just for the heck of it. Coming up next: The dinner party at Alice and Emmett's house. Will Bella and Edward feel a connection? Stay tuned.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Dinner party at Alice and Emmett's house. Both Bella and Edward's POV of the evening. Will love be in the air? It's anybody's guess...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_**Bella's POV**_

I dressed in black jeans and a black camisole under a bright blue button down sweater. I curled my hair chosing to wear it down, applied my makeup carefully and slipped into a pair of dressy boots with short heels. I thought I looked acceptable for a dinner with friends. I really was excited to spend time with Alice and Emmett but more than that, _it really was Edward I wanted to see_.

All of the thinking I'd been doing since last week hadn't produced any definitive answers. But it had definitely made me eager to spend more time with him. Of course I should have known it would. How could I spend nearly every waking moment thinking about him and our past together without causing my heart to respond? _I had loved him deeply. _But when he left…I stopped that line of thinking immediately and got into my car for the short drive.

I pulled up to their house and was greeted by an exuberant Golden Retriever. I patted the dog graciously and walked up their front steps and knocked at the door.

There was a small squeal on the other side of the door and Alice opened it and quickly pulled me into a hug. "Bella, I'm so happy you're here." She was wearing a black sleeveless black dress and high heels. Her hair was straight and shiny and her make up was meticulously applied. She looked like a life size doll. "Please come in."

"Thanks for inviting me." I hugged her back enthusiastically. When I entered she showed me into the living room and I saw a baby in a swing across the room.

"This is Emma," She picked her up and handed her to me. I took her from her mother and admired how pretty she was. She had dark hair and blue eyes and tiny dimples when she smiled. She was a perfect mix of Alice and Emmett.

"She is adorable Alice." I exclaimed holding her close.

Just then I heard footsteps on the stairs behind me. I turned around and saw Emmett and Edward walking in my direction, each carrying a beer. I hadn't even had a chance to speak another word before Emmett's huge arms were around me and I was lifted right off of the floor and spun around in a circle. "Bella! I'm so glad to see you," he said putting me back down and giving me a loud kiss on my cheek.

"Hi Emmett. Edward." I smiled at each of them and nodded toward Edward. Emma leaned away from my arms and toward her father and I handed her away as he lifted her up to his shoulder.

"She missed her Daddy, Emmett just got home." Alice explained. "Would you like a glass of wine?" she asked me.

"Yes, please." I followed her into the kitchen. "You have a lovely home, Alice." I looked around and could see she must have spent a lot of time decorating.

She beamed back at me, clearly taking pride in their home. "Thank you. Emmett travels a lot and since Emma was born I don't get to be with him as much as I used to. Which means I have a lot more time on my hands."

"Yes and she sure takes advantage of that time. She still loves to shop!" Emmett added.

"Well some things never change." I winked at Alice as Emmett and Edward laughed heartily.

We all watched as Emmett made funny faces at his daughter as she laughed at him. Then she turned her head and looked at Edward. She smiled and leaned toward him just like she had done to her father. Edward smiled at her and held his arms out to take her from Emmett.

"She has really taken to Edward," Alice explained. "The other day he watched her while I went shopping and he sang to her and rocked her to sleep. It was so cute." Edward grinned proudly.

I could imagine seeing what Alice was describing and it made my heart skip a beat. Just the idea of Edward holding a baby…I squeezed my eyes shut tightly to remove the thought from my brain.

"Our nanny, Marie will be here in a few minutes to take Emma for the night. Emmett has to be back at work in the morning and I have a meeting first thing as well." Alice explained to me.

We sat in the living room enjoying our drinks while we all passed Emma around. Alice and I took the love seat and the guys sat on the couch across from us. Emma seemed to love all of the attention. _In this way she also seemed so much like both of her parents. _

Soon a pretty blonde appeared in the kitchen and Emma screeched with glee at the sight of her. "She missed you so much Marie." Alice told the nanny as she bent and kissed the baby. Emmett also took his turn to kiss and hug his daughter goodnight before they left the room together.

"We had an apartment downstairs built for Marie. Emma has her own playroom down there as well and a large space on the side of the house for a playground when she gets bigger." Emmett told me. "We knew when we bought the house that we'd have room for a large family." He winked at Alice and she smiled widely at him.

"So tell me about your party planning business Alice," I asked

"Well I work mostly in the Olympic peninsula area. Sometimes I travel into Seattle or Olympia. I prefer to stay close to home so I can spend as much time with Emma as I can. That's why we love Marie. When I'm not working we all travel together with Emmett as often as we can." She answered. "I plan a lot of functions for the state government. Luncheons and conferences mostly. Occasionally a legislator will hire me for a private party."

"And Emmett, you're famous now! I told someone the other day… '_Emmett McCarty, I knew him when he was just a highschool football star…_' Football was always your life in high school." Everyone laughed.

"Well football isn't my life anymore," Emmett winked at Alice. "I love my job but I love my family more."

"So tell us all about Phoenix, Bella. What was it like there?" Emmett asked.

"There are only a few good things about Phoenix. One is that it's always warm so there isn't any of this bone chilling weather. I loved the heat there. Another positive thing is that my parents are both there."

"How did it happen that your dad went to live in Phoenix?" It was Edward's first time speaking since we sat down.

"When Mom and Dad got back together he moved there, because Mom _definitely _didn't want to move here." I answered.

"Wait, what?" Edward was shocked. "Your parents got back together? I didn't know that. How'd that happen?"

_It shouldn't have surprised me that Edward didn't know. He had been gone six months when my parents reunited_. "Well when Mom came up for graduation she was almost divorced from Phil and she and Dad got to talking and decided to reconcile. When I left for college Dad came too."

"Did they get remarried?" Edward asked me.

"No. I doubt they will. They're very happy though. I didn't remember them as a couple, of course. So it was a little weird for me at first."

"Bella, your mom was here before graduation, wasn't she?" Alice asked. "I remember coming over to your house to work on my graduation announcements with you and she was there. _When was that, April?_"

"Oh, maybe…yeah. She must have been here for a visit. I guess I forgot." _I hadn't forgotten, I'd blocked it out... _

**_Edward's POV_**

Bella looked incredible. She sat on the couch next to Alice holding her wine glass and the more I watched her the more I became captivated by her. She wore a blue buttoned sweater with a black lacy layer underneath. You could see just the very top of her cleavage which was making my mouth water.

I wasn't like other men whose head turned at every pretty face or voluptuous figure. There was seldom a woman who caught my eye. But Bella was in an entirely other category. She was beautiful in every way.

Tonight felt different than seeing her at work, of course. At work there was a sense of formality and a certain degree of composure was expected. We were not at work now and I felt slightly embarrassed by the way I was ogling her, even though I knew it wasn't obvious to anyone else in the room. My thoughts were mine and mine alone and I knew I'd definitely be dreaming about her tonight…

It was time for dinner and Alice escorted us to the dining room. She first brought out the salad. She had Emmett sit at one end and me at the other. She and Bella sat on the sides, Alice to my left, Bella to my right.

"Tell us about London?" Bella inquired.

"Well, the weather is miserable there. Much like it is here." Everyone smiled. "When we first moved there we lived in the center of the city, well Mom and Dad did. They sent me off to boarding school almost immediately. While school was in session, I didn't get home often. But when I was finished I enrolled at RCM. I moved in with my parents at first and then as soon as I was hired to teach there, I found a flat of my own closer to the conservatory. I was there until I came back here."

"You studied piano?" Alice asked.

"Yes and music composition. I also did some recording in the studio. But piano is where my true talent is, although, I love composing too." I hated talking about myself and was thankful when Alice stood up and brought out the plates with our steak and seafood.

"You play guitar a lot too, though. That's what you have been playing since you've been here." Emmett added.

"Well yeah, it's hard to travel with a grand piano." They all laughed. "I was composing a piece when I left London so I am still working on it here, using the guitar."

"What are your parents doing now, Edward?" Bella asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Dad owns a plastic surgery clinic in London. He's very busy operating the clinic but he loves the surgical part of the business the most. _Well that and the money_." We all laughed again. "Mom is volunteering at an orphanage in London. She helps with the babies mostly. She loves her work there."

We all talked and joked throughout dinner, and when our meal was over Alice stood up to clear the table. We all helped her remove the dishes and then she brought out dessert.

"Alice you are a wonderful cook," Bella commented. "I love to cook and I'm really looking forward to being able to do more of it. In Phoenix I never had time, all I ever did was order take-out"

"Did you work a lot of hours at the newspaper?" Emmett asked her.

"_Too many. _I was always working, I had no social life and almost never saw my parents. I never would have ever been able to have an evening like this in Phoenix. I had too many deadlines and my editor was a slave driver. When Jake called me about this job I wasn't sure at first but after a couple of weeks from hell I decided to apply. I faxed my resume and then I did a conference call interview with the school board. They made an offer right away and now here I am." She seemed relieved to be here instead.

"Jacob Black called you about the job?" I asked Bella

"Yes. He called me as soon as the other teacher resigned. _That same day actually_. He was very eager for me to come home to Forks and he knew how stressed I was at the paper."

"He sounds very concerned with your welfare, Bella" Alice quipped. I was ready to strangle Alice once again. I had told her my suspicions about Bella and Black and was hoping she wasn't feeding on my insecurities.

I think Emmett sensed my anxiety and thankfully tried to change the subject. "So you're not stressed at the teaching job, right?" He asked Bella.

"Jake is a bit over protective of me, Alice. He has always been like that. I think he must get it from his dad being friends with my dad for so many years. They all treat me like I'm still a kid sometimes," Bella answered Alice and seemingly ignored Emmett's question.

We finished our last bites of dessert and returned to the living room. This time Bella and I sat on opposite sides of the same sofa and Emmett and Alice cuddled closely on the love seat across from the two of us.

Emmett poured more wine and we continued our conversation from dinner. Alice explained more about the booking procedures for her business and Emmett told us all about contracts and agents in professional football.

It was only eight p.m. but Emmett was yawning profusely. He apologized but said he was going to have to call it a night. His day started at four a.m. and he needed to get some rest. He gave Bella a huge hug and another cheek kiss. "Promise we'll do this again Bella. It was a lot of fun."

"We will, I had a great time Emmett." Bella said as she told him goodnight.

"I really need to go myself." Bella added. "I have a mess in the guest room to take care of. I'm sorting through boxes of stuff Dad has saved for years and I need to get it organized so I can set up my office."

"If you need any help decorating let me know," Alice offered.

"I'm a long way from decorating right now. I ordered new book shelves, and other furniture for the room first. This is turning into a bigger project than I thought it would be in the beginning."

"That's where the guys could be of assistance. I'm sure Emmett and Edward would help move furniture." Alice was making assumptions, but of course I would help if Bella needed me.

"I think I can manage but I'll keep your offer in mind," She said.

"Let me walk you out." Alice said grabbing a jacket for herself.

"No," Bella objected, shaking her head. "that's okay, I'll be fine."

"I'll walk her out Alice." _It was my turn to offer assistance_.

Alice looked at me with wide eyes. I returned her look with slight annoyance. Alice and Bella said their good-byes and I opened the door for Bella.

We walked quietly to her car and I was staring at her in the moonlight. I was captivated again. When we reached her car I smiled down at her face. She looked so stunning as the beams shone on her pale skin.

"Thank you for coming, Bella. I'm so glad Alice suggested we all have dinner tonight." I stood as close as I could without touching her.

"I had a great time. Emmett and Alice are such good friends."

"_Does that mean I'm not_?" I joked with her.

"No, I didn't mean it that way." She laughed lightly. "I'm glad we had a chance to talk."

"I am too. Don't forget, though, I am still waiting for your answer about getting together," I prompted. _Damn! I promised myself that I was going to wait for Bella to come to me with her answer. I just had to take this chance to remind her of my offer…_

She looked surprised. "You wanted to _catch up_. Don't you think we did that tonight?"

"I did…I still do." I stammered. "You said you'd think about it Bella. _Please?_ It would mean a lot to me." _There! I said it. _I stared at her beautiful face waiting for her to speak.

She bit her lip and met my eyes. "Edward, are you asking me out?"

"Yeah…I guess I am," I admitted.

She shook her head, took a deep breath but didn't respond right away. The suspense was killing me. I opened my mouth to speak and finally she said, "Yes, I'd like that." Then she smiled at me and her eyes sparkled.

"Thank you Bella. Can we talk more tomorrow?" I asked, knowing I'd love any reason to speak to her at work. _Or anywhere else, for that matter._

She nodded and turned to get into her car. "Bella," I stopped her with my words.

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay if I gave you a hug goodnight?" She nodded again and I opened my arms and she stepped in hesitantly.

We wrapped our arms around each other and she laid her head on my chest. My heart sped up and I had to take a deep breath to keep from clutching her too tightly. I couldn't believe the way she felt in my arms. It was as if one day hadn't passed since our last embrace. She shivered in the cold so I wrapped my arms a little tighter around her and she leaned in closer. I could have stayed like that for hours.

She spoke up first. "Edward, you need to let me go, I have to get home."

I laughed. "Do I have to?" I asked. _I hope she knew I wasn't joking_.

"Good night Edward." She gave me one last beautiful smile and I let her go and opened her door for her.

"Good night Bella. Sweet dreams." I gave her my widest smile and watched her drive out of the driveway and down the road.

This was the best night I had had in nearly five years. The memory of her being in my arms was burned into my brain as I walked into the house and went to bed**. **

* * *

><p><strong>That was one of my favorite chapters to write. I love the sweet, romantic ideas in Edward's mind when he looks at Bella. <strong>

**So, he asked her out on a date. What will come of that? Stay tuned. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone. This is a little longer A/N because I have a few things I want to say.**

**First: I am so happy for all of my reviews as well as the subscription/favorite adds! I just had to say THANK YOU ALL! So as a token of my appreciation I am publishing the next chapter today. More reviews=quicker chapters. So thanks again! **

**Also: to my reviewer to asked _"...can't Jacob just go away now?"_ I just wanted to tell you all that Jacob isn't going to _"go away." _But to reassure you all, his pursuit of Bella will stop-it just doesn't happen immediately, sorry. My Jacob is much like "canon" Jacob in that he feels he knows what's best for Bella. (Even though we all know differently *winks*)**

** Lastly: for my reviewer who said _"I am glad these two appear to be making progress"..._ I wanted to tell everyone that even though they are making progress, remember they are still _Edward and Bella...therefore _there might be some bumps ahead. Never fear, Edward will prevail. Keep reading!**

**So without further ado, here is Chapter 14. Bella and Edward schedule their date and Jacob tries to put a stop to it...what will happen?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**_Bella's POV_**

The replayed the whole evening in my head as I laid there in bed. The dinner was excellent. The company was enjoyable. Edward was unbelievable. The way he looked, his smile as we all talked comfortably. _The way I felt when he held me in his arms as we hugged goodnight. _

When I first arrived at Alice and Emmett's house, I tried not to look directly at Edward, because I wasn't sure exactly how my heart might react. But then as I became more comfortable I analyzed everything about him. His hair was a gorgeous mess. He wore dark black jeans and an un-tucked blue dress shirt, top buttons opened like I'd seen him wear hundreds of times before. Just the tiniest amount of chest hair showed which made me imagine him shirtless. I wondered what he'd look like _now _with that shirt off…

Of course I found Edward attractive, I had known that all along. But his smile had to be one of the things that attracted me most. Even from the time I first met him, it was his smile that caught my attention. I used to love how his mouth turned up in a barely noticeable way, or the way he smirked in kind of a sideways grin. But tonight what haunted me was when he smiled so brightly that everyone around him had to smile in response. It was radiant, almost glowing. And when he was smiling only at me…it just _drew me in_…I had to struggle all night not to stare at him.

Then, as I was leaving, he walked me to my car and I became comfortable and relaxed. My nervousness was gone and that surprised me. When we hugged I wanted to melt into him. He felt so good that I wanted him to hold me forever. I felt so secure in his arms. It was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago I couldn't even say _or think _his name. But here we were wrapped in each others' arms in a comfortable embrace. I knew in my head that I had to ask him to let go of me…but my heart thought differently. I didn't _want him to let go of me_…even though I knew he had to. When he said he didn't want to let me go, my heart was in my throat. I wondered now what would have happen if I had let him hold me longer?

I continued to think about all of these things as I tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. _Sweet dreams_, he told me. _"Yeah right," _I spoke out loud. There was no way I could dream when I couldn't even sleep. The last time I looked at the clock it was three a.m. and I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**_Jake's POV_**

First thing in the morning I stopped by Bella's classroom. I hadn't seen her since Thanksgiving.

"Hey beautiful." I said as I walked up behind her which startled her.

"Jake, you scared me!" She turned around and smiled, giving me a light shove on my shoulder. I immediately noticed her eyes had small dark circles below them.

"What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept." It had been over a week since our kiss and things still weren't awkward and I was still thankful.

"I had dinner last night with Emmett and Alice McCarty. I was awake too late afterwards. Do you remember them?" She asked me.

"Yeah, he plays for the Seahawks right?"

She nodded and yawned. She explained to me that she had run into Alice at the market and she had invited her over for dinner. Bella continued to put out books on the table at the front of her class.

"I have to get to class. See you after school? I'll take you to the café after work if you want?" I offered.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled and I walked out of her classroom. Even when she looked tired she still was beautiful.

**_Edward's POV_**

Monday morning started with a long phone conversation with the director of the Fine Arts Society in Seattle. Then I had few short meetings with teachers in the afternoon and a larger collaboration wide meeting scheduled for the end of the day. I set up chairs in the conference room and was ready for the teachers when they started to arrive. My breath caught in my chest when Bella entered the room with Louise. I immediately noticed Bella looked tired. I wondered if she had trouble sleeping like I did last night…

I continued daydreaming about Bella as I began the meeting. Our first major event as group would be a Fine Arts night scheduled just before our holiday break. We would invite the community in for the evening with an exhibit of art work, writing and music. Each month we would host an event like this, sometimes including drama, photography and dance in the schedule. All teachers had questions and I answered them and took their suggestions. There were less than four weeks until our event so there was a lot to be done. I had cleared other less important meetings off my schedule until January so we could concentrate on this event first.

When the meeting was over I walked over to speak to Bella before she left. She was standing in the doorway talking to Black. "Ready for dinner?" I heard him ask her.

"Yes. I need to drop these off at my classroom first." She noticed me looking at her and got an uneasy look on her face. Her eyes drifted between both of our faces, then she asked him to wait a minute.

"You wanted to talk to me..." She said to me, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I don't want to keep you. I can see you have plans." I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"Jake I can meet you in my classroom in minute, okay?" She asked him. His expression wasn't pleasant but he nodded and left the room.

She turned to me and explained, "We're having an early dinner at the café."

I didn't know what to say so I chose to ignore it. The memory of her in my arms last night was still fresh in my mind and I didn't want to imagine her out with anyone else. I cleared my throat.

"I was hoping we could go out tomorrow night if you're free."

"Yes tomorrow is good. What time?"

"How about six o'clock?" I suggested. "I'll pick you up"

"That's good." She answered with a sweet smile. "Okay well, Jake's waiting. See you tomorrow."

I nodded and watched her leave the room and couldn't help but wish she was going out with me tonight instead.

**_Jake's POV_**

Bella and I ate dinner at the café. She ordered a club sandwich and I ordered a burger. We chatted together during our meal but she seemed distracted. I didn't say anything to her, though. She looked so tired and I figured that must have been what was bothering her.

"Let me bring you home," I told her.

"Jake, my car is at the school. If you bring me home then I'll have no way to work tomorrow" she argued.

"I'll pick you up in the morning. You need to get some rest." My idea made sense to me and she finally agreed as I drove her home.

**…**

_(the next day)_

I picked her up first thing in the morning and she appeared well rested.

"You sure look better today," I told her.

"Thanks… _I think,_" she said sarcastically.

"Come on, I only meant you look much more rested today. What do you say I cook you dinner tonight? You won't have to lift a finger," I offered.

She hesitated and said, "Jake, I have a date tonight."

I swallowed hard. "With who?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me and took a deep breath. "With…Edward"

_I should have known! "_That slimy son-of-a-bitch!" I raised my voice at her. "What on earth are you thinking Bella?"

She was immediately defensive "Jake, this is my decision. I can't see any harm in one date. I wouldn't have told you if I'd known you'd get so pissed."

"I realize it's your decision but I doubt you've thought it through. He's going to hurt you again. I can promise you that. You're being really stupid."

She opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again. She didn't speak to me the rest of the way to the school.

**_Edward's POV_**

I noticed Bella's car in the parking lot as soon as I pulled in. Then I saw Black's car pull up right beside hers. He was in the driver's seat and Bella in the passenger seat. Could her car have been here all night? She did say they had dinner plans last night…_What if_…? I couldn't think about her with him, and yet I couldn't avoid it because here they were right in front of me. _And Black looked pissed!_ He glared at me as I got out of my car. I wanted to speak to her but I just smiled and walked in the door, heading toward my office. I noticed they walked in through the main entrance to the left and I didn't look back.

Later that afternoon I was working with a few student musicians on a project in the recording studio. I was playing the guitar when I heard a knock on the door. A student from the music room peeked his head in and said, "Uh, Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry to bother you but Mr. Black is looking for you."

"Okay. We can work more on this tomorrow." I said to the musicians, as I put the guitar in it's case and headed out into the music room. There was Black, his arms folded.

"Mr. Black. What a surprise. What can I do for you?" I responded politely.

"Can we talk? _In your office_?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

I nodded and walked out the door and the short way down the hall to my office. I opened the door and waited for him to enter, then closed the door behind us. He glared at me. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, Cullen. Bella told me about your date tonight and I am going to warn you…if you hurt her in anyway I will personally tear you limb from limb."

"Listen Black, Bella's a big girl. She is perfectly capable of making her own decisions and fighting her own battles. She doesn't need protection from me. I'm not going to hurt her."

"I don't buy your bullshit for one second. You're just a self centered rich boy! I won't sit back while you destroy her again." He was furious, his face contorted in anger.

"Who appointed you her body guard?" I challenged.

"She wouldn't need a body guard if you hadn't come back. We were doing perfectly fine before you showed up!"

"If you're so worried about her having dinner with me why don't you talk to her about it?"

"I did talk to her. She wouldn't speak to me afterwards." His teeth were clenched and his jaw was tight.

"So the truth of the matter is… since she won't speak to you, you come in here acting all tough hoping I'll back off and then she'll come running back to you?" I accused.

"Listen, my motives shouldn't be pertinent in this discussion. I'm not the one with a history of hurting her."

"Like I told you before, I have no idea what happened after I left. I am interested in talking about this elsewhere, like you suggested. Just name the time and place."

"Why not make it _tonight_?" His voice snarled when he spoke.

"Oh, not a chance Black." _I wasn't going to take that bait_. I'd been looking forward to this evening with Bella and even Black wasn't going to screw it up.

"Tomorrow night then, eight o'clock at the Roadhouse. Just be warned, you won't like what I have to say." He opened the door to my office and slammed it shut behind him as he left.

I'm sure he knew I'd be wondering just what _had _happened to her after I left. I'll bet he counted on it distracting me from my evening with her. There wasn't a chance in hell I'd let that happen. She was too important to me.

**_Bella's POV_**

As soon as the last bell rang I picked up my brief case and jacket to leave. Jake met me at the door just as I was locking up my classroom door.

"Bella I need to talk to you, please." He was begging.

I unlocked the door and stepped back inside with him. "What is it Jake? I'm in a hurry."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I am just worried about you. Do you really know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I don't think there is anything to worry about. I'm an adult Jake. I lived on my own for a long time in Phoenix and didn't have you there defending me. Somehow I managed to survive."

"Yeah, but you were safer in Phoenix. Cullen wasn't there," He argued.

"I think I have more reason to hate him than you do." I was starting to raise my voice. "Can't you let me make my own decisions without second guessing? You're my friend. You're supposed to be supportive." _He was making me so mad!_

"Yeah? Who was the one _supporting _you while you laid there in that hospital? I didn't see _him _there, or your dear friend Alice. What about Jessica or Angela? Should I continue Bella?" He was fuming and so was I.

"You know perfectly well why they weren't there…_NONE _of them knew." My eyes were brimming with tears and I was shaking with anger.

An apologetic look appeared on his face and he stepped closer to me, embracing me tightly. "Bella I'm sorry! I never meant to upset you like this."

"_Like hell you didn't_!" I shouted at him and pushed him away. "But if you think for one _second _that your tyrannical behavior is going to change my mind about tonight you are _sadly mistaken_"

He appeared wounded from my words and I didn't even care. He just shook his head and backed away. "Just be careful Bella. Please. I'm worried about you, _seriously_."

"I will be. I really need to go now." I told him as I picked up my things again and stepped into the hall.

"Night Bella" He said as he walked out the door, dejected.

I would be lying to myself if I said Jake's words didn't make me think back to the pain I went through when Edward left. But I wasn't going to let anything ruin my chance at an enjoyable evening with Edward. I rushed home to get ready for my date.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff-hanger for you all. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you all for reading! <strong>

**Yeah, I know, Jacob is obnoxious! He means well, really. Don't hate him, he isn't so bad, honest. **

**UP NEXT-Edward gets his date with Bella...finally!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Everyone. I didn't want to make you wait unnecessarily for this chapter, after leaving you in suspense after chapter 14. So here it is, their date. I love sappy, sweet, romantic stuff...hope you do too!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15<span>**

**_Edward's POV_**

At six o'clock I pulled into Bella's driveway and went to knock on her door. I had a sense of déjà vu, and rightly so. I had definitely been here before doing this same thing…I knocked and heard footsteps and then she opened the door.

"Hi Edward." She smiled and opened the door for me to come in. "I'm almost ready." She smiled graciously at me then closed the door behind her.

She was wearing a short black dress with long sleeves and her hair was in loose waves hanging down her back. When she turned I could see a deep V in the back of her dress, showing bare skin all the way to her waist. She had bare feet and her toenails were painted with red nail polish. _She looked amazing_.

"I'm not in a hurry. Take your time" I sat on the couch and looked around. The house looked nearly identical to the way it did last time I saw it.

_Damn_! I couldn't think about that…the last time I was here was the morning I left her and that made me think about what Black had said, which made me feel guilty. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind for the hundredth time since I'd come back and picked up today's newspaper from her coffee table.

A few minutes later she came down the stairs, her shoes made a clicking sound, signaling her feet were no longer bare. She had a sweater hanging over her arm and a purse in her hand. "I'm ready when you are," she smiled at me.

"You look lovely, Bella" It was all I could say because there wasn't any words to describe how beautiful she really was.

"Thank you," She blushed and smiled at me as I opened the door for her.

I waited at the car for her to lock the house and then I opened the door for her. She sat down gracefully considering how short and straight her dress was. Her legs looked terrific as she sat there in the passenger seat.

"Nice car," she commented when I sat behind the wheel.

"It's not mine, it's a rental. I just bought a car last weekend though. It should be arriving at the dealership in a couple of weeks." I started the car and drove out of her yard.

"What did you buy?" she asked crossing her knees. I couldn't stop staring at her legs.

"It's a Viper. I've wanted one for a while now"

"Wow, a Viper? Impressive." She commented.

"I guess." I laughed. "I'm not really trying to impress anyone. I just like the car."

She smiled again. _Thankfully, when she smiled I thought less about those legs…_

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"I was just going to ask you that question," I smiled at her.

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Her eyes were wide. I had caught her off guard. _Mission accomplished!_

"Um, yes, kind of. I thought about a couple different options. Then I thought maybe you'd like to decide." I offered.

"I really don't know…." She sounded surprised.

"If you'd prefer, then I can decide." I told her.

She looked at me from the passenger seat and said "That sounds good. You decide."

"Or…would you like to hear my ideas first? Then maybe we can decide together?"

"If you really want to know…I honestly hadn't thought about it at all. I was thinking more about getting ready to go out with you, not where we were going. It took me hours to decide what to wear." She admitted. "It's kind of embarrassing actually. I never have this much trouble getting ready for a date."

_Damn, she was adorable when she was flustered. And I was enjoying this way too much. _"You sound like you date a lot. I guess maybe where we go _really should _be your decision."

Her face flushed and she stammered "…That's not what I meant. I just meant… _Damn it Edward_!" She looked a little angry now.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I chuckled. "I was only teasing. I can stop now."

"That would be nice." She grinned.

**_Bella's POV_**

Edward showed up on time but I wasn't quite ready. I had a difficult time deciding what to wear and I had tried so many options that my bedroom was now a mess. I had finally chose an open back black dress that I had worn to a black tie function in Phoenix once. It was not revealing in the front at all, but the back was entirely open. He always looked good, no matter what he was wearing, so I knew whatever I wore _had to be extraordinary_. I took one final check in the mirror before descending the stairs and decided this dress was every bit as extraordinary as Edward was.

As we rode in his the car he started this playful banter about where we were going. It was funny at first but after a while I got flustered and embarrassed and then annoyed. He seemed to understand when I admitted to him that I hadn't thought anything else about the date other than what I would wear. After that exchange ended I calmed down and became much more comfortable.

"Now do you want to tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"How does dinner sound?"

"That sounds good to me."

"What do you feel like eating? There is a good steak and seafood restaurant that Alice told me about, if that sounds good." He didn't take his eyes off the road but kept peeking at me every second or so.

"Sure," I replied, nodding my head.

He drove us into Port Angeles and into the parking lot of the restaurant. As always, he opened doors for me. When we were seated he held the chair out for me to sit. He sat across from me and we opened our menus. When I looked at him in the candle-lit restaurant I was certain I'd never be able to eat a thing. He was dressed in all black and wore a leather jacket, dress shirt and slacks and looked just as handsome as he always did.

The waitress came and took our orders and Edward ordered us a bottle of wine. As he poured us each a glass he said to me "I have to tell you how much I've looked forward to tonight.

"Me too," I admitted.

"I didn't tell Emmett about our date but Alice knows, obviously. I was hoping to not have to tell her until afterwards. But she's very persuasive," he smiled.

"What did she say when you told her?" I inquired.

"She was jumping up and down…you know. Typical Alice" We both laughed.

"Well I told Jake…" I began.

"…_and_?" Edward prompted.

" …and he wasn't very happy." I admitted. "Like I said the other night, he is unusually protective."

"I could tell this morning when I saw you two in the parking lot that he wasn't happy with me. But then again we have never been friends. He always seemed to have ulterior motives when it came to you, Bella."

"We're close…that has never changed. We spend a lot of time together." Edward looked like he wanted to ask me to elaborate but if he did, he didn't say anything.

"I want to know about your work." He asked me.

"Well in college I majored in journalism and I wrote for the school newspaper. I got hired as intern at the Arizona Tribune and then as a columnist. I wrote an advice column. Not exactly bona fide journalism but the pay was good. Probably the most difficult part was that I prefer anonymity and occasionally a fan would recognize me. It was rather annoying but the editor insisted I have my face at the top of the column. _'Dear Abby' _style."

Edward smirked at me and nodded for me to continue. "I really didn't mind city life but I was always working. There was lots of traffic, which is why I liked my Civic. It's compact and easy to maneuver in the city. I had a great apartment too. But I was really fed up with the stress of working at the newspaper, the noise and crime in the city; everything was getting to me. Then I heard about the job here and it all kind of fell into place. It just seemed like the right time to make a change and I was ready."

"It's your turn to talk." I said to him just as the waitress brought our dinners.

**_Edward's POV_**

I was listening to her intently, trying to absorb everything she was saying. She had accomplished so much in her career. Not that I should be surprised, she had always been ambitious. In high school I knew she had tremendous potential. She was goal oriented and focused. She was the kind of person who intimidated others in most workplaces because of her strong work ethic.

"_My turn…okay_. Well music was a hobby that I turned into a career. I love playing and composing and the Conservatory gave me the chance to earn money doing just that. Of course that made my parents happy. I was able to work there right after I finished attending school. I rented my flat and worked as much as I could. Not because I needed the money or because I was in a demanding job, like you were. But because I detested London and I found staying busy kept my mind off the monotony of living in the city. There was not one redeeming thing about it. I wanted to be back in the U.S. ever since I left."

I continued. "When I finally decided I had had enough, I looked for work in the U.S. The Conservatory's administration had job listings and I contacted them and told them what I was looking for. They sent me a list of schools that had been targeted as possible sites for this program and Forks was on the list. I made my decision right away. I just knew I was supposed to be here. I told the administration that I wanted the job, and exactly where and they made it happen."

I smiled widely at her. "What amazes me is the fact that we're both here for the first time in years, at the same time. The coincidence is unbelievable. Alice says it's fate."

She smiled back at me but seemed hesitant. "I…don't know about that. Fate has never worked in my favor."

"Well there's a first time for everything." I replied optimistically.

She just shrugged her shoulders. I wondered why she was so cynical. She hadn't been like that when I knew her before…

We ate our dinners as we continued our conversation. She told me about her mom's yoga classes she taught at their YMCA and how her dad was hired as a detective in Phoenix. I explained more about my parents' work in London and their home they had bought there after selling our home here.

"So what kind of nightlife was there in Phoenix?" I asked her

"I wouldn't know, really. I seldom went out. Only for work, that is. We had occasional functions for celebrities, politicians and other dignitaries. I had a group of work friends and we would go to parties or clubs sometimes." When she spoke of her life there she sounded uninterested.

Our dinners were finished and we were enjoying the last of our wine while we chatted more about our friends we had left behind when we moved. She had only a few but it seemed more than I had. We still had quite a lot in common, surprisingly. We both liked to watch football and we laughed about watching Emmett become famous. We had similar taste in music, movies and books and food.

Another way we were very much alike was in our home life. She enjoyed spending time at home, and I did too. She told me she was content relaxing on the couch and reading a good book in the evening. I was often at home playing music or reading after a busy day. We were perfectly suited in so many ways. I wondered whether we could ever have another relationship together. _To be honest I was hoping we could._

I paid the check and looked close into her eyes. "We've drank quite a lot of wine…what do you say we take in some of the fast paced Port Angeles night life before I drive you home?" I gave her a wide smile and held my hand out for her to take. "There's a night club attached, we won't have far to go?"

"Why not?" She smiled back at me and took my hand.

**_Bella's POV_**

The feel of my hand in his sent shivers up my arm and into my body. He made me feel desirable and I closed my eyes wondering if this was really happening. The wine made me a bit unsteady and I swayed slightly. His hands reached out and caught me around my waist. I could feel his fingers touching my bare back.

"You okay?" He grinned. "You didn't have too much wine did you?"

"Of course not, I just stood up too quickly." I answered defending myself.

"You're sure?" I nodded and he continued. "Better keep you close just in case. Wouldn't want you to faint again!" He kept one hand on mine and the other on the small of my back.

_Oh my God!_ I can't believe he just said that. My face flushed and I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not that fragile, Edward!"

"I am sure you're not, but you can't be too careful. I'd hate to think what would happen if I brought you home damaged in any way. Poor Jacob Black would never let me live it down." He winked at me.

He paid the cover charge at the door and we entered the club. There was a band in the far end playing dance music. He headed toward the bar and ordered us both sodas. Then he moved us toward a table on the opposite end of the dance floor and we sat down. He didn't take his hand off mine.

I was trying to decide if it was a good idea when he smiled and widened his eyes at me. "Let's go dance."

"Uh…already?" He didn't stop walking when I hesitated, so I reluctantly followed him onto the dance floor.

We danced a few songs and then sat a few out while we sipped our drinks. "Bella, I'm having a great time." He told me. "I just wanted you to know that."

"I am too Edward. I'm glad you asked me."

"We could have done this sooner, but you wouldn't agree to go out with me." He smirked cockily.

"I wasn't sure it was a good idea. I was trying to be careful…_once bitten, twice shy, so to speak." _I admitted reluctantly.

The smile faded from his face and was replaced by sadness. _"I'm sorry, Bella." _

"Forget it. I shouldn't have brought it up." I smiled at him, hoping to erase the awkwardness of my previous statement.

He seemed content to ignore the tension between us as we drank more sodas and listened to the band play. The music slowed the lights on the dance floor dimmed as the band began playing the slowest song it had played since we arrived. Edward looked at me and nodded his head and moved us once again to the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I closed my eyes as he moved us to the music and instantly felt dizzy again. This time I was sure it wasn't the wine. I could feel every inch of his body pressing against me. My breathe was erratic and I struggled to slow it down so it wasn't so obvious how affected I was by him.

I felt tears prick behind my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to suppress the sadness that was threatening to destroy the euphoria of being in his arms. I breathed in the scent of him, he smelled terrific. So sexy, so masculine…_so Edward. _I had always been attracted to him but the desire I was feeling now was not the same as when we were younger. This was magnetic, hypnotic, mesmerizing. I laid my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.

**_Edward's POV_**

I held her in my arms as we began to dance and I felt my heart speed up. She didn't look at me but instead placed her warm cheek to my shoulder and put her arms around my neck. I hugged her in closer pressing my body against hers.

She was so soft and warm and I let my hands wander up the bare back of her dress. Desire enveloped me as I touched her with my fingertips. Her skin was incredibly smooth, like silk. I wanted to touch even more of her. I continued up and under her hair, all the way up to her neck. Then I stroked back down to her waist once again.

My mouth was so close to her neck and my lips twitched as I imagined kissing her. If I moved in less than an inch, I could have the warm pulse of her neck against my mouth. I desperately wanted to kiss her - but I sensed that now wasn't the right time. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment before I took that step.

I wasn't ready for the song to end. I wanted to hold her longer. Tonight had been wonderful and I was still captivated by her. When the song was over I held onto her for a moment, looking deep into her caramel eyes. She gazed back at me, and neither of us said a word, we just smiled gently, both absorbed by the feeling of being in each others' arms.

Once I released her, I kept one hand on the small of her back and led her to the table. She picked up her sweater and purse as I picked up my jacket and led her out of the club.

The night sky was clear and you could see every star. It had gotten very cold out and she shivered. "Do you want my jacket?" I asked her.

"I'm fine with my sweater." She replied and I helped her pull it over her arms and up onto her shoulders. I opened the car door for her once again and closed it when she was inside.

On the drive home she was nearly silent. I kept my hands on the steering wheel, worried she might feel uncomfortable if I held her hand. I was certain of one thing -I wanted to spend more time with her. But I didn't want to frighten her away by moving ahead too fast. I really sensed that timing was crucial in my pursuit of a relationship with Bella.

I drove up to the curb in front of her house and walked around the car to open the door for her. I held out my hand to help her out of the car and enjoyed the feeling again of our fingers touching.

"Thank you Edward. I had a wonderful time." She looked down, instead of at my face. I could tell she was nervous.

"You're welcome. I had a good time too. I'm so glad you said yes. I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend an evening with." I hoped that wasn't too much. It sounded stupid to me once I had said it out loud.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Her face lifted and she smiled up at me sweetly.

"Could I give you one more hug?" I asked. When she nodded I took her into my arms and held her against me, like I had done on the dance floor. She hugged me back and we stood there for a long time. I put my nose to her hair and inhaled her scent. Again I had to restrain myself from kissing her. Instead I pressed my mouth into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Edward," she sighed deeply.

"Good night Bella" I whispered into her hair. I stepped away and watched her walk up the stairs and into the house.

As I drove home my heart swelled with love for her. She was all I had ever dreamed of and I wanted to spend more time with her. I was going to have to find more opportunities to spend with her. _Every chance I could get. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you weren't too disappointed...he didn't kiss her. Maybe next chapter? Have to wait and see. Let me know what you think. Was it sappy, sweet, and romantic enough for you? Review please!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is Chapter 16. Not a lot of "mushy stuff" this chapter...a little, but not a lot. **

**I'm guessing that those of you who aren't liking Jacob may dislike him even more after this chapter...but that's just a guess. Edward and Jacob finally meet at the Roadhouse. ****PROFANITY WARNING: If you are sensitive to language, skip Jacob's first POV this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16<span>**

**_Bella's POV_**

As I walked into the house after my date with Edward, my head was swimming with the details of our date. The whole evening was playing over and over again in my head. I was remembering every word he spoke, every smile he gave me, every touch of his hand…

…_That touch_. Every time he touched me I could barely concentrate. I had such a good time with him. He was so funny and romantic. He said he had a good time too. But then…he didn't walk me to the door, he told me goodnight at the car. He didn't kiss me good night…I was surprised _and also a little disappointed_. I wondered why he hadn't kissed me. I expected it on the dance floor, when we were in each others' arms, but it didn't happen then. I expected it again when he walked me to the car and again when he drove me home. _It didn't happen then either._ I was confused.

There was pulsing energy between the two of us all night. It couldn't have been my imagination. I knew he was attracted to me. I could feel his heart beat increase when we were dancing. I could feel his hands start to become clammy with sweat while he held my hand and stroked up and down my bare back.

_So why, after our incredible night together, did he decide not to kiss me goodnight?_

It reminded me of when we were in high school. He had this unbelievable ability to control his desires. As many times as we fooled around, it wasn't until the night before he left that we finally made love. And it wasn't for my lack of trying. There were times when I purposefully tried to move things along and he simply wouldn't. He was just stronger than I was in that way.

I tossed my dress in a heap on the chair at my desk and pulled on a t-shirt before climbing into bed. As I lay there I recalled the way he stroked my back on the dance floor, the way his fingers intertwined with mine as he held my hand. The way he held me in his arms by the car at the end of the night. Just as I dozed off to sleep I began dreaming about what it would have been like if he had given me a kiss goodnight…

**_Edward's POV_**

The morning after my date with Bella I arrived to work and went straight into a two hour meeting with Principal Greene. We discussed all the details for the Fine Arts Night. He called and ordered advertising for the radio and newspaper so the community would be informed. We called a local caterer and discussed food options and then lastly, we spoke to the art teacher about selecting a student to design our flyer. With the important details falling into place I returned to my office.

The minute I closed the door to get to work I began daydreaming about Bella. _The way she looked. The way she felt. The way she smelled. _My mind was entirely consumed with thoughts of her. I picked up the phone and dialed the florist…

**_Bella's POV_**

My morning students were beginning to feel nervous when I gave them more details about the Fine Arts Night. Each of them had at least one piece of outstanding writing that would be considered for display at the event. I knew the afternoon students would feel much the same when I gave them the news. Next week we would receive the final word on which students would be selected to participate.

I was just finishing a lecture toward the end of my third period class when there was a knock at the door. I motioned for the secretary to enter. She was holding a large folded floral envelope.

"These were just delivered for you, Miss Swan." She smiled coyly.

"Thank you," I said, taking the envelope from her. The students began chanting with _"Ooohs" _and I flushed embarrassingly.

I opened the envelope and found a beautiful arrangement of two dozen long stem red roses. Inside I saw the smaller envelope, sealed. I tore it open with unsteady hands. My students could clearly see I was shaking. They all grinned toward the front of the room. The card inside read…

_Isabella,_

_I couldn't let the day go by without saying again how _

_much I enjoyed our date. _

_Thank you for an unforgettable evening!_

_Thinking of you~E_

I could have been knocked over with a feather. _He was unbelievable! _I didn't know whether to be angry at him for causing me embarrassment in front of my class or charmed by his thoughtfulness. I shook my head and it took me the rest of the period to get the class in order.

During lunch time I grabbed a cup of coffee from the lounge and returned to my classroom to put the flowers in water and finish some paperwork.

It wasn't long before Jake came in. "Hey Bella. I had to see you and make sure you were alright." He began. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I care about you and want you to be safe. That's all. Can you forgive me? I know you have no reason to forgive me…but could you, please?"

I looked at him and could see the remorse on his face. "I forgive you, Jake. I could never stay mad at you. You know that." I smiled. "You know you're my best friend!"

His eyes caught sight of the roses and he grimaced, but didn't say anything. "See you after work?"

I nodded and sat down to sip more coffee, admiring my flowers once again.

Jake showed up at the end of the day, just like he said he would. His smile was genuine. "Want help out with anything? Looks like you might have your hands full…" He joked, eyeballing the flowers once again.

"I can manage, thanks." I smiled back at him.

"Want to tell me about your date?" He smirked.

"Not particularly, Jake. It's none of your business."

"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"You promise?" I asked him as I gathered the flowers, my briefcase and jacket. We walked out of the building together.

"Okay," He laughed. "I don't really want to know anyway. I have to go help at the garage. See ya tomorrow." He blew me a kiss and we got into our cars and left.

**_Edward's POV_**

The day was the busiest I'd had since moving back to Forks. I didn't leave my office since the meeting at the beginning of the day. I realized it was after four o'clock and time to be done working. I hadn't seen Bella all day…I wondered if her flowers had been delivered.

Realizing she had probably left the building I called a rather enthusiastic Alice to get Bella's cell phone number. She obliged with bubbly giggles as I hung up with her and dialed Bella.

"Hello," Bella answered almost immediately.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard her voice. "Hi. I was wondering if you were avoiding me. I didn't see you at all today…"

"_Of course not_," she told me sweetly. "I had a very busy day, I am sure you did too. Thank you for the flowers by the way. They're lovely."

"You're quite welcome. Listen, I know work is going to be busy while we all prepare for the Fine Arts Night..." I began.

_What I wanted to tell her was I'd spend every waking minute with her if I could…_"But when you have time I'd love to take you out again…_soon._" It felt awkward having this conversation over the phone. I wish I could have asked her in person.

"I'd like that," was her response.

"I'm glad. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night Bella"

"You too." Her voice was quiet. "Bye."

Reluctantly I hung up. I knew I had to meet Black tonight and had to wrap my head around that. _I had no idea what to expect._

**_Jake's POV_**

I left my house for the Forks Roadhouse just before eight o'clock. If I knew Cullen he would be on time and he didn't disappoint. At eight on the dot he walked through the door and got a beer from the bar. I was sitting at the bar and waited for him to approach me.

"Black," he glared.

"Cullen, " I snarled.

There was a chance our conversation might get loud so I nodded toward a table near the other end of the bar. The music was loud and we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves there. He followed and we sat down.

"Listen asshole, I'm going make this short and sweet. You're back here and there's not much I can do about it. But like I warned you before if you hurt her _ever again _I'll knock your ass out!"

"I'd never hurt her." He took a long drink of his beer. "She's too important to me."

"You didn't seem to think that way when you left her here five years ago."

"I didn't have any choice in that decision. My parents moved. You know that. She does too." He was getting defensive.

"There was no reason for you to treat her the way you did. You tossed her away like she was nothing to you, and never once looked back. It was me who had to pick up the pieces."

"_It killed me to leave her,_" was his answer.

"_Yeah_? Too bad you weren't actually dead. I know if I had gotten a hold of you then I'd have beat the shit out of that pretty face of yours."

"I know it broke her heart when I left. I'm not debating that. If I could go back and change things I would do it. But I can't!"

"_Seriously? What exactly _would you change? You arrogant bastard! The fact that your _screwed her _that nightand walked out the next day? The fact that you never so much as called to see if she was okay afterwards?" His face contorted in anger but I kept going.

"How about the fact that you left her so devastated that she almost died! If I could show you exactly what she was like then it would make you sick! She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she could barely move! She sat there wasting away to a 90 pound skeleton. When she wasn't lifeless, she was crying in agony _over you! _So don't give me that bullshit about how _'you know you broke her heart'_. You don't know the half of it!"

"Jacob…I" He began to speak but I cut him off.

"I'm not finished! Who do you think she could lean on for support? Your preppy little friends, Emmett and Alice? They acted like she'd just snap out of it with a trip to the mall. Those shallow excuses for friends never called her, never stopped by after school to see her huddled in her bedroom throwing up anything she managed to get into her emaciated body. They didn't even come visit her when she was admitted to the hospital!" I stopped talking. I hadn't intended to say so much and bit my tongue till I could taste blood.

He glared at me. His fists clenched and he shook with rage. "No one bothered to call and let me know that she was like this?" He barely spoke above a whisper. _"Why?"_

"Charlie wouldn't hear of it! He thought, like we all did, that a clean break from you was what she needed." I answered. I could tell he was in agony listening to what I told him. _I didn't care. _

He continued to clench his fists "I would have come back if I'd known, I would have been here for her…"

"It was you who caused it! Why do you think you deserved a chance to come back and tear her heart into shreds another time?" I shouted "She might have been able to handle it if you hadn't _screwed her first, you bastard!"_

He got up and I thought he was going to hit me and _I would have loved it if he had_. It would have given me the opportunity I'd always wanted to knock his teeth out!

**_Edward's POV_**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was much worse than Emmett had told me. Could it be that he was so wrapped up in his own little world that he didn't notice Bella dying right before his eyes?

My heart clenched in agony over Black's words. He was right when he told me I wasn't going to like what he had to say…I tried to defend myself in some way but his words cut into me like razor blades.

_The only part about leaving her that had ever made me feel any kind of redemption was the fact that I had a chance to make love to her before I left…a chance to show her how much she meant to me…how desperately I loved her!_

And now Black was telling me that what I had seen as redemption had been her ultimate down-fall! It made me sick to my stomach. I stood up and looked him in the eye "Thank you for trying to help her. I'm more sorry than you can imagine." I told him and I walked out of the bar.

I squealed out of the parking lot, never bothering to buckle my seatbelt. The night air was cold and at some point in the evening the weather had turned to sleet. I was sliding all around the road. I had to slow down to take the corners of the highway, although I was upset enough that a crash couldn't possibly have altered my mood. My only thoughts were of Bella. I tried not to picture her the way Jacob had described her. I knew there was no way I could go back and change what had happened but there was no way I was going pretend he hadn't told me either. _I had to see her…_

It was after 10 p.m. when I pulled up beside her house. There was still a light on in her living room and I prayed she was still up. I knocked on her door and waited. She opened the door and there she was standing in front of me in a hooded sweatshirt and sweat pants, hair in a pony tail…and looking as beautiful as I'd ever seen her.

"Edward? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I needed to see you. Can I please come in?" My voice sounded scratchy.

"Of course." She stepped away from the doorway and let me in, then closed the door behind us. "I was asleep on the couch." She explained, rubbing her eyes. There was a blanket and pillow on the floor and her TV was on, the volume was muted. "What's wrong?" She asked me again.

Where should I begin? "Can we sit?" She nodded and we sat on her couch and I almost couldn't bear to look at her.

"Um, I have to ask you something and it's not going to be a pleasant conversation." I wanted her to be prepared, as if that was even possible. I took a deep breath and said, "I want you to tell me what happened after I left for London."

"What exactly do you mean?" She was avoiding my eyes, avoiding an answer.

"I mean…I just ran into Jacob Black at the Roadhouse and we had a long talk. I want to know what happened. I want to hear it from your mouth! Not his!" I knew my voice sounded angry, and I wasn't angry with her but I wasn't sure she'd understand that… "He said you almost died! What happened Bella? Tell me, _please_!" I begged her.

She looked at me and I could see…_What was that? _Anger? Indifference? I couldn't tell. "Well…I'm not going to talk about _that,_" she replied.

_That's all? No answer, nothing? _

"Come on Bella! You _have _to!" I was still begging and she was shaking her head adamantly now.

"NO, Edward!" She shouted. "I don't _have _to do anything! What I will tell you is this…that time in my life is something I NEVER want to relive! I've put it behind me and every single day of my life I struggle to forget it! I won't talk about it. Not to you, not to anyone! _But especially not to you_!" She had her fists clenched by her side.

"Bella! I never meant to hurt you, I would rather die myself than see you hurt in any way." I didn't know how to explain to her how much I meant what I was saying!

"Edward, why can't we just forget the past? I have done a damn good job of doing that for years. _Until now_. I don't want to talk about it! Not now, not EVER! You're just going to have to accept that!" She glared at me.

This was not the same fun loving Bella she had been on our date the other night. She was distant and defensive. She had obviously been deeply hurt. _By me. _And there was nothing I could do about it because she wouldn't let me in.

I promised myself that I would accept her wishes…for now. But I had to know what happened. Maybe someday she could trust me again…and she would tell me the whole story.

I held my hand out to her, hoping she would understand I meant no harm. She looked at my extended hand and took it in hers after a long while. I pulled her into my arms and she hung limply there as I held her tight.

"I didn't mean to put pressure on you, Bella. I'll do what you asked. I'll drop it. But I want you to know I'm very sorry that I hurt you and I promise I'll be here for you from now on." She didn't respond to what I said. She just let me hold her.

**_Bella's POV_**

I couldn't believe that Jake had told Edward! Next time I saw Jake I was going to let him know that in no uncertain terms. If I had wanted Edward to know anything I would have told him myself. I was thankful when Edward had finally agreed to drop the interrogation. Then he hugged me so tight I wondered if he'd ever let me go. He finally loosened his grip and unwound his arms from me.

"I'm sorry I woke you. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." He told me.

"It's fine. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." I repeated. I opened the door and watched him leave.

I laid back down on the couch and contemplated how this might change things between Edward and I. Also between Jake and I. My mind continued flipping between the two until I fell asleep.

…

I woke up to find the sleet from last night had turned to rain and there were puddles everywhere. The roads weren't slippery thankfully, considering it was now December. The dampness of the weather didn't help my mood at all.

I arrived at work and immediately started putting together portfolios of the student's work to be evaluated for Fine Arts Night. That was the primary focus of every class and would be for the next two weeks. There were still final touches that would need to be done. When classes started the students sorted and bound their handwritten work as well as typed their primary pieces that they wanted to be considered by the professional panel for admission in the event. I spent the entire day in my classroom.

The day went by fast and as I was leaving the building Jake approached me. "Hey Bella, want to hang out tonight?" He asked. Apparently he wasn't aware that Edward and I had talked.

"There is no way I want to spend time with you right now." From the look on his face it appeared he had at least a vague idea about my conversation with Edward.

"Bella, talk to me. What's wrong?" I tried to walk away and he kept trying to stop me. I pushed him away but I really wanted to punch him in the face!

"Leave me alone for tonight Jacob." I growled at him and he backed off.

"If that's what you want…" He sighed and walked away.

**_Jake's POV_**

"_Dammit_!" I cursed as she drove off. I should have known Cullen would run and tell her what I said. I walked back into the building and to his office. He was still there and saw me through the glass before I could get to the door.

"Jacob, may I speak to you?" He asked me as he opened the door. I nodded and went inside.

"I wanted you to know that I tried to get Bella to tell me about what happened five years ago. She wouldn't tell me anything! I didn't tell her you asked me meet you, by the way. I only told her that we ran into each other at the Roadhouse…and that we talked. I didn't tell her how specific you were. Just so you know, I didn't sell you out." He seemed sincere, less arrogant to me somehow.

"Well thanks for that but apparently it didn't help much. I just ran into her in the parking lot and she wouldn't speak to me at all. She looked like she was going to hit me."

He smirked a little and that made me want to hit him. "She has a mind of her own, that's for sure. She looked like she was ready to hit me last night so I guess we're in the same boat."

"What a lousy thing to have in common." I was ready for this conversation to be over.

"_That's not the only thing…" _Edward replied.

I looked him right in the eye. "What?" I asked as he stared right back and me and had a desperate look on his face…_"No way, you too? For how long?"_

"Almost nine years, Jacob…I'm guessing that's the same for you?"

"That really sucks, man!"

"You've got that right."

"I'm going to the Roadhouse again tonight. I really need a drink." It was more of a suggestion than an offer.

He nodded. "Meet you there, Black."

**_Edward's POV_**

Black and I sat at the bar and downed a few beers at the Roadhouse and I filled him in on my entire conversation I had with Bella the previous night.

"Yeah, she's tough as nails when she wants to be," he told me.

"I wish I hadn't lost all that time with her." I said regretfully.

"It was hard for her, I'm not going to lie but she made it through."

"It was hard for me too. I hated London from the minute our plane landed. I wanted to be here, this was my home. I found ways to cope, sure. But I thought about her every single day. She's all I've ever wanted." I hated admitting all of this to him.

"Same here. I tried to get her to come back for so long. It was a battle I was finally beginning to win. If I'd just had more time…" He didn't finish.

"I didn't set out to screw anything up for you. I had no idea she'd be here. I was as shocked as you both were that day."

"I wish I'd had a chance to warn her first, there just wasn't time. I still can't believe she fainted." He kind of chuckled.

"It was something I'll never forget, seeing her go all limp and just fall into your arms. God she was beautiful…"my voice trailed off.

"_Damn, this is pathetic. _Both of us sitting here hopelessly in love with the same girl. What the hell is wrong with us?" He took a swig and finished his last beer.

"Love makes you do crazy things." I admitted.

"Well I wish I could say it had been fun!" He got up from the bar. "I'm not giving up. Just so you know."

"I didn't expect you would," I smirked at him. "May the best man win" and I shook his hand.

_Game on!_

* * *

><p><strong>It's not really a surprise to readers that Edward and Jacob both love Bella, but I thought the two of them should make it known to each other.<strong>

**But really... who honestly believes there is _truly_ competion between the two of them? Come on...it's more _perceived _on their parts. Who would you choose? **

**There is not any doubt in my mind that it would be Edward for me. Jacob's cute and all but not for me...just saying. ;)**

**I do want to apologize for lanugage in Jake's POV. I put a lot of thought into how their interaction would happen and if it were actually happening, I felt he would talk to Edward in this way. If you feel otherwise, please let me know. I am happy to hear your thoughts...so please review.**

**Coming up: Alice and Bella spend some girl time talking about how the date went, and Edward and Bella make plans for another date...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Once again I want to thank all of my reviewers. You make me smile. I love knowing what you think, it helps me to know what I can do to make my story more interesting to readers.**

**Since some of you are still concerned about Jacob I will tell you this: he will be moving on to another love interest, within the next few chapters. I wanted to put your minds at ease. He does love Bella but will realize soon that his role in her life is not what he once hoped. **

**Their love triangle is coming to a end very soon. So please entertain the few twists and turns I have written before that happens. Bella is confused and hurt from her past and is supressing her true feelings for Edward. I don't want to give to much away so here is Chapter 17...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_**Bella's POV**_

That weekend I concentrated on working around the house. The conversion of the spare room into an office/guest room was on hold until I had more help moving furniture. For that I would need to call Jake or take Alice up on her offer to have Emmett and Edward come help. Considering my relationship with Jacob was strained and things might be awkward between Edward and I at the moment, that project would have to wait.

Instead I focused my efforts on my bedroom. The walls were still the same sage green they had been when I was in high school. So I began to remove everything from my walls so I could repaint. I still had that old tack-board up so I tore that down and threw away all of the junk I had hanging on the board. Then I took down and put all of my pictures away in a box. I moved the furniture away from the walls and took down the curtains. Thee curtains never matched the bedspread so when I finished the room I planned to buy a matching set. I made a list of supplies I'd need at the hardware store for patching the nail holes in the wall and repainting. Then I took a shower and headed to the store for those items. When I returned I patched the holes and went downstairs for lunch.

I had skipped breakfast and I was starving. I toasted myself a bagel and sat down to eat. As I sat there I looked over at my desk and saw the flowers from Edward and kept thinking about what he wrote. It was simple, not romantic, really but still, it made my heart flutter. He said our evening was _unforgettable_. I could definitely agree. I wasn't sure to forget it anytime soon. He said he was thinking of me…_I couldn't stop thinking about him! _

Then I thought about the night he came to the door asking about what happened when he left. Was it wrong of me not to tell him what happened? It hurt me to think about it but I was wondering if there was any harm in telling him now.

_But I knew what the harm was_…saying it out loud would make it more real for me. That wasn't something I was ready for. I sat there dreaming of Edward, when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I answered it and found Alice and Emma there.

"Alice, Emma…" I smiled happily. "Please come in."

"We were passing by and wondered if you'd like to come shopping with us." Alice offered.

"I'd love to. Let me get my things." I left the room and grabbed my coat and purse and followed Alice to the curb.

Alice was driving a dark blue Land Rover, Emma's car seat was in the back. It only took her a minute to get the baby all buckled in and we were on the road.

"I'm driving Marie's car today. My Porsche is too compact and isn't really safe for Emma. Emmett is always telling me that we need another vehicle but when I need to use this one Marie doesn't usually object to driving the Porsche." Alice explained with a large smile.

"I'm not surprised." I smiled back at her.

We headed to the mall. "Thanks for thinking of me today, Alice."

"You're welcome. I was bored at home. Today is Marie's day off and the housekeeper was coming so I thought Emma and I should go shopping."

"I was working on my bedroom this morning." We arrived at the mall and began pushing Emma in her stroller. I told Alice about the projects I had going on in the house while we shopped.

We went into several stores and picked up new outfits and shoes for Emma. "So, how was your date with Edward the other night?" Alice asked me giving me a wink.

"We had a good time. We had dinner and went dancing." I told her.

"He wouldn't tell me anything! I was so disappointed," Alice commented.

"There wasn't much to tell, just dinner and dancing."

_"Did he kiss you?" _Alice asked nosily.

I hesitated and blushed. "No Alice. But we still had a great time. He's a terrific dancer…"

"And…_what_?" She asked.

"And he _did _give me an amazing hug goodnight. It felt wonderful to be in his arms again." I knew I was getting too sentimental but I didn't care.

"Do you have plans to go out again?" I could tell she was hoping.

"Not definite plans. I'm kind of mad at him right now"

"_What _did he do?"

"To make a long story short…He wanted to talk about something in our past and I was not ready to do that." I answered.

"Men don't always do what they should. Don't be too hard on him Bella. I'm sure he meant well." She was trying to make an excuse for him.

"Maybe…I'm just really confused right now."

"Of course you are Bella." She stopped to pick Emma up and carried her. "You came back here with a definite plan about what your life was going to be like, and then before you knew it _he was here_. It's got to be confusing for you. He was a big part of you life and then he left. Then you moved and your lives changed. But now you're both here and _seem interested _in each other. The past is still part of your lives, though - you can't just ignore it. On top of everything else, you have to work together!"

"Yeah, you're right" I admitted.

"I know I'm right. This will work itself out if you just let it. Listen to your heart, Bella."

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the mall shopping mostly for Emma. I picked out a new bedroom comforter, sheets, pillow shams and curtains. Alice also helped me choose a few rugs to match. She made me promise she could come and help me finish what needed to be done. When we were done we piled all of the bags and boxes into the car and left the mall. We laughed about what Emmett would say when he saw all of Emma's new outfits. Although he teased Alice for all of the shopping she did, he loved seeing his daughter in frilly outfits.

"Would you like to come home with me for lunch?" Alice offered.

"Yes, thank you," I answered.

Emma was asleep when we got to her house, so Alice carried her in and I started bringing in their bags. I followed them upstairs. Emma's nursery was decorated in lavender. The furniture was antique white and there were teddy bears everywhere. I put the bags down in the corner of Emma's room and Alice followed me out of the room and we went out to the car to bring more inside.

"Need any help, Alice?" We both heard Edward call out as we entered the kitchen. He turned the corner by the kitchen island and saw us both. He smiled widely and my stomach flipped.

"Hi." He commented. His smile was so handsome.

"Hi" Alice chimed. "If you want, you can help us bring in the rest."

The three of us went out and brought in everything else, quietly, so we didn't wake the baby. "She's all worn out from shopping." Alice commented as she peeked in on her daughter on the way down the stairs.

"She'd better get used to it," I teased Alice. She and Edward smiled and I could tell that they both agreed.

We went into the kitchen and Alice started making taco salad. Edward and I chopped and shredded vegetables and cheese while Alice browned and seasoned the meat. We sat in the kitchen and as soon as we all sat down to eat, we heard Emma's cries coming from upstairs. Alice skipped up to get her.

"She's still cutting teeth, poor girl." She took a tube of medicine from the cabinet and gave it to the baby.

"I'll hold her so you can finish eating." Edward offered, holding his arms out. Emma went to Edward happily.

"So Bella, when do you want to start working on the painting project?" Alice asked me.

"I haven't even picked a color yet. I think I'm going to go with blue though. It'll go nicely with the new bedding I bought today." Alice and I chatted about colors for the wall and trim while we finished eating as Edward bounced around the kitchen with Emma.

"Let me know when you buy the paint and we'll do it together. I can't wait." Alice said happily.

"You sound like you're doing a lot of renovating. Does your house need a lot of work?" Edward asked.

"Not really, I just wanted to update a few things. Dad never liked change much. I can't wait for all of this to be done though. The office was my first project and then I got bored with my room and started that too. I really should learn to focus on one thing at a time." I laughed.

Lunch was finished so I helped Alice with the dishes while Edward continued parading Emma around. She seemed to be feeling better now. "Edward, will you keep an eye on Emma while I drive Bella home?" Alice asked.

"Why don't I drive Bella home?" Edward offered.

My stomach flipped once again. The thought of riding home with him made me nervous. "Is that okay?" Alice looked at me.

"It's fine with me. It'll give you a chance to put away all of Emma's new clothes."

I removed my bags from Alice's trunk and put it all in Edward's car. He opened my door for me again. "Thank you." I said.

He smiled at me. "Thanks for saying I could drive you. I really wanted another chance to apologize for the other night. It isn't my place to pry."

"Can we not talk about that? Then I'll accept your apology."

He nodded and sped down the road to my house. "Let me carry your bags inside for you?" He offered when we got there.

"I don't need help, but you can come in if you'd like." I took one bag and he took the others and walked with me to the house.

I unlocked the door, we put the bags down and he quickly took my hand in his. "I can't stop wanting to be near you Bella. I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all. I just wanted you to know." He was looking straight into my eyes.

"Edward, I don't know what to say to that." I clenched my eyes closed to avoid his gaze.

"Is this okay?" He indicated where our fingers were intertwined.

"Yes, it's fine." I answered sincerely.

"And how about this?" He asked quietly as he pulled me into his arms into a tight embrace.

"Yes, that's fine too." I answered, leaning into him.

"Good then we have somewhere to begin." I could feel his smile as he leaned his face into the top of my head.

We stood there just holding each other for a several minutes, not talking or moving. Just enjoying each other's' embrace. "Bella" He was the first to speak. "Can we do something tomorrow night? We could make dinner together?" He suggested.

I pulled my head away from him and looked up at his face. His smile was so incredible it made me dizzy. "That sounds nice. _Maybe just stay in and watch TV?" _

"I'd really like that." He sighed and pulled me close again. He pressed his lips into my hair and just held them there for a minute. I could feel the heat from his lips against my scalp and the feeling it gave me in the pit of my stomach was unsettling.

"Good night Bella." He said, letting go of me.

"Good night. Thank you for the ride home." I smiled weakly back at him as he went out the door and down the walk. I watched him until he got into his car and drove away. The sight of him retreating in his faded jeans was something I would be dreaming about all night!

* * *

><p><strong>So they have another date, but this time they'll spend a quiet evening at Bella's house...what could happen? You'll have to wait and see. <strong>

**Coming up: They have their evening at Bella's together. But not before Bella spends the morning hanging out with her friend Jacob...(Remember these guys are competing for her). Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I published Chapter 17 earlier this morning but since I just bought a new computer yesterday, my edits are taking less time. I'm excited for you all to know what is coming up with our characters. Therefore, here is chapter 18 and I have more uploaded and in queue ready to publish. More reviews make me publish chapters faster ;)**

**Thank you to my Beta Jenn who has been patient while I worked with a "dinosaur" computer, sending her chapters only sporadically. Now that I have this new one it will be much more convenient. **

**So...****Here we get to see Bella and Edward's "at home" date together toward the end of the chapter. But first Jacob has to put on an attempt to sabotage things. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

_**Jacob's POV**_

Sunday morning I couldn't get Bella off my mind. I hadn't talked to her, and I didn't want to let another day go by without seeing her face. I drove to her house early in the morning, knowing, but not caring that I'd probably be waking her up. She answered the door in her robe. _Yep, I woke her. _"I'm sorry Bella." _I really wasn't_. "I had to see you. Can we spend the day together? I have to make up for last week. Please" I begged.

"Yeah." She yawned sleepily. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's just hang out at my house, like we used to." I suggested.

"Mm hmm, okay. Let me take a quick shower and get dressed" Bella ran upstairs and in a few minutes she was back down, wet hair in a pony tail, wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. Before long we were both in my car and on the way to LaPush.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Jake. I would have gone stir crazy in the house all day." She told me.

"You're not still mad at me?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm still mad. But that doesn't mean I didn't miss you." She winked at me and smiled.

When we made it to my house we were both hungry so I cooked us scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast.

"I love the fact that you're here even though you're still mad at me," I told her as we ate. "It reminds me of when we were in high school. You used to do the same thing, remember?" We laughed together as we relived memories from our teens.

"Ok, we really need to talk." She said, suddenly serious. "I am still mad that you talked to Edward. None of that needed to be said, Jake. It opened up a huge can of worms between Edward and I and I'm not ready to face that yet!"

"I'm really sorry. He just walked back into your life like he's God's gift to mankind and he needed to be put in his place. He has no idea what you went through! He's such an egotistical son-of-a-bitch!"

"_It still wasn't your place to say anything! _I don't want him to know all of that." She was angry and spoke through gritted teeth.

"So you're just going to pretend none of that happened? I don't get it Bella."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. But it's _my place to tell him_, not yours. I don't need you to fight my battles" She argued.

I nodded in reluctantly, before adding, "I don't want to make you any angrier at me but there's more we need to talk about Bella…" I wanted to get it all out in the open and now seemed like a good time to do it.

"What's that?"

"Uh…_our kiss." _

"What about it?" She was more nervous than angry now.

"It was amazing Bella. I've wanted to do that for years! You have made me fall in love with you. I hate it when we're apart."

Bella just stared at me. "You're the one who's been here for me through everything, Jacob. I'll never forget any of that. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't enjoy kissing you. It was nice, and I love you…but I don't feel the same as you do."

"I can wait Bella, I've waited all this time already." I smiled at her hopefully.

"I don't think I'll ever feel that way Jake. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to hurt you." She took my hand. "That's why I didn't bring up the kiss. I have thought a lot about it since then, I really have. But it just wasn't _that kind of kiss_, for me. I'm sorry."

I let out a deep sigh, understanding, but I didn't like what she was telling me. "Okay, I'm not going to put pressure on you. You know how I feel, and I know how you feel. Let's just leave it at that, for now."

We finished eating and washed the dishes. She helped me put the dishes away and then we decided to clean the whole kitchen. We pulled all of the dishes out of the cupboards and washed everything and put them back. It was afternoon before we finished.

"Hey, how about I make you dinner like I promised?" I offered.

She looked at her watch and shook her head. "_Damn, I forgot_…" Her face turned beet red.

"What?"

"Um, I have a date tonight…with Edward." She looked at me hesitantly.

"Well isn't that just too bad. If I don't bring you home then you'll miss your date!" I laughed, only half serious about keeping her.

"I've had a fun day Jacob. Don't spoil it by turning all possessive." She smiled at me now. "You need to take me home!" She was adorable when she was acting tough and assertive.

"Well I might be persuaded. _If you'll kiss me again…_" My smile left my face, hoping she knew I was serious.

"No, Jake. I don't want to make this anymore complicated than it already is. I don't want to lead you on. " She argued.

"It won't. Pease Bella. I promise. _Let me kiss you_…" My voice became seductive in an attempt to persuade her.

By the look on her face I could tell she was conflicted. She eyed me nervously and then_…"alright,"_ she whispered.

I put my hands on her neck and touched my lips to hers. Her mouth began moving on mine first and I pressed a little closer to her. She leaned into my kiss a little more as I gently opened my mouth. My tongue slid between her lips and I explored her mouth.

Just touching her was causing me to lose control again. I knew I would have to stop soon or I'd be dreaming of taking this further, like it had last time. I stopped kissing her abruptly and gasped for breath. I could hear her also struggling to catch her breath.

"Okay, time to take you home," I sighed.

She faced me, her eyes were closed tight. "Yeah, good idea."

_**Bella's POV**_

I let Jake kiss me again. It was actually me who started the kiss this time. He was a good kisser, I admitted to myself. _But I knew I didn't love him._ Even though my body reacted to his kiss, it truthfully didn't change anything for me. He said it wouldn't make this more complicated but I still had to wonder. It wasn't right for me to lead him on this way. I didn't want to give him false hope. I didn't feel differently toward him, in my heart. But my body still seemed to lose control when we kissed. As he drove me home I thought back to our first kiss…it had been the first time anyone had kissed me in a year. I was really sure that had something to do with it.

My cell phone rang and jolted me out of my thoughts. It was Edward. His voice had a teasing tone to it. "Hey, so I'm here... at your house…and you're not home. Did you forget our date?"

"I didn't forget, I'm out with Jake. I'll be there soon," I admitted to him. He was silent. _Awkward!_

As I hung up I noticed Jake smirking from the driver's seat. "Quit it. It's not funny, Jacob." I was about to lose my patience with him.

When we pulled into my yard Edward was sitting in his car. Jacob continued his smirk as he looked at me and got out of the car. "I had a good time Bella." He said loud enough so Edward could hear. "Thanks for spending the day with me."

"Sure," I answered. I was in a hurry for this situation to be over.

Jake pulled me into his arms and gave me a huge hug. "_Thanks for that kiss._" he whispered in my ear.

I knew that hug wasn't for my benefit. _But his words were for me alone. _

I shot him an angry look. "See ya," I waved goodbye to him as he drove off.

I felt like an idiot standing there in my yard. _A grown woman with two men, pursuing her. _I felt ashamed. My face blushed and Edward smiled awkwardly. Obviously he was aware of the tension in the air.

"Hi," I finally greeted him with a smile. We started walking into the house.

He raised his eyebrows to me. "You look like you had a fun day."

"I helped Jake clean his kitchen." _It sounded good to me…_

"Cleaning the kitchen, huh? Then that hug he gave you was definitely proportionate." His sarcasm was obvious.

I glared at him as my face blushed profusely again. "_Shut up!" _I smiled as I closed the door behind us and dropped on the couch, exhausted.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked me, quickly changing the subject.

"What can we have that's quick? I'm starved."

We decided on grilled hamburgers and chips. Edward made a trip to the market while I showered and changed. I partially dried my hair and pulled on jeans and a tank top with a button down shirt over it. It was casual and comfortable. Since we were staying in I didn't feel the need to dress up. I quickly applied a little makeup, still wanting to look nice for him, however. I heard the door open as I was on my way downstairs.

"I started your grill," He told me as he came into the kitchen with the bag from the market.

He washed his hands and began unpacking lettuce, tomato, red onion, ground beef, rolls and condiments. Then he started shaping the meat into burgers. I washed my hands also and took out the cutting board and knife for the vegetables. We worked together, side by side in my kitchen, sneaking sideways smiles at each other while we worked. While he went outside to put the burgers on the grill, I set the kitchen table.

He took a bottle of wine from the bag and opened it. "I couldn't decide on what to drink but I figured wine goes with just about anything." He went into the dining room and got two wine glasses from the china cabinet.

I smiled at him. "You sure know your way around a kitchen." I told him as he poured us each a glass.

He handed one glass to me and held his out for us to clink them together. _"I've been here before." _His eyes smoldered into mine and my breath caught in my throat. "To us," he toasted before taking a sip and continuing preparing our meal.

When the food was done we sat down and ate quietly together. "This has to be the best burger I've ever eaten. Thank you." I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so amazing and here he was sitting in my kitchen, after cooking me dinner. There was a comfortable familiarity between us and I was enjoying it immensely.

"Thank you for letting me cook dinner for you. Like I told you last night, _I can't help myself_. I want to be near you…as much as possible. He reached out and took my hand in his.

I closed my eyes tightly. His touch made all thoughts leave my head.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable I'll stop." He offered, stroking the back of my hand with his fingertips.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were confused. I shook my head "I'm not uncomfortable." I admitted in a hoarse whisper.

We finished our dinner and he insisted on cleaning up the kitchen without my help. "Why don't you go pick out a movie?"

When he was done in the kitchen he joined me in the living room. I had chosen two of my favorite movies so I let him decide. "_The Princess Bride _or _Sleepless in Seattle_?" I asked.

"Let's watch the Princess Bride first and if you're not too tired we can watch Sleepless in Seattle afterwards."

I agreed and put in the DVD. I sat beside him on the couch and he immediately took my hand in his. We sat like that for a long time just holding hands and watching the movie. There's nothing like a movie about an evil prince, a friendly giant and never-ending love. I couldn't think of a better way to spend an evening at home. The longer we sat there, the closer we moved toward each other. Soon I was leaning on him, my head on his shoulder. I felt so comfortable there. Like it was where I belonged.

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer and I pulled my feet up beside me on the couch and leaned further into his side. We sat that way until the movie ended and when it was time to change the DVD I didn't want to move. I was enjoying being close to him too much.

"Bella, I need to ask you something." He cleared his throat and looked into my eyes. "It's really not any of my business and…it shouldn't matter to me…_but it does_. Are you sleeping with Jacob Black?"

I stared back at him. I was shocked. Why would he ask such a thing? I instantly wanted to react angrily but at the same time I didn't want to argue with him again. So I just shook my head "No, I'm not."

"You don't know how much better that makes me feel." He let out a sigh of relief and smiled widely at me.

He switched the DVD while I made us a bowl of popcorn. Soon we were sitting again in the same position, popcorn bowl on the coffee table in front of us. The second movie started as we munched on popcorn and cuddled together. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head and I leaned into his touch.

"Mmm, I like that Edward." I whispered to him.

"I'm glad," he whispered back to me and put both of his arms around my waist. "You smell so good…" he breathed into my hair, making goose bumps appear on my neck. I looked up at him and we made eye contact. His eyes were burning with something…_Was it desire? _Just the thought of that made my heart stop.

He lowered his face and touched his lips to mine. I felt my stomach leap into my throat. The kiss was soft and gentle and I returned it with as much restraint as I could manage. We kissed slowly until our desire began to increase. I parted my lips and could feel his arms tighten around me. When he parted his for me, I wound my hands into his hair and pulled his head closer to me. Our kiss continued to increase until neither of us could catch our breath. His lips began to slow their movements against mine until he finally pulled away gently.

"_My God, Bella. I've missed you! _I can't even tell you how much." He breathed against my jaw line.

I still had my hands wound into the back of his hair. "I've missed you too." I admitted, swallowing hard, still struggling to catch my breath.

His hand began to rub up and down my arm. I pulled my hands out of his hair and rested my head onto his shoulder once again. We went back to watching the movie and eating the popcorn. Every few minutes he would kiss the top of my head again.

My body was filled with excitement after our kiss. I held his right hand with my left and cuddled as close as possible. I was really enjoying having him so close to me, here on my couch. It was the best feeling I could imagine. The movie ended and I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. He pulled me into another tight embrace.

I hugged him back, arms around his neck once again. "Bella, this has been an amazing night. The way you make me feel is unbelievable."

"I am so glad you came over tonight. Thank you for everything. I had a great time." I took a deep breath and wondered how honest I should really be with him, and then I said, "_You know, I have been waiting for you to kiss me since our date in Port Angeles…" _I could feel myself blushing, knowing my face had to be a shade of deep scarlet.

"Bella, I've been waiting to kiss you since _way before that night_." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I felt his hands wrap around me and press into my waist, smoothing over the top of my jeans.

"Edward" I gasped. "I can't think when you talk like that, or when you _touch me like that_." I sighed into his neck.

_"That's a good thing!" _He smirked at me and then pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine once again.

This kiss didn't start tentative like the last one. He opened his mouth against mine and when I responded he slipped his tongue out of his mouth and stroked softly across my top and bottom lips. I heard a moan escape from my throat. My tongue slid between his lips and touched his tongue lightly. He groaned softly and grasped me tighter around my waist. I felt him lean back onto the couch and pull my body the whole length of his until I was lying completely on top of him. My body instantly felt like it was on fire. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. Desire had completely taken over.

I had to shake my head rapidly and pull myself off of him. "This is not a good idea."

He sat up and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I got carried away."

"Please don't be sorry. I don't want to stop kissing you. I just can't handle all of this." I motioned to the way we were reclining on the couch.

He sat back up straight like he was during the movie. He pulled me close to him once again. "How's this?" He smiled again and licked his lips.

I almost couldn't speak to answer him. "Yeah, that's better." I whispered, as I kissed him again, softer this time.

He kissed me back calmly and we sat there kissing for what seemed like hours. Our intense desire was extinguished and we just held onto each other with our arms and lips gently enjoying each other.

When he finally pulled his lips away I let out a satisfied sigh. "You are the most amazing kisser Edward." I blushed at my admission.

He chuckled. "You're quite amazing yourself, Isabella. Can we make plans for another date? I don't want to leave here without knowing when I can hold you again."

_If he kept talking like that I was never going to let him go. _I smiled at his words, continuing to blush and nodded in response. "When?"

He slid his hands around my neck "Now?" he asked; placing small kisses on my lips.

I giggled at him. "Not now! How about Tuesday?"

"Why not tomorrow?" He asked.

"I thought maybe we'd need at least a night to let things… cool down…" I swallowed hard.

"Now that doesn't sound like fun. I want to see you again. _Tomorrow!" _He was quite persistent.

"You're too hard to resist," I smiled and kissed him quickly. "_Tomorrow's fine_."

I walked him to the door and he put his arms around my waist one more time, letting them again rub lightly at the top of my jeans. He kissed me sweetly on the lips a few times. "Good night Bella. Sleep well."

"Good night Edward. You too." I stood there feeling like a lovesick teenager, as I watched him walk to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, THEY FINALLY KISSED! What did you think? Too much, not enough? Review and let me know. <strong>

**And Bella's kiss with Jacob...she's not stupid, she is just confused. Next chapter she is anxious over that and Edward is anxious over something he overhears_...(more eavesdropping...really?) _**

**Edward and Jacob both still competing for Bella for just a little while longer. Stay tuned! **


	19. Chapter 19

**In this chapter we see Bella come to terms with her poor choices. Because she's emotional, she doesn't handle the situation calmly. This is thankfully a very short chapter. I promise, she has more clarity next chapter. Her irrational behavior will be explained very soon. I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**_Bella's POV_**

I woke up with the same elated feeling I had when I went to bed. Thoughts of Edward invaded my mind until I finally fell asleep. I could still imagine his arms around me and his lips on mine. I smiled and stretched as I crawled out of bed. The shower felt invigorating but what I really wanted was coffee. I started a pot and finished getting ready for the day. While I was drying my hair I suddenly had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_Oh my God! I kissed both Jacob and Edward in the same day. _

My head started to spin and I felt nauseous. What on earth was wrong with me? How could I have let that happen? How on earth was I going to face Jacob today? _Ugh_, and I made another date with Edward for tonight. I was suddenly having a bad feeling about how the whole day was going to go. I finished getting ready for work and didn't even bother to finish drinking my coffee. I was too disappointed in myself to focus on anything except my own self-loathing. When I arrived at work I went straight to my classroom. I couldn't shake this mood and I didn't want to see anyone. This dark feeling was far from the excitement I felt when I first woke up.

When my first period class started I assigned the students a silent writing project. I had always thought that journal writing was the best way to sort through your emotions. This time I took my own advice and began writing right along with my class. Some students' listened to music with their headphones but all of them began writing and didn't end until bell rang, singling the end of class. I used this same technique with all of my classes that day. I wrote about Jake. I wrote about Edward. I wrote things from our pasts. I wrote things that hurt and things that made me happy. I wrote about how I felt now. I wrote until the end of the day.

I wasn't surprised when Jake came in to my classroom when the last bell rang/ "Hi," I greeted him but wasn't enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?" He asked. _Damn! Why is it he always could tell immediately when I was upset?_

"I don't want to talk about it Jake." I growled at him. He rushed to my side and gave me a hug. "Please…_don't_" I shrugged away from him and had tears in my eyes. "I can't talk about it right now."

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"There's nothing you can do. I'm just in a really bad mood right now."

His voice was tender, and it made me feel even worse. "I love you, Bella…"

I wondered how I should respond. "I love you too, Jake." I explained and paused for a moment, shaking my head. "Right now I really just want to be left alone. I have a lot of stuff to sort through."

"I understand. I'll call you later, okay?" I nodded as he walked out the door.

_Edward's POV_

I walked up to her classroom as soon as I could get out of my office at the end of the day. I could hear Jacob and Bella talking before I got to the door and I heard him say he loved her. I wanted to punch him square in the jaw. Then she said she loved him too. My heart plummeted into the floor. Her words tore my heart out. _She loved him?_ I immediately turned and walked the other way. There was no way I was going to interrupt their conversation. I had to think first! I climbed into my car and drove around the roads to clear my head.

_…_I loved her. He loved her. _I knew that already_.

What I didn't know was that she loved him. I couldn't understand how that was possible. The way she kissed me last night. The way she melted into my arms when I held her. _I hadn't imagined it! _I could tell by her kiss that she felt something for me. But the only way to find out for sure was to ask her. Just like I had last night when I wanted to know if they were sleeping together. She'd tell me the truth, I was sure of it.

There was my answer. I'd go there tonight and ask her outright. _But what if it wasn't the answer I was hoping for?_…I realized I couldn't listen to her voice yet, and I didn't want to give anything away by her hearing mine. So I sent her a text:

_Bella~ I had a busy day today and I'm out running errands right now. _

_Can I come by at six o'clock? How about a movie? ~Edward'_

Within minutes she text me back…_Sounds good, _was all she wrote. I had to think of someway to approach this subject with her. Thankfully I had almost three hours to decide.

_Bella's POV_

Six o'clock. I had until then to get my head on straight. Edward was coming to pick me up for a movie. I hurried home to get ready. I read over all I'd written today. It didn't help me much. I still felt _terrible _for kissing them both. I knew Jacob was in love with me. I'd known that for a while. I was sure that I loved him, but now I knew it was _as a friend only._ I would have to make sure that I explained exactly what my feelings were. Nothing good would come from me pretending otherwise. It might hurt his feelings but I was going to be honest with Jake…tomorrow.

But Edward…I'd never been hurt so badly by anyone. And yet here I was getting ready for a date with him. When it came to him my feelings were like a tangled up mess of wires. All intertwined and no telling which was the end or the beginning or even the middle, that about summed it up. No answers but a whole lot of tangled emotions!

I took a shower, hoping to relax and get ready to enjoy my date with Edward. I heard him knock before I was finished getting dressed. I grabbed my thick terry robe and headed down the stairs to answer the door. I had my hair dry and make up on; I was just debating what to wear.

"Hi," I said. I noticed his eyes were intense as he stared at me in my robe. There certainly wasn't anything sexy about it.

"Hi," he smirked. "You look adorable."

I laughed lightly. "_Sure I do_. Hold on, I'll be right down." He was dressed in jeans and a sweater. I grabbed a faded pair of blue jeans and a heavy sweater and put them on. When I was done I rushed down the stairs. He was sitting on the couch. Exactly where he had last night when we were kissing.

"I want to talk to you first Bella" His voice sounded serious. "Can you sit with me?"

"Okay. You sound so intense…is everything alright?" He didn't answer me right away and that made me nervous.

"Here's the thing - I had a great time here last night. And I've been thinking about you all day today. I couldn't get you off my mind. I thought you had a good time too…"

"I did. Why would you have to ask something like that?" _Couldn't he tell by the way I kissed him that I enjoyed our date?_

"I went to see you this afternoon, in your classroom. But you were there with Jacob."

"Yeah, he comes in every afternoon to see me."

"Well… I didn't like it." He admitted. "Bella, I know I made a huge mistake with you five years ago. I know I have no right to expect anything from you. I know I gave up any kind of commitment from you when I left." He exhaled. "But today…I heard you, and…_you said you loved him._"

"Oh my God, Edward! Last night when you asked if I was sleeping with him I was angry but pushed it aside, because I didn't want to ruin our date. But now you come in here and tell me you were eavesdropping on my conversations. You're entirely correct! You have _NO RIGHT _to expect _anything _from me." I took a deep breath and continued. "You have no right to _so much as speak to me_ after what you put me through. _I don't have to answer to you!" _

"I'm sorry. I definitely didn't want to upset you. _Forgive me. _For everything. _Please!_ Give me a chance to…make everything up to you._"_

"I thought I could, I really did. But now I'm not sure anymore." My voice trailed off. I had to struggle to make the rest of my words out. "I am not sure if _I can. I'm not even sure if I want to_." Tears started to pool in my eyes and I looked away from him.

I felt him touch my back lightly. "Bella, please. You mean _so much _to me."

I felt the traitorous tears escape onto my cheeks and wiped them quickly away before I could look at him. "I need more time, Edward. I can't decide right now. I'm just so confused. "

He looked at me and his eyes bore into mine. I could only see deep sadness there. He put his arms around me and I hugged him back. "It's not the answer I wanted but I'll have to take it…" He pressed a kiss into my hair and held it there for a moment. "Good night Bella. Please know you're always on my mind. I'll be here when you are ready." He stood up and left before I could speak.

I just lay there on the couch crying. My mind couldn't focus on anything. I needed time to myself. _I needed to cry it all out. Alone. _

* * *

><p><strong>I understand that we all want to see them Bella needs just a little more time to get her own emotions in check and does that very soon. Posting the next chapter ASAP.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**As promised, the next chapter...A lot of things happen in this _long_ chapter. Jake spends some time with his friends, Bella spends another day wallowing in grief reflecting on her feelings. Edward remembers the day he left Forks and thinks about his regrets. Bella tells Jacob how she truly feels and shares with Louise about her past with Edward.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20<span>**

**_Jake's POV  
><em>**

Bella was upset again. That had happened several times since Cullen came back. It made me want to kill him. I wanted to protect her from him and still she kept spending time with him. I had a feeling that it was him who was causing her this pain. I had promised him if he hurt her again, I was going to kick his ass. I would talk to him tomorrow. _Tonight I was getting drunk_. I called Quil and Embry and asked them to meet me at the Roadhouse after work.

As I walked into the bar I saw Laura was bartending. "Hey." I smiled at her.

"Hey Jake. Long time no see. Beer?" Laura was a pretty blonde. She had a terrific figure. She was sweet and I always enjoyed myself when I was with her. She just wasn't someone I'd ever fall in love with. We both knew that.

"Yes, please."

She opened a bottle and handed it to me. "What's been going on in your life? The boys were in here the other night and they said you have been preoccupied lately." She kind of batted her eye lashes at me. _That's annoying_, I thought.

"Yeah, I guess. I've had other things going on," was my answer.

"Well it's good to see you around. Let me know if you want to get together." She turned to make a drink for the waitress. There was no doubt she was flirting. I wasn't interested…_at least not yet. _Let me get a few more beers in me and see about that later tonight. The music continued and I continued to down beers as fast as Laura could keep them coming.

Before long Quil and Embry arrived. "Hey Jake," Quil said. "You're not with Bella tonight, huh?"

I shot him a murderous look and he shut up. They took the stools on either side of me and each ordered a beer. The bar started to fill up and there were scantily clad women everywhere. A younger woman with short blonde spiky hair came up and asked Embry to dance. While he was on the dance floor with her Quil turned to me. "So, did Laura tell you? She's been asking for you every night?"

"Like I give a shit," I answered him.

"Man, what crawled up your ass? Bella problems?"

"She was upset again today. I hate it when chicks get all girly and emotional. I don't know how to handle shit like that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's why I'm not in a hurry to have a woman. I'd rather just play the field" was his response.

"Sure, when was the last time you had a date?"

"…prom?" He joked and we both laughed.

Embry came over from his dance and joined us at the bar. "Man she's hot. She's gone to ask her friends to join us."

The three girls joined us at the bar and we danced and drank with them for the rest of the night. I wasn't interested in a one night stand but the boys were game so as they were hooking up I waited for Laura to get done her shift and asked her for a ride home.

"Sure you don't want company?" She offered when she dropped me off.

"Not tonight." I hated the look she gave me when I turned her down.

"Your loss. Night Jake."

"Night. Thanks for the ride. See ya." I staggered into the house and wondered how pissed my Dad would be when I had to wake him in the morning to take me to get my car.

**_Edward's POV_**

It took all of my strength to leave her house. My heart felt like it was being torn from my chest. I wondered why I had said anything to her at all about overhearing her conversation. But then it would have eaten me alive to wonder whether she was really in love with him or not. I should have let it go when she said she wasn't sleeping with him! If she wasn't, then what difference did it make?

_It did make a difference though_. To me! I loved her so much and couldn't stand the thought of her with Jacob Black…or anyone for that matter. I had no right to make demands on her but at the same time I still felt in my heart like she was mine. _She had been mine! _She had told me that she'd never love anyone else.

I sat there in my room with the door closed tightly and played on the guitar trying to drown out the pain. The only time I felt like this in my life was the day I left her five years ago. She had been my whole life then. Struggling to control my own tears remembered kissing her goodbye outside of her house that day…

_We held each other tightly as we stood on the porch of her Dad's house. _

"_I'm going to miss holding you most of all, Bella" I told her. My eyes were filled with tears. _

"_I'm going to miss everything about you." She was crying so hard she could barely speak. _

"_Please remember that I'll always love you. We're attached for life, I really believe that." _

"_I once read that: 'Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath'. I wonder if that's true.?" She told me._

"_There's only one way to find out…Kiss me." I smiled mischievously at her. _

_We joined our lips in one final kiss. I pressed my body tight to hers and she clung to me like I was her lifeline. She pulled her hands through my hair as I gripped her tightly around her waist._

_When our lips touched all I could feel was desperation. We moved our mouths and tongues slowly but our kiss still had an edge of urgency. It was filled with the same passion and sensuality that we had in our lovemaking less than an hour ago. _

_I adored the way her tongue felt in my mouth. She tasted amazing. I wanted to kiss her forever. Soon I began to taste her tears mixing with the sweetness of her mouth. I moved away from her lips and kissed the trail of each tear, from her eyelids, down her cheeks and all the way down her throat. I continued my circuits of kisses until all of her tears were gone._

_I suddenly felt her body go limp and I lifted her up, cradling her in my arms. Never removing my lips from her face, I held her like that for as long as I could. Finally I had to tell her, "Baby, I have to go." My voice was soft, just above a whisper. _

"_I'm not ready, Edward,"__she sobbed as I put her feet back down on the porch. _

"_I wish I didn't have to, but I do. Remember I'll always love you Bella. No matter what happens. Always." I kissed her once gently on her lips. _

"_If I don't say it then maybe it won't be real." She was still sobbing. _

_I looked her once more in the eye. "Bye, Baby!" Tears came pouring down my own cheeks as I turned and left her standing there on the porch. _

_I didn't look back but I could hear her cry until I started my car and drove off. _

_Oh my God! _I had been so stupid. Why did I do it? I could have just stayed. I could have told my parents to forget college and stayed here with her. I would have been here for her. We could have made it on our own. We had loved each other _so much_. Why didn't I insist on staying in touch with her? I had screwed this all up. It had been entirely my fault. It's no wonder that she didn't know now whether she could forgive me.

'_Whether or not she even wanted to forgive me.' …_Is what she had told me this afternoon.

In my heart at we were born to be together. _She was mine! She would be again…_I was going to fight for her. I had to prove my eternal love for her. She should have remembered, but I knew that the hurt was blinding her to what she knew years ago. I wasn't going to rest until I found a way to show her what she meant to me.

**_Bella's POV_**

The next morning I called in sick to work. _I had been sick_. So sick I had thrown up the entire contents of my stomach-although it had only been coffee. I hadn't eaten, I hadn't slept. All I did all night long was lay there and cry. My internal organs were all aching. My head hurt. I couldn't move. I just laid there because there were no more tears to shed.

I was exhausted from crying and not sleeping. It was almost noon when I dragged myself off the couch and climbed drowsily into the shower. I let the hot water pound the tension from my muscles and when I was finished I was more relaxed. I pulled on pajamas and climbed into my bed and let sleep catch up with me.

It was nearly four o'clock that afternoon when I heard Jake's voice. He was in the house. I sat up in bed and called to him. "I'm up here."

"Bella! Are you okay? You look awful." His face was full of concern.

"I feel awful. I've been sick since last night, Jacob." My voice was scratchy from crying.

"Push over. I'll lay down with you for a while." He asked and I obliged.

Bella, you're shivering. Do you need me to call a doctor?"

I'll be fine. I just need sleep." I answered weakly, closing my eyes and leaning on him. I pushed my face into his warm chest and drifted off.

Before I knew it was after six p.m. and Jake was waking me again. "Bella, please open your eyes." I did and saw he was standing there with a bowl of soup. "Try to eat this, get your strength back."

I sat up and smiled weakly at him. "Thanks Jake. You're the best." I sipped the soup as we talked.

"How was work?" I asked him.

"Terrible. I knew you weren't there and you didn't answer your phone all day. I was worried."

"I left my phone downstairs, I guess"

"Yeah, it's on your coffee table."

I finished the soup and I was starting to feel better. I decided to get up out of bed. "Okay, you need to leave so I can get dressed." I told him.

"Do I have to?" He asked grinning and closing the door on his way out.

I pulled on sweats and a t-shirt and wentdownstairs. I found Jacob picking up my living room. He had picked up all the crumpled tissues, folded my blankets and put the pillows straight on the couch.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"I'd liketo just relax and watch TV? I still don't have much strength."

We sat down and watched the cartoon network until it got too late and Jacob started yawning. "I have to go Bella. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Thanks again." I returned his cheek kiss and then he left.

**_Edward's POV_**

I knew first thing in the morning that Bella hadn't come to work, and that distracted me all day long. I felt terrible for the way things had gone between us last night. I couldn't shake the ache in my heart to see her. I had to suppress the urge to call her and ask where she was. The whole situation distracted me all day. I had a collaboration meeting to prepare for and I was surprised I was even ready. All of the teachers gathered in the conference room after lunch. Of course Bella wasn't there, but I heard Principal Greene say that she had been out all day. She called in sick. That made me worried so I finally called her phone, but got no answer. I even went so far as to call Jacob Black's classroom and ask him if he knew where she was.

"I haven't seen her. I tried to call her too and she didn't answer." Black sounded anxious.

"Greene said she called in sick. He talked to her this morning apparently." I told him.

"Well I will head over there after work. Don't concern yourself." His smug attitude made me want to punch him. But my real concern was Bella. I knew Black cared about her and could take care of her. I'd decided to forget my pride and let him handle it, against my better judgment.

I drove past her house on my way home and saw Black's car parked in her driveway. I wasn't sure if I felt relieved or resentful. But I left it alone. She asked for time and I was going to give it to her.

**_Bella's POV_**

Missing a day at work had made me behind in my preparations for the Fine Arts Night. I had the students complete their portfolios during class time and instead assigned their class work as homework. The panel would be reviewing the portfolios in the evening and we would have the results after that. I gathered all of them together throughout the day and delivered them to the office for the panel to pick up. Now we only had to wait and that made me as nervous as the students were.

I returned to the office and was packing up papers when my classroom phone rang. "Isabella Swan," I answered.

"Bella, its Edward. I wanted to fill you in on the results of the meeting you missed yesterday. Would it be okay if I stopped up to your room?"

_Damn, I had forgotten all about that meeting! _"Yes. I'll be here." I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to see him yet but I had no choice now.

When he came in he handed me a packet of information. "Here are all the details for the night, everything you need to know is in there. To sum it up though, the final date is December 20th. Two weeks from now. Your students writing pieces will be framed and on display in the main lobby. That will be where all guests will enter so each student should be prepared to stick around in the lobby in case guests want to speak to them. Any questions so far?"

"I don't think so." I avoided his gaze and flipped through the material he had given me.

"The main thing that the teachers will need to know is that I need you to submit one piece of your own work to exhibit with your student's work. Principal Greene and I are in agreement that the community should have a showcase of the professional ability our instructors and teachers have."

"_What_?" I was surprised.

He chuckled at me. "Everyone else shared your enthusiasm. I know its short notice but I think it's important."

"Oh I don't mind, I'm just surprised. I have a couple of clippings from the Tribune already framed. Would one of those be acceptable?"

"If you think so, I'm leaving the choices up to each teacher."

I nodded. "Oh, by the way, I handed in all the portfolios already."

"Thank you, for doing that. I am showing the panel into the building in an hour so they can evaluate all the work. I'll let you know tomorrow what they say. Thank you for your time." He smiled and then left with out saying another word. His visit was short and to the point. Very professional.

So why did my heart lurch when he walked out? I had to admit when he was near me I was still a tangled up mess of emotions. But I was beginning to realize what I should have known all along…

I went straight home after work and began looking through the boxes I had brought from Phoenix. I immediately found the framed article I wanted to use for the event. I read it over twice and tears formed in my eyes, even though I had read it many times before. He was a very real part of my past and this article was proof of my feelings for him. I wondered if it would be obvious to him if he read it. I would have to wait and see what he thought when he saw it. I wasn't sure exactly how long that would be. But I would have to be ready when that happened.

**_Jake's POV_**

The work day had run into a large project at that garage and after that I was planning to stop by Bella's. I sent her a text message earlier to see how she was and let her know what time it would be before I made it to her house. By the time I closed up at the garage, it was eight p.m. I called to tell her I was on my way. When I got there she had pizza on the table and a stack of paper plates and napkins. I grabbed myself a plate and collapsed onto her couch.

"How was your day?" I asked taking a huge bite of the cold pizza.

"Okay. I had a meeting with Edward. I missed an important collaboration meeting yesterday…It slipped my mind" she admitted.

"You were in no shape to work yesterday Bella. It's good to take a day to rest when you need it. I do" I winked at her.

"Sure you do." Her sarcasm was evident.

"Well, if I needed a day off to rest, I'd do it." I was being honest.

"But you never do... Listen, will you come with me to the Fine Arts Night…it's on the 20th?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. We can go to dinner first, make it a date."

"Jake…_not a date_… _I think we need to talk_."

"You say _date _like it's a bad thing Bella." I swallowed more pizza.

"I just want to make sure we are on the same page…I do love you Jake. Like I said the other day. You are my best friend in the whole world and I have so much fun spending time with you. I don't want to hurt you at all…but I need you to know that my feelings aren't the same as yours, and they are never going to be…" She looked into my eyes and waited.

I smiled gently at her. "They never have been Bella. I always knew that you might not ever love me the way I do you. That doesn't change the way I feel, as long as you know that. I love spending time with you and I still want to."

She smiled back. "Jake you are the best. You're going to make someone a great husband some day!"

"I never spend enough time with anyone to get serious."

"Well maybe that needs to change. I could find you a girl."

"Yeah right. I don't need you to find me a girl Bella."

"When you're ready, just say the word. I'm at your service" She bowed at me mockingly.

We sat together just eating pizza and watching TV. We laughed and joked until my ribs hurt. Once again it was getting late and we were both tired. "Hey why don't you crash on the couch? You could wake up in the morning and still have time to get ready for work?" she suggested.

"I guess I could. I'd rather crash in your bed." I smirked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen!" She scowled at me.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." I replied. I covered up with a blanket and grabbed two throw pillows and closed my eyes.

"Night Jake." She hesitated for a second and when she leaned over to shut off the lamp she leaned in further and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Hey! Make that a real kiss and neither of us will have to sleep alone. I'd be in your bed in no time." I smiled at her keeping my eyes closed.

"Very funny," she said quietly. Then she headed upstairs to bed…_alone_.

**_Edward's POV_**

Until this event was over with I'd be practically living at work. I was here until after 10 p.m. last night and I was arriving before six a.m. this morning. I couldn't help but notice Black's car was at Bella's house last night when I drove by and was still there this morning. It was eating at me to know he had spent the night at her house, _or so it appeared_.

Even though there was lots of work to be done, Bella was constantly on my mind. I didn't even try to push her from my mind anymore. I held onto thoughts of her like they were a lifeline for me. All the while I worked she was there with me in my daydreams.

When I arrived at my office I put on music in the background and concentrated on all of the pile of papers on my desk. I immediately began sorting through notes the panel had taken last night. I reviewed their ratings of each student's work and compiled lists for the teachers so they could distribute 'congratulations' letters to the selected students. I figured it would be a nice gesture if I did Bella's classes first. I started to work on that and it was barely seven a.m. when my phone rang. "Edward Cullen speaking." I answered abruptly.

"Edward, it's Bella. Do you have any news for me? I'm dying to know." She was practically begging. _I wondered if I should tell her or make her wait… _

"News about what, Bella?" I had to tease her just a little. It was just part of my nature.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She was exasperated. "Do you or don't you have the results yet?"

"Yes, I have your results for you. They're almost finished. Come down and get them when you are ready." I smiled at the interaction between the two of us.

"I'll be right there." She hung the phone up so quickly I wondered if she had really finished speaking.

Within minutes she was knocking at my door. I opened the door and gave her a wide smile. She looked so beautiful and I almost gasped out loud at the sight of her. I swallowed hard to control myself and let her in.

"I have a few more scores to look at and then I'll be done. You can sit if you'd like." She sat in the chair next to my desk and began tapping her foot rapidly on the floor. I just stared at her foot and she stopped tapping. She stood up and began looking over the pictures and awards on my walls. I ignored what she was doing and concentrated on finishing tabulating her results.

"Is this all of the employees at the Conservatory?" She asked, pointed to one of the pictures hanging on my wall.

I nodded at her. "Yes. That was the cover for our course catalogue."

"Your parents look the same" She commented, seeing the portrait of the three of us.

"That was a couple of years ago. We had portraits taken for Christmas cards. It was one of those lame ideas my mom had. I only did it for them. I hate stuff like that."

I turned and looked at her as she stared carefully at each picture. She looked like she was studying them. "Who's this?" She pointed to a picture of me at the piano and a woman standing beside me with a violin tucked under her chin.

I cleared my throat. "Um, that was someone…I worked with at RCM. She taught string instruments. We performed in a recital together." I explained. Hoping I didn't give too much away with the tone of my voice. She was perceptive. I'm sure she noticed.

She turned and looked at me with wide eyes and then sat down and waited patiently. "I'm done." I handed her the score sheet and she took it in her hand. "You can look at it here, if you want. I'd hate to have you stumbling through the hall trying to read it on the way back to your classroom." I joked.

She looked each score over and then stood to leave. "I can't wait to tell them. Thank you Edward. Thank you so much." She seemed genuinely appreciative. It made me want to hug her.

**_Bella's POV_**

Two things surprised me about my interaction with Edward this morning… The first was the music that was playing in his office. It was barely audible when I first walked in but as I stood quietly and looked over the pictures hanging on his wall, I could hear it clearly. He was listening to a play list of 80's music, and _Bon Jovi's 'Born To Be My Baby' _was anyone else that may not have meant anything. But to me it tugged at my heart like nothing else I could have listened to while having a conversation with him. _He used to call me Baby! _

He had called me that the whole time we dated. It hurt me most when I remembered that he called me that as he was _leaving_. But it was the lyrics to that song thatwere stuck in my head. _"…you were born to be my baby. Baby, I was made to be your man…"_ It was probably _nothing, _but in my mind it meant _something_! I wasn't sure exactly why but the lyrics kept playing in my head over and over.

The second thing that surprised me was that picture of him at the Conservatory with that woman. He cleared his throat before he answered me. Then his tone changed. It was like he was making an excuse. Like she meant something to him. _I was instantly jealous. _I felt guilty for being jealous of someone I had never met, someone who had _possibly _meant something to Edward. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I had a knotted feeling in my stomach every time I thought of it. She was a pretty, petite blonde, with long curly hair. Her appearance alone would have made even the most confident woman jealous.

Instead of focusing on these new developments, I resigned myself to focus on work. I gave each class their results. The students who were chosen to participate were ecstatic. The ones who weren't were disappointed. Their only consolation was that there would be another event in the spring and all students would have a chance to try again at that time. I gave each student the information for the event, told them what time to arrive, what to wear, etc. They all began animatedly talking about who they were going to invite. The whole class was happy and supportive of our students who had been selected and I was quite proud.

At the end of the day I stopped into the lounge to make some photocopies and grab a quick cup of coffee before I left for home. There were three other teachers in the lounge when I entered the room. One of them was Louise and the two others taught foreign language. I smiled at all of them.

"Hello," I said to Louise. I noticed she was copying a stack of brightly colored flyers.

"Hi Bella. Good to see you. You were missed at yesterday's collaboration meeting…" she told me.

"Really? Why?" I couldn't imagine my input was really that important to the meeting.

"Oh…_someone _was obviously disappointed when Greene said you called in sick."

"I can't imagine what you mean." I was trying to sound nonchalant, all the while suspecting it had to have been Edward. _Clearly our argument from the night before had been the reason he was so aware of my absence in school yesterday_, I thought to myself.

The other two teachers left the room with their coffees and Louise slapped down a magazine on the table. "Okay," she asked. "What gives with you and Edward Cullen?" She asked me with a sly grin.

"Louise, he's sort of our boss. I'm uncomfortable with your assumption." My face blushed and I didn't dare look at her for fear my face would give something away.

"Don't give me that. There's something there. What is it?" Her voice had a lighthearted quality to it as she inquired.

I looked out the door and turned my head both ways, making sure no one was coming before I spoke. "Okay, I'll tell you but you need to keep it between us." I told her as she nodded in agreement. _"I'm serious_. I especially don't want Greene to find out…When I was a student here at Forks, Edward and I dated…" I paused, once again glancing down the hall .

Louise grinned widely. "And…?"

"We were pretty serious. There are teachers who still work here, who might remember we dated, so I'd like to keep it quiet. It really would make things uncomfortable in the collaboration if Greene or the school board were to find out. I'd be so embarrassed."

"How serious were you?" She asked eyes wide with surprise.

"_Serious." _I explained further. "We were really in love. It was one of those crazy kind of first-love relationships. He moved to London during our senior year and we broke up. We hadn't seen or heard from each other since then."

"Oh my! Did you not know each other was coming here to work at the same time?" She was starting to understand my situation. I nodded in response. "That is so romantic." She said. "He really was disappointed when you missed the meeting yesterday. Do you think he still has a thing for you?"

"_Maybe_. I don't know really. We did go out once, and then had dinner at my house once. They were great dates, we had a nice time. But I don't want to get hurt again, you know. I had a _really _hard time when he left. A lot has happened since we were in high school. I don't know if we could even be in a relationship as adults…" My emotions were getting away from me. I didn't want to start crying again.

"Well I wish you luck. Keep me posted, I'll be anxious to hear what happens." She winked at me.

"What are you doing during school break?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"I have to get these flyers ready for our dance performance in January for the next Fine Arts Night. I'm also going to be working at the teen center in town, doing some dance workshops. They have a new director and he called a few weeks ago asking Greene if any teachers would be interested in running workshops over the holidays. I volunteered and I go later this afternoon to look at their space."

"Sounds like fun. I did a writing workshop one summer for a youth camp in Phoenix. I enjoyed it as much as the kids did."

"I'm sure I'll like it. If I don't then I won't be obligated to do it again."

"Well, I have to get going home. Have a good night." I told her.

"Night. Hope everything works out with you and Edward."

"Thanks," I told her. "See you later." She nodded and I left for home.

* * *

><p><strong>UP NEXT: The Fine Arts Night. What kind of personal work will Bella and Edward show? Seems like a perfect time for them to demonstrate their feelings for each other...What do you think? <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**(Special thanks go out to my Beta Jenn for being totally awesome and helping me improve my writing.)**

**I am leaving today for a mini vacation where I plan to spend lots of time in the sun relaxing and writing. To celebrate I thought I would give you all this little gift. I've been looking forward to publishing this chapter for so long. It's a very happy chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

_**(Two weeks later)**_

_Edward's POV_

Over the next two weeks I worked almost exclusively on the music project that we would be performing at the Fine Arts Night. With the help of the panel I selected violinists, guitarists, back ground singers, one student to play keyboard and another for drums. I would be playing lead guitar and singing for the performance. This was my contribution for the showcase of teacher's work that we'd be presenting for the public. I wasn't nervous about the preparation or presentation at all. There had been many opportunities at the Conservatory for me to play and sing at musical performances with students as back up. What made me nervous was what the eventual outcome would be. The song I chose was a tribute to Bella. It wasn't something I composed, but a "cover" of a song recorded a few years ago by _3 Doors Down_. It was a song most people would recognize. But the meaning of the song was what I wanted to get across to Bella ~ how much I missed her when we were apart and how nothing that happened would change my love for her. _Ever!_

The night of the event I had one final rehearsal with all the musicians. Everything went off without a hitch and we were confident the performance would be the very best it could be. The doors opened in only a few hours, so I sent everyone home to finish getting ready and I did the same.

While I was working at a near constant pace, the rest of the people in my life were getting ready for Christmas. Alice had the house fully decorated and was busily wrapping gifts when I walked in to dress for the evening. "Edward, you look so handsome" Alice chimed as I walked up the stairs in my black suit and tie.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled at her and leaned over to make a face at Baby Emma in her swing. "I'll see you guys there." I was happy that Alice would be attending the Fine Arts Night with Marie and Emma.

"Break a leg," Alice wished as I walked out the door.

I arrived back at the school a half hour before the doors opened. Bella was there with Black who was fused to her side. My heart lurched when I looked at her. She was dressed in a navy blue halter style dress. Her arms and shoulders were bare, and just looking at her made it hard for me to catch my breath. Her hair was pulled back from her face but hung down her back in curls. _She was so beautiful_.

I smiled at her nervously as I walked in. "Are you ready for tonight?" I asked her casually.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She responded. Her tone was quiet and kind. It made my heart melt.

I headed to the stage to make sure instruments were tuned and to do a final check on the details for the performance. I soon returned to the lobby where I would be stationed until it was our turn to perform. It would be my job to greet the guests and answer questions. We still had a few minutes to put make adjustments on displays and teachers were busily directing students and making final preparations.

"It's almost show time," I announced to the lobby. I turned to look at Jacob Black. "Thank you for coming. It's good to have the support of all of the faculty."

"It's not for your benefit, trust me." He glared at me, his eyes knit into a narrow line.

"Well thank you anyway." I replied graciously. I directed my attention to Bella. "I haven't had a chance to read what you submitted, Bella." I looked up at the framed news clipping hanging near where she was standing. The date at the top read _"January 2009". Almost two years ago._

"It's not very interesting…" She commented. "You can read it later."

"I have time. _I want to read it now_." I looked over at the "Ask Izzy" column. Bella's face was printed at the top, just like she had told me. I smiled remembering her telling me she didn't like that. Then I read the column…

_..._

_Ask Izzy…What is love? _

_Dear Izzy,_

_I have a boyfriend and we have been dating for six months now. I want to know how to tell if I'm in love or not, or if it's just infatuation. Is it true love? And if it is will it last forever like everyone says? Also, how can I tell if he really loves me?_

_Signed, Confused in Phoenix_

Dear Confused,

I'm sorry to say that there is no exact way to tell if you're in love. But speaking from experience I can tell you that true love changes your life…forever!

_Some things you can definitely look for in your own feelings are:_

When you look into his eyes do you get lost?

When you see him how does he make you feel?

Does everything remind you of him-especially when you aren't together?

Have you simply stopped noticing other guys?

Do you always think about him during the day and dream about him at night?

Do you become protective when others talk about him?

_How do you tell if he loves you? _

For me there is only one defining answer…(and just like the song says)…_'It's in his kiss' _

When he kisses you, does your heart skip a beat, do you lose control of your thoughts?

_How long will it last?_

I used to wonder if true love really lasts forever...

I read once that _'Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath'_

I completely believe that this is true!

I believe your soul will be joined to that one person whose irreplaceable kiss haunts you forever. Even when you are not together.

I have been in love once in my life, and that hasn't changed since I was a teenager. He is the one my heart belongs to. Although we are apart- he is the only one I have ever, and will ever love. _Forever. _

_..._

I felt a sharp pain surge through my heart. I was light headed. My stomach was twisting painfully.

Her response in this article was about _our love_. The love she had never lost for _me_. The love that inspired our kisses and united our souls. _Forever_. In her own word. Did she really mean it? Was there anyway I was misinterpreting this?

I shook my head hard to gain focus and looked at her. _"Bella?" _I spoke but my breath was almost gone.

She avoided my gaze, undoubtedly knowing what my reaction would be. She shifted her feet nervously. "Edward the doors are opening. We don't have time right now..."

"But Bella…" My words trailed off. I wasn't sure exactly what to say to her.

Then she looked into my eyes, casually placing her hands on mine. "We can talk later. '_It's show time' _remember?" She smiled widely at me. "Good luck tonight." Then she winked at me.

Oh my God! I thought. _I might drop dead right on this spot_. I stared back into her eyes and it was written in plain sight for everyone to see. Bella's adoring eyes were looking _at me_. She still loved me! It took all my strength not to grab her and embrace her.

My hands clasped hers. "We'll talk later?" My eyes were pleading with hers.

"Yes," she answered. "Now get going." She smiled and pushed me toward the lobby doors.

_Bella's POV_

Before the Fine Arts Night began Jake and I had a quick dinner at the café and then he came back to my house to get ready. We had spent nearly every day over the past two weeks together. I had so much fun with him and spending time with him was a welcome distraction from my feelings regarding Edward.

Jake knew that we were only friends but that didn't deter him from spending every chance he could with me. There were never any more romantic moments between us, no kisses or touches. We were behaving like we did years ago, having fun and being close…as only friends. He even spent a few nights at my house, sleeping on the couch of course and only a few times recently he'd joke about sharing my bed with me. But that was as far as it went. He was fully aware that I loved Edward and he had finally come to terms with that fact.

"Bella, you look amazing." He said as I came downstairs. He was tucking in his dress shirt and buttoning his pants. "I bet all eyes in the room will be on you tonight."

"You look amazing yourself." I told him. "And you know I'm only concerned with one pair of eyes tonight." I laughed lightly as I helped straighten his tie before we headed out the door. Jake drove us in his car and dropped me at the door, not wanting me to walk in heels and my sleeveless dress.

We had only been there a few minutes when Edward arrived. He looked so handsome I thought I'd need to pick my chin up from the floor. He was wearing a black suit and tie and his hair was a gorgeous mess, as usual. He did a lot of running around doing final checks as soon as he arrived and then stopped to talk to Jake and me in the lobby before the doors opened. Jake made a smart comment to Edward about not being there for his benefit. I rolled my eyes at Jake, wanting to kick him in the shins. I could have done with out the condescending remarks.

Then the moment came when I thought I might die with anxiety. Edward wanted to read the clipping from my column. I tried to talk him out of it. I was hoping he would read it eventually, of course. _That is why I chose to bring this one in particular_. I was hoping it wouldn't happen until the end of the night, though. That way we wouldn't have that hanging over our heads all evening. I counted on the fact that he would understand the full meaning of my response and he didn't disappoint me. He knew immediately what I meant when I wrote the article two years ago…and what was still true now.

I _still _loved him with all of my heart.

He appeared to struggle with that concept as realization dawned on him. He wanted an explanation but I told him we would talk later, and I had every intention of talking to him later. I didn't want him to leave here without knowing exactly how I felt. I wished him luck and sent him off. There was work to be done.

"Think he'll be back?" Jake inquired sarcastically, with raised eyebrows.

I scowled at him. I knew he was being as patient as his temperament would allow. "Thanks for your support Jake. I know you're not an Edward fan. But I do appreciate you being here for me."

As soon as the doors opened, people started pouring in. The first people who approached us were Alice with Marie and Emma. "Hi" I greeted Alice enthusiastically. I gave her a hug and asked, "Do you remember my friend Jacob Black?"

"Hello Jacob. Good to see you again." She responded. "This is our Nanny, Marie and our daughter Emma." Alice gestured toward Marie who was holding Emma. "This is Bella's friend Jacob."

They greeted each other kindly. "Thank you for coming Alice. I'm sure it means a lot to Edward. He has worked very hard to make tonight a success."

"Yes and he's been very nervous for his performance tonight. He's been gone every night for rehearsals in the past two weeks. We've been so lost without him at home. Poor Emma doesn't know what to do without her play-mate." Alice replied.

I heard Jacob scoff and I wanted to kick him again. His tone was obnoxious. "Edward actually pays attention to your daughter?"

"Yes! He's great with Emma. They have a lot of fun playing and singing." Marie was the one to answer. Alice agreed.

"Well I don't really know him all that well. That's an admirable quality. I don't know many men who enjoy babies." Jacob conceded.

"Well then you're right, you don't know Edward. He loves Emma!" Marie interjected.

Jacob flashed them a bright smile. "She is a beautiful little girl, Alice."

"Thank you." Alice answered. "We want to see some of the artwork while we're waiting for Edward's presentation. Can you point us in the right direction?"

"I'll take you to the library." Jacob offered.

He led them around the corner and down the hall. I stayed and greeted families of my students and members of the community. The evening was a success so far. The response was so positive and I was pleased with the way Edward had organized the event. He should be proud of what he accomplished.

After more than an hour I noticed Edward coming back down toward the front of the lobby. Soon people would start making their way into the auditorium for the music performances. He made eye contact with me from across the room and smiled widely and I smiled back. There was a definite connection when our eyes met. It made me nervous. I was anxious for the evening to be over so I could talk to him. I wondered what he would say when I admitted my love for him out loud. Even though it was obvious there was a connection between us I didn't know exactly how he felt. I wondered how I would handle it if he felt differently than I did.

I heard Jake laughing behind me and turned around. He was carrying Emma who had her hands wrapped up in his long hair. Alice and Marie were laughing at them and Emma was screeching in delight. "She has really taken a liking to you, Jacob." Marie grinned widely.

Jake returned her grin. "I have that affect on women of all ages. _Oh and please call me Jake_." It was obvious they were flirting. It was really cute.

Music began playing, signaling the start of the instrumental and vocal performances. Guests began making their way into the auditorium, slowly filtering out of the library, hallway and lobby. I joined Alice, and Marie, along with Jacob, who was still holding Emma and we all found seats near the back of the auditorium. The orchestra played first and then the jazz band. There were a few solo instrument and vocal performances. Then it was Edward's turn…

_Edward's POV_

I walked onto the stage and stepped up to the microphone. "I want to thank you all for coming tonight. We appreciate the support of our families, friends and community members. We are closing our evening with a special performance from many of the student musicians you have already seen tonight. They have been working with me for weeks on this piece and I want to thank them for all of their hard work." Everyone applauded after I spoke.

"The song we are about to perform is a personal favorite. A few years ago I moved away from Forks to London and lived there until a few weeks ago. Forks is my home and I'm glad to be back. I played this song a lot when I first left and tonight I wanted to play this version for you all. Again, thank you for being here and we look forward to seeing you at our next event."

He took his place with the other musicians and began playing the opening to "Here Without You."

_Bella's POV_

I listened intently as he began singing. It took me a few seconds but I suddenly realized he was _singing to me._

"…_But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face.<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind…"<em>

My heart caught in my throat and I felt tears sting behind my eyes.

"…_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight it's only you and me…"_

Jake looked right at me and gave me a hesitant smile. It was obvious to him as well that Edward was trying to prove something to me.

"…_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time…"<em>

The tears were beginning to form in my eyes. His voice was so clear and the music was perfect. The song continued and I was lost in his beautiful voice.

"…_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<em>

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
>And tonight girl it's only you and me<em>

_Everything I know and anywhere I go  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<br>And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love…<em>

_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<em>  
><em><br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me.…"_

As the song ended, I could no longer contain my tears. I let them spill over onto my cheeks and I fought to keep my breathing steady. From the corner of my eye I could see Alice leaning over in our row and staring at me. I didn't meet her gaze, I just sat there dumbfounded.

Jake put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head smiling at me. "You may have thought you had him with your writing and I'm sure you did. But he just did you one better." He smirked. "_Go get him Bella. You know you want to_."

I nodded and blinked through my tears as I ran down to the stage entrance. I could barely see from all the tears in my eyes. I waited quietly back stage as the performers stood for an ovation from the audience. The applause was loud but it was nothing compared to the sound of my thundering heart.

I watched between the side curtains as the applause ended and the band started to disperse with their instruments. Others walked past me standing in the darkness beside the stage. Then Edward was right in front of me. Our eyes met and my knees knocked together. He stood there but didn't say a word. He just put out his arms and I jumped into them. We clung to each other, me just holding onto him, crying into his shoulder and him breathing into my neck. It felt as if the world stopped. We held onto each other tightly as the crowd moved around us. He shifted us to the side and stepped into a darker corner of the back-stage, giving us some privacy. I lifted my hand to wipe away my tears and he started to lower me to the floor.

He brushed his fingers across my skin to dry my cheeks and then planted soft kisses there. "Let's get out of here before Greene or someone sees us. I'm parked around back." He whispered in my ear.

I agreed and walked side by side until we met Jake by the stage door. "Alice's car wouldn't start so I'm going to give them a ride home with in my car. Can you get a ride to your house?" He asked me, glancing from my face to Edward's.

"I think so." I looked at Edward and he smiled as he nodded. We didn't stay to talk to anyone else.

He walked me out the back door to his car and drove straight to my house, his hand holding mine tightly. We didn't speak at all until we were in the house. I unlocked the door and as soon as we were inside we wound our arms around each other once again. I was so relieved to finally be alone with him. He bent his head and touched his lips to mine and kissed me lightly. I gently pressed my lips into his, kissing him back, savoring the feel of his soft mouth on mine.

He wrapped his arms around my back and rubbed his hands back and forth on my waist. I drew in a quick breath, enjoying the feel of his hands on me. I opened my mouth further and wove my hands into his gorgeous hair. I felt his tongue on mine first and I returned his kiss by rolling the tip of my tongue around his slowly. I heard a moan escape from down deep in his throat. He abruptly stopped kissing me but held me close in his arms. He looked deeply into my eyes. "Bella, I still love you."

"I love you too, Edward_. So much," _I told him. I took him by the hand and started walking to the living room so we could sit down.

He lifted me into his arms and carried me to the couch. Still in his arms he sat with me on his lap and looked into my eyes. "I've waited so long to tell you that. I know that I'll never be able to make up for the time I lost with you. I only hope you can forgive me. Because now that you're back in my life, I honestly don't know how I'd ever live without you again."

Tears came to my eyes again and I squinted to see his beautiful face through them. They ran down my cheeks and he began to run his thumbs along each side, gently brushing them away. "I forgive you Edward. Please believe that. But I still feel like there is a lot we have to work through, if we are going to be together…I'm not saying that I'm not willing, _because I am_. I just don't know where to begin."

"I don't know either. But I want to try. I'll do what ever it takes to make you trust me again. I love you so much, Bella. I didn't know how to tell you. But after I read your article tonight, I could hardly believe you felt the same way. I'm still having trouble believing it." There were tears starting to form in his own eyes now.

I simply nodded and pressed gentle kisses to his lips. "Well, believe it…because _I never stopped loving you_. Every moment we were apart my heart belonged to you. Your song tonight was incredible. I love your voice. You are so talented. "

"I did it for you. I wanted to show you how much you've meant to me. It was the only way I knew how." He took a breath and slid me off from his lap and onto the couch beside him. "When I left here last time, after I had made you so angry…I knew I had so much to make up for. I have made so many mistakes..."

"Edward, we don't have to tackle this all in one night."

He gave me a gentle smile. "I guess not but I'm going to prove my devotion to you. Even if it takes me the rest of my life." He pulled me closer beside him and started kissing me again. His kisses made my mind go weak and I was lost in our embrace. I ran my hands up the back of his head and into his silky hair.

He put his warm hands on my arms and began running them up and down and across my shoulders. I shivered with excitement and goose bumps appeared where his fingers touched me.

He grinned around my lips "Are you cold?" He asked into my mouth.

"Not at all. It's what you're doing to me," I admitted.

"Want me to stop?" He asked, still grinning.

"Definitely not." I answered, pulling him closer to my mouth.

_Edward's POV_

The way Bella felt in my arms was amazing. She was so soft and warm. She smelled and tasted so wonderful. "My God Bella, you even taste the same to me. I can't get enough of you."

We sat there kissing and holding each other on her couch for hours. There was no lust in our touches, just intense love for each other. Reluctantly I softly slowed and ended our kiss. "I need to go home and get some sleep. You have no idea how happy you've made me. I want to see you tomorrow."

"I'd like that. I love you." She spoke softly; her lips were so close to mine but not quite touching.

"I'll call you in the morning. Sweet dreams my love." I placed one soft kiss on her mouth.

"Goodnight Edward." She said returning my kiss.

I drove home, still dazed from my evening with Bella. _She loved me. _It was unbelievable to me. More than I could have hoped for and all I'd dreamed about for so long. I couldn't wait to spend more time with her. I wanted to know everything about her. This new phase in our lives was going to be amazing and I was looking forward to starting it…_tomorrow_.

* * *

><p><strong>They're FINALY together. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know your thoughts by sending me reviews. I will be publishing more chapters very soon. <strong>

**Up next: They spend their first day together as a couple...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella and Edward spend their first day together as a couple. It is now Christmas break from school so they have the whole day together without having to go to work. They talk about their past and it's very painful for them. TISSUE WARNING! There is a reason for Bella's confusion and emotional state.**

* * *

><p><em>Edward's POV<em>

I woke at seven a.m., pulled on a pair of jeans, and went upstairs for coffee. Alice was already sipping hers at the kitchen counter and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Alice."

"Good morning Edward. How was your night?" She asked quizzically.

"It was very nice, thank you."

"Want to tell me _more_?" She prompted.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell Alice. You know that." I winked at her and poured some coffee into a cup.

"C'mon Edward. What's the scoop with you and Bella? Jacob Black said you two left together." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"It's not as tawdry or indiscriminate as I'm sure Black made it sound. Bella and I still love each other. We both know now. That's about it."

"Yay," She exclaimed. "I knew it. I'm so excited for you both." She began jumping up and down. "I want to have her over some night for a little Christmas celebration."

"I'll ask her." I responded, leaning over her shoulder to read the paper with her.

"When?"

"When I see her. Later today."

She just smiled at me with a gleam in her eyes. "Is she coming here?"

"I don't think so. I want to spend more time with her alone."

"_Alone, huh_?" She had a mischievous tone.

"Drop it Alice."

I finished my coffee and went to my room to take a shower. I dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt, and then I called Bella.

"Hello," she answered groggily.

"Good morning! Sorry if I woke you." I smiled into the phone. _The sound of her sleepy voice was adorable. _"I want to come see you. I'll bring coffee and doughnuts. Or do you need more sleep?"

"I'd love coffee." Then she added, "Seeing you would be nice too."

"Thanks! _Glad I take second place to a cup of coffee_. I'll see you in a few."

I ran up the stairs and could hear Alice talking to Marie. Emma was in her swing. I gave the baby a quick kiss on her head and grabbed my keys and my coat. "See you later," I called on the way out the door.

I stopped by the coffee shop and bought a half dozen doughnuts and two coffees and sped over to Bella's house. It took her a minute to come to the door. She opened the door with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her head. I handed her the coffee first.

She smiled graciously. "Thank you. You're a life saver. There's nothing like a cup of hot coffee first thing in the morning." She took a long sip and closed the door with her foot.

"How about a kiss?" I offered, smiling playfully at her.

I leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Mmm!" She sighed. "I take that back. A kiss and a coffee is definitely the _best _way to start the morning." She leaned into me and kissed me again.

Then we sat down at her kitchen table and ate our doughnuts and drank our coffees together. "What should we do today?" I asked her.

"I need to work around the house. The spare room still is full of boxes and I don't even have a Christmas tree yet. I'm so glad we're on vacation from school now. Maybe before we have to go back to work I can get that room finished."

"I can help you," I offered. "I'll bet we can get it all done in one day if we work together."

"That would be great. I haven't done anything in there for a while now."

We finished our coffees and Bella headed upstairs to dry her hair. She skipped down the stairs with her hair in a ponytail ready to tackle her spare room.

"The furniture was delivered a couple weeks ago but it's not set up yet because there are so many boxes in here." Bella told me.

We worked on separating the Christmas boxes first, setting them aside for later. We put the boxes of books aside also. We worked together for over an hour and soon the room was bare. The only boxes left were in the closet. We swept and mopped the hardwood floor and while we waited for it to dry we put the boxes she was storing into the attic.

As she was climbing down the attic steps in front of me, I watched her adorable figure and decided it was a good time to show her some extra affection. She turned around at the bottom and I grabbed her into my arms. "I need to hold you." I told her.

I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her passionately. She pressed her body into mine and I realized she needed this as much as I did. "Mmm," I heard her sigh.

"You are so soft, Bella. I could spend the rest of the day holding you."

"Sounds nice but then we'd never get that room finished." She argued.

"I could be persuaded to put that off until tomorrow." I continued to kiss her until she was starting to breathe heavy.

"If you really want to wait till tomorrow to finish the room, I wouldn't mind." Her voice had a raspy, aroused tone.

I shook my head instead, "I think we've taken a long enough break. Better get back to work." I put space between our bodies. We didn't need to get distracted. It was better to take this _new phase _slow.

We worked the rest of the morning and into the afternoon setting up her furniture. First we set up her new sofa bed. Then came the book shelves and afterwards we lined them with books. Next we moved her desk, computer and chair into the room and set all of that up. It was starting to look organized and Bella seemed pleased.

"Do you want to have dinner here?" I suggested. "I'll order us a pizza."

"Yeah, I don't want to go out anywhere. I'm all dusty from moving boxes." She replied. "Let's eat and then I'd like to work on that closet."

I called and ordered our pizza and we sat and relaxed while we were waiting. "Thanks for all of your help today, Edward. I'm sure this isn't the way you wanted to begin your Christmas break."

"Of course this is the way I wanted to begin my Christmas break…with _you_! Bella, I have wanted to spend every single moment with you from the minute I saw you in Greene's office that first day. You are _all _I want." I told her honestly.

I heard her gasp. "I love hearing that! You have no idea how happy you're making me." Her face was glowing.

I took her hand. "Bella you mean the world to me. This is a new chapter in our lives. It's like we have been given a second chance at love. And I am looking forward to seeing where this goes."

The pizza arrived and we ate our dinner in the living room. I kissed her in between bites and we wiped each other's mouths with our napkins. I felt like a kid again. She was beautiful and there wasn't anything about her that I didn't love. As soon as we were done eating we went back in to finish organizing the room. The closet was full, top to bottom. It took me an hour just to get everything out and stacked where Bella could go through and organize it.

We found more books which I stacked on the shelf for Bella while she sat in the living room sorting through more boxes of her Dad's things. It appeared to me that Charlie had saved everything from when Bella was a baby. I found a white cradle and several boxes of baby things that she was working organizing while I continued to work in the room.

"Hey, Bella what do you want to do with these old cans of paint?" I stepped out of the room to talk to her and found her sitting on the couch, head in her hands, crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I sat beside her on the couch, putting my arm around her shoulders. She was looking at a photo album.

She jumped, startled, when I touched her. I glanced at the album. It contained several pictures of what appeared to be an ultrasound. She shook her head adamantly when I questioned her again about what was wrong. I lifted the album out of her lap and froze. When I inspected the pictures I noticed they were printed with the words:

"_Mother's Name: Swan, Isabella"_

My heart sped up. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Bella?" _She didn't answer me_. "Bella!" I pled with her, tension building inside of me. "Talk to me, _please!" _I begged.

I turned the page in the album to see what other pictures were in there. The next page had pictures of Bella with Jacob Black, painting what appeared to be the walls of the room we were just in. The two of them were covered in white paint spots all over their hair and clothes. Bella had a smile on her face but had dark circles under her eyes. She looked pale and thin. Jacob looked younger but nearly the same as he did now, dark skin, bright smile, long hair. The pages contained many pictures which were now covered in Bella's tears. The last page contained one picture that made my heart lurch to a halt.

_ Bella's bare but, obviously pregnant belly._

She reluctantly lifted her head showing me her tear-streaked face. "Edward" Her voice faltered. "I have to tell you something…" She took a deep breath, tears continuing their way down her cheeks and dropping onto her lap. "This is so hard to say. _It hurts so bad_." She swallowed hard.

"Just say it, Bella." I insisted impatiently.

She nodded her head. "A month after you left here five years ago…I found out I was pregnant." She said in between sobs.

I froze. I struggled to find words but nothing would come out. My hands were shaking, and I just stared at her. Finally I asked in a voice just above a whisper, "_Tell me…" _

She was struggling for every breath and I just sat there unable to move, unable to help her. She somehow gathered enough determination and went on. "I was devastated when you left but that only got worse after I found out I was pregnant. I cried constantly. I had trouble eating and sleeping. I hardly ever left the house. I was sick all the time, I couldn't keep anything down. There were some days when I didn't leave my bed. The doctors didn't know if the sickness was from the pregnancy or the depression or both. They tried medication but nothing helped. I lost weight and became dehydrated and delirious."

I was hanging on her every word.

She stopped and took a ragged breath. "I couldn't handle losing you. _I didn't know how... _Then one day I got these severe pains. I didn't even have the strength to get out of my bed…I woke up in the hospital..." She sobbed hysterically. "I lost the baby, Edward. _Our baby_. Yours and mine. I was so sick and no matter what I did it didn't go away. I really tried to eat and drink…to stay well enough for our baby. But nothing worked. I wanted to, _I really tried to_. It just didn't work…"

She was crying so hard that she was shaking. Sobs took over her body the only other sound I could hear was my own heart beat rushing in my ears. I felt her go limp onto the couch beside where we were sitting. I reached out my arms and caught her before she collapsed onto the floor. I held her close to me and she just cried into my shoulder.

Her crying continued and I lifted her up to me, supporting her body with my own. She just lay there against me for the longest time. Eventually her breathing slowed and she was still.

I pressed soft kisses to her hair and whispered in her ear. "_I'm so sorry _Bella. I wish I had known, I wish I had been here. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

I was struggling to keep my composure. I seriously wanted to break down crying myself. I couldn't imagine what she'd gone through, _because of me_. I felt like I needed to stay strong for her right now, though. She had kept this all bottled up inside for years and now I was here and could bear the burden with her, or at least help her through it as best as I could.

She eventually started stirring and I looked at her face. Her beautiful face was filled with pain. I leaned over and kissed her softly "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Baby there is nothing for you to be sorry for. Please don't apologize to me. Let me help you. What can I do?" I wanted to do something, _anything _to help her right now as she struggled with those memories.

"Just hold me?" she asked.

I nodded and held her close to me again. I lifted her up and moved to sit in the recliner. I pulled the lever and we both lay back in a more comfortable position. She rested her body down onto mine, head buried into my chest. I covered her with a blanket and just held her. Every once in a while I would kiss the top of her head and hug her tighter. But mostly we just lay there together, absorbed in sadness.

_Bella's POV_

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes it was dark. I was pressed against Edward's body, laying in the recliner. I shifted uncomfortably and he began to move too.

"What's wrong Bella?" He whispered.

"I'm not comfortable. I think I need to go to bed."

He put the recliner upright and let me go so I could stand. I began to walk toward the stairs but felt unsteady so I stopped. "Let me carry you." He insisted and pulled me up into his arms once again and carried me to my room.

He laid me on the bed and bent to kiss me on the top of my head. "Do you need anything before I go?" He asked.

"Don't!" I begged him. "Please don't go. _Stay with me_."

He hesitated for a moment. "I'll stay as long as you want." He told me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hold me please." I needed him to be close to me.

He nodded and crawled onto the bed beside me. He wrapped me in his arms the same way he was holding me in the recliner and I buried my head into his chest again. We fell asleep like that, in each other's arms.

I never woke again until it was morning. It was just starting to get light outside when I opened my eyes. I moved slightly and felt him stretch. I tilted my head to look at him. His face was so beautiful. I couldn't believe he was here, in my bed, holding me.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?" I asked him.

"I guess so; I just opened my eyes when I felt you moving." He told me.

"I need to use the bathroom." I pulled myself away from him and walked out of the room.

When I came back he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood up and used the bathroom as well and I curled back up into my bed. Soon he came back in and sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my hair.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Okay I guess. I didn't wake up at all after you brought me up here. Thank you for staying with me."

"Bella, there is nothing as important to me as you. I'll be here as long as you need me." He leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. It felt so good to have him near me. "I love you."

It was early in the morning but since I'd fallen asleep so early last night, I decided to take a shower and start the day. After I was done I walked down the stairs. I could smell bacon and coffee. I stepped into the kitchen and saw Edward standing there making breakfast.

"Wow! _He's cute and he can cook_." I commented lightly.

He chuckled at me. "Well I'll be cuter after my shower and clean clothes. Would you mind if I head back to Emmett and Alice's after breakfast so I can clean up?"

"Of course I don't mind. I'll come with you if you'd like." I offered.

He nodded. "Sure, Alice wants to see you anyway. I completely forgot I was supposed to invite you over for a Christmas celebration." He smiled gently and handed me a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. I poured us each a cup of coffee and we sat down together.

"Bella, when you are ready I want to talk to you more about…what you told me. Is that okay?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know. Later though, okay?" He nodded.

When were done eating, Edward washed the dishes and then we headed out to Alice's house. He parked beside Alice's car and we walked in. It was early but Alice was up feeding Emma some applesauce in her high chair.

"Good morning" Alice greeted us animatedly.

"Hi Alice." I hugged her. "Hi Emma." Emma smiled, her face smeared with her breakfast.

Edward went downstairs to take a shower and I stayed and had coffee with Alice. "So, what's new?" Alice asked me. She was so coy when she wanted to be…

"Nothing _new _really…" _Two could play at that game_.

She looked disappointed. "You two never tell me anything!" She pouted. "I know Edward didn't come home last night…"

"Listen Alice, there is really not anything to tell. Edward and I had a long talk about some things in our past last night. I got upset and he stayed with me." I explained more before she could pounce on that "And _nothing _happened. End of story."

"Hmm, well, eventually, right?" She raised her eyebrows at me. I just rolled my eyes at her and didn't answer. "Well I have some news…" She sounded ready to burst with excitement. "Today was Marie's day to have Emma but I kept her because Marie had a date last night…" Alice waited to be sure she had my full attention. "…with Jacob Black!"

"Wow, really?" I was quite surprised.

"Yeah you were there when they met two nights ago. Then when my car wouldn't start at the school that night Jacob gave us a ride home. He exchanged numbers with Marie and then called her yesterday and asked her out last night."

"That is interesting news." I was glad Jake had been on a date. Marie was so sweet and he had been dating tramps for too long.

It only took a short while and Edward was coming up the stairs. He gave me a hug and stood between Alice and I while we all drank coffee.

"So, tomorrow night I thought we'd get together for a little celebration. Just the six of us. You can both come, right?"

I nodded as Edward asked "Six? _Why six?"_ Alice explained Marie's date with Jacob to him and I just smiled watching his surprised reaction. It was quite amusing.

"Let's go back to your house, okay? I'll bet we can get that room all finished today." Edward prompted.

I told Alice I'd see her tomorrow night and Edward and I left. "How do you feel about Alice's news?" He asked me in the car.

"It's great. Jake needs to date someone sweet like Marie. He's been hooking up with these random chicks that are no good for him."

"I wondered if you'd be upset."

"Upset? Why on earth would I be upset?"

"I thought maybe you being so close to him…maybe you wouldn't like to hear about him dating. Plus, that whole conversation that I overheard…you know…when you said you loved him?"

"Edward, Jake is just a friend. I do love him, as a friend, he's almost like a brother. Seriously, I thought you understood that. Sure he's spent the night at my house a few times in the past couple of weeks. We're very close…but _only friends_. Nothing else!"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry Bella. I had seen his car at your house and I wondered if maybe your relationship had changed recently." He was stumbling over his words. "Don't be mad, please. It was just my own insecurities that made me wonder. That was before I knew how you felt. I do believe you, honestly."

"You'd better believe me." I teased.

"I do, Baby. I do." he kissed my head as he opened my door of my house for me.

We went inside and together sorted through the boxes of things my dad had packed for me. It was difficult but we both knew it had to be done and there was no use in putting it off any longer. I was surprisingly comfortable, now that Edward knew. I was also thankful that we had each other to lean on now.

"Do you mind telling me…how far along were you when you miscarried?" He asked.

"Nineteen weeks - almost half way."

"My God, Bella! You went through everything for that long, all alone?"

"Not really alone…when my period was late I told Jake _the whole story_. He came with me to the clinic and they did a pregnancy test. He was with me from the very beginning."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I wish you had called, or contacted me somehow. I would have given anything to be with you." He was visibly shaken.

"My dad wouldn't allow it. Jake came with me when I told him I was pregnant. _Dad was livid. _He got so angry, you wouldn't believe it. He kept saying if anyone called you and you showed up that he'd throw you out! Some of his threats were even worse than that…I didn't dare to even try, and told Jake he couldn't either. I wanted to protect you even after everything that happened. That's why I never called or tried to reach you. I knew what Dad would do to you."

"Bella, Jacob came very close to telling me everything. That night I came here asking you those questions. He was trying to piss me off, obviously. But really I was hurt more than anything. I couldn't bear the thought of you hurting like that. Now I realize it was much worse even than what Jacob told me."

"Jacob and I argued because of what he told you. I told him that it wasn't his place to tell you any of it. I mean it makes sense that he would become so protective over me, though, after all that happened."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Jake is the one who found me." I answered.

_ "Found you?"_

"Jake found me in my bedroom, unconscious and hemorrhaging. If he hadn't gotten here when he did I might have bled to death."

"Oh my God Bella! That's so awful. I can't believe you went through all of that." He held me in his arms tightly and planted more kisses on my scalp. "I saw the pictures of you and him in the album…with the ultrasound pictures. Did you paint that room together?" He asked me.

"Yes, that was going to be the nursery. Remember Dad had the room painted bright turquoise? Well Jake and I decided to paint it white and bought pastel balloon boarder. It's here somewhere in one of these boxes. Dad took those pictures of us and put them in the album. Then afterwards…" She stopped and cleared her throat, "he must have packed it all away in the boxes. He probably forgot all they were in that closet. My mom flew up from Phoenix too, when I was in the hospital. She arrived before I even regained consciousness. My parents, Jake and Billy were the only ones who knew. I never told anyone else…"

"That was why Alice said she remembered your mom was here that April, _right_?" I nodded and Edward continued.

"I'm glad Jacob was here for you. I told him that myself, that night in the bar. _I'm so sorry Bella. _I really wish I'd stayed in touch. I can't believe I let all of this happen. I was shocked when Jake told me that he knew that you and I had…slept together before I left. I was sure you'd never tell anyone anything so…_personal_." He took a deep breath and continued. "I understand now, why you told him of course. Baby, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I _never meant to get you pregnant_. I wish I could take it all back…"

"Please don't say that! I've never regretted making love with you. _Not ever_. Not when I was crying over losing you, not when I was so sick I couldn't move with heartbreak or morning sickness, which ever it happened to be at the time. Not when I lay in the hospital hooked up to machines and IV fluids. _NEVER! Not once did I regret it. _I told you that night that I wouldn't. I meant it, Edward."

"No Bella, that's not what I mean. I have held onto the memories of making love with you ever since I left. I loved you then and I love you still. I have never stopped. I only meant that if I could take back all the hurt I caused you, I'd do it. If I could change any of the negative things that happened I would! But not the time I spent with you. I'd _never_ change any of those moments."

We hugged each other and kissed for a few minutes. I was relieved that all of this was out in the open. Then we packed everything together, the photo album, the loose pictures that Jake had taken of my 'baby bump', the balloon border, the booklets covering details of my pregnancy from the doctor's office and the few other things we found in boxes Dad had saved. When we were done we put it in my bedroom closet.

The rest of the afternoon was much more lighthearted. We spent time putting things from other boxes away. When we had finally finished it all we relaxed on the couch. We held hands and ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while we watched old black and white movies on TV.

"I love spending time with you like this." I told him. It was amazing, just being close to each other.

"Me too." He said.

I crawled over to him and pressed soft kisses to his lips. "Mmm you taste so good." I told him.

"You do too." he said kissing me back.

He leaned me into the back of the couch and kissed me more. I pulled him closer, tugging on the back of his neck and opening my mouth wider. His tongue slipped into my mouth and made circles around my tongue like I had done to him the other night. My breath instantly became labored and I could feel my pulse was quickening. I tried to maintain control, and not letting his kiss affect me so quickly but there was no use. Soon his hands were rubbing my back and he was pulling me closer into him. I was getting overly excited and had to pull my lips away to catch my breath. "I think it's too soon…" I told him in an apologetic tone.

He understood my meaning and stopped pressing us together. He nodded and said "Okay. You're right." He pulled his lips further away from me and put more space between us. Then he smiled at me, "I love you so much, Bella." His fingers stroked along the edge of my cheek softly.

"As I love you," was my answer. I cuddled up to him once again, enjoying the remnants of the electric desire pulsing between us.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the reason behind Bella's emotional behavior as far as Edward is concerned. He wasn't at fault for leaving her, but she felt abandon nevertheless and was devastated by losing their baby. That was very difficult for her to heal from. They love each other though and will have this and many other issues as a couple. Review please and let me know what you think. Thank you!<strong>

**Stay tuned. Edward and Bella have a talk about other relationships they have had while they were apart and more preparations for Christmas...**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter elaborates more on Jake's new love interest. Also Bella and Edward discuss other relationships they've had while they were apart. More preparations for Christmas and a party at Alice and Emmett's. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

_Jake's POV_

When I first laid eyes on Marie it was like I was being physically pulled toward her. I had never experienced anything like it in my life. She had these clear blue eyes that bore into my soul. I was captivated by her. I couldn't wait to get her alone so I could talk to her. When their car wouldn't start at the school on Fine Arts Night, I immediately offered to drive them home. When we reached their house I dropped Alice and Emma off and then drove back to the school with Marie to give the car a boost so she could drive it home. She gladly accepted my number and called me the next day to give her number to me. That's when I decided to ask her out. She was supposed to have Baby Emma that night but when she asked Alice if she could switch days Alice agreed and Marie called me up and we made a date for dinner and a movie.

The minute I picked her up for our date I knew there was definitely something special about her. We seemed to connect so quickly. We had a lot in common; she loved to ride motorcycles and was interested in muscle cars. She was an only child like I was and we both had been raised with only one parent; her with her mom, me with my dad.

We were a lot alike and easily agreed on an action movie after dinner. I couldn't wait to kiss her good night at the door when I brought her home. She returned my kiss willingly. It was clear to me that she felt our connection as well. Tonight we had been invited to a party at the McCarty's house. Marie was looking forward to me to get to know the family she worked for. She had been their employee for several months but was clearly included as part of their family. While I was getting ready my phone rang. It was _her_.

"Hello?" I couldn't help but feel elated when I heard her voice.

"Hi Jake. I was calling to see if you were ready for tonight."

"I am. I'm getting dressed right now."

"I'm glad. What are you wearing?"

"I'd love to say _'as little as possible' _but I have an idea that you didn't mean that question in a sexual way…" I smiled and waited for her to respond.

"_Jake!" _She was playfully scolding me. _"_You're so bad! I'm being serious."

"I'm wearing black jeans, and a black t-shirt with a white button down shirt over it," I answered honestly.

"Sounds nice, I can't wait to see you." Her voice was so alluring.

"Well I'll be there sooner if I get off the phone."

"See you soon," she told me before hanging up. _The sooner the better, _I said to myself! I'd be there in mach speed if I could…

I knew that Bella and Edward would be there too. Alice had told me. I hadn't talked to Bella for two nights but I knew when I saw her last that she and Edward were heading toward reconciling their former relationship. It should have bothered me, since I'd been in love with her for years…but somehow _it didn't_. I wanted her to be happy and I knew Edward made her happy. That didn't change my animosity toward him. I would tolerate him for Bella's sake. I was sure we weren't going to be hanging out together, however.

But right now all my thoughts were focused on Marie…

_Edward's POV_

It took all of my resolve to pull myself away from Bella that evening on her couch. She was far too desirable for her own good. To make matters worse, I had to struggle with my desires all night long. She begged me, once again to spend the night with her. Of course I wouldn't turn her down, but I wanted her far too much. It was more difficult to stay with her than it would have been to leave. I held her like she wanted, kissed the top of her head softly, like she loved and raged a silent war with my arousal the entire night.

I woke up first, so thankfully she didn't notice the evidence of that arousal pressing against her warm body. I took a cold shower while I waited for her to wake up. That did the trick and by the time she woke up I was cuddling beside her once again, and she never knew I was gone. "Good morning, Beautiful," I pressed a small kiss to her warm lips.

"Mmm. You make every day better. Coffees, breakfast and kisses, I could really get used to this." She rolled over on her side and returned my small kisses with more passionate ones. _If she didn't stop soon my cold shower was going to be pointless. _

"Time to get up and start our day." I encouraged her to get out of the bed, against my better judgment. I would have preferred to spend the whole day with her…_right where we were_. I definitely couldn't let my mind go in that direction. Things would progress too fast and neither of us was ready for that…yet.

When she was out of bed, like yesterday she took a shower and I went downstairs to make her breakfast. I took out ingredients to make pancakes. Coffee was ready and I was warming the syrup for her as she came down the stairs.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're too good to be true?" She asked me.

"I don't think so…if anyone did, it would have been you. I haven't really had any other relationships, other than you, Bella." I answered honestly.

She sucked a breath through her teeth. "I'm wondering if now is the best time to have a conversation about our other relationships…since we just crawled out of bed with each other."

"We don't have to. I just wanted you to know." I continued to make our plates, piling up stacks of pancakes and warm syrup. I was quite content with dropping the subject. Bella, however seemed intrigued by what I had said.

After a few minutes of eating she asked "You seriously haven't been in any other relationships?"

Having nothing to hide I answered Bella truthfully. "There _was _someone. It wasn't a serious or romantic relationship in any way. She was a _sexual partner _for lack of a better term. We worked together at the Conservatory. It was very casual, as far from being _in a relationship _as it could possibly be. She had been hurt by someone she loved and she was jaded, not at all interested in any kind of relationship. She knew I wasn't either, she knew I was hopelessly in love with you…We just hooked up every so often. She never wanted more, and neither did I so we both were content with it staying casual and having no commitment."

"Was she…the woman I saw in the picture with you? The one in your office?" She _could _tell that day. I was sure she had known.

I nodded. "Yes. Her name is Tanya."

"And she's…" Her voice faltered for a minute. "She's the only girl you've been with, in the _whole time we were apart_?"

"Yes."

"Damn, Edward. That's hard to believe." She clenched her eyes closed. Obviously she was having a hard time with my revelation.

"Why is that so hard to believe? I have loved you for years. I wasn't interested in dating anyone."

"I don't know. I guess maybe because I haven't been that conscientious in my choices." She admitted.

"Bella it doesn't matter to me, really. I don't need to know."

"_That's not true. _You asked me if I was sleeping with Jacob!" She argued.

"Well that's different." I tried to excuse my behavior. "At the time I didn't know how you felt about me. I was trying to decide whether or not I should kiss you… I had a feeling there was something going on between you and Black. I couldn't bring myself to kiss you if there was a chance you were sleeping with him…it would have seemed wrong to me."

She shook her head. "I did _kiss _Jacob, twice actually. But there was never anything else between us."

"I don't care, Bella. I know you love me. That's all I need to know. We're both here now. That's all that matters to me." I held my hand out for hers and rubbed her fingers with my thumb.

"There were others though…" I tried to stop her but she put her fingers up to my lips. "Please, let me tell you. I think I should." She cleared her throat and set her plate aside, taking a long drink from her coffee. "There was a guy in my sophomore year of college. I thought he liked me, but it turns out he was only out for a good time. We went out on a few of dates. I decided I could handle having sex with him but when we finally got into bed it was awkward. He never called me again. I wasn't upset at all; I wouldn't have gone out with him again anyway. I had another one-night-stand the next year - pretty much the same situation as the first. I was a magnet for losers I guess."

She looked at me and I leaned over and kissed her. "Not this time though." She said as she gave me a beautiful smile that made my heart rate increase.

"Anyway, the only guy I actually dated was Ben. I worked with him at the Tribune. He was a sports writer. We dated for quite a while, and broke up a year ago. Our situation was a little different than yours though. He fell in love with me. He wanted more. I never did. He knew I didn't love him, he knew I never would because you were my _one and only_. But he wanted a serious relationship and I was giving him all I could. Eventually I just told him he deserved better. He agreed."

I waited to be sure she was finished talking, then I leaned in and put my mouth right beside her ear. I blew into her ear with my hot breath and whispered "You deserved better too." I smiled widely at her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Her breathing became ragged and she swallowed hard. I had her flustered and I loved it. "I'm glad we found each other again, Edward," she breathed.

"Me too, Baby."

We cleaned up the breakfast dishes together and drank our coffee at the table. "What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"I'd like to get a Christmas tree. I know it's only a couple days away but I'd still like one. I'd also like to pick up a gift for Alice and Emmett. The only shopping I've done is online. That's how I got my gifts for my parents."

"We can do that. We can take your truck and put the tree in the back."

She agreed and soon we were climbing into her truck heading for the mall. Thankfully there were not many shoppers there since it was early. We went into several stores and she finally decided on a dinner gift certificate for Alice and Emmett. It was something they could use anytime Emmett was home and they could have an evening out together. We decided to get it from both of us. She also picked up a special bottle of wine in a decorative gift bag for them for hosting the party tonight. We walked around for quite a while outside in the cold before she picked out her tree from the vendor outside the mall. She picked the biggest one she could find that wouldn't be too tall for her ceilings. She paid for it and the employee loaded it in her truck.

We had so much fun together as we put it up in the front window of her living room. We decorated it and sat on the couch together and cuddled as we admired our hard work. It was getting late enough that I had to get back to Alice and Emmett's so I could get showered and ready for the party at seven o'clock. I kissed Bella goodbye and went home while she headed upstairs to get ready.

As I was driving back home I realized that I hadn't gotten anything for Bella for Christmas. So I used my time without her to consider what would be a good idea this phase of our relationship. I had to find something that would show her exactly how important she was to me. There were many options, romantic ideas poured through my brain. Since I had never had to buy a romantic gift for anyone other than Bella when we were in high school, I really had no idea what protocol was for a rekindled romance like ours.

I still hadn't made a decision by the time Alice knocked on my door. "Bella's here, Edward." I opened the door and saw Alice standing there in a short black spaghetti strapped dress.

"You look lovely Alice."

"You look nice also. I love it when a man gets all dressed up." I was wearing black dress pants with a black dress shirt and a dark red necktie.

"I thought you'd appreciate it the gesture." I flashed her a knowing smile.

We walked up the stairs together and I was stunned by how beautiful Bella looked. She was wearing a blue dress that sparkled when she moved. It was short and low cut showing off a tantalizing amount of her gorgeous cleavage. I knew then I was going to have a hard time focusing on anything else tonight.

I put my arm around her back and kissed her cheek, focusing instead on her beautiful warm brown eyes. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." She said, kissing me back.

"Marie and Jacob should be here soon." Alice chimed. "Thank you for the wine Bella. That was very thoughtful."

Emmett came bounding down the stairs, smelling of aftershave. "I didn't want to be rude and arrive after guests but I didn't get in until an hour ago." He squeezed Bella up into a hug and punched me in the arm in the process. "You look beautiful tonight Bella."

"Thank you Emmett" She blushed vividly.

Emmett walked into the living room and made us all drinks. We sat down and chatted while we waited for Jacob and Marie to arrive.

_Bella's POV_

As we sat and talked about how we spent our day, Alice told us about how she was teaching Emma how to get the best bargains at Christmas time and then how she gave her daughter a lesson in gift wrapping. It was so cute to hear her talk about her daughter. She was clearly meant to be a parent. I wondered wistfully if that would ever be me…conversing with friends about the joys of parenting.

"Edward helped me get my Christmas tree today." I told them all, clearly changing the subject. Edward assisted me by explaining how long it took me to choose my tree and told them the whole story of how we spent our afternoon decorating it.

I watched him talking to our friends and found myself noticing how handsome he looked all dressed up tonight. His hair resembled a tousled mop on his head and I longed to run my hands through it and enjoy the texture. The slight stubble on his face made me want to run my fingers along his sexy jaw. His toned chest and abdominal muscles were clearly visible through the black slightly shiny fabric of his shirt. I admired the way his backside rounded gently and met those long legs…Everything about him was appealing and I was nearly drooling as I fantasized about him. Until my dreams were interrupted.

"Hi everyone." I looked up and saw Marie standing in the living room door way with Jake by her side.

She was dressed in a deep red dress and looked very festive and pretty. All of us stood and greeted each other. Jake flashed me his typical fabulous white smile which I returned. He looked very happy. Emmett made them drinks and they sat down and joined our conversation as Alice put out plates of hors d'oeuvres. Then she sat and joined our group again. Emmett and Jake were the only ones in the room who weren't well acquainted so they spent much of the evening talking to each other. Marie smiled sweetly and held Jake's hand and I smiled seeing the way the two of them interacted together. After hors d'oeuvres, Alice announced that she had gifts for everyone and we all stood around the perfectly decorated tree and opened them. She had purchased hand crafted silver necklaces for Marie and I. Mine had golden topaz colored stones and Marie's had deep blue, each complementing our eye colors. For Jacob and Edward she got bracelets made from gun metal. We all thanked her for the gifts and for the hosting the party.

As our evening was ending I walked up and gave Jake a hug and whispered in his ear "I want details." He smirked at me and nodded briefly as he walked Marie to her apartment.

We all said good night after that and Edward asked me to come to his room for a minute so I followed him down the stairs. His room was simple but decorated in Alice's perfect taste. His bed was against one wall and covered in a black and gray patterned bedspread. The walls were painted white and had several framed prints of the Seattle skyline at night. The furniture was all black and he had a leather chaise in the corner. Next to it was a guitar propped up against the wall.

"I wanted to pack a few things in case I didn't make it home tonight." He smiled at me.

"It's entirely possible that you won't." I winked at him.

He removed an overnight bag from the closet and packed a few items of clothing from his drawers and closet. As I watched him I realized every single move he made was sexy. I struggled to control my thoughts. I was thankful that he couldn't tell what I was thinking. He could, however, read my expressions.

When he was done he put his arms around me. "I think that's it." He lowered his head and breathed onto my neck and I nearly melted into a puddle right there in his room. I gasped to catch my breath but he didn't stop. He knew how aroused I was getting and he was enjoying every minute of it. He ran his fingertips up the edge of my dress, barely skimming the outer edges of my breasts.

"Stop that, Edward." I begged between breaths.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked, lightly touching his lips to my neck, but not quite kissing me.

"Because I asked you to stop," was my only argument. He pressed his parted lips into my neck and slid his tongue out slightly; dragging it along my skin and making shivers run through my body. "I hate you right now." I was becoming irritated at how he was making my body react.

"No you don't," he breathed.

"I do…" I placed my hands on his chest to playfully push him away. "_I hate you for making me want you so badly!_" I was barely speaking above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You are so sexy. I'm having trouble resisting your beauty." His voice was romantic and sincere.

"I love you Edward and I have to admit that I am having trouble resisting you as well. I really want you. _But not tonight. I think it's_ still too soon for me." I prayed he wouldn't be disappointed. "If you'd prefer to stay here instead of coming home with me I'd understand. It's not fair for me to keep…_tempting_…you like this."

"Baby, if you want me with you, then that's where I'll be. It has nothing to do with sex."

"Are you trying to tell me that you haven't even thought about it?" I raised one eyebrow.

_"Of course I've thought about it." He admitted_ " And I'm not going to lie and say I don't want you. _Because you know that I do_. But I agree with you. It's definitely too soon. There is no need to rush anything. I was only teasing," Edward answered.

"You're so good at teasing too." I gave him one small kiss on his lips.

"Come on, let me get you home and tucked in." He kissed my lips once firmly and brought me home.

_Jake's POV_

With my arm around Marie's back I led her back to her apartment. This was only our second date but I felt like I had known her for years. She leaned her shoulder into me while we walked. I opened the door for her and turned on the light.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight, Jake. It means a lot to me that you get to know the McCarty's." Marie smiled sweetly at me.

"You're welcome. I had fun. They're really nice. Emmett is a great guy. I didn't really know him when we were younger. I only knew he was Edward's friend."

"So you have known Edward a long time?" She asked.

"Uh, well I met him about nine years ago. It's Bella I've known the longest, actually." I told her.

"Really?" How long have you known Bella? I assumed you knew her through work."

"No, our dads have been friends since before we were born…" I explained my history of knowing Bella and Charlie to Marie.

"So you were friends in high school."

"Yeah, Bella's my closest friend. I'm hers too."

"That's interesting…you were never _involved_, though…?"

"No." I wasn't sure how much Marie needed to know about my relationship with Bella. I didn't want to lie to her, of course. But I didn't think she needed to know _everything _right away.

"I have to get to bed Jake. I have Emma early in the morning." She batted her eyelashes cutely at me.

I leaned closer and gave her a goodnight kiss. She put her hands on the back of my shoulders and I put mine on her waist while we stood in her doorway.

"Good night Jake." She smiled again so sweetly it made me want to kiss her all over again.

"Good night Marie." I waved goodbye from the walk outside her house and walked to my car.

_Bella's POV_

At home I went upstairs and into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I put on flannel pajamas, realizing they were the least tempting of all of my choices since I was getting into bed with Edward. I brushed my teeth and let him take his turn in the bathroom. He came out wearing plaid flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. Still, he looked amazing. I hung my dress in the closet and began folding down the blankets on the bed.

We both crawled into the bed and he smiled at me, pulling me close to him. I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent. Then I ran my hands up into his hair, dragging my fingers down the back of his head and across his jaw, caressing his stubble with my fingertips. "I've been dying to do that all night."

"That feels so good Bella." His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly and deeply.

I continued moving my fingers, enjoying the feel of him. I reached my lips up and gently kissed his jaw. I pressed kisses back and forth along the stubble there, kissing every inch of his defined jawbone with my lips.

His breath hitched. "You're going to have to stop that. If you don't, then I won't be responsible for my actions."

Not wanting to tease him unnecessarily, I reluctantly stopped. "Good night, Edward. I love you." I whispered into his ear.

He pressed his lips into my ear the same way and whispered. "Just so you know…I am looking forward to some day when you can touch me like that and I don't have to ask you to stop. I love you, Bella."

His words made me want him even more. I was so tempted to continue kissing him there, just to see where things went…Instead I put my arm around him and we fell asleep just like that.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter. <strong>

**I have two friends who were somewhat concerned that Jake is moving on rather quickly from his lifetime "love" for Bella. So I thought I would give some information about whyI wrote this new romance the way I did. I do think that there is truly love between Jacob and Bella but it is now in it's rightful place, a deep friendship and devotion to each other but _not a romantic love_. They both find each other attractive, of course but that is the actual extent. Jacob didn't realize this until just recently. It took him longer than it did Bella because Bella has known all along that she only truly loves Edward. When Jacob finally met Marie there was the undeniable pull that you feel when you meet that one person who is going to change your life. **

**Obviously I am not a professional writer like S.M. and I would never dream about being able to write something as detailed as "imprinting" but my account of the immediate attraction between Jacob and Marie is the closest I could come. I hope it makes some sense to my readers.**

**Review, please! Coming up, Christmas shopping, Christmas Eve and a lemon! Reviews will make my fingers type love scenes! **


	24. Chapter 24

**It's Christmas Eve and love is in the air. This is a pretty long chapter, full of details..._ Lemon warning_. If you're sensitive to sexual content then skip right to next chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

_Edward's POV_

I woke up in Bella's arms. She was looking dreamily into my eyes as soon as I opened them.

"I still can't believe you're really here. Every morning I wake up and think it's all a dream." She said to me.

"Believe it, because it's real." I kissed her on the forehead. "I can't stay in bed any longer. I have to go to the mall. It's Christmas Eve and I'm not finished my shopping."

"Yeah, me too. I always have my shopping done before now." She told me.

We rolled out of the warm bed. Bella let me have the bathroom first and when I was done she took a quick shower. We had an easy breakfast of toast and coffee and got into my car for the mall.

"How long have you had your Viper?" She asked.

"Almost two weeks."

"It's a great car. You have excellent taste."

"Not just in cars. " I told her and leaned over for a quick kiss.

We arrived at the mall and rushed to the Department Store's toy section to pick out gifts for Emma. I found a baby piano and Bella chose a cuddly doll in a pink dress. Then we picked her out some outfits, knowing Alice had her wardrobe completely covered but still not being able to resist.

"I need to do some shopping alone." I told her. "Want to meet for lunch in an hour?"

"Sure." She planted a kiss on my lips and we headed in opposite directions of the mall.

I was determined to find something special for Bella and wished I had started looking earlier. I had an idea of what I wanted but was unsure if it could be found so close to Christmas. I stopped in several stores with no luck. One jewelry store had a long line and I hoped I could find something without spending the whole hour.

A helpful clerk approached me. "I'm looking for a diamond tennis bracelet. Can you show me what you have?" She showed me an entire tray of various bracelets. After looking at several, I selected one in white gold, with channel set round diamonds totaling one carat. I paid and the clerk quickly wrapped it for me and I put it inside my jacket pocket where she wouldn't see.

As I stepped out of the store I pulled out my cell phone and I sent Bella a quick text:

_I'm done. Where are you?_

I had just barely slid my phone back into my jacket pocket when she responded:

_Still shopping. I'll let you know when I'm finished._

I browsed around the mall, carefully avoiding all the other shoppers rushing by. Satisfied with my purchase I was feeling quite smug watching the frenzied looks on the other shoppers' faces. My phone buzzed:

_All done, ready to eat._

We met at the food court and ate lunch before headed back to Bella's house so she could wrap what she had bought. Her phone rang just as we were sitting down to eat. She answered and then said to me, "Its Alice, she's inviting us for Christmas dinner tomorrow evening."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." I told her. She told Alice we'd be there for dinner at five o'clock tomorrow evening.

When we were done our lunch I loaded all of the bags into the car and drove us back to Bella's house. She commented that she needed to wrap gifts and looked at me skeptically when I told her I didn't need to wrap anything. I did offer to help her wrap the gifts for Emma, though. She shook her head as we walked in the door.

"I don't need your help wrapping. So you go find something to do." She told me while she placed her shopping bags on the table.

I went upstairs in her room and laid down on the bed. I lifted her pillow close to my face and breathed in. I could still smell the scent of her on the pillowcase. She was completely filling my mind every minute. I loved her so much! I was almost asleep when I heard her come into the bedroom.

"You look tired" she commented. I nodded, reaching my arms out, anxious to hold her. We both laid on our left sides, her in front of me and I cuddled into her back, placing my lips close to her neck. Soon we were asleep.

When we woke up she wanted to make Christmas cookies so we went into the kitchen and began baking. We spent hours mixing, rolling, cutting, baking and decorating cookies. We packed up a bunch for Jacob and his Dad and some to take to Alice and Emmett. We ate cookies instead of having dinner and lay down on the couch to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' at eight p.m.

I pushed against the back of the couch and she cuddled close in front of me. We propped our heads up on pillows and held onto each other while we watched the movie.

"Merry Christmas Eve," she told me as she leaned back and kissed my lips. I returned her kiss and she hummed with contentment.

When the movie was over she sat up and looked at me. "I have a Christmas Eve gift for you. Do you want to open it now?"

"Bella, it's not Christmas until tomorrow."

"I know but in my family we always give a separate gift on Christmas Eve."

"Okay," I agreed. I didn't want her to break any of her traditions.

She handed me a flat box wrapped with snowman wrapping paper. I tore open the paper and the taped box. Inside was a pair of dark red silk pajamas and a matching robe. "Thank you, love." I kissed her mouth softly.

She looked at me shyly and said, "The tradition in my family has always been to give some kind of sleepwear for Christmas Eve. One time when I was a kid I was given this huge pair of hippopotamus slippers…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Bella. If I had known I would have bought you a gift for tonight also," I apologized.

She crawled over onto me, straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was blushing and her voice was shy and quiet. "It's okay. I already… I…umm…bought myself something to match… yours." She tilted her head, indicated the pajamas in the box. "Would like to see?" She whispered into my ear, making chills run down my spine.

Realization dawned on me and I opened my eyes wide. "_My God, Bella, I don't know_. I'm not sure if I can handle that."

She ran her fingertips softly along my jaw line and placed a few small kisses there, just like she had done night before. I gasped and she continued to whisper into my ear. "You said you were looking forward to the day when I could do this…" She placed more hot kisses along my jaw line, then began licking lightly with her tongue. "… and you wouldn't have to ask me to stop." She continued her torturous kisses. "And tonight, I don't want to stop. I think you should come upstairs and see for yourself. Then you let me know if you can _handle it…_or not." She winked at me as she climbed off my lap. She turned off the TV and started walking up the stairs.

I sat there for a few moments on the couch, bewildered. Then I followed her as she requested. She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I stood there nervously in her bedroom thinking hard about this turn of events. I had been dreaming about this moment for so long now. _But if yesterday was too soon, then was today also too soon? _I couldn't imagine seeing her in lingerie. She was so desirable as it was…I pulled my hands through my hair, anxiously waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

She opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. I gasped when I saw her. A long silk belted robe covered almost her entire body. She looked unbelievably sexy. Her soft curves were visible through the deep red silk. "I need you Edward. I don't want to wait anymore." She spoke seductively as she crossed the room toward me.

"Baby, are you sure?" I asked her, not wanting to touch her unless she was.

"I'm one-hundred percent certain." She whispered. She was right in front of me now.

I smiled nervously at her. "You are so beautiful." I sighed deeply, reaching out to touch her waist, still covered in the silky robe. I pulled her closer and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

She pressed her lips into mine, returning my kiss. Her hands ran up my chest to my neck and pulled my head closer to her mouth. Our kiss intensified and I felt my heart pick up speed and heard her breathing increase tempo at the same time. She slid her hands from my neck down to my shirt and she began to undo buttons. When the buttons were all undone she dropped the shirt from my shoulders, moving my hands from her waist momentarily as she let it fall to the floor behind us. Her warm hands began to caress my chest and abdomen with unbelievably delicate finger tips. Her lips moved from mine and trailed soft kisses across my cheek, jaw and neck and settled on my chest. She continued to place tiny kisses across my chest as her fingers explored my abdominal muscles.

"Please touch me, Edward." She begged in between kisses.

I moved my hands from her waist to her shoulders and slid the robe down slowly, exposing the pale skin there. My fingers touched the belt on the robe and I opened it and let the silk fall to her feet. The nightgown she wore underneath was made of the same red silk but it had a plunging neckline and lace at the top of her breasts. My eyes widened at the view and I shivered in anticipation.

Her face lit up with a smile. "Are you alright?" She asked me.

"I'll let you know in a minute." I teased, making her giggle.

I slid my fingers slowly across the outline on top of the nightgown, gently grazing her cleavage. Her skin was so soft and pale next to the dark red material. She closed her eyes as I touched the straps of her nightgown and eased them down minutely across her shoulders, kissing each inch of skin I exposed. My hands slowly caressed her breasts over the top of the soft silk, running my thumbs lightly over her nipples. They instantly became erect and I could see the outline of them clearly through the material. Once the straps were low enough I dipped my head and began to kiss the tops of her breasts, pushing the cups of the nightgown down as I kissed her. I could just see the tops of her pink nipples and it was almost more than I could handle. I kissed each peak as the silky fabric passed lower, exposing her ribs and suddenly falling to the floor along with the robe.

"You are making me feel wonderful." She sighed deeply as I kissed her. I planted more soft kisses along her collar bones, cleavage and breasts as her breath became ragged.

I slid the tip of my tongue out to lick one nipple lightly. Her sighs became moans as I continued my exploration of her, bending my head so my mouth could reach her other nipple with my tongue. Her head fell over backwards pressing her chest closer to my mouth. Taking advantage of her new angle, I gently sucked one nipple into my mouth and rolled my tongue around it slowly. She gasped sharply and gripped my back tightly as she swayed on her feet. I placed my hands on her hips to keep her steady as I continued to suck her soft skin. I felt her hands move to the button on my jeans. She snapped it open and had the zipper down quickly and was soon sliding them down my legs. She slid them until her hands couldn't reach anymore and I let them drop to the ground and stepped out of them.

I picked her up and carried her to the bed and we both lay next to each other on top of the covers. I admired her body in the moon-lit room. I was completely captivated by her beauty. I looked her in the eyes and she gazed back at me. "Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward." She sighed and pulled my mouth down to hers and began to kiss me once again. Her kisses were passionate, desperate. I could almost taste the desire on her tongue.

I ran my fingertips along the edge of her breasts, slowly circling up to her nipples again. She arched her back at my touch as my lips left hers. I kissed a trail from her mouth, to her jaw, neck and upper chest and then returned my lips and tongue to explore her peaks, turning my attention to her other nipple. Her quiet moans were increasing my arousal, causing us to moan in unison.

I felt her warm hand reach down to my boxers and begin caressing my erection over the top of the fabric. "Baby, that feels so good!"

"Mmm hmm, I can tell." She reached her hand inside and stroked my erect form, tugging my boxers down until we could slide those off over my feet also. The feeling of lying there naked beside Bella was unbelievable. I grabbed her hips and pushed closer to her soft warm body and she returned the gesture by gripping my back and pulling me closer to her as well. We both lay on our sides kissing and touching each other as the heat between us increased.

She slid her fingers down and around my length, stroking me gently. She repeated her soft stroking a few times before she suddenly gripped my erection firmly. Her palm was pulsing, alternating between squeezing and relaxing her grip. "I love the way you feel in my hand. You are so hard." She whispered in my ear.

I slowly moved my fingers down to touch her heat. I slid my fingers softly around the damp skin between her legs and then moved them up her center, separating her folds with gentle pressure. She was slick with excitement making my fingers glide easily across her sensitive skin. I teased the inside of her delicate lips, gliding upwards to her pleasure spot. I gently touched just the tip of my finger to her spot and teased it with tiny light circles. Her hips rotated and I began to apply gentle pressure in small circles around her sensitive nub.

Her breath became short pants as I rubbed her. "Oh, oh, oh" she panted "Edward I love that, please don't stop." I saw her tongue slip between her teeth and lick her lips. I moved my mouth from her breasts back to her lips and kissed her as I pressed my tongue inside to caress her tongue with my own.

She tasted so sweet and I could feel her excitement increase as I kissed her passionately. I pulled my lips away from her long enough to tell her, "I won't stop, Baby. I promise."

I continued rubbing her and kissing her and then slid the fingers of my left hand down and teased around her wet opening. I slid my tongue in her mouth around in circles, mimicking the circles my fingers were making at her entrance. She whimpered lightly into my mouth indicating she wanted more. I dipped first one finger inside her and then slowly added another, sliding them both together in and out of her. I started slowly and when her hips increased their movements against my hand I increased speed.

"Are you enjoying this, Baby? You are so wet." I asked her, my voice echoing the desire in my own body.

"Edward!" She was practically screaming in pleasure. "I love it. All of it!"

I wanted to make her pleasure last as long as possible. I wasn't concerned with my own gratification at all. I only wanted to bring her to ecstasy. I was enjoying seeing her body writhe in excitement. I watched as she arched her back in pleasure and gyrated her hips in synch with my touch. Her whole body was flushed and she pulled her breaths through clenched teeth.

"You are so sexy, Bella." I whispered in her ear, hoping the sound of my voice would excite her more. "You're even more beautiful when you're aroused like this."

_ Then she stopped…_

Stopped moving her hips. Stopped arching her back. Stopped making those wondrous sounds of arousal that were escaping her lips only moments ago.

I was surprised by her sudden stillness I stopped my fingers in mid-stroke. "What's wrong, Baby?" I was worried I had done something to hurt her.

"I want to make love with you, Edward." She gasped. She swallowed hard and continued. "_Please_! I got so distracted by your touch and lost my focus. I want you. _I really want you!_"

I bent my neck again and kissed her gently. "I want to make love with you too, Bella." I began kissing her and she relaxed back onto the bed. I slid my hands away from her heat and placed them by her sides on the mattress. I kissed her mouth until the anticipation built once again. I eased my body on top of her and she spread her legs for me. I stroked her a few more times with my fingers, like I was doing before. I wanted her comfortable, relaxed and adequately aroused. Her breathing became labored again and I could tell she was ready.

I reached the slight distance to my wallet on her bedside table and removed a condom from its package. I continued to give her open mouth kisses while I slid it onto my aching erection. I looked at her face and could only see intense pleasure. It was all the encouragement I needed. I placed my tip to her opening and gently moved forward, entering her. She panted and moaned into my mouth as she became entirely filled with my length. I kissed her softly and at the same time I began gliding forward and back inside of her. The intense feel of her heat and tightness ignited my desire. She gasped and moaned and returned my kisses with intensity as we rocked together, slowly meeting each other's movements.

The feeling of being inside her was incomparable. It had been five years since I'd made love to her and she felt so familiar, it could have been only yesterday. She was all I'd ever need or want. I breathed heavily into her hair, burning with my desire.

"More, Edward. _Please," _she begged. Her voice was not much more than a whisper.

I complied and moved faster. "How's that, Baby?" I asked, wanting to meet her every desire.

"Yes. That's wonderful." Her eyes were clenched shut and she bit her lip in what appeared to be concentration. I felt her bend her knees up and spread her legs further apart. Then I felt her feet press behind one of my legs and she suddenly flipped us both onto our sides. I opened my eyes and stared into hers. She had a mischievous gleam there. I smiled back at her and kissed her again continuing to thrust into her. She pressed again with her foot behind that same leg and flipped again until she was now on top of me. I groaned with pleasure at the feel of her now controlling our movements. She kept her chest pressed to mine while I placed my hands on her hips, guiding her as she moved above me. She moaned deeply as she pressed onto me in an up and down motion a few times then she added a rolling motion to her hips. Her face transformed into one of pure joy. I kissed her wet mouth again, unable to control my desperate need for her. She kissed me back, sensually moving her tongue inside my mouth.

"This feels so good, Bella. I love the way you feel on top of me." I was completely overwhelmed by her.

"I'm glad you like it." She whispered into my ear. "You feel good to me too."

_ She was driving me crazy_. I was enjoying every second with her. "I've been dreaming about making love to you for so long now. You're so freakin' hot!" She was gripping me tight with her legs and her muscles inside were making her tightness increase. It wouldn't be long before I lost all control.

Sweat was beading up on her forehead and I could feel her starting to quiver on top of me. "Edward," her voice was shaking like she was. "I need you on top now. I'm really close."

I held her tight in my arms and rolled us gently over, rising above her soft body once more. "Tell me, Baby. Out loud. I love the sounds you're making."

I pressed into her and she sighed deeply in pleasure. I increased the pace of my thrusting and she lifted and lowered her hips in unison with mine. I felt her lift her hips one last time and hold them there in that elevated position and I knew she was on the edge.

"I'm so…so close!" She gasped. I slid my hands under her, to help hold her where she needed to be. I pressed myself into her and rocked my hips forward further to give her more contact. I could feel her throbbing inside as I leaned into her. She instantly bucked beneath me and her face became flushed. Her mouth opened wide and the sounds she was making were unbelievable. _"Oh, my God, Edward!" _

I felt her muscles tense and relax around me and I continued to push into her, riding the waves of her climax along with her. I kissed her softly as she began to relax below me. I held her snugly in my arms and continued slowly thrusting into her.

"Bella, I love you." I told her in between soft kisses. In only a few seconds I could feel I was on the verge of orgasm. I pushed into her warm soft body a few more times. That's all it took and I was releasing with an intensity that made me see stars. I throbbed inside of her and she grasped me tight with her whole body, making my climax even more intense. I didn't move from on top of her until I could hear her breathing slow. Then I rolled over to lie beside her instead and kissed her lovingly as we lay there. She kissed me back and looked adoringly into my eyes as we relaxed in each other's arms. Completely content and satisfied!

_Bella's POV_

A feeling of intense satisfaction came over my entire body. I didn't feel anything but the lingering pleasure from our lovemaking. I sighed deeply as we lay there together.

"I have never felt this good before." I told him.

Edward reached his right arm over me and pulled me closer to his side. "Bella, you are an incredible lover." His eyes were still burning with desire.

I shook my head, smiling. "That's only because I have an incredible lover as a partner."

"I'm not going to say we weren't great together, because we were. But you, Baby…_are exceptional_."

He put both of his arms around me and pressed his hands into my back, pulling me closer to him. I thoroughly enjoyed the feel of him naked against me. We fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and cuddled together the whole night.

**…**

Christmas morning dawned and before we rolled out of bed we spent hours together making love. _Several times, in fact_. There was nothing as wonderful as making love with someone you were truly in love with. Our morning in bed together made me never want to leave his side.

We were still holding each other close afterwards when Edward said, "Bella, I can't get over how…experienced you are…its quite remarkable."

_ "Edward!" _I gasped. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" I could feel my face getting redder by the minute. "I already told you…it's all because of you!"

"No. That's not it. You're very…_skillful_." He told me, running his hands up and down my spine. "Please don't be embarrassed, Bella. I really enjoyed your agility…your strength. You were amazing." I felt my face begin to blush even more fiercely.

"Edward, you are my only motivation, seriously. It's only because of you. _Trust me." _I tucked my face into his chest to hide my embarrassment.

"I'm not trying to diminish our love for each other. But that's not what I'm talking about. The ways you _moved _really surprised me. You never cease to amaze me, Bella."

I laughed a little, wishing he we just shut up. "Well I guess I should remind you that my mom is a yoga instructor. Did you know that there are special yoga moves to enhance your sex life?"

He looked skeptical and shook his head. I continued. "Yoga helps add strength and flexibility to the muscles you use during sex. It reduces stress which obviously helps when making love. There are better breathing techniques which enhance pleasure during love making…" My voice trailed off, waiting for him to catch up.

He laughed lightly, "Bella are you trying to tell me that you learned all of that from… _your mother_?"

I laughed with him. "No, silly just that I'm familiar with the right yoga positions that help improve…many aspects of your life!"

"Baby, I have to tell you, all this talk about yoga and sex is a real turn-on! Now it's you who is _too good to be true_. I love you so much!"

"Well in that case, I think we should try yoga sometime together. I've heard its great foreplay." I winked at him and for the first time I could remember Edward Cullen was speechless.

It was noon by the time we showered, dressed and came downstairs to open the gifts we had bought for each other. I handed him several packages to unwrap. He opened a cream colored bulky cable knit sweater and a pair of super faded blue jeans I had bought him the day before. I already loved him in everything he wore but I thought the jeans would look sexy and who doesn't need more sweaters? I handed him the last box from me to open it. It was a gift certificate for a weekend get-away to a Lodge in Seattle. We had a fireplace and Jacuzzi in our room. I'd booked us a couples massage and a tour of one of their wineries.

He lifted open the wallet sized box "_Bella_…" He blinked. "I love it! Baby, this is amazing. _A weekend away with you_? I can't think of anything I'd like any better." He pressed long firm kisses to my lips. "Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome. I thought maybe we could look for a _couple's yoga class _while we are there." I winked at him mischievously.

I was so glad he liked it. I had bought it online on Tuesday morning, thinking it would be a great way to have a weekend together when we finally decided to make love…But it didn't turn out as I had originally planned. There was no way I was going to be able to wait one more minute, let alone another weekend _or more to_ make love with him. Then when I saw the matching pajama sets yesterday at the mall I decided Christmas Eve was the perfect time to consummate this new phase of our relationship. _And my plan couldn't have gone better. _

He walked to the brightly decorated tree and pulled down a box wrapped in iridescent silver paper and a bright purple ribbon. I opened it slowly enjoying the anticipation. Inside was a beautiful white gold diamond tennis bracelet. My mouth opened so wide it nearly hit the floor.

"Edward this is so beautiful but…it's too much. You shouldn't have…" My heart sped up and I had tears in my eyes.

"Baby nothing is too much when it comes to you. Nothing I give you could ever be enough! I know that I can't make up for the time I spent away from you. But I had to let you know that my love for you will never fade, just like those diamonds in that bracelet. You are invaluable to me. I've never forgotten my promise I made to you…_five years ago tomorrow, _to be exact. '_One day I will marry you_,' Bella. When that day comes, I'll put a diamond on your finger and pledge my eternal love for only you. Until then, I plan to put diamonds on you every chance I get…You are my only true love and I want the world to know that!"

Tears poured down my cheeks. His words were so powerful. His commitment was so strong. It was hard to believe that he loved me that much…_as much as I loved him_. He leaned over and kissed the tears from my cheeks. "Don't cry, Baby. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of the love scene? Too much? Too little? Just right? I am still pretty conservative when it comes to publishing lemons. It's only with the encouragement of my Beta, Jenn that I am confident enough to upload this stuff. Please let me know what you think, as I'm still learning and very apprehensive as the material becomes more detailed! I really, really LOVE REVIEWS! Thank you! <strong>


	25. Chapter 25 part 1

**So I hope you all liked chapter 24. The story between our lovers continues...****Here is Chapter 25. I have divided this into two parts because it was very long. I hope you understand. This is the rest of Christmas day. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25...Part 1<strong>

_Jake's POV_

Dad and I always spent Christmas together; just the two of us and this year wasn't any different. I wanted to invite Marie but she was spending it with the McCarty's.

"So, when are you going to introduce me to your new girl?" Dad asked.

"Soon Dad. She's spending today with the family she works for. I'm going to see her later tonight though."

"Have you seen Bella at all?"

"I saw her on Monday at work and the other night at the McCarty's party."

"She's back with Carlisle Cullen's son?" Dad had a surly look on his face.

"Yeah Dad," I understood his hesitation about Cullen. _Dad knew the whole story. _

"That's really going to piss Charlie off when he finds out. Did you ask Bella when she plans to tell him?"

"Bella hasn't discussed it with me, Dad"

He just grunted. The tone of protectiveness in his voice was evident. Since Charlie Swan was his best friend it was natural that both my dad and I would carry a concern for Bella's safety.

"I'm going to call her in a while. I'm sure she'll stop by today."

"Good!" He replied curtly.

We finished our Christmas meal by one o'clock and I called Bella soon after, while Dad took a nap in his chair.

"Merry Christmas, Jake." Bella sang into the phone.

"Merry Christmas, Bella. I was hoping you could come over later today. Dad and I have a gift for you."

"Yes, of course. I have a gift for you too. What time?"

"Any time. Dad's asleep in his chair right now, we just finished eating."

"We can come in a couple of hours, on our way to Alice's for dinner if that's okay?"

I hesitated "…_We_?" I inquired.

"Yes, Edward and me. Is that okay?"

"I guess, yes. Dad's dying to see you." Hoping she'd get the idea that I had no control over my dad's tongue if Edward Cullen was to show up at our house.

"Okay, we'll be there. Love ya Jake."

"Yeah, Bella. Love you too." This was going to be awkward!

After I called Bella I dialed Marie's cell phone. "Merry Christmas. How's your day going?"

"Great. Emma is opening presents, one at a time. Her dad is helping of course. Alice insisted on having her open one present every 15 minutes. Having our tree is going to be an all-day project."

I told her about my day with my dad and that Bella would be coming over to exchange gifts soon, then I'd be there to see her.

"I'm so excited to see you, Jake."

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait to see your adorable face."

"Okay I have to go, it's time for Emma's next present. See you soon." She made a smooching sound over the phone and hung up.

A few hours later I saw Cullen's blue Viper pull into our driveway. "Bella's here, Dad" I yelled from the kitchen.

I heard him grunt from his chair. He wasn't impressed when I told him that Edward was coming with Bella.

I answered the door before they had a chance to knock. "Merry Christmas, Bella." I held my arms out for a hug.

She returned my hug tightly. I graciously held my hand out and shook Cullen's and shook mine with a smile.

"Billy!" Bella exclaimed and gave my dad a hug. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bella." Dad answered her. "Come in and sit down for a few minutes." We sat in the living room and Bella handed me an envelope and Dad a huge tin filled with Christmas cookies. I handed Bella two large boxes for her to open. We both opened our gifts from Bella.

"Oh my gosh, Bella? Skydiving? _Seriously_?" I looked at her with huge eyes.

"What?" Dad gave me a wary look.

"Bella got me a gift certificate to go skydiving in Seattle." I answered him.

"I know you've always wanted to do it, Jake." Bella smiled beautifully.

"Yeah I have. But, _wow_! Thanks Bella, you're terrific." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome Jake." Her smile was genuine. She looked so happy. It was disconcerting to see her so happy but with Cullen all at the same time. But it was clear he was the one causing her happiness, no matter how uncomfortable it made me.

Bella opened her gifts from Dad and me. We bought her a leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet. "I thought you'd use them next summer with me and my new bike." I explained.

"That sounds great. I'm sure you'd rather be biking with Marie now though…You won't have time for me." Bella replied.

"Listen, Bella, just because we have other people in our lives doesn't mean we won't have time to spend together. I know how much you love biking. Please promise me we'll go out together, at least once…" I wanted Bella in my life as much now as ever and I was hoping she understood that.

Edward smiled at her, but didn't say anything. I hoped he wouldn't disagree with her spending time with me. _He'd better not._

Dad finally spoke up. "Since we're talking about the subject of you both being in other relationships I need to speak to Edward, privately if you all don't mind." Dad was getting up out of his chair and eyeing Cullen suspiciously.

"Of course, Mr. Black." He stood and followed Dad outside. Bella just gave me a strange look and I shrugged my shoulders.

_Edward's POV_

I felt uncomfortable when Bella had told me we would be spending part of the day with Jacob and Billy Black. I knew Jacob's feelings about me, after all. I didn't want to concern her with my own issues though. Since we were going to be together we'd have to work it out. They both welcomed us in graciously and Bella and Jacob exchanged gifts with each other. I wasn't sure I was in favor of Bella being on the back of a motorcycle. But she seemed pleased with the helmet and jacket that Jacob had given her. If it was something she really wanted to do then I of course wouldn't stop her. I wanted her to be herself and do things she liked to do. I was just worried she would get hurt.

When Billy Black asked me to speak to me I was sure I knew what it was about. I agreed to follow him outside so we could speak in private. "I feel the need to warn you, Edward." He began, clearing his throat. "I am good friends with Charlie Swan and I am not sure that he will be pleased with you and Bella reuniting."

"I mean no disrespect, sir. But I am in love with Bella and she is in love with me. I would do anything for her and I won't hesitate to tell her father that, when the time comes."

"Be that as it may, you have a lot to atone for. Bella had to go through a lot when you left here five years ago."

"I know all about it, Mr. Black. Bella told me the whole story a few days ago. I know about her hospitalization after she had the miscarriage. I know how hurt she was. I know I am the one to blame for it. I've apologized to her and she has forgiven me." I wasn't defensive at all; I just simply stated the facts. There was no other way of explaining it.

"I am glad she told you, but if she was my daughter, and I feel as if she nearly is…I wouldn't want you anywhere near her after what she went through. I am only telling you this because Charlie is not here and I am doing what I think he would want from me."

"I love Bella, I'll _never _leave her again. I am completely committed to her. I want to spend the rest my life with her, taking care of her and making her happy."

Billy Black just shook his head. "Don't waste your breath! I don't believe you. But I don't _have to believe you_. You've been warned. You will live to regret it if Bella gets hurt again. My son and I love her like she's part of our family and we will be here to protect her."

"I understand completely. But I won't hurt her, Mr. Black. I appreciate your concern for Bella. But I know you have nothing to worry about." I smiled at him and shook his hand as he gripped mine strongly. I could feel the warning in his grip.

It was actually comforting to know Bella had such a support system in the Blacks. I think most men would have been intimidated by the warning that was given but I knew he meant well. _It did make me apprehensive about telling Bella's parents about our relationship, however._ I wasn't sure what to expect.

On the other hand, I hadn't been in a hurry to tell my parents either…Something we would simply have to work through as a couple. I felt invincible when we were together but was in new territory when it came to informing our parents. Bella and I would definitely have to discuss it right away.

_Bella's POV_

Edward and Billy came back inside and appeared to have had nothing more than a polite conversation. I told Edward it was time for us to leave so we could make it to Alice's dinner on time. I hugged both Billy and Jake good bye and told Jake I would call him later in the week.

On the way down the highway I asked Edward about his conversation with Billy. "Bella, Jacob and his father care about you very much. They're concerned for you. They're worried that I might hurt you again. Billy wanted to _advise _me…not to hurt you again."

"_Advise _you? What does that mean?" I asked

"I mean that Billy said he and Jacob would do anything to ensure your safety." Edward sighed. "Bella I am grateful that they care that much about you."

"He didn't threaten you did he?"

"No, Bella. They just love you and are concerned for your welfare." He sounded reassuring.

"I really don't think Billy needed to take you aside to tell you that. I feel like they think I can't make my own decisions."

"Well talking to him really made me think about what your parents are going to think when you tell them about us. You haven't said anything to them, have you?" I knew earlier today she had called her mom and dad at the same time I called my parents but we both used our cell phones in separate rooms.

"_No, of course not_." She gasped, making me more apprehensive. "Truthfully I'm a little nervous about telling them. Dad isn't the most forgiving person and Mom will agree with him, I'm sure. _I know they won't like it_."

"So you're hesitant to tell them? Are you…having reservations_…about us_?" He asked me.

My heart almost broke in two. "Definitely not! Edward, _I love you. _I am so happy that you are back in my life."

"Bella, I love you with all of my heart. I hope you know that I will never, _ever_, leave you again." His voice was shaky, almost tearful sounding.

I reached out for his hand, placing my hand over his, on the steering wheel. The feeling of his skin touching mine made me shiver. "I have complete faith in you. I trust you with my heart."

"Thank you Baby. I won't let you down."

I smiled gently at him and just nodded. "So are you…nervous to tell your parents?"

"Not really. Today is the first time I've talked to them in a couple of weeks because it's been so busy at work. I didn't say anything yet, I wanted to discuss it with you first. But I'm ready to tell them."

He pulled into the drive at Alice and Emmett's and we walked into their house, hand in hand. "Merry Christmas!" Alice greeted us at the door enthusiastically. Embracing each of us and then turning toward Emmett.

We came in and immediately Emmett's voice greeted us with a vivacious "Merry Christmas" as he handed us glasses of champagne.

Alice had the table set beautifully and the aroma coming from the kitchen was mouth-watering. "Dinner will only be a short while longer," Alice stated. We joined Emmett and Emma in the living room while Alice went into the kitchen to check on the meal.

"Did you two have a good day so far?" Emmett asked us.

"Best ever." Edward answered, putting his arm around my shoulders as I sat on the couch beside him.

I blushed profusely and Emmett shifted his eyes between Edward's and mine, eyeing us suspiciously. He didn't say a word, though I could tell by the look on his face that he really wanted to.

"Hey Edward, come up to the study for a minute, I want to show you the new sound system Alice got for me. I just about have it hooked up."

The two guys headed upstairs and I went to join Alice in the kitchen. She was slicing fresh bread and heating vegetables on the stove. I helped her by taking over the slicing while she stirred the vegetables.

"I'm glad you could come today, Bella." Alice beamed, "It's hard not having family nearby and I love having you two here."

"Thank you for having us. It's a very special Christmas for us and I'm so happy to have you and Emmett here to share it with."

"What did you get from Edward?" Alice asked eagerly.

I showed her my bracelet and she gushed over it. "Wow, Bella. He has great taste! It's clear he really loves you."

"Yeah. It is all happening so fast, though, Alice. I really love him. But it's hard to believe only a few weeks ago…things were very different." I swallowed hard.

"Don't be so sad over the past Bella. It's over so just look forward to the future you two will have together."

"We still have things to work through. Neither of us has told our parents about any of this."

"Do you think that will be a problem?"

"It will be awkward for me, I know. My dad had to see me struggle when Edward left. He won't forget easily. That was the most difficult thing I've ever gone through."

"They'll support you, right?"

"I hope so…" I was skeptical. "I'll love him, not matter what."

"It will all work out, Bella. You two are destined to be together. Like Emmett and I."

"You seem really happy Alice. It's amazing that you two have stayed together for so many years. You don't hear of that very often. You should both be proud of what you have together."

"We weren't always like this Bella. We've had our struggles. Before we were married we broke up for almost a year."

"_Really_?" I was surprised. "What happened?"

"After high school Emmett and I moved to Seattle into an apartment. He was trying out for the Seahawks, and trying to go to college. He wasn't sure about our relationship. I told him if he needed space then I'd give it to him and I enrolled in classes at the community college here in Forks and got my own apartment."

"I didn't know that. It must have been painful."

"It was. He started seeing a cheerleader from the team. He didn't tell me right away. I found out from one of the other player's girlfriends. I called him and confronted him and he told me it was true." She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! He seems so devoted to you now. That's so hard to believe." I tried to console her but she was just too upset. She let the tears run down her face.

I reached out and gave her a quick hug and my tears joined hers. "It all seems like a bad dream to me now. But at the time I thought I'd never live through it. I just went to classes and worked part time as a waitress to pay my rent. Then almost a year after we broke up he came into the restaurant where I was working to talk to me." She wiped her tears and forced a smile. "He told me that he still loved me and wanted me back."

"So you decided you wanted to work it out with him?"

She shook her head. "No, not at first. I didn't want to talk to him at all. I was so hurt." I nodded, understanding how difficult that must have been.

"But then he kept sending me flowers and calling me. It was his off season and he came into the restaurant every day I worked and finally I said I'd go out with him so we could talk. I didn't realize how much I needed him until he kissed me…and that's all it took for my heart to forgive him. I loved him so much and I knew he meant what he said."

"It must still bother you though. I mean he really hurt you…"

"Yeah, it does sometimes. There are still times I need reassurance. I forgave him but the pain is still there. I don't know if it'll ever go away. But we've been married for four years now and here we are. We have such a great life together. He loves Emma and me. I've never been so happy." She still had a tear in her voice.

"I feel like I've totally forgiven Edward for leaving, after all it wasn't his fault that his parents moved. But the pain is still very real for me - I don't think it ever went away. When I first saw him at the school that day, I was so shocked that I fainted." I laughed nervously.

"Literally fainted?" She asked, surprised.

We both laughed as I nodded and explained, "Yes, Jake was with me and he caught me before I hit the floor. I felt so stupid."

I told Alice the whole story about the welcome reception when Edward first talked to me and how he asked me out.

"He's known you were the only one for him forever, Bella. He called Emmett so often when he first left…asking about you. We went to visit him a couple of times in London too and it was obvious to me that he never wanted to let you go. By that time though, you were already in Phoenix. It's like time wasn't on your side until now."

She started taking a turkey and a ham out of the double ovens and slicing them. We put them on platters and began to put the food on the table.

"Let's go up and get the guys." She suggested.

I followed her up the stairs and we found them both in Emmett's study. He had a large screen TV at one end and his desk and computer were in the other end. They were sitting in front of the TV adjusting the settings with a remote control.

"Dinner's ready, honey." Alice put her arms around Emmett's neck and hugged him over the back of his chair.

I watched them from behind just admiring their affection for each other. I smiled to myself as they embraced. Edward glanced at me over his shoulder and I gave him a warm smile.

He walked over and put his hands on my waist and gave me a quick kiss. "Emmett was showing me his sound system. It's quite a system he has here. He can watch game videos."

"He needed to upgrade for a while now. I think he likes it." Alice kissed Emmett's cheek as he nodded his head.

"I'm pretty impressed at how well you did, Sweetheart. You got exactly the right one."

"I try to pay attention." She winked.

The four of us headed downstairs together and sat at the table. "Better dig in and eat before Emma gets home. She's with Marie for another hour and then she'll be back and all wound up and ready to play. We bought her a whole room full of toys." Emmett grinned and started passing food around the table.

The meal was delicious. Alice had really out done herself. We all helped clear the table and the guys put the food away while Alice and I loaded the dishwasher.

"Doing dishes reminds me of that camping trip we took on Labor Day weekend our senior year…" Emmett said.

"Oh my God, you made such a mess trying to grill that raw chicken on the fire." Edward told him.

"It wasn't my fault. No one told me I couldn't put it on raw over the open flame." Emmett replied.

"It took Alice and me forever to scrub all that charred chicken off of that grate. I don't think we ever were able to get it all clean." I added

"Yeah and remember how awful it tasted. We couldn't even eat it, all black on the outside and raw in the middle. We just ended up eating potato chips that night." Alice reminded.

"It was a good trip though. We sat by the fire that night and told scary stories so the girls would cuddle up to us." Edward said.

"I wasn't scared _at all_!" Alice exclaimed.

"Sure you weren't. That's why you never left my side all night." Emmett reminded her.

"Nope that wasn't why…" Alice smirked at him. "I can't believe you thought you had to go to such extremes just to get lucky!" We all laughed.

"Well at least it worked for _you_, Emmett." Edward told us all, as I blushed with embarrassment.

I slapped his arm playfully. "Just because I'm not as gullible as Alice, doesn't mean I was going to play into your little scheme."

"I don't believe that for a minute, Bella. Don't act all innocent." Alice teased.

"She's just splitting hairs here Alice. She doesn't want to _kiss-and-tell_." Emmett shared with wide eyes, then winking at Edward.

I opened my mouth in shock and glared at Edward. "_I can't believe you_!" My embarrassment was justified this time.

"Baby, come on! It was years ago..." Edward wrapped his hands around my waist. "It was just locker room talk. Guys brag about stuff like that in high school."

He gave me a hug, trying to make amends. "We'll talk about this later…" I said in his ear so no one could hear me. I didn't want to argue with him in front of Alice and Emmett. I'd give him an earful later tonight.

I went back to helping Alice and tried to forget about the embarrassment I was feeling. When the dishes were finished Edward went out to his car for the gifts we had bought for Alice, Emmett and Emma.

They were thrilled with their dinner gift certificate. "We don't ever take time to go out together. Thank you both." She gave us each a hug.

"Knock-knock." We heard Marie's voice just as we heard Emma screech loudly as she saw her parents.

We looked and saw Marie standing in the kitchen with Emma and Jake. "Merry Christmas everyone." he announced as he stood there beside her.

"You guys have a fun night? Thanks for keeping Emma so we could have dinner." Alice said to Marie.

"You want to join us for a drink before you go?" Emmett offered.

"Sure." Marie agreed in an effervescent way.

Emmett poured more champagne for us all. "Everyone lift your glasses to the best Christmas yet." He announced.

We all tapped glasses together. "Oh, it's time for Emma to open the gifts from Edward and I." I said.

We all went into the living room. "I get to open them," Emmett told us.

"Yeah he insisted on a coin-toss to see who would open her gifts." Alice explained. "He won as you can see."

When he was done Alice sat Emma on her lap and let her bang her fingers on the play piano. "It's great Edward. She should be playing real music in no time." Alice said. "I love the doll, Bella and the clothes too. Thanks you guys!"

"Okay, Baby Girl. Its bath time then bed. Say goodnight to everyone." Emmett passed her around for good night hugs from everyone and headed upstairs to get her ready for bed.

"Let's have dessert in the kitchen." Alice suggested.

The five of us went into the kitchen as Alice cut slices of pie for everyone.

"This is delicious, Alice." Jake told her. "The last time I had pie was the one Bella made us for Thanksgiving. She has a killer pumpkin pie recipe." He smiled at me.

"It's the same one we always have. It's both of our dad's favorite, though. We ate it a lot over the years. " I told them.

"It's my favorite too. I always remember having it growing up. Charlie's wasn't as good as Bella's though." He joked.

"Dad is a terrible cook. I don't know how he survived as a bachelor all those years. If I hadn't been able to cook when I came to live with him I would have starved."

"I did all the cooking when I lived at home too," Alice stated.

"Do you think you could share your pumpkin pie recipe, Bella? I'd love to try ad make one for Jake." Marie asked

"Sure, it's really pretty easy." I nodded.

The three of us stood there talking about dessert recipes and it took me a few minutes to realize that Edward and Jake weren't part of our conversation.

"Jacob, could I speak to you for a few minutes? It'll give them a chance to talk." Edward asked him.

"Okay," Jake answered and followed him into the hall.

As I stood there listening to Alice tell about her cream puff filling recipe I wondered what Jake and Edward were going to talk about.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really appreciating all of you who have added my story to favorites or who have subscribed. It's really awesome. I have to say again how much I love reviews. They make my whole day brighter. So Please please please review. <strong>

**Part two is ready and should be up soon. Did I forget to mention... Review please? ~D**


	26. Chapter 25 Part 2

**Here is the rest of Chapter 25. Short conversation between Jake and Edward first. Then we get to see how our couples spend Christmas night together. There's a itsy bitsy lemon too. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25...Part 2<strong>

_Jake's POV_

Edward and I walked into the hall and then down the stairs. He stepped into the room that must have been the one he was using.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to let you know that a few nights ago Bella told me…about what happened… after I left her. I know the whole story." His tone sounded sorrowful.

"She's one of the strongest people I know." I told him. "I doubt you can understand the full extent of it though."

"Thank you, Jacob. Thank you for taking care of her when I didn't. I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you did for her."

"I did it for her. I'd do anything for her."

"I know that. I hope you know that I would too."

"I hope you mean that. She doesn't deserve what you put her through last time."

"I know she doesn't and I will never hurt her again. I told your father this but I wanted you to hear it from me. _I know how you feel about her_. I want only to love and protect her too. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she's always safe."

"You'd better. As long as she's happy, that's all I want." I held my hand out for him. "I have to go, Marie and I have plans."

He returned my handshake and we walked back upstairs. "I'm back, Marie." I smiled and looked at her. She gave me a beautiful smile back.

"Ready to go?" She asked. We said goodnight to Alice, Bella and Edward and she took my hand. We went out the door and around to her apartment. I couldn't wait until we were alone. The minute we stepped into her apartment I pulled her into my arms and gave her a kiss.

"Wow, thanks. I've missed you." She told me

I ran my hands through her hair. "I've missed you too."

She had a small Christmas tree in her living room and the lights were sparkling as we sat on her couch to exchange our gifts.

I gave her a square box wrapped in red paper, with a purple ribbon…her two favorite colors. She slid the ribbon off and tore open the paper. Inside was a soft all white teddy bear, holding a box of white chocolate truffles and the box set of her favorite TV show 'One Tree Hill'. She squealed with delight and gave me a huge hug and kiss.

"Thanks. I knew you'd like them." I told her, enjoying the feeling of her kissing me all over my face.

"I love everything. Maybe we can watch the DVD later?"

I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear…"We can if you want to. I kind of had something else in mind," I winked, trying to be playful and subtle. I didn't want to put any pressure on her, but I wanted her to know I was _ready_…anytime she was. I continued kissing her and when she didn't say anything I stopped kissing her and looked at her face.

She had a concerned look and I was worried I had offended her. "Marie, I'm only joking. I just wanted you to know that…whenever you're ready for more, I'm ready too." I brushed her hair off her shoulders and looked into those clear blue eyes.

"I'm not ready, Jake." It sounded more like a confession _or an apology_. I must have either read her signals wrong or my suggestion was too soon for her. She looked down at her hands as she wrung them nervously.

"Hey," I hugged her close. "Forget I said anything. I'm sorry." I whispered to her.

"Jake, it's not that I'm not attracted to you, because I am." She began. "It's not you at all; it's just that I've never done anything like that before."

I looked at her, slightly confused. _Did she mean what it sounded like? _"Marie, do you mean you've never…_had sex_…before?" I asked her quietly.

She finally looked me in the eye and said, "Yes, Jake. That's what I mean."

I was so surprised at her revelation. I swallowed the lump in my throat and said "Hey, _it's okay_. I wouldn't ever put any pressure on you. I really was only trying to tell you that I'd really love the chance to make love to you…_when you are ready_. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met and I feel an incredible bond with you."

She flashed me a sincere smile and ran her hands through the length of my hair and down my back. "Thank you for the wonderful compliment. I feel the same way about you. I've never really dated much so this is pretty new to me. But I have to tell you the whole truth. The fact of the matter is that I made a commitment when I was a teenager. A commitment to stay a virgin until I got married. This ring I wear is a purity ring. My promise to be abstinent until marriage."

My surprise increased and I couldn't hide the shock on my face. Of course I had heard of people who practiced abstinence until marriage. _I just had never met anyone who did. _

"Jake, I'll completely understand if you don't want to date me, knowing my personal beliefs. It's _my belief _and not yours. I'm not trying to change you. I just had to tell you before you go any further into this. _I am so attracted to you _but I know I can control my desires. I can't expect you to do that. It's not a choice you made."

"Hey, I never said I don't want to date you!" I was disappointed that she'd think that of me. "I wouldn't do something like that. I've only known you for five days but I feel like I've known you my whole life. You're so special to me and I want to keep seeing you."

She smiled widely at me and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "_Really? _Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious." She kissed all over my face some more. I pulled her face gently toward me and softly kissed her lips. "So enough trying to get out of it, where's my Christmas present?"

She giggled and handed me two boxes and I opened a flat one first. Inside was a pair of leather driving gloves. "I thought they'd be something you could use now but then could also use with your motorcycle too."

"They're great. You're right they'll be perfect when I get my bike out again in the spring." I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and made her smile again.

I opened the second box and found a bottle of 'Fierce' Cologne. The scent was different than any other cologne I had used. "You always smell terrific," she told me. "But I smelled every man's cologne in the mall before I decided on this one. It just reminded me of you."

I reached my hands over and pulled her closer to my face. "You are so thoughtful. Thank you for the gifts. I love them." I moved my face even closer to hers and kissed her softly. She kind of melted into me and gave me back the most amazing kiss she'd given me yet.

"Wow that was great." I told her after she pulled away.

"There's nothing in the world as good as kissing you." She told me.

"Hmm, maybe. But what if that's not true? Someday you might experience…_something better_…" I was teasing her and she knew it.

"Shut up! Don't pick on me." She pushed away from me. "Let's open that bottle of wine that Emmett and Alice gave me. I have some snacks and we can watch my new DVD."

"Okay." I walked into her galley kitchen with her and we sliced some cheddar cheese, and put it on a plate with some grapes and crackers. She opened the wine and poured us each a glass and we cuddled up on her couch together.

We watched two episodes before I started to yawn. "I wish I could stay longer but I'm too drowsy." I told her as she leaned back on me on the couch. She tilted her head back and gave me another amazing kiss. She turned herself toward me and I put my arms around her back, enjoying the feeling of cuddling closer with her. She slowly pulled away from me once again, breaking the trance I was in.

"Marie, I'd really love it if you'd be my girlfriend." I told her quietly.

She gasped out loud. "You don't really mean that, do you?" She asked me hesitantly.

"Yes. _I do mean it_. I only want to be with you."

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I'm crazy about you Jake."

She kissed me once again and I felt her body so soft against mine and my desire began increasing. I pushed her shoulders down gently. "We gotta stop. I can only handle so much." I told her. "I have to go home and get some sleep."

"Jake?" She spoke softly in my ear. "I'd really love it if you'd stay. You could sleep on my couch."

"Is that really a good idea, Marie? I don't know about how my resolve would be if I was sleeping so close to where you were…"

"If you don't want to, or don't think you can, I'll understand of course." She was so genuine. I'd never known anyone who was that sincere when saying something like that.

"I'll stay." I told her.

She gave me a tight hug. "Thanks, Jake."

She brought me a blanket and pillow and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before heading into her own bed. "Good night," she spoke to me from her bedroom.

"Good night Marie." I rubbed my face into the pillow wondering what in the world was happening to me!

_Edward's POV_

We stayed so long at Alice and Emmett's that we were just finishing our fourth bottle of champagne and I was starting to feel it. It was getting late and I knew I wasn't sober enough to drive us back to Bella's.

"Baby," I whispered in her ear as Emmett was pouring us the last of the champagne. "If you don't mind, can we stay here tonight?"

She looked at me with raised eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. "If you want to."

I nodded my head to her and told Emmett and Alice when I tipped up the bottom of my glass…"We're going to call it a night. I've had too much to drive so I asked Bella to stay here. I hope that's okay."

Alice looked at us with a cheery smirk. "Of course," she answered. We finished our last glasses and said goodnight to each other.

I held Bella's hand as we went downstairs to my room. I hadn't spent the night here in the past five nights and it seemed strange seeing Bella getting ready for bed in my room. I gave her one of my t-shirts and a pair of my boxers to sleep in and she headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She came out running my hairbrush through her long hair. "Thanks for the clothes."

"You're welcome, Baby." I walked into the bathroom as she came out and I and began brushing my teeth.

"So, are you going to tell me what you talked about with Jake tonight?"

"I just wanted to thank him for being there for you…after I left. Bella it still hurts me to know what you went through. You'll never know how much I regret leaving you but my regrets tripled after you told me about your miscarriage. I loved you then, but my love for you now is even stronger. I spent almost five years away from you, but I've loved you every single minute. _I'm so sorry_." I could feel the start of tears stinging my eyes and I turned my face away from her. I was so disappointed in myself.

"Edward, I've never blamed you. I blamed myself for the longest time until I realized that it just wasn't meant to be. I got sick, it wasn't anyone's fault. I was severely dehydrated, like I already told you. I couldn't keep food down, it wasn't out of choice. I wanted our baby but God knows there was another plan for us. A different plan and I don't know what it is, but I'm ready to take whatever comes our way." She put her hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face her.

"Bella, I'm still sorry. I hope you know that I never would have left you, if it had been my decision. I was so stupid to have let that happen. The more time I spend with you now makes me regret every single second I missed with you. _I wish I had stayed_. I need you to know that."

"I don't think I understood that at the time, but I do now. I know you were under a lot of pressure from your parents…and there might be some bumpy roads ahead of us with my parents, and yours still not knowing about us. But if you're committed to working through it…then I am too."

"I am, Baby. I never want to lose you again. I want you to _be mine. _Always."

"I'll be yours as long as you want me, Edward. Forever if that's what you want."

"That's _exactly _what I want!"

"Then that's _exactly _what you'll get." She smirked at me then gave me a soft kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck and running her hands into my hair.

I kissed her back with equal gentleness and stroked her long silky hair with my fingers, down the whole length of her back. Her kisses slowed and she pressed small kisses to my face.

"I love you, Bella."

She smiled sweetly up at me. "Oh and Edward -about earlier. If you ever tell _Emmett…or anyone else, _for that matter…_personal _details about what we do in the bedroom…so help me God, I will make sure you regret it." She had a convincing tone in her voice.

I blinked my eyes wondering exactly _how I'd regret it. _She seemed relatively harmless_, _but I wasn't ready to challenge her.

"Bella, you know that I was just bragging to my friends. I really didn't mean any harm by it. It was more than five years ago…"

"I don't care how long ago it was and what your reasoning was at the time. I trusted you and you broke that trust. Whatever happens in our sex life stays _between us_. Is that clear?"

"I hope you understand…it's just something guys do. Especially when they're in high school. I never meant it to embarrass you…and I'd never do that now."

She seemed relieved and turned her back to me and walked over to my bed to turn down the blankets. I walked over and grabbed her around the waist as she bent over the bed and pulled her into a seductive hug. She turned around in my arms and put her arms around me as well and leaned her mouth in to my ear.

"Just to set the record straight," she whispered. "That night in the tent…I wasn't afraid of those scary stories you were telling. I was only pretending so I could share your sleeping bag with you." I smiled at her widely as she continued. "And in case you don't remember…I was more than willing to have sex with you that night. Except you suggested _something else _instead." She licked her lips seductively.

I could see the desire in her eyes. She leaned closer to my body. Seeing her dressed only in my boxers and white t-shirt made me want her desperately. "That night was unforgettable, Bella. I never meant to diminish how special it was for me by telling Emmett." I kissed her neck softly.

"I'd really love it if we could try that again sometime." She blushed slightly.

_"Tonight?" _I asked her in a hopeful tone.

"If you aren't too tired." Her smile was hesitant.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my throat. "Baby I'll never be too tired…_for you_." I eased her backwards onto my bed

Her arousal was obvious as I gazed down at the blush on her cheeks. Her erect nipples were poking through the material of the t-shirt I had given her to wear. She rubbed her hands up and down my chest, and then stroked her fingers along my stubble at my jaw.

"I love when you do that to me." I told her.

"Edward, I love everything you do to me." She began by kissing my neck and then ran her tongue seductively up and down my throat.

I pressed my lips into the warmth of her neck also and kissed from her ear to her shoulder. I felt her pulse quicken as I spoke to her. "I remember how hot you were that night in the tent. The way you blushed, like you are right now…but at the same time you weren't nervous at all… sliding your…" I swallowed hard at the arousal that memory gave me, "mouth up and down the length of me like that…" I took a ragged breath in. "I can still remember how it felt." She gasped into my throat but didn't speak. So I continued. "Afterwards… I couldn't wait to return the favor. I had to show you how wonderful you made me feel…"

She pulled her face away from my throat and looked into my eyes. "_Return the favor_? Oh my God, that is _exactly_ what you told me that night too…I couldn't believe the way your mouth felt on me too. I've dreamed about that night so many times."

"I have too, Baby and I'd love it if you'd let me…_do that_…tonight." I groaned as she kissed and licked my neck as I felt her nod in agreement. "…and afterwards if you would _return the favor?_"

"Darn," she smiled mischievously at me. "I was hoping I could do it _to you first_."

I smirked back at her, "Either way, Baby…"

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think about Jake and Marie? I figured the whole celibacy thing belonged in here somewhere. ;-) Jake's finally found someone to be with and it's clear they're crazy about each other but what will happen when they can't sleep together? Let me know your thoughts. <strong>

**What's coming up? Edward and Bella tell their parents and it's not pretty. Review and I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter, K?**


	27. Chapter 26 Part 1

**I have really been enjoying all of the reviews. They _really mean so much to me_. **

**Here is Chapter 26. It's been divided into two parts, (just like chapter 25) because it was just too long to publish all in one part. **

**The chapter begins the morning after Christmas. Edward and Bella both have POV as well as Jake. This chapter is mostly about our characters' interaction with their parents. It will cover Bella and Edward telling their parents that they have reunited with each other. Also Jake introduces Marie to his dad. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26...Part 1<strong>

_**Edward's POV**_

I woke up just after nine a.m. and Bella was sleeping peacefully beside me. I watched her breathe slowly. Her hair was spread out all around her face and shoulders. I longed to run my fingers through it, but didn't want to disturb her rest. The feeling of love for her encompassed my entire mind. The past six days had been like a dream come true. She was back in my life and I was never going to lose her again. I hated to leave her side but had to use the bathroom. I rolled gently out of my side of the bed and she didn't move at all.

While I was up I took a shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She was still asleep when I sat back down on the bed next to her, admiring her beauty. I picked up my laptop and wrote an email to my parents.

_Mom and Dad,_

_It's a quiet morning for me so I thought I'd take time to write. _

_It was good to hear your voices yesterday. I know it was a hard day for you both…the first Christmas we all aren't together. I want you to know I love and miss you both very much. _

_But I love my life here. Forks is home to me for so many reasons._

_When we talk again next I have some news for you. I can't say anymore right now but I had to tell you I am incredibly happy and wanted you to know that. _

_Edward_

I didn't hesitate and immediately hit _send _when I was finished writing. I was close to both my parents, and for the most part we had an open and honest relationship. I could always go to them with anything. On the other hand, they both were a bit overbearing and had always guided my life in the direction _they_ wanted. Usually it didn't bother me because I had my goals in mind and it wasn't a whole lot different than their desires for my life.

My past relationship with Bella had really been the only time we'd differed in opinions. I had fallen in love with her right away and my parents didn't understand the depth of my feelings for her. They didn't mind that we dated but they wanted me to take my education seriously. My career was always paramount in the direction they led me in. When we moved, it had been for my father's career but the fact that it put so much distance between Bella and I had been an added advantage, in their opinion. The fact that they enrolled me in a boarding school in London had been another nail in the coffin of my relationship with Bella. I had no way to contact her after I was there, and to my parents that wasn't a bad thing. It wasn't that they didn't like Bella. On the contrary, they had always adored her. They just felt that we were a bit too serious wanted me to put my career goals first. I never wanted to be away from her then, much like now. It was just the nature of the love we had for each other.

I was deep in thought when I felt her stirring beside me. I slid my laptop back onto the bedside table and ran my fingers over her warm cheek. Her eyes were still closed but she smiled slightly when she felt my touch. She stretched a little and rolled from her side to her back before opening her eyes.

"Good morning," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, Love." I kissed her mouth softly.

"Mmm, you taste good. You already showered and brushed your teeth. I didn't even realize you left the bed. I must have been tired."

I embraced her warm body and said, "You tired yourself all out the past two nights, making such passionate love to me. I'm glad you rested. It'll help for the encore performance…tonight." I flashed her a sexy smile and she blushed.

"You have as much reason to be tired as I do…" She argued.

"If you say so." I enjoyed this playful banter as I complimented her love making. She blushed so easily and I loved that fact almost as much as I loved her skill in bed.

"I need to get home and shower and brush my teeth. Now I know how you felt at my house without clean clothes and a toothbrush."

"I could keep you here all day. You look so sexy in my boxers, and that thin shirt shows almost everything I want to see." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Okay, stop it now before you make me forget how badly I need a shower." She sat up in my bed and looked around the room. "I need my clothes."

I stood up and handed her the jeans and sweater she had been wearing the night before and she went into the bathroom to change.

"I'm ready. Want to stop and get a coffee on the way?" She yawned sleepily. I nodded and grabbed our jackets and my keys and we walked out the door.

She turned and looked at me strangely as we got in my car. "Hey, Jake's car is still here. Must be he spent the night…"

"Yep, it looks that way." I started the car and headed to get our coffee and take her home.

**_Jake's POV_**

I woke up on Marie's couch and squinted at the sunlight coming through her windows. Sunlight was rare for Forks and because of that it made me feel instantly cheery. Well maybe it was the fact that I spent such a wonderful evening with Marie and then woke up merely feet away from her. I gazed in at her sleeping form all covered up in her bed. The way my heart leapt at just the sight of her made me feel strange.

Less than a week after meeting her, I had already asked her to be my girlfriend. The fact that we hadn't even slept together didn't bother me in the least. A few weeks ago I never would have imagined myself in a relationship at all, let alone a celibate one...It was strange but somehow sex didn't matter to me with Marie. In the past I had always been in lust driven relationships and although I was definitely attracted to her, the lust was secondary. Her happiness seemed to consume my every thought.

My stomach growled and I decided it would be a great chance to make her breakfast in bed. I gently closed her bedroom door so I wouldn't disturb her while I worked in the small kitchen. Her apartment was really nice. She had a cozy living room, galley kitchen, and a bathroom. Her bedroom was more spacious and beside it was a smaller bedroom for when she had Emma overnight. I could see out the window of Emma's bedroom was a large fenced in play area.

I looked through her cupboards and fridge deciding to stay simple. I sliced up some fruit and poured some dry cereal in a bowl and added some warm buttered toast, juice and made her coffee. I didn't even know if she drank coffee but since it was there in her cupboard I assumed she did.

I knocked softly on her door and opened it slightly, not wanting to intrude if she wasn't dressed enough for me to be in her bedroom. "Good morning Jake" she said from the bed.

I smiled at her. "Good morning. I made you breakfast. Are you decent?"

"I'm in my pajamas but you can still come in." She returned my smile. "I don't sleep in the nude Jake."

"Well I wasn't sure." I laughed as I carried in the tray with her breakfast.

"No one's ever made me breakfast in bed before."

"Well you deserve it then." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat down beside her.

She picked up her juice and took a sip. "Thanks, it's very sweet of you. Did you eat?"

"No, I thought I'd share your toast." I took a slice and bit into it. "What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to take you to meet my dad if that's okay with you?"

She nodded as she poured milk over her cereal. "I'd like that. He raised you mostly on his own, right?"

"Yes."

"He did a pretty good job from what I can see. You're a pretty terrific guy." She kissed me and kept eating. We sat there on her bed eating and talking until all the food was gone.

She took a shower and was soon dressed and ready to go. I sat on her couch and watched TV while she was in her room getting dressed. "Jake, do you think your dad would like it if I made you two dinner?"

"I am sure he'd love that. That's so thoughtful of you."

"I want to make a good impression. What's his favorite meal?"

"He'll eat almost anything, but his favorite would be any kind of beef. He loves roast beef the most."

"Let's stop at the market so I can make that tonight."

I agreed to stop and get the ingredients she wanted but only if I could pay for them. She had two grocery bags filled with food and I wondered if she realized there were only the two of us living at my house.

We walked into the door and dad was sitting in his chair watching old Bonanza reruns. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Marie Campbell. Marie, this is my father, Billy Black."

He stood up and shook her hand. "It's so nice to meet you." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Marie's going to make us dinner, Dad. Baked potatoes and roast beef, right?"

She nodded and Dad looked impressed. "Just show me to the kitchen and I'll let you two have father-son time."

I helped her get the pans she would need for the meal and left her alone as she requested.

"Wow, son. She's quite the girl." Dad commented.

"That she is, Dad." I sat on the couch and watched TV with him.

We had only been there a few minutes when my cell phone buzzed. I had a text message from Bella:

_Morning! I saw your car was still at the McCarty's when I left there this morning. _

_Sounds like you got some… LOL. Don't forget, I want details._

I scoffed at Bella's assumption and replied to her text immediately:

_Is this a case of the pot calling the kettle black, Bella?_

_LOL… It's not what it seems, trust me. I'll explain later._

I knew my friends would never understand the fact I wasn't having sex with Marie. Not that I cared, but Marie was just very different from the girls I usually spent time with. Dad and I watched TV all afternoon while Marie worked in the kitchen, occasionally coming in to sit beside me on the couch and hold my hand. The closer it got to dinner time the sleepier I became. I dozed off on the couch until I felt Marie's hand touch my shoulder softly. I woke up and stretched slightly, looking over at my dad in his recliner, also asleep.

"Dinner's ready," she told me quietly.

I sat up and shook him, "Dad, it's time to eat."

He opened his eyes and sat up straight. "Well, it sure smells good." He said smiling.

We both washed our hands and went to the table. Marie put the food out and we began eating. She had cooked roast beef with gravy, baked potatoes, buttered carrots and homemade bread.

"It's delicious, Marie. Thank you," Dad told her.

"You're very welcome. I enjoy cooking, Mr. Black." She smiled sweetly.

"Please, call me Billy." He insisted and she agreed. "Tell me about yourself, Marie."

"Well, I've only lived in Washington since college. I graduated this past June from college in Seattle. I began working for the McCarty's in July as a nanny for their daughter Emma. I lived my whole life in Vermont, just me and my mom. She still lives there. I don't get to see her much."

"I raised Jacob alone too. He's been my pride and joy." He smiled at me proudly.

"We've had a simple life here, but we've always had each other." I told her.

I knew our home was small and crowded, it must seem shabby to Marie. We were nowhere near the McCarty's social status. But I wanted her to know how much my life with my dad meant to me. I loved our life here on the Reservation, in spite of the way it must look to others.

"What do you do in your spare time, Billy."

"I enjoy working on cars and motorcycles…like Jacob. He doesn't let me in my own garage too often though." Dad chuckled, "He always has a project of his own out there. When he's not working at the LaPush garage or teaching that's where he is usually. I can't ever get him to go fishing with me anymore either."

"Do you fish in the ocean?"

"Sometimes but the water's too choppy on the ocean for me. I love to spend a day at the lake though. I have a small boat and take it out in the summer. My favorite time to fish is when my friend Charlie visits. He has a motor boat and we go out together a few times a year."

My dad told Marie all about fishing, the kinds of fish he caught and what kind of bait and line he used. She smiled and listened intently. I wasn't sure if she was really interested or was just being polite.

When dinner was over I helped her clear the table and put the food away. She and I stood in the kitchen washing dishes together. It was a perfect day in my opinion. "I love your dad, Jake. He's so funny."

"He enjoyed the meal so much. He's a perfect example of the phrase _a way to a man's heart is through his stomach_. He really loves to have company too. Thanks for spending the day with us. I'm so glad you thought of it." I kissed her on the cheek.

"I had a great time. I'll cook for you every time I have a day off if you want."

"If you really want to. I'd have thought this small dumpy kitchen would be too much of a challenge for you."

"I can adapt easily. I wasn't raised in a big fancy house like Alice and Emmett's, you know. Mom and I had a small apartment most of my life. It was just us and we were happy. I am thankful for the beautiful apartment I have now and I love the gorgeous home I get to work in but I am not used to that kind of life."

"It's time to take you home. You have to work tonight, right?"

"Yes. I have a little time though. Let me put some dinner together for you and your dad for tomorrow night. I bought what I needed to make you chicken soup in your slow-cooker. She quickly put everything she needed in and when she was done I brought her home.

**_Edward's POV_**

I bought Bella and I each coffee and bagels and we brought them back to her house to eat. I relaxed on her couch and ate my bagel while she took her shower and got dressed. She was downstairs in about a half hour and then she ate her bagel next to me on the couch and we cuddled together and watched a shopping channel. There were always good sales the day after Christmas, Bella told me.

My phone rang and I glanced to see who it was. It was my parents, I did the calculations in my head, and it must be about their dinner time in London.

"Baby, it's my mom and dad." I told her as I answered…"Hello." _Damn I wished I'd told Bella that I had sent them that email this morning._

It was my dad's voice I heard first. "Hello Edward! We read your email, Son. I'm sure you knew we'd be calling as soon as we received it." Dad sounded happy, that should help with what I had to tell them.

I laughed, "Yes, Dad, I knew that." Bella looked at me and I tilted my head toward her new office not wanting to ask her out loud if she minded if I talked with my parents in private. She smiled at me and nodded and I walked in and closed the door.

"Hi, Honey. We have you on speaker phone" It was my mom this time.

"Hi, Mom. Thanks for letting me know."

"So…you have some news for us?" My mom asked.

"Yes." I said with certainty as I sat down at Bella's desk. I wondered how to begin.

"I assume it's nothing bad since you said how happy you are. If I had to venture a guess I'd say you are _seeing _someone…" Dad's voice trailed off.

"Edward, honey. Is everything alright?" Mom asked, worried.

"Everything's fine, Mom. And you are entirely correct, Dad."

"Is it serious?" Dad asked, sounding more concerned than curious.

"Yes. It's serious. Like I told you in the email, I'm very happy."

"Why didn't you tell us yesterday, honey?" Mom asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I still don't quite know how." I admitted

"Edward, tell us what's going on." Dad was as persistent as always. Meanwhile I was practicing avoidance…

"Edward honey, are you in love?" Mom asked, almost a gushing tone in her voice.

_There! Finally an easy way in… _

I cleared my throat. "I am in love, Mom…and I think you've know that _- I have been in love for many years now_." My mom should know exactly what I meant…

There was a long pause from both of them and I didn't say another word.

_"Edward, my God!" _Mom gasped in realization.

It took my dad longer. "You're not talking about…?" he began, but didn't finish.

"…_Bella_," was all I said.

"Edward, _how_? I don't understand. You have only been there a few weeks. This doesn't seem possible." Mom sounded like she was going to cry.

"Mom, why do you sound so upset?" I asked her, hoping I didn't sound as frustrated as I was beginning to feel.

"I am just so surprised. I don't know what to say. It's been so many years."

"Son, I'm so glad you're happy but are you sure about this? If it's serious like you said then it sounds like you might be jumping the gun a little." Dad cautioned.

"I'm not, Dad. I think you two know that I've loved Bella since high school. I shouldn't be surprised that you'd be doubtful, but I wanted to share this news with you. I was hoping you'd be happy for me." I was losing my patience wondering if I shouldn't have told them.

"Oh, honey. We _are _happy for you. We just want to be sure you know what you're doing." Mom said.

I didn't like the doubt I could hear in her voice. "I know what I'm doing, Mom. I really wish you had more confidence in my decisions."

I felt that if I explained the situation with them that they might understand better. So I gave the condensed version of how we both came back to Forks and now worked together. Mom was the first to admit how coincidental it was and Dad was the first to congratulate me.

"Edward, you sound happier than you have in years. I'm glad you and Bella have found each other again. I trust your judgment, Son." Dad admitted.

"Thank you Dad."

"Please give our regards to Bella when you see her." Mom told me. I decided now wasn't the time to tell her that Bella and I had been together around the clock for almost a week now. I thought it would be better to ease them into this news slowly.

"I love you," I told them.

"We love you too, Edward. Good night!" Mom told me.

I hung up and walked out to find Bella putting away dishes in the kitchen. I started helping her and she took my hand in hers. "How'd that go?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"It went okay. They were very…_surprised_." I smiled gently at her.

"Were they…_disappointed_?" She asked hesitantly.

"They were shocked. At first I didn't think they were going to be supportive but at the end Mom said 'give Bella our regards when you see her.' Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah. So they didn't know you were here with me now?"

"I decided it might be best to give them a little information at a time." I told her.

"So…" I smiled at her. "Let's call your parents now?"

"Uh uh! No way I'll do that later!" She shook her head adamantly.

"Baby, don't be scared. I'm sure they will take it better than you think."

"Don't be so sure." She spoke through gritted teeth.

I put my arms around her. "I'll be here for you. No matter when you decide to tell them. I just wish you wouldn't put it off."

"I don't want to put it off but I am scared, you're right about that."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She lifted her lips up to me. "Kiss me?" She asked.

She didn't have to ask twice. I pulled her close to me and kissed her. She leaned into me and I ran my hands down her back and pressed her waist closer to me. Her hands wound around my neck and into my hair. I felt her lips part and slid my tongue into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of her tongue on mine. She whimpered softly and I felt my desire building. I slowed my kisses and she seemed reluctant to stop as I placed one last slow kiss on her lips.

"Sorry Bella. You're making me lose control." I continued to hold her in my arms.

"I don't mind if you lose control." Her eyes sparkled seductively as she ran her hand up my ribcage and around my back.

"I'm starting to think you were trying to make me forget what we were talking about."

"Yeah, maybe a little." She looked at the kitchen clock. "I'll bet they're home. I guess I could call them now." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You want me to go upstairs while you call?" I didn't want to make her nervous by thinking I was listening to what she was saying.

"No, I want you right there with me, please?" She sounded like she was begging.

"Of course I will be with you if that's what you need."

**_Bella's POV_**

I walked into the living room and grabbed my phone from the coffee table and flopped down on the couch. Edward sat down beside me as I dialed my mom's cell phone.

"Hi, Mom." My voice sounded shaky. Edward held my hand showing his support for what I was doing.

"Bella! What's up, Sweetie?"

"Mom, I have something to tell you and Dad…some news."

She paused for a moment. "Is it _bad news_?" She asked me.

"No, it's good news. Well, I am happy about it, so to me it's good news." I stammered.

"Is this something I should wait to hear when your Dad's home?"

"He's not home yet?" I was thinking maybe there was a good excuse to put this off a while longer.

"No he's working late on a case. Bella you're worrying me. Should I call your dad and have him come home?"

"No mom! It's nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you that I'm ….in a relationship with someone and I've never been happier. He loves me…and I love him." I smiled at Edward and he returned the smile and held my hand tighter.

"Sweetie that's so great. You didn't tell us you were seeing someone. That wasn't so bad to say. You made me think it was something so much worse. My goodness Bella, you know how we worry about you."

"Yes, I know you both worry, Mom. But you don't have to worry about me."

"So tell me about him…is he from Forks? How'd you meet him?"

"Yes…he's from Forks." I answered. I was trying to be honest with her. "_How'd I meet him? _Well…I met him at the high school." _That wasn't a lie. _

Edward looked at me and grinned, shaking his head. He could tell I was avoiding answering her questions.

"Does he work with you? What does he teach?"

"Yes, Mom. We both work at the High School. He's in charge of the Fine Arts Department."

"I'm so glad you found someone Bella. I'm excited to tell your dad when he gets home. Oh, I wonder if it's someone your dad knows?"

"I'm pretty sure Dad will remember him, Mom." _I knew he would. They both would. _

"Bella! You're being so cryptic. Do you want to tell me his name?"

"Not particularly." I was being totally honest with that statement.

"I'm starting to lose interest in this game you're playing. _Who is it Bella?_" Mom's was seldom impatient but I knew when she'd had enough.

"It's…Edward Cullen, Mom." I told her reluctantly.

"_Oh my God, Bella_! No! What are you thinking?" Her voice was a mixture of shock and anger.

I wasn't exactly surprised at her reaction but still I felt my face get instantly hot. I felt the blood rushing in my ears and angry tears swell up in my eyes. "Mom, I know what I'm doing." I spoke through clenched teeth. I glanced at Edward sitting beside me. He had a cautious look on his face.

"I think that's just an excuse for your poor decisions. Your father will _not _be happy when he hears about this. You know his feelings about…_him_."

"I know how Dad will feel but I'm an adult and whether you agree or not, I _do _know what I'm doing. This is what I've wanted since I first met Edward. You know it, Dad knows it too."

"Nevertheless Bella, he hurt you terribly. You were an emotional and physical wreck, not to mention you _nearly died from the miscarriage_. All of which Edward was responsible for!" She was shouting now.

"You can't blame him for that! It was no one's fault…I was sick through my whole pregnancy." I couldn't control the tears that ran down my cheeks as I argued with her. I looked over and saw Edward's hands pushing tightly into his eye sockets. This was clearly hurting him too. "Mom if you can't be reasonable then I'm hanging up."

"I want to be reasonable but this is not the way we raised you, to be walked on like a doormat. I thought you were stronger than that!"

"Mom, I am stronger than you'll know! I've never felt as strong as I do when I'm with Edward. This conversation is over!" I shouted into the phone and pressed the 'end' button…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the small cliff-hanger. Bella's mom certainly didn't take their news very well. Will her Dad take it any better? Probably not!<strong>

**The next half of this chapter should be up soon, since it's almost ready. Please review -pretty please? Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 26 Part 2

**Here is the rest of Chapter 26. Bella's Dad finds out and calls her back. His words are harsh and if you are sensitive to cursing and coarse language please skip the first part of this chapter. **

**This chapter also contains a lemon and I will tell you that it was _my absolute favorite one to write_. I will let you decide for yourself, however. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26...Part 2<strong>

_**Bella's POV… Continued**_

Edward was instantly at my side, holding me tightly. I cried into his chest as he held me. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Edward."

"Baby, I'm sorry I pushed you to make that call. I'm so sorry that I have put you in this kind of predicament."

"It really isn't your fault, none of it." I argued.

"It is, Bella. It is my fault. It's no wonder they feel the way they do. They could have lost you, their only child, because of my selfishness…Because I wasn't man enough to stand up to my parents and tell them I was staying with you. Because I didn't care enough to make sure we were protected that first time we made love." He voice rang with self-loathing. His fists were clenched and he was shaking in anger.

"I don't blame you for any of that. I knew what I was doing when I asked you to spend the night with me that night before you left. I knew I was going to try to convince you to make love to me. I purposefully planned it that way. I should have thought about protection too, but I wanted you and I didn't care about anything else. I didn't put any thought into it. I don't think you were selfish at all… but I _know I was_."

"You're wrong Bella. I am completely to blame. I never even tried to reach you after I left. I called Emmett a few times and asked about you…but I never made good on the promises I made you that night. I didn't do any of it!" His eyes were starting to tear up and I was so filled with love for him.

"Edward, you are making good on those promises every single day. Right here, right now. _You came back! _You're here with me. Loving me, caring for me, protecting me, supporting me. I don't need anything but you, _ever_." I smiled through my tears and he kissed me sweetly.

"I want to do so much more than that Bella. You are my entire world, now and always. I want to prove to you that I'm worthy of you."

"You already are my world Edward. You have nothing to prove." We went back to cuddling together silently on the couch, watching TV. He rubbed my back soothing the anxiety away from my intense call with my mother. I kissed his lips gently few minutes, trying to comfort him too.

It was well into the evening when my phone rang…it was my Dad calling on his cell phone. I didn't want to answer it. "Bella, you need to answer it. There's no use in avoiding him." Edward tried to encourage me, it wasn't helping.

I nodded and picked up the phone. "_Hello_?" I cringed ready for the war to begin.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" He was screaming so loudly I had to pull the phone from my ear.

I instinctively raised my voice back at him. "DAD!" I began. "Please listen to me," but I couldn't get a word in.

"I really thought you were a smart girl. I've always considered you intelligent but this is by far the most brainless decision you have ever made."

"Dad, please…" I begged him, tears started to run down my face once again, still raw from my mom's reaction.

"I seriously doubt you have anything to say to me that will justify this fiasco but I'll listen."

"Dad, I love him!" I sobbed, hardly able to catch my breath. "He loves me, it's that simple."

"That's bullshit, Bella. There is no way you two know the first thing about love. It was a childish game you were playing in high school and now you think you can pick right up where you left off? I can't imagine what the low-life said to convince you to let him back in your life."

"Don't call him that, Dad. He's done so much to prove himself to me. I know he'll never hurt me again!" I struggled to keep my voice calm. Edward paced the floor, his face full of frustration.

"Come on, do you think I was born yesterday? He's manipulating you like he did when he got you pregnant!"

My resolve was getting stronger now. "That's not true! It was _me _who initiated that Dad." _Let's see what he had to say about that. _

"I don't ever want to hear you talk like that! You're my daughter!"

"You're right, I am your daughter. I'm also an adult and your opinions don't really matter to me!"

"I don't believe that for a minute. That's the reason you called your mother earlier…you were looking for our approval."

"I thought I could be honest with you. I thought you'd listen to what I had to say and not jump to conclusions or pass judgment."

"Usually we are able to do that with you, Bella. There aren't too many times in your life that we couldn't get you to listen to reason."

"I can't think of any…I've always been reasonable and I am being reasonable _now_."

"_Really, Bella? _That's not the way I remember it…" His voice was so accusatory and it was hurting me that he wouldn't even try to listen.

"The option you and Mom wanted me to take was _unreasonable_! You should have _never _tried to force me into doing what _you _wanted. Do you really think what you did was reasonable?"

"When you're talking about teen pregnancy then _YES_. We both tried to convince you to terminate your pregnancy right away. An abortion made the most sense but you were _not reasonable!"_

"I was legally an adult and I was _not _going to have an abortion. I wanted that baby!" I let the tears run down my face and I cried desperately trying not to remember those arguments we had years ago.

Edward held me close while I cried. He kissed the top of my head and whispered to me, _"I love you, Baby. I had no idea…" _He was trying to console me as I continued to defend us to my parents.

"I don't care what you think Dad. Edward is part of my life. He always has been, and that's not going to change. He's completely committed to me."

"Is that what he told you? Bella you are so gullible. He is just trying to get into your pants!"

I gasped in shock. "That couldn't be further from the truth! Our relationship is so much more than sex."

"_Oh great_! Sounds like he's already succeeded. Listen, don't call us when he knocks you up this time!" Then the line went dead.

I have never felt so defenseless! I collapsed onto Edward's in tears. "Baby, what can I do? I'm so sorry I made you do that!" He bent down and pulled me up to sit on his lap.

I cried into his shoulder and he held onto me tightly. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together. I love you so much Bella."

I nodded and cried in his arms for a long time. Eventually I felt myself starting to relax. My body felt heavy, I was exhausted from crying. I opened my eyes and realized Edward was still sitting in the same position on the couch, me on his lap, my head on his shoulder.

I looked at his eyes and all I saw was pain there. "Do you feel any better?"

"I guess so," I replied. My voice was hoarse from all the arguing and crying.

I kept my head on him, enjoying the feel of his warm arms around me. I heard his stomach growl and I laughed at him. "You're hungry. We haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"It's okay, I don't need to eat. I'd rather just hold you."

"I'm hungry too," I told him. I pushed myself up off of his lap and we walked to the kitchen. "I need to go to the grocery store soon. I have some cold cuts for sandwiches though."

He nodded and we walked to the kitchen and made ourselves each a sandwich. "I'll take you grocery shopping tomorrow, Bella. I've been here every day for nearly a week. It's only fair for me to buy the food. Or if you give me a list of what you want, I'll go for shopping for you."

I leaned over the kitchen table and kissed him in between bites. "We can do it together. I'd really like that."

"We're on vacation for another week and a half so it would be a good idea to stock your fridge and cupboards. If you want we can go into Port Angeles to the Super Market instead of shopping in town. There's more selection…what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. I haven't done any major grocery shopping since I've been here. I'd be good to get into a routine. I can have just a snack instead of a meal when it's just me, but when you're here I want to make dinner for you."

I took paper and pencil and we started making a list of our favorite meals and the groceries we would need for those first. I was running low on many pantry necessities as well so we added some of those to the list and called it a night.

I was exhausted from the emotional day I had and stumbled into bed as soon as I was upstairs, removing my jeans, socks and bra. I left on my just panties and t-shirt. Edward crawled in beside me after he undressed and brushed his teeth in the bathroom, wearing his new pajama bottoms from Christmas Eve.

I cuddled up to him as he lay there beside me and kissed his bare chest. He hummed in pleasure as I kissed him. "Your lips feel so good on my skin," he told me.

I giggled at him. "_Yeah_?" I continued to trail kisses up over his chest to his shoulders and neck. "I'll bet this isn't where you'd prefer to have them though."

He grabbed my chin in his fingers. "Bella, I have to tell you that what I heard from your conversation with your dad made me really think…Our relationship _really is _about much more than sex, you know. I don't _have to _have sex with you to be here. It's not my reason for being here, in your bed."

"It's definitely much more than sex for me too, Babe. I don't _have _to have sex with you in order to have you here in my bed either…it's just one of the best benefits I can think of." I winked at him.

"How about we just sleep tonight, then. Just so we both know that?" It was more of a request than something he was insisting on.

"_Huh_?" I pretended to ponder…"Two nights of making love and you already want to stop? I must not be as irresistible as I thought." I joked with him.

He smiled as he kissed my cheek and ran his mouth along my earlobe. "You're perfectly irresistible. I just want to show you what it's _really _about for me…_and that's you_! Plain and simple. Just you."

I curled up beside him and closed my eyes. "I couldn't agree more. Good night Edward."

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

**_Edward's POV_**

It was pitch dark in Bella's room when I felt her tossing and turning beside me. I opened my eyes wide and glanced at the clock. It was only two a.m. "Bella are you okay?" I asked her in the dark.

She didn't answer. I flicked on the light beside the bed and blinked from the brightness. I could see she was still sleeping but clearly having a bad dream. I put my hand on her cheek. "Bella! Baby, wake up." I spoke softly to her.

Her eyes flew open and she had a panicked look on her face. "You're okay. It was just a dream." I told her, holding her close to me. Tears started to form in her eyes as she leaned into me, sobbing. "What is it?" I asked her.

She ran her face across my bare chest and I could feel the wetness of her tears on my skin. "I was dreaming about the argument with my dad. He was threatening you. He was so angry, I could see his eyes right in front of my face. It was so real…"

"It wasn't real. You're okay, I'm here." I kissed the top of her head. She wrapped both arms around my neck, and tilted her head up to look at me. She pressed her lips to mine and kissed me lovingly.

I returned her kiss, sensing she needed the closeness to get over her panic. I immediately could feel her body begin to relax into mine. There was a spark of desire in the air between us.

I gently pressed a closed mouth kiss to her lips. "Bella, let me hold you while you go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night." I reached for the light to switch it off.

"No!" She sat up beside me and grabbed my hand from the lamp. "Please, Edward. Don't you understand? _I need you_…"

I smiled at her, not sure she was thinking clearly. "Baby, I think you need to sleep more. There will be time in the morning if you _really _want me." I chuckled lightly.

Then I noticed the sadness in her eyes. That look tore at my heart. Tears streamed down her already wet cheeks and she brushed them away with impatient hands. "I don't want to sleep. I need you so badly."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Bella. I only want to make you happy." My voice faltered as I looked into her beautiful eyes.

She smiled and reached across me and switched off the light. "You know what will make me happy, then." She told me, and the room became dark again.

I didn't hesitate to take her in my arms like I knew she wanted. I softly stroked her hair away from her face and ran my hands into the length of it. I kissed her deeply, slowly, passionately. She melted into the mattress beneath me as I pressed myself closer to her.

I heard quiet moans escape her mouth as I began to run my hands across her bare rib cage, under her t-shirt. Her hands gripped the back of my neck and I moved my fingertips slowly up under her shirt further until I found her soft breasts. I covered each with one of my hands and molded them into my palms. The feel of her in my hands was amazing. She was exquisite. Her skin was soft to the touch but firm and taught as I gently squeezed her warm flesh. Her breasts were firm but supple. She had the most gorgeous body and I was thoroughly enjoying touching her.

She kissed and stroked her fingers down my jaw, which she knew I loved. I moaned out loud as she continued exploring my throat, shoulders and chest with her fingers, mouth and tongue.

I lifted her shirt from over her head as she moved her hands to accommodate my effort. I instantly moved my hands back to her breasts and began teasing her already erect nipples with my fingertips. I gently pinched each between my thumb and forefinger, rolling them gently in circles. She was beginning to writhe on the bed, clearly enjoying my touch as much as I was enjoying touching her.

She pulled gently at my neck, obviously wanting my mouth on her. I ran my lips from hers, down across her cheeks, jaw, throat, and upper chest until I reached the soft mounds I was stroking with my fingers. I slid my tongue out and slowly licked one of her nipples while my fingers continued stroking the other. I heard her mouth gasp and I smiled against her skin, enjoying the noises she made while I was loving her.

I gently began applying more pressure to her with my lips, sucking first one nipple, and then the other. Her whole body was aroused and I could feel the heat radiating from her silk panties. With my mouth still on one nipple, I slowly moved my finger tips to touch her gently above the top of her panties. The sounds coming from her changed to a whimper as I stroked her gently through the thin material. I could feel her nub starting to swell under my fingertips and I slowly added more pressure to my circular strokes.

I was becoming increasingly erect as I worshipped her body with my mouth and fingers and I was desperate to be inside of her. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of her panties and slid them off of her. Then I stood up beside her bed for a moment to remove my own pajama bottoms and remove a condom from the wrapper. In the dark room I felt her hands on my erection, and her gentle fingertips slowly helped me roll the condom on.

Her touch was so soft and gentle it almost tickled. I loved everything about her and there was no end to what I would do for her. The intensity of my devotion increased as I lifted myself above her and spread her legs to enter her hot passage.

We both groaned in pleasure once I was completely inside of her. Neither of us spoke a single word as we began moving slowly together, each of us bringing pleasure to the other. I loved her whole body, as completely as I knew how. I kissed and stroked every part of her and she did the same to me. I kept our pace extremely slow as I made love to her in the dark. Our bodies moved as one, gentle and sweet, taking our time, breathing together.

I heard her breathing increase slightly and I sensed her climax was close. Taking my time with her, I lifted myself up slightly and gently slid the fingers of my right in between our moist bodies. I found her swollen spot and flicked and stroked it softly. She kissed me with wet, opened mouth kisses and ran her tongue over the top of mine. I moaned deeply in my throat as I felt her fingers grip my backside with both of her hands.

Her grip was gentle but incited more pressure to the fingers I had pressed into her pleasure spot. She breathed harder and faster the closer she got. Her pleasure was increasing the wetness inside of her and that only brought me closer to my own release.

It only took a few more circles with my wet fingers and she was crying out in pleasure. I felt her body sink lower into the bed below me as I stroked her sensitive spot. I felt her wet passage contract around me so many times I lost count. Her whole body relaxed and I sunk into her softness a few more times before my own desire reached its pinnacle. Even with the condom I could feel her wetness increase as my own juices filled the thin membrane between us.

I relaxed onto her slightly and she wound her arms around my back. We kissed each other and both gasped for air around each other's mouths.

"I can't even tell you how wonderful that was, Edward." She whispered into my ear.

"For me too, Baby." I smiled at her in the dark and we fell asleep, our bodies still glistening with moisture from each other.

**_Bella's POV_**

I woke up with a strange feeling of guilt. I realized my head was lying on Edward's right arm, his naked body sound asleep beside me. It only took me a moment to remember our conversation from the night before…he had wanted to have a night without sex…and then when I woke up with my bad dream I had practically begged him to make love to me.

It had been our most passionate, incredible love making we had _ever _shared. I was certain the memory of it would be filling my mind, distracting me for the rest of my life. My face blushed with shame nevertheless. How was I going to face him today? When I had clearly disregarded what he asked of me. I couldn't even control my emotions enough to comply with his request.

I glanced over at him. The sight of his handsome face in repose pulled at my heart. The love I had for him was immeasurable. I knew he felt the same way about me. He told me so many times and had shown me in numerous ways…the greatest of which was the incredible love we had shared last night. I would have to face him when he awoke and hope that he wasn't overly disappointed in my diversion from our original plan.

I eased myself up from the bed and tip-toed into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water pelted down on my skin as I shook my head to clear the fogginess left over from sleep. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around my head and my robe around my body and stepped quietly down the stairs to make coffee. In the week we had been together, he hadn't slept in once. He deserved a long, uninterrupted rest.

I started the coffee and found the opened box of pancake mix from the morning last week when Edward had cooked them for me. I put the correct measurement into the bowl and added the other ingredients as the griddle heated up and began cooking. When the coffee was finished I poured myself a cup and sipped it while I watched the pancakes form the bubbles on top, then I took the spatula and flipped them over. When those were done I piled them onto a plate and poured more batter onto the hot griddle.

As I watched the second batch cook I thought back to the past week and how much my life had changed in such a short amount of time. The Fine Arts Night had been a week ago. I was absolutely sure that in the future I would look back on that night as a major turning point in my whole life. _The night we both confessed our love to each other._ It still gave me chills knowing that we had been apart for so many years and still loved each other the way we do now. We had our whole lives ahead of us and I wasn't going to let anything get in our way.

_Not even this nightmare my parents were trying to put us through right now_. I would definitely choose Edward over anyone in my life. I loved my parents deeply but the love I had for Edward was going to be my priority from now on.

Then my mind wandered back to the anxiety over my choice to coerce him into making love to me in the middle of the night. When we fell asleep that had not been my intention. But then I had such a vivid nightmare and I felt unprepared to handle the rush of emotion that had followed. His reaction had been amazing though…considering he hadn't wanted to make love in the first place. I hoped he wouldn't be terribly upset with me when he woke up…I took the second batch of pancakes off the griddle and debated if I should wake Edward to eat.

I was putting the pancakes in the oven to stay warm when I felt Edward's arms snake around me from behind. "Good morning." He pressed his lips into the back of my hair.

I spun around and looked him warily in the eye. "_Good__ morning_?" I questioned hesitantly, trying to gauge if he was angry at all.

"_What_?" He flashed me his gorgeous half smile, realizing I was being cautious for a reason.

"I was just wondering if you were going to be…_disappointed_ in me this morning. For convincing you to change your mind last night?"

His face turned to one of utter shock. "Bella, there's no way I'd ever be disappointed in you. How could you say that _a__fter what we shared?" _

I blushed at his reference. "I meant I thought you'd be disappointed that I didn't keep my end of the bargain. You did ask that we _just sleep_, and nothing else."

He gave me a long passionate kiss. "_You weren't disappointed, were you_?" He asked sincerely.

"Oh my gosh, no! Edward, I think last night was the most incredible we've ever had together."

He had a wicked gleam in his eye. "Was it the most incredible _you've ever had?_ Or just the most incredible it's ever been…_with me_?"

My mouth was agape at what he was implying. The arrogance of his comment made me blush even more. _He knew what I meant! _

I pretended to slap him in the arm. "You know darned well that you're the best I've ever had, Edward. As if you needed me to say that out loud."

"I was just checking. I wouldn't want to be outdone by anyone. That might just require a little extra effort on my part." He smirked. "I had to make sure. So I'd be correct in saying… _you've never had better?"_

"That's right, _I've never had better_." I willingly admitted. "What? Did your self-esteem need a boost?" I teased.

"Not at all, I just wanted to hear you say it." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Ok, well now that we have your ego squared away; let's have breakfast, shall we?" I suggested.

He nodded as I took the pancakes back out of the oven. As I made our plates on the counter he wrapped his arms around me once again, holding me tight to his body.

He whispered seductively in my ear. "Just so you know, Baby, I've never had better either. Last night really was the best…or the _best yet_. I should say." His hot breath tickled my ear. Before moving away he placed soft kisses there, thoroughly igniting my desire and confusing my thoughts.

"You really think we can make it better?" _I had a hard time imagining anything could be better than last night._

"Oh I don't _think _we can…I _know _we can. You know how I love a challenge."

We finished eating and then Edward took a shower so we could go grocery shopping. I changed out of the robe and into jeans and a sweater while he was in the shower. By the time he was done I had the bed made, the breakfast dishes done and our shopping list finished. He took the keys to my car and headed out the door to Port Angeles.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of the rest of this chapter? <strong>**Was the arguement between Bella and Charlie too much? **

**What did you think of the lemon? I say it was my favorite to write because of the quiet, dark atmosphere as they made love...it just seemed really romantic and sweet to me. But let me know what you thought. I really want to know. **

**Reviews will receive a sneak peek from the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 27

**Every day I'm receiving email notifications of readers adding my story to their favorites list and/or adding it to their story alert subscription. It makes me do a happy dance ~:D ~:D**

**Ok, now that I'm done dancing, here is Chapter 27. Jake tries to defend his relationship with Marie to his friends and finally turns to Bella for advice. Edward and Bella make an important decision about their relationship. **

**Happy reading everyone, I'm gonna resume dancing now. ~:D ~:D**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 27<strong>**

_**_**Jake'**_s POV**_

I took Marie home on Sunday night and kissed her good night at the door. Then I headed out to the Roadhouse to meet Quil and Embry. They had been asking me to meet them all week but I preferred the dates with Marie instead.

When I walked in there was a live band playing and the music was louder than usual. I noticed Laura was bartending tonight. She flashed me a flirty look with her eyes and smiled widely. I returned her smile but made sure it didn't appear I was flirting back.

I ordered a beer and sat between the two of them at the bar. "How's that new girl?" Quil asked.

"You mean my _girlfriend_?" I asked. "Her name is Marie."

"She's your girlfriend already? Wow she must really be good in the sack." Embry mentioned. "You've _had_ a lot of chicks but haven't _had a girlfriend_ in a while."

"It's not like that Embry." I told him as I took a long drink of my beer.

"What's not like that?" Quil asked.

"Marie and I aren't having sex," I told them both.

"_Huh_?" Quil was surprised. "Why the hell not?"

I thought about how to word what I had to say. "Um, she's never had sex before."

They both laughed out loud. Embry spoke through his chuckles. "So you're taking your time before you tap that? Don't want to let that one get away, huh?"

I should have known not to say anything to these two. "No, it's really not like that. She really is special to me. I don't mind waiting."

They both laughed again. "Come on Black. You're too much in demand to be with a chick who's not putting out. Look at the way Laura's looking at you over there. She's staring at you like a dog in heat, man." Quill was staring down the bar at Laura as he spoke.

"I'm not interested in Laura. I've never considered a relationship with her."

"Since when do you have to consider a relationship with a girl before just hooking up with them? _I realized right away that this was a rhetorical question._ Then Embry tossed me a sideways glance and added. "If you don't want her then I might consider asking her out."

"Yeah, me too," Quil added. "And since when have you ever considered a relationship with _anyone_?"

"That's the point. I haven't considered a relationship with anyone, _other than Bella, of course_…until I met Marie."

"Yeah and you weren't doing Bella either. You're a pathetic sap. You only want the girls who won't have sex with you. Man, you need your head examined." _Embry acted like I needed reminding._

"I can't expect you two to understand. You've never had a girl for more than one night at a time."

"That's fine with us. We both said the other night that we prefer it that way, no commitment, no _next day _calls to return."

"Yeah, Quil, because you two have so many other options. Listen, I'm going home. I'll see you at the garage tomorrow." I downed the last of my beer and left the bar, but not before I noticed Laura's disappointed look as I put my jacket on and nodded a quick good night to her on my way out the door.

_**Edward's POV**_

Since Bella's car had more trunk room for groceries, I opted to take hers instead of the Viper. I really loved my car but realized that there were sometimes it simply wasn't practical. There was soft snow falling as we headed north on the highway. I wondered if this might be our first real storm of the winter. I hadn't watched the weather forecast in the past few days since I'd been staying at Bella's house. Plus in the past few days, Bella and I had been _otherwise engaged. _Thinking back to our unforgettable lovemaking we had last night made me smile.

"What're you smiling about?" Bella asked me from the passenger seat.

"_You_."

She just shook her head and laughed lightly at me. "It's no wonder you're so hard to resist. You know just what to say to make me feel special."

"I say it because it's _true_. You are special"

She reached over and ran her fingers along the edge of my jaw. "I love touching you here. You are so sexy, especially when you leave just that little bit of stubble on your face in between shaving."

"You are going to make me drive off the road, Bella_. Please stop_."

She smiled. "If that's what you want…"

"For right now that's what I want. Sorry, Baby." I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The further we drove up the highway the more snow began to fall. It was starting to stick to the road but thankfully wasn't slippery yet. By the time we arrived at the Super Market the snow was falling heavily.

"I don't think we should spend too long. I'm worried the storm's going to make the roads slippery before we get home." She agreed so we took our list and concentrated on buying what we needed as quickly as possible. We had everything on our list in just over a half hour. We placed all of our bags in the trunk and headed back to Forks. The road, as I expected was getting slick. Bella's car was light weight and slid easily but we made it home without a problem.

Bella and I brought the groceries inside and began putting them away together. We had planned a menu for the next two weeks and it appeared what we bought would be sufficient. "Do you feel like doing some of the cooking?" She asked me as she put the cans and boxes in the cupboard.

I nodded. "Sure, how do you feel if we take turns?"

"That sounds fair to me. I don't want you feel obligated at all."

"Bella, I'm willing to help with anything. I want to take care of you as much as I can."

"Thank you, Edward. But really, I can take care of myself. I only want you to do what you feel like doing. I also don't want you to feel like I'm the only one who can make decisions here."

"Of course I know that. We made the grocery list and did the shopping together." I finished putting the food in the refrigerator and wiped her counters down.

"You know, Edward. I was thinking that maybe we could talk about making this arrangement more…_permanent_?" She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

I turned toward her and stared. She looked back at me with questioning eyes. "In what way?" I inquired.

"Well, I was thinking that… _eventually _you would consider moving in here…_with me."_ Her face flushed bright red.

"Do you think it's a bit premature, Bella?" My voice sounded abrupt, even to me. That wasn't my intention at all.

She looked even more embarrassed than before. "Never mind. I'm sorry I said anything." She turned away from me and climbed up on a step stool to organize the upper cupboards in the pantry.

I immediately knew I had hurt her feelings by my response. "_Baby?"_

She didn't answer me.

I walked over to her and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her down to the floor against her will. I turned her around to face me and saw the start of tears swimming in her eyes. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. She turned her face from my gaze and I wrapped my arms around her back, cuddling her as close as I could without crushing her.

"Bella I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, I really am sorry. There's no reason for me to assume that you're ready to move in with me, or even to discuss it yet." She clenched her eyes shut to keep from crying.

I held her chin in my strong hands and looked into her warm brown eyes with mine. "I would love nothing more than to move in with you - when the time is right. I only meant that a lot has happened in the past week and I don't want to make any hasty decisions. You're too important to me."

"I understand completely. I said _eventually, _remember?" She took a deep breath as she spoke.

I pressed my lips to hers, kissed her firmly and hugged her close to me. "So you're not upset?"

"No." She told me, shaking her head.

We were finishing organizing her kitchen when there was a knock at her door. Bella was up on the step stool again so I went to answer the door. I saw through the window that it was Jacob Black.

"Hello," I said to him as I opened the door.

"Is Bella home?" He asked me.

I opened the door wider and invited him in. "Bella, Jacob is here to see you." I told her, walking into the kitchen.

She stepped down from the stool and her face cracked with a wide smile. "Hey, Jake."

"I wanted to talk to you. I hope that's okay." He seemed awkward and hesitant. I guessed it was because of me. I was sure he and Bella didn't have awkward moments when it was just the two of them.

"Of course it's okay." She answered abruptly. "Come in and sit down."

She walked into the living room and he followed. They were talking quietly and I could see them sitting closely together on her couch. I began feeling uncomfortable and extremely out of place. I worked around the kitchen, organizing things that didn't really need organizing and wiping counters that had already been cleaned. I was running out of things to do. I could have gone upstairs but that would mean I would need to walk in on their conversation in the living room. I tried making a pot of coffee and organizing drawers and cupboards as they continued to talk in hushed tones from the living room.

"Bella," I spoke to her from the doorway. "I'm going to go back to Alice and Emmett's before we get any more snow. I have some things to do back there. I'll call you later, okay?" _I felt like I didn't belong here, like I was in the way._ I forced a smile at her from where I was standing.

She glanced warily toward me in the doorway, but smiled at me. "Alright," and then she added, "Bye." She didn't make a move to get up and kiss me, so I didn't know if I should go to her. I just smiled back and waved as I put on my jacket, took my keys and left.

My heart burned and I couldn't tell if it was jealousy or rejection. It was the first time in a week that we had been apart and I didn't know what to do with myself. I drove home on the slippery roads feeling confused and awkward.

_**Jake's POV**_

When Cullen left I felt like I could more freely speak to Bella. I was confused by the situation between Marie and I. I knew Bella would help me sort things out so I wouldn't be so confused. I told her the whole story, leaving nothing out. She didn't appear shocked at all, she just listened.

"I don't know exactly what to tell you, Jake. I can tell you honestly that I love the smile on your face since you've met Marie though."

"I really care a lot about her, Bella. Is it weird that we have no plans to sleep together, though?"

She chuckled at me. "Not to me. You and I always had a great relationship and never had plans to sleep together."

I laughed and shook my head at her. "That's not entirely true Bella. There were many times I would have given anything to get you into bed."

She blushed and scolded me. "_Hey, let's not get into that_. You have a girlfriend now…and I have…Edward."

I was surprised by her choice of words. "What exactly is going on with you and Cullen, anyway?"

"Well, we both love each other. We both told our parents about each other yesterday."

"_Wow_. How'd that go?"

She told me about her conversations with both her mom and her dad and the way Charlie had hung up on her. She didn't seem as upset by it as I would have thought.

"Are you going to call them back?" I asked.

"I don't plan to. Dad really upset me, Jake."

"Yeah, well he's bound to be angry. Hopefully he'll get over it soon. So, you really don't think that Cullen is going to hurt you again?"

"No, I trust him."

"Okay, it's your heart, Bella." I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for listening. It means a lot."

"Yeah, anytime Jake. Just take it slow with Marie. It'll all work out, I'm sure."

"Okay, I have to go. I'm going back to the garage. Marie's working tonight again." I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Love ya," I told her.

"Me too," She answered, blowing me a kiss as I walked out the door.

_**Bella's POV**_

I watched Jake leave from the kitchen door, and I noticed how the snow was starting to pile up outside. There must be more than six inches of snow out there already. I started to shiver so I closed the door and immediately realized this was the first time in more than a week that I'd been alone. I suddenly felt isolated.

I noticed right away that Edward hadn't given me a hug or kiss goodbye when he left. I must have angered him more than he admitted. Even though he had told me he would be with me forever, I had clearly caught him off guard with my suggestion that we move in together. It was too late now, I couldn't take it back. I could only try to reassure him that there was no pressure intended. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable at all. I loved him so much and he was all I'd ever want. My heart was heavy at the thought of him being so upset with me that he didn't want to at least hug me when he left.

I walked into the living room and picked up my phone to call him and then I remembered that he said he'd call me later. I put the phone back down on the table. I scowled at it sitting there and thought again about calling him. I wasn't about to let pride get in the way of what Edward and I had. I picked the phone back up and dialed him.

"Hello." I heard him say. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.

"Hey," I said quietly. "Are you busy, Babe?"

"Not really. Just working on a piece of music I've kind of forgotten about." He responded.

"Did you have trouble getting there? It looks like it's snowed a lot."

"I was careful. I didn't have trouble really."

This small talk was torture. I needed him. _I needed him to know that. _I sighed deeply and said. "Edward, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Bella?"

"I'm sorry if you felt pressured by what I said earlier. I'll wait…forever if I have to. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

"Bella, I thought we settled that earlier. I didn't leave because of that."

_"Why then?"_ I asked, nearly choking on my words

"We shouldn't talk about it over the phone."

"Alright." I could barely speak now. I pushed back a sob, thinking I might have to hang up soon or I was going to embarrass myself. He didn't sound angry to me, but there was something he definitely wasn't saying.

"Bella, are you okay?" His words were sincere and kind.

"I…don't know." I replied honestly. _"I didn't want you to leave." _I answered quietly.

He cleared his throat. "We need to talk about this in person."

"I'll come there. I can drive the truck. It's good in the snow."

"Baby, no! It's too dangerous. The roads are too slippery. We should wait until tomorrow when the snow stops."

"I'm not waiting! I'll take the truck or walk if I have to. _I need you, Edward_." I blurted out.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's practically a blizzard outside."

"It may seem ridiculous to you but it's not to me!" Tears began to well up in my eyes. I was feeling very emotional.

"I don't want you on the roads, Bella. I'll be there soon, okay?"

I nodded, tears still dripping down my cheeks. "Okay." I whispered.

"Bella?" His voice was quiet. "Baby, I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. Drive safely."

It was more than a half hour later when I saw a blue vehicle pull up over the pile of snow at the end of my driveway and park beside my car. I looked out the window and realized it was Marie's blue Land Rover. I watched Edward trudge through the high snow by my back door and stomp his feet on my doormat.

I opened the door for him and he walked inside, kicking his boots off by the door. He smiled gently at me and grabbed me up in his arms, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so glad you came back. Were the roads okay?" I breathed the scent of cold fresh air on his clothes.

"Truthfully they're awful now. I could barely see because the wind is blowing so badly. I knew neither Alice nor Marie would be on the road so I asked if I could take their vehicle."

"I'm glad they loaned it to you." I smiled, kissing his lips a few times. "Please tell me what happened when you left here."

He kissed me back and held me close again. "Bella, I sort of panicked when you said we should talk about moving in together. I think it's just so magical between us right now that I didn't want to take any chances by _changing anything_."

"Really, Edward. I don't care how long it takes for you to be ready. I'll wait…"

"Shh," he put his fingers to my lips. "Please let me finish." I nodded and he continued. "Then when Jacob came over and you were talking to him in the living room. I felt so out of place. I didn't know whether to leave you alone, or come into the room. I tried to stay in the kitchen but that didn't feel right. I realized that you two have a real friendship and I wasn't part of that…and honestly, Bella. I got _jealous_."

"Edward, that's silly. You have no reason to be jealous."

"I know that, I truly do. I completely trust you but it's my own insecurities that made me feel that way. Then I was thinking that there is no way I want to be without you near me…every day." He took my hand in his and ran his fingertips across my palm and back up over the back of my hand, gently caressing my hand with his. "and…I think we should talk about moving in together _after all_."

"Whatever you want, Edward," I smirked at him. I had to suppress the urge to cheer that he wanted to talk about us living together.

"I can't ever lose you again and when I drove away earlier it felt almost like I was leaving you all over again. I won't ever be happy staying alone at Alice and Emmett's again, without you."

"Let's talk about it then." I walked into the living room and he came with me, still holding my hand. We sat together on the couch. "I think maybe we should not jump right into it, like you said. If you're happy staying here then bring some of your things over and keep them here, so you'll be more comfortable. And if you want, I'll stay with you sometimes."

"I know that you won't be happy unless you're home. I'm at Alice and Emmett's home, not my own place. If it makes sense, I could get an apartment though. You know…maybe sort of a transition from there to here?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "If you really want to, but it doesn't make much sense to me. I have this whole house, why waste your money on rent?"

"You'll have to let me help with your expenses if I move in, Bella." He insisted.

"I don't care about that. Money is inconsequential to me."

"I _do _care about it though." He cleared his throat. "I was totally serious earlier when I told you…_I want to take care of you as much as I can_. You are the most important person in my life."

"And I was serious when I told you…I don't need someone to take care of me. I am perfectly capable. I just want to be with you, that's all."

"Okay, so let's agree to this first. I won't move in…_quite yet. _But I'll stay here with you. Every night if that's what you want."

I nodded in agreement and he continued. "But you have to let me pay…_at least half _of your expenses."

"That's too much!" I argued.

"It's what I want to do. It's the only way I feel is fair."

"I don't like it. I can handle everything on my own. I don't have to pay rent, my dad owns this house. I only have small bills, nothing I can't manage…"

"Then you'll be able to pay those small bills even easier. I won't agree to anything less. Plus I'm going to do half of the cooking and housework." He flashed me one of his gorgeous smiles, making my heart flutter.

"_If _I agree to that…then you have to let me do all of the renovations I want to do here, and not pay for one cent of those expenses. I'll let you help with the work but not pay for _any of it._" He started to argue but I reminded him, "It's not even my house, it's my dad's. If I owned it then you might have some wiggle room. Since I don't, it's not open for discussion."

He reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Okay, but I reserve the right to renegotiate at any time."

"Ok that's a deal. Should we shake on it?" I grinned, leaning closer toward him.

"Not a chance. Kiss on it or it's no deal." He leaned his beautiful face closer and when our lips touched I felt a spark of excitement ignite our bodies.

Our kiss was deep, passionate, and desperate. He moved his hands to my waist and I rubbed along his jaw line. He leaned me back into the couch and trailed soft wet kisses down over my jaw and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to make us dinner. I want you to sit here and do absolutely nothing. Please realize Bella, how very much I want to take care of you."

I smiled back at him as we leaned back onto the couch together. I pulled him closer to me, and as he tried to get up, I whispered "I'll let you be in charge of dinner…_if_…you let me be in charge of _dessert_." I winked seductively at him and his eyes widened.

"Mmm, Baby, I can hardly wait." He gave me a few wet kisses before he pulled himself off of me and walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

_**Edward's POV**_

I was relieved when Bella and I reached an agreement. It made me feel better that she was going to allow me to help with her expenses as well as with the cooking and taking care of her house. She stayed on the couch like I asked and didn't try to help in the kitchen as I made our dinner. I grilled some thinly sliced beef, cooked rice and sliced vegetables for our quesadillas. When everything was done, I made her and I each a plate and brought it into the living room to eat with her. We sat side by side on the couch and ate together.

"Did you bring a suitcase with you?" She asked me in between bites.

I nodded at her. "Yes, I brought two suitcases and my guitar."

"Dinner is delicious, Edward. Thank you for cooking tonight."

"You're welcome. Tomorrow night's your turn, remember."

"I won't forget."

When we were done eating, Bella took our dishes out to the kitchen and started loading the dishwasher. "Why don't you bring in your suitcases and put your things away in my room? I'll be up in a few minutes to clear you some space in the dresser."

When I came in from the car I stomped the snow from my feet. "I hope you know where your shovel is. We're going to need it in the morning."

"It's in the laundry room, I think."

I was hanging up clothes in her closet when I heard her coming up the stairs. She walked over to the dresser, opened two drawers and started shifting her own clothes to make room for mine. When I finished putting things away in the closet and put my arms around her, leaning over her shoulder. I watched as she folded my socks and put them into one drawer.

Something stirred in my stomach, watching her putting away my clothes. I was burning with intense love for her. "Thank you for suggesting this, Baby. I'm so glad you did. It means so much to me to know that you really want me here."

"You're welcome. I'm going to love having you here." She leaned back and pressed her lips into mine, kissing me deeply. "Edward, you taste so good." She licked her lips after our kiss.

"Time for dessert?" I asked her seductively.

"Ready when you are." She told me, walking us backwards toward the bed…

_**Bella's POV**_

I lay there in Edward's arms basking in the warmth surrounding us. I always felt this immense pleasure every time after we made love. Like I was only meant to be with him…_as if I had ever had any doubt about that. _I ran my hands along his chest and I gazed up at him. His eyes were gently closed and a smile turned up the edges of his lips. He looked blissful, the same way I felt.

I lifted my face to his and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you so much," I told him.

"Bella, there's nothing in this world I want as much as you. I love you with all of my heart."

We both were still and quiet for a long time and I had so many things going through my mind all at once. I wondered about what our future would be together…I wondered what it would be like when we went back to work next week…I wondered what would happen between my parents. But mostly I wondered about his past when we were apart. I wondered about _this Tanya _that he was involved with. I instantly got this knot of jealousy in my stomach and a wave of guilt for feeling that way, especially while we were cuddling so close after another amazing lovemaking session.

"What's wrong? Your body just got really tense." He observed, tightening his arms around my waist.

"Just thinking…"

"What about?"

"Um," I hesitated "…about your life in London."

He chuckled lightly. "What about my life in London?" His face contained a hesitant smile.

"Well…I was wondering if you ever miss being there?"

"No, I told you that I didn't like it there. Forks is home to me, it always has been."

"But is there _anything _you miss at all?"

"I miss my parents, of course. But you are my life now. Nothing could make me leave your side."

"Do you miss your friends there…" I cleared my throat. "Or…_Tanya_?"

He leaned his head over and stared into my eyes incredulously. "Absolutely not! I didn't have many friends there, and Tanya wasn't an important part of my life at all. She was just there to occupy my time. I have no romantic feelings for her whatsoever."

"It just seems like _if _you spent much time together that there would be…well… kind of _a bond _between you and her. It makes me wonder if she meant more to you than you had told me. It makes me wonder what she was like."

"I did spend time with her, like I told you. But we didn't _bond _like you're thinking. I was being honest when I told you it was just a casual, albeit sexual affair. The whole time-she didn't love me - I _never _loved her."

"How long were you _with her_?" I asked quietly.

"More than two years. But please don't think it was constant. It was occasional, Bella. It was _nothing, really_."

I was shocked at his admission. Two years was longer than I would have guessed. I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I believe you. It's just hard to imagine you with anyone else."

"I try not to think of you with anyone else either, Bella. It kills me to think of another guy making love to you. If I had stayed I would have been the one with you, _not anyone else_…" Frustration clouded his words as his voice trailed off.

I shrugged my shoulders and realized we were kind of in the same situation. We both had to understand that the other had an entirely different life while we were apart. I still wasn't sure how to handle my uncertainty over his past. I didn't want to dwell on it so I decided to put it out of my mind and just concentrate on loving him.

"I told you I never loved Ben. That was the truth. There was never anyone who could make me get over you. You're my one and only. Then and now too."

He smiled down at me and held me closer. "I am going to make sure I prove to you that you're the only girl I want for the rest of my life, Bella."

I returned his smile, "_I'm really looking forward to that_."

He pressed his warm lips into mine and gave me the most amazing kiss. When Edward's lips were on mine, I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I returned his kiss with enthusiasm, running my hands into his hair. We ignored the storm outside of our windows and lay there kissing and cuddling the rest of the night. Content in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So I would really like to know what your thoughts are of this chapter. If I knew how to do a "poll" I would but instead I'll just ask readers to reply to me in a PM or just in a review...<strong>

**Is it too soon for Edward and Bella to move in together? Do you see any difference between them 'living together' and Edward just 'staying over night' like he has been already?**

**About Jacob and Marie's relationship - how do you think they'll last in a celibate relationship? Do couples actually stay celibate anymore? I'd love to know your thoughts. **

**Also what about Edward and Bella's former lovers, Tanya and Ben?_ I can tell you that both of them will make an appearance later in the story._ What kind of feelings will Bella have when she comes into contact with the woman Edward slept with for more than two years? What will Edward think when he meets Ben, Bella's ex boyfriend who he knows was in love with her? Time will tell. **

**Review and tell me what you think. I love input from readers! **


	30. Chapter 28

**Hello again readers. It's been a busy fall so far for me as I am back to work. My summer "play time" is over as soon as school is back in session. I love the children I work with but wish I had more time to write. Alas, work has to come first :( ****Consequently I am planning on updating my story only once per week unless I find time to update more often - which I would love to do.**

**I want to thank my Beta Jenn, who is now working full time also and has less time for her own writing but has kindly taken time out to Beta for me. _So Thanks Jenn! You're amazing!_**

**This chapter shows Bella and Edward as they settle into their life together; making choices as a couple and spending time with friends before their Christmas break is over. Let me know what you think and thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! XOXOXOX**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 28<span>**

**_Edward's POV_**

My eyes opened to a pale light shining through the window. It was just after six in the morning, but I felt wide awake and well rested. Bella lay cuddled close to me on her left side, facing away from me. Her breathing was slow and silent as I watched her sleep peacefully. She was so beautiful lying there, random wisps of hair covering her face. I loved watching her sleep. It always made me want to touch her. She completely captured my heart!

I tried to stretch my body but her bed was too small and when I moved even the tiniest amount I disturbed her. She rolled over and squinted at me. "What's the matter, can't you sleep?" She whispered.

"I slept great. I'm awake now though, so I'm going to get up. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

She yawned at me and rolled over, pulling the pillow over her head. "Mmm hmm." Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

I lifted the pillow to give her a soft kiss on the cheek before I stood up from her bed. I glanced at the window on my way past and noticed that deep snow blanketed the ground. It looked as if we had more than a foot of snow on the ground. The shoveling would take me a while, so I figured I would make breakfast first.

I started the coffee and then took out bacon and eggs. I poured myself a cup of coffee as soon as it was finished brewing and began placing bacon slices in the pan. While the bacon was cooking I took the shovel out of the laundry room where Bella had told me it was. I found gloves and a hat in a drawer in there also, presumably ones that Charlie used to wear. I found a large mixing bowl and whipped the eggs and waited until the bacon was almost done before starting the eggs. When everything was cooked I made myself a plate and quickly ate so I could get out and begin shoveling us out.

The snow was more than a foot deep like I had thought. I began on the front porch where the snow was nearly up to the top step. Thankfully it wasn't heavy but light and fluffy snow, so shoveling wasn't nearly as difficult as it might have been.

I had finished half of the front walk and went back inside to get a dry pair of gloves and another cup of coffee then went back outside. I completed the rest of the walk and moved onto the side yard where our cars were parked. This was more difficult because I had to work around Bella's truck, her car and the Land Rover I borrowed from Alice. I had finished shoveling the front of the drive when I noticed Bella trudging out to where I was. She was wearing her winter jacket, boots and had her pajama bottoms tucked into the boots.

I stopped working, leaned on the shovel and smiled at her. "Morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning. Wow, you must have been working out here all morning. You should come inside and take a break." She shivered and I put my arms around her, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"I'll come in and sit while you have breakfast. I already ate. Then I'll come out and finish this."

We walked in the house arm in arm. "It was nice of you to let me sleep in but I didn't mean for you to do all of that by yourself." She scolded.

I kicked off my boots and hung our two jackets up on hooks. "You're not going to convince me by complaining." I smiled at her. "I am happy to do it. I want to take care of you, Bella." I washed my hands and got out a plate for Bella's breakfast.

She let out a disgusted sound and put her hands on her hips. "I want to do my share, Edward."

"You are too cute when you're trying to be angry," I told her. "I'll let you help, there's another shovel in the laundry room. You can do some after you eat." I kissed her on the mouth, loving the way her body pressed against mine as she returned my kiss.

I popped toast in the toaster for her. I put bacon and a mound of scrambled eggs on her plate to heat and poured us coffee, then sat down beside Bella. "So I was thinking that we really need to get a bigger bed. I had plans to redo the whole bedroom anyway. I had just bought that new comforter set to get started. But a twin bed just isn't big enough for two of us." Bella told me.

I nodded as I stole a bite of eggs from her plate. "I agree. Maybe we can go and look later today if the roads are cleared. I love cuddling close to you, of course, but with a little more room I think we would both be more comfortable."

"Yes and there's plenty of space in the bedroom for a bigger bed. I just never needed one when I was in high school."

"How much more of the house are you planning to redecorate? I'll bet your dad won't like it when he sees it."

"You're probably right; at least I didn't do anything to their room. I think I'll leave the rest of the house alone for now though. If they come for their regular winter vacation I won't want to deal with that argument along with everything else we will have to argue about."

I swallowed my coffee with a gulp. "They come here every winter?" I asked.

"Sometimes they both come, sometimes just Dad does. Mom doesn't always like to come with him. She enjoys the temperatures better in Phoenix. But I have a feeling that this year they might both come. I've been trying not to think about it though. I'm not looking forward to that."

"I can see why." I admitted. "Bella, what are you going to do when they come and see that I'm staying here with you?"

She gazed me with her eyes wide. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She answered.

"I guess that's all we can do."

She finished her breakfast and we washed the dishes together. Then we both put on gloves and hats and went out to finish shoveling. She started at the steps with one shovel and I went back to shoveling in front of the cars. Before long we met in the middle of the driveway, all finished with that side of the house. We then moved around to the front door again, clearing some of the new snowfall from the front walk.

I stood there on one side of her front steps and watched her push the newly fallen snow off to the left side of the walk. She was so adorable, wearing a fuzzy blue hat that was slowly becoming covered with fluffy white snowflakes. She turned when she was done and looked quizzically at me. "What are you staring at?"

"I was just admiring you…all covered with snow. Your cheeks and nose are pink from the cold and you look so adorable."

She blushed from embarrassment and stepped closer to me. I embraced her and touched my lips to hers in a gentle kiss. I pulled her in even closer to me as we stood there at the bottom of her front steps. It reminded me of our first kiss, in nearly this same spot. Years ago. I pulled my lips away from her and said, "Do you remember this is where we had our first kiss?"

She grinned widely, looking up and me, her eyes were shining with desire. "Of course I remember. It was unforgettable. That was when you asked me to be your girlfriend."

I nodded, and then glanced sideways at her_. _"You still want to be my girlfriend, right?"

I nodded back in agreement. "Yes…I want to be your _everything_."

"You already are, Bella." I smiled at her. "I just want to be sure I can be everything you need me to be…everything you want. Everything you deserve."

"You are, Edward. I love you." I kissed her once again, but deeper, more passionately than before. She looked up at me when our kiss was done and smiled at me, making my stomach squirm.

We went inside and changed out of our wet clothing. Bella was chilled so she took a hot shower and dressed afterwards in sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt so she could warm up. I made her a cup of hot tea and we sat together on the couch cuddling under a big blanket.

"I don't feel like going anywhere today. Can we go look at beds tomorrow?" Bella asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, the roads are sure to be clear tomorrow. No use taking a chance today, anyway."

"I think we could work in the bedroom organizing the closet and things today, that way when we find a bed we like the room is ready."

"Okay. Oh, I wanted to ask you, since New Year's Eve is three days away…do you have any plans? Would you like to go somewhere?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I want to stay here at home with you. It's only been a little over a week and I don't want to share the time I have to spend with you. _If that's alright with you, of course_…"

"Whatever you want, Baby." I held her hand and rubbed my thumb along the edge of her fingers. "You know, a week from today we have to go back to work. I've been thinking that it's probably not a good idea to let Greene know we're together. I don't know if the school board has a policy against co-workers dating but it might make things difficult if we make it known. What do you think?"

She cleared her throat. "I hadn't thought about it actually. I suppose if Greene knew then he would have to inform the school board and then they might not be happy. After all they hired you to oversee the collaboration and they could be concerned about your priorities if they knew about us, you being my boss and all…"

"Just so you know that I'm not embarrassed about our relationship, Bella. You're the most important thing to me. I just think we should _test the waters _first at work before we make it known, that's all."

"I completely agree. I'm still getting used to my job and I love it. I'd hate to be in a situation where one of us had to leave."

I kissed her on the top of her head and cuddled together with her while we watched TV the rest of the morning.

**_Bella's POV_**

I was so cold when I came back inside from helping Edward shovel. My jeans and jacket were soaked through to my skin and my hair was drenched with melted snowflakes. I quickly peeled the wet clothing from my body and got into the hot shower.

I instantly felt warmer as I let the steam soak through my body. I dried off and dressed in warm sweats when I was done and Edward and I cuddled on the couch together. We talked about shopping for a new bed, about our plans for New Year's and about the difficulty we might face at work if others found out about our relationship. I tried not to concentrate on any trouble that our relationship could cause at work; I didn't want to think about it.

One thing I had suggested to Edward was that we work on organizing my bedroom so when we did find a new bed we could have the whole room ready. I still would need to paint it, since I still had small patches of plaster where I had repaired the nail holes. But that could wait a while. For right now we could really use a bigger bed. My room had a twin sized bed and two matching dressers but they were all small. My bedside table didn't match the other furniture exactly and all were old, I'd had them since I was a child.

We started work on the bedroom right after lunch. I sorted through a few boxes and plastic totes in the closet, getting rid of old shoes and clothing that I would never wear again. We sorted through the bookcase with my old photo album and yearbooks on it and decided we could look through them together after we were done. I had more room than I had originally thought I would have. There was ample space for anything Edward wanted to bring with him.

I was just hanging a few things in the closet when my phone rang. "Hello," I answered. It was Jake.

"Hi. How are you managing with all this snow?" He asked.

"Edward shoveled most of the yard, I helped a little." I told him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm at the garage but there are no customers. They have had a few calls for the tow truck to pull people out of snow banks but other than that there hasn't been any business. With all the snow I think the boys are going to close down early tonight. I'll be glad because I have to drive over and see Marie after work. I heard she didn't have a vehicle tonight?" He joked with me, obviously knowing that Edward had taken her Land Rover back to my place the night before. "So, the reason I was calling was to see if you and Edward wanted to have dinner tomorrow night with Marie and I. We could go out somewhere or I could cook…"

I didn't respond for a few seconds. I was thoroughly surprised. "Uh, yeah, I guess. The only plans we have tomorrow is shopping with Edward for a new bed."

"Where are you shopping?"

"Probably Port Angeles."

"You know I'd be willing to come help move furniture, if you make dinner for us all." He chuckled a little.

"That sounds like an even trade." I told him.

"How about I call you when we are leaving the store, and you can both come over then?"

"Sure."

"Thanks a lot Bella."

"Talk to you tomorrow Jake." I hung up and laughed as I told Edward what Jake had offered. He seemed to appreciate Jake's offer to help moving in the furniture.

We finished work on the bedroom then Edward and I sat down on the bed to look through my albums and yearbooks. There were pictures of us together in high school and laughed as we relived those memories together…

**…**

The next morning the weather was actually sunny and warm, a rarity in Forks. While Edward took his shower I went downstairs and put together lasagna for our dinner tonight with Jake and Marie. I would make salad and garlic bread after we got home from Port Angeles.

The short drive to Port Angeles was enjoyable with the warm sunshine. The snow had started to melt and the roads were clear but wet. We entered the furniture store and went to the mattress department, looking at various designs. We sat on several and actually reclined on a few before we both decided on one we liked. We chose a queen size, knowing it would be adequate for my room size.

"Let's look at bed frames next." He suggested.

I shook my head. "I didn't plan on buying anything else…"

"Then I'll buy it. Come on, let's just look," he urged.

"Edward I don't need anything else."

"Baby you don't have to _need_ anything to look."

I reluctantly agreed and walked with him into the home furnishings section of the store. We looked over all kinds of bed frames and we both liked a dark cherry sleigh style bed with matching bed side tables.

"I want to buy them Bella," he told me.

I shook my head. "No they will look really out of place in my room with the mismatched dressers."

He smiled widely. "Then I'll buy new dressers too."

"Un-uh. Nope. That's too much money. We don't need all of that."

He took me aside where the sales people couldn't hear us and whispered in my ear. "Bella, if we are both going to be living in your house then we do need all of that."

"I would rather be practical. It makes more sense to use what I already have."

"It does? So you're going to be able to manage with half of the closet and dresser space you're used to having? You already put a lot of your things away in the attic. I'll bet it's going to be very inconvenient for you. You're used to living alone and not sharing space. It's the same for me. Let me buy the furniture. You buy the mattress set. It will make everything easier."

I was hesitant but reluctantly agreed. He did have a point but I hated the idea of spending thousands of dollars on just the bedroom alone. We left the store with my truck full of furniture. The salesman was quite pleased with us but I still was apprehensive about the necessity of buying all of this at once.

I called Jake on the way home and he and Marie met us at the house. When we pulled into the yard they were already waiting. Marie and I went straight to the kitchen and started working on dinner while Jake and Edward went upstairs to rearrange furniture.

"They're going to be working for quite a while up there. I told Edward not to buy all of that." I explained to Marie.

"So is Edward moving in with you?" Marie asked.

I shrugged. "_Eventually_. He still has things at Emmett and Alice's but he's been staying here for a week now. We just talked about moving in together last night. I'm sure it seems sudden but I really think we're both ready."

"Jake said you and Edward were together years ago, right?"

"We were. It's a long story but when his family moved to London we had to break up. There wasn't any way we could stay together. We were both still in love with each other. Then we both moved back at the same time…I don't know. I guess we are just meant to be together."

"There's no telling what will happen when it comes to love. Jake asked me to be his girlfriend the other night. I've never fallen for anyone this fast. I would have never expected it."

"Jake is very charming. He cares a lot about you, he told me the other night when he came over to visit."

Marie nodded as we started putting vegetables in a bowl for tossed salad. "I met Billy the other day. He's so sweet. You can definitely tell where Jake gets his sense of humor."

"Yeah, I love Billy. They have a really good relationship too. Billy and Jake were a big part of my support system when I was growing up here. The four of us did a lot together."

Marie and I chatted while we made dinner. I wondered how things were going upstairs.

**_Jake's POV_**

I walked to the door at the top of the attic stairs and opened it. Edward was standing at the bottom, balancing the mattress in one hand.

"I'll take this end," I told him. He pushed from the bottom while I lifted my side into the attic. We slid the mattress and frame against one wall and then went back down the stairs for the dressers.

"Thanks for your help Jacob. I really appreciate it." Edward told me.

"You're welcome. I guess it is part of growing up, _burying the hatchet _so to speak. I'll be totally honest with you, Edward. _I never wanted you with Bella_. I'm still apprehensive about it. But she loves you, she has made her choice. She and I talked it over the other night. There's no use fighting what is inevitable. We're both part of her life. It's just something we have to get used to."

"I never understood yours and Bella's relationship at all. It still confuses me. But I know that she would never be happy without you in her life. You're as close as family to her. I want her to be happy. I felt like we were both competing for Bella's attention the whole time I've known you. Now that we're not in competition mode, I actually think we could be friends."

"I may have _tried _to compete with you. But there was never any true competition. It just existed in my mind. Bella's always loved…_only you_." There was no disappointment in my voice and I knew he heard it. _This is how things were supposed to be. _

"You honestly don't think you would have gotten together with her if I hadn't moved back?" Edward asked.

"There's no way to know. I tried hard enough, and I would have been more than willing at the time. _You know that_." I told him. "But she would have never been able to give her heart to me. I have a different place in her life. I'm not disappointed."

"You and Marie had really hit it off." He commented.

"We have. It's good. I haven't brought her around my other friends yet, though. Bella is less likely to scare her." I joked.

Edward laughed. "Let's get the rest of that furniture taken care of," he suggested.

We moved the rest of Bella's old furniture into the attic and then brought in all of their new things. Her bedroom looked so different with the new furniture. "So you're moving in here?" I asked.

"Yeah. She asked me the other night. I didn't know if it was too soon but we both really want to be together, so it just makes sense."

"How are you going to manage when Charlie and Renee come to visit?"

He shrugged. "Bella and I talked about it and decided that we'll see what happens when that time comes. I'll do whatever makes her most comfortable."

It really was just starting to sink in that Edward was willing to do anything for Bella. I never would have imagined this but I was starting to get used to the idea of them being together.

While Edward and I finished moving their new furniture in I could start to smell dinner cooking. I was starving by the time we were done and thankful that the food was ready when we were. We all had such a pleasant time during dinner I suggested we all spend New Year's Eve together. Since Edward and Bella planned to stay home we all decided to have snacks and drinks at Bella's house.

**_Bella's POV_**

I was amazed at how nice the bedroom looked after Jake and Edward were done. After dinner was over and Jake and Marie left, I went up and sat on the new bed and looked around my room. We had ended up with an entire bedroom set. I loved the new end tables and dressers. Edward was right, we needed it all. I smiled at him as he came into bed that night.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"It's beautiful. I'm glad you suggested it."

"I knew you'd like it. You deserve the best of everything. I wish you would let me do more."

"You already do too much. This is perfect though." I slid closer to him and gave him a small kiss. "Thank you."

He ran his hands along my shoulders and down over my arms. "It is perfect, just like you are." He kissed me softly then whispered in my ear, "I want you, Bella."

He was so romantic. I loved the way he could seduce me with just his voice. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer to me. "Then take me, Edward. You know I'm all yours."

**…**

The next few days we spent painting the bedroom and shopping for new curtains and bedding. I was glad when the room was finished, and I tried not to think about how much it cost. Edward had spent way more than I had on the furnishings but I did purchase everything else. It was finished on New Year's Eve just before Marie and Jake arrived at eight p.m.

I sent Edward and Jake to pick out movies while Marie and I put out various snacks and drinks. When the guys got back with a stack of action movies Marie and I laughed at them. They were a lot alike, but we knew they both would never admit it.

"Bella…" Jacob called from the pantry. "I brought you something." His white teeth sparkled when he smiled.

I smiled back at him as I lifted my eyes from the wings I had just removed from the oven. He took a bottle of tequila out of a brown paper bag and winked mischievously at me.

Edward scoffed. "I didn't know you drank tequila, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't…" I started until Jake rolled his eyes at me, so I corrected, "…_very often_…only with Jake." I admitted.

"She wants everyone to think she's some prissy little wine sipping girl. She'd never admit she shoots down tequila like its water."

"That's an exaggeration." I explained. "Jake first convinced me to drink tequila with him at his graduation party. Every time we get together he thinks I need to indulge. I've truthfully never drank it with anyone else."

"You've also never gotten as drunk as you did that night of my party. Remember you even danced with Quil that night? He hasn't been the same since," He laughed.

"I really _do not_ remember that. I just know how hung over I was when your dad shook me awake from your couch the next morning and called my dad to pick me up."

Edward chuckled. "I can imagine Chief Swan wasn't too happy about picking his little girl up all hung over."

Jake and I agreed. "I was grounded until we moved to Phoenix," I explained. "He was happy that at least we didn't drive."

"I wish I had known you then, Jake. What were you like when you were younger?"

"He was wild and over confident…" I began before Edward cut me off.

"So not much different than he is now." Edward chuckled making us all laugh. "I used to think you were so arrogant, Jacob." he added.

"_ME_?" Jake defended. "That was _YOU_!" He opened his mouth to say more before I interrupted.

"Alright boys, stop fighting." I told them. Then I turned to Marie and added. "They never got along. I was always breaking up some kind of argument between the two of them."

"You loved every minute of it, Bella." Jake answered back with a laugh.

I spent the next few minutes adamantly denying Jake's accusations of how I enjoyed the attention. Eventually Edward called us to come in for a movie. He put one of his favorites first. He and I cuddled close on the couch and Jake and Marie on the loveseat.

We all munched on chips, wings and other snacks, sipping on beer while we watched the entire first movie. When that was finished Jake happily poured us all shots of tequila which we downed and then a second round before we began the next movie. We laughed and joked through the film and paused only to have another round of shots anytime Jake prompted.

Before the second movie was finished I had obviously had enough to drink and the only other drink I had was a toast of champagne at midnight before enjoying a passionate kiss with Edward. There were still a couple more movies we hadn't watched but I was falling asleep and wanted to go to bed.

I informed Jake and Marie they were spending the night, having had way too much to drink to drive home. I took out blankets and pillows from the hall closet while Edward helped Jake open the sofa bed in the office.

I put blankets on the couch and more on the bed in the office and Edward shot me a strange look. I shook my head signaling for him not to say anything as I told everyone good night and Edward and I climbed the stairs to our room.

"What's with the two beds?" Edward asked me, his words slightly slurred.

I shook my head, feeling somewhat dizzy as I did. "Marie and Jake don't sleep together. They haven't had sex yet." I answered quietly.

"What?" Edward asked, obviously confused.

"I'll explain in the morning." I told him as we both crawled under the blankets, snuggling close to each other.

Edward pressed his mouth to my ear and kissed down to my neck. "You know, I've dreamed of you every single New Year that we were apart. Happy New Year, Baby."

"There wasn't a New Year that went by that I wasn't thinking of you, too." I smiled up at him. "You want to know something else? I've never made love on New Year's Eve before… "

He raised his eyebrows at me with a smirk. "Me either and you know there's absolutely nothing that I wouldn't give you."

"That's what I was counting on." I told him as I kissed him passionately, pulling his warm body closer to me.

* * *

><p><strong>So there was chapter 28. Hope you enjoyed it. No real lemons but there will be one coming soon, so keep reading. <strong>

**Reviewers will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so review, PLEASE! It's the only way I know what you are thinking. And I definitely want to know, good, bad or indifferent. Thanks a bunch! **


	31. Chapter  29

**It's Sunday once again. My day to publish a new chapter !**

**And WOW, since I published chapter 28 last week I have received 30+ reviews and adds to subscriptions! I am overwhelmed at the response. So thank you very much! I hope I can repay you all by continuing to write a story you'll enjoy reading. **

**Here is chapter 29 where you will see Bella and Edward return to work. Will there be conflict as they try to juggle their new relationship in addition to living together and having two very busy careers? We will have to wait and see. Also in this chapter Edward will be given a challenging task by the school board and Bella will receive a phone call that could be very upsetting. Any guesses who it will be from? **

**Happy reading, people! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

_**Jake's POV**_

I woke up on Bella's couch, my head was spinning slightly and I felt a bit nauseous. I knew that I had a few drinks to celebrate New Year's but not enough to have a complete hang-over. Still the dizziness and queasiness I felt was far from pleasant. I stretched and rose from the couch, gazing at the cloudy sky from the living room window. It was New Year's Day and the Forks sky was it's typical gloomy cloudy self. The temperature outside had to be in the 30's, and certainly rain would be in the forecast.

I walked upstairs and used the bathroom, taking time to splash cold water on my face, waking me up. There was no one else awake and I took care to be quiet, not wanting to disturb anyone else's rest. My footsteps were quiet on the stairs since I was wearing only my socks. Afterwards I went into the kitchen to start coffee.

Just as I was pouring myself a cup I saw Marie's bright blue eyes peer around the corner. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning," I responded, kissing the side of her head as I took a mug out of the cupboard and poured her some coffee also. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," she yawned. "The bed was very comfortable. How about you?"

"I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow."

"As soon as I finish this I need to get home. I'm going to have Emma tonight and I want to do some work around my house."

I drank down my cup and left a note for Bella on the fridge, thanking her for having us over. Then Marie and I folded up the blankets we used and I took her home.

"What are your plans today?" She asked me once we were in the car.

"I'm going to spend the day with my dad. We usually just hang out and watch TV. He can hardly wait for it to be fishing season again. He gets so bored, being stuck in the house all the time. Charlie Swan comes to visit every year and they go on an ice fishing trip up near Olympia. That usually keeps him from going totally stir crazy all winter. "

We were at the McCarty's in a few minutes and I reached to embrace Marie tightly. "Have a good day, Sweetie." I stroked her cheek with my fingers. She batted her eyelashes, loving the new nickname I had given her. "Call me later when you have time."

She nodded and bent her head toward me for a kiss. I kissed her lips gently, enjoying the warmth of her breath on my face before she reluctantly climbed out the passenger side of my car and walked into her apartment.

_**Edward's POV**_

I woke up to Bella's hot kisses on my neck. I squinted my eyes to the light in the room, covering my face with my arm.

"Good morning Babe," she sighed into my hair, placing more kisses there.

I grunted beneath my arm and rolled over, burying my face into my pillow. I definitely needed more sleep. I could feel grumpiness creeping around the edges of my awareness. There was no way I was ready to wake up.

"Need more sleep?" She crooned happily.

I simply nodded my head, not wanting to speak out loud for fear I would lose the sleepiness that was surrounding me. Bella gave me a few more kisses on my neck and I felt her roll out of bed just as I drifted off to sleep once more.

_**Bella's POV**_

It was eight a.m. when I pulled myself away from a sleeping Edward and strolled down the stairs. I noticed immediately that Jake's blankets and pillow were folded on the couch, signifying he and Marie had already left. As I stepped into the kitchen I smelled fresh coffee and saw a note on the fridge from Jake.

_Bella,_

_Thank you for having us over last night. _

_We had a great time. Enjoy your last two days of vacation. _

_See you at work tomorrow Monday morning._

_Jake_

It had been a great vacation. I thought back to the last day I worked. It had been the day of the Fine Arts Night. I would never have believed the changes that would happen in my life after that night. Edward was back in my life and I couldn't have been happier. My whole life had changed drastically in the past two months. I never could have imagined how much when I first moved here. I had come home expecting a new start away from the city and found the relaxed atmosphere of Forks a welcome change. _Until…Edward showed up and put my world into a tailspin. _

He had walked out of my life five years before, leaving me wounded. The devastation I had felt at the time seemed to have done irreparable damage to my heart…_until now._ Now he was giving me every bit of his heart, withholding nothing. I was determined to give him the same. He was healing me every day, showing me how his love for me had never faltered.

I willingly shared my home with him, not having much else to give, besides my love, _which was immeasurable. _He was more than generous, especially considering the purchases he made since he had been here. I really appreciated the new furniture for the bedroom. Although I was apprehensive about the purchase at first, I really loved the way the room looked. It provided us a sanctuary of sorts, a room that was _ours_, and not only _mine_; a room where he continually poured out his love to me, giving me an opportunity to do the same for him. It was a place for us to share ecstasy with only each other, healing all pain from our past.

Waking up next to him every day gave me so much happiness. Seeing his smile, his sparkling green eyes, his hair in amazing disarray made my heart swell inside my chest. This morning I woke up snuggled against his warm back and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. I wanted to stay there, nestled into his warmth but he was tired and needed the extra sleep so I reluctantly left his side.

I sipped my coffee as I began some necessary chores around the house. The dishwasher was filled with dishes from our snacks last night, so I added soap to that and started it. I went immediately to the laundry room to wash the blankets and sheets that Marie and Jake had used. Then I swept and mopped the floors, beginning in the laundry room, working my way through into the pantry, kitchen, living room and finally the office. When that was done I placed the clean laundry into the dryer and returned to the kitchen. I toasted myself a bagel and was spreading cream cheese on it when I heard Edward's footsteps on the stairs.

"Morning, Love." He greeted me with a kiss, leaning over my shoulder to kiss my neck. "I'm sorry I pushed away from you this morning." His voice was genuinely apologetic.

I shook my head against his lips. "_You __were __tired._ We go back to work the day after tomorrow, so I thought you deserved the chance to sleep in."

He looked around the kitchen, "You've been working hard, I see."

"I had nothing better to do with my morning, since you wouldn't wake up." I teased. "Want my bagel?" I handed him my plate.

"I'll share this one with you. Then you can toast a second one for us to share, too." He took out another plate and divided the bagel for us while I poured him coffee.

We sat at the kitchen table while we ate and talked about our schedule after we returned to work. "Now that the first Fine Arts Night is off the ground, I have more meetings to schedule. The next event will be the dance recital, then there's a photography exhibit to plan. I don't know how much time I'll have to spend at work in the evenings. I just want you to know ahead of time…I might not be home until late some nights."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll find something to keep me busy." I answered him. Just knowing he would be coming home to me gave me an elated feeling.

We finished our breakfast and I started more laundry, refolding the blankets and sheets and returning them to the downstairs closet. When the dishwasher was finished Edward dried and put the dishes away and helped me with the folding. Soon it was afternoon and we lounged the rest of the day on the couch watching football.

The next day we spent the entire day doing work around the house. Like many Sundays our chores included more laundry, and cleaning the upstairs. The house was completely clean and neat for the busy work week ahead of us.

Sunday evening before bed, we made our lunches for the next day. We packed turkey sandwiches, small bags of chips, carrot and celery sticks and fruit in brown bags and left them in the fridge for the next morning. We planned in advance to drive separate vehicles, so we didn't arouse suspicion among the faculty.

We crawled into bed together at nine o'clock and spent more than an hour enjoying each other's' bodies with our typically intense love making. Falling asleep soon afterwards, exhausted.

_**Edward's POV**_

We had been on vacation since the start of our new relationship. Therefore, we didn't have a regular morning routine for a work day. We weren't really sure what to expect and didn't want to be in each other's way while we got ready for work.

My alarm went off at 5:30 and I kissed Bella's hair softly before climbing out of the warm bed for my shower. When her alarm went off, she took her turn and I went downstairs to make coffee.

I was back upstairs buttoning my shirt when she walked into the bedroom, hair wrapped in a towel and body wrapped in her fluffy robe. "Coffee's all ready when you are." I told her.

We were both downstairs having coffee and cereal within another half hour and on our way out the door just before seven a.m. I stopped briefly at the back door giving Bella a long gentle kiss before picking up my car keys and jacket. I backed my Viper out of the driveway seconds before Bella's Honda followed. We pulled up to the school parking lot at almost the same time. There were other teachers also climbing out of their cars as well. Jacob was one of them. He looked at me and then at Bella and shook his head. Smiling at the both of us, he was clearly amused by our effort to keep our relationship private.

Bella walked up beside him, ignoring me. She gave his right arm a shove with hers, smiling at him but was obviously telling him silently that the situation was not as funny it appeared. I could tell by the smile he gave her that he was still entertained. I also couldn't help but smile at this friendly teasing between the two of them. Although it was not that long ago that it would have made me jealous. I was confident in my relationship with Bella. The petty differences Jacob and I had in the past seemed childish and ridiculous now.

I walked straight to my office and began to organize my desk before the day of meetings and deadlines would begin. I made my first call to Greene, knowing he would want to meet as soon as possible. He informed me that the school board was having their regular meeting at five p.m. this evening and would appreciate a status update on the Collaboration. I was more than willing to speak to the board. Greene and I scheduled a meeting for after lunch so we could get our thoughts together before I presented in front of the board. _It was going to be a very long day._

_**Bella's POV**_

I walked into the building with Jake by my side, like so many other days since I came back to Forks. "By the way," he said as we walked, "your dad called us last night and said that he and your mom are planning a visit here in a few weeks. He didn't call you, did he?"

"No, I told you, we're not speaking. I wonder when he planned on dropping that bomb on me." I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"I'm sure it won't be fun. I just thought I'd warn you." He walked me to my classroom and we chatted for a few minutes before he needed to leave for first period. I reminded him of why Edward and I were keeping our relationship quiet. He just laughed. Of course I knew I could trust Jake not to say anything.

When the bell rang I waited for my students to arrive. The break had been enjoyable but it was time now to get back to work on writing. My morning classes went well, although students all had very high energy from being out of school for so many days. At the beginning of my lunch period I picked up my mail from the mail room. Inside the mailbox was a letter from Edward announcing an important Collaboration meeting at the end of the day. It appeared he had been working hard this morning.

I was in the middle of eating lunch in my classroom when Louise stopped by. "How was your holiday break?" She asked.

"It was great." I proceeded to fill her in on the change in my relationship status with Edward and swore her to the tightest secrecy. I showed her my diamond bracelet, which she admired with wide eyes.

"Bella, that's great. I'm so happy for you." She explained with sincerity. "I met a great guy over break also; the director of the teen center, Eric. We really have a lot in common and he asked me out just before Christmas. We worked together almost every day at the center, went out on a few dates, and last night we agreed to be exclusive."

I was happy for Louise also. She was one of my only confidant and friend here at work, _besides Jake of course_, and I was excited to hear about her new man. She went on to tell me about their dates and how she had met his family over Christmas. It was a whirlwind romance from she told me and they were both very happy. She told me I would get to meet him at the school's dance recital. Afternoon classes began so I had to cut my conversation with Louise short. We agreed to talk more another time so she could gush some more over Eric.

By afternoon the students' energy level from morning had worn off and they were prepared to get down to business with school work. The three o'clock bell rang and I quickly finished up work in my classroom and left for the Collaboration meeting in the conference room.

Edward was there as well as a few other teachers when I arrived. I sat next to Louise at the far end of the table. Edward flashed me a gorgeous smile which I returned and then turned my head to face Louise, feeling the blush creep from my neck to my cheeks as often happened when Edward looked at me. Louise thankfully engaged me in conversation to keep my mind off from his face at the front of the room.

Once everyone had arrived Edward began the meeting. "Principal Greene and I met earlier today to go over notes from the first Fine Arts Night and I wanted any input from all of you who attended before I address the school board at tonight's meeting."

One of the art teachers raised her hand and made a suggestion in regards to having a student design an actual invitation instead of handing out flyers. As a group we discussed advantages and disadvantages to this suggestion while Greene's secretary took notes.

I had some ideas about the types of writing I would like to see in future events. I suggested dividing student's writing into the various categories and at each event featuring a separate genre. One time we might have just poetry, another might feature journals or letters. One of my ideas was to feature letters students had written to our school board, or local and state government about topics of interest to them, like the environment or safety of organized sports, etc. The possibilities were endless and we spent a long time discussing the opportunities of changing our events to have a more specific focus. Edward smiled widely at me from the front of the room, obviously pleased with my suggestion.

There were many ideas from other teachers and we took time to discuss each of them and the secretary took notes of items we might want to incorporate. The meeting ended just after four p.m. when Edward announced he would be working in his office until the board meeting began at five, should any of us need to reach him.

Louise and I walked together to my classroom while collected the homework I would need to correct tonight and my brief case. "We should meet for drinks some night, the four of us." She suggested.

I nodded in agreement. "I'll talk it over with Edward." I told her as we left the building. "I need to stop into his office for a minute before I leave. I'll see you tomorrow though."

From the parking lot I entered through the back door, closest to his office and found him there, busily typing up notes for the school board meeting. I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled sweetly as I looked into the doorway of his office.

"Baby! I missed you so much today." He whispered as he smiled at me. "By the way, I was impressed at the ideas you had at the meeting. I think Greene liked them too."

"Thank you." I shrugged at him, not knowing what else to say. I felt like what I had suggested was all part of my job. "I had a busy day between teaching and putting ideas together for that meeting. But I can see my day was not as busy as yours, though. How many meetings did you have today?"

"Only three," he laughed. "The one at five will be the longest. I never know how long school board meetings will take." He closed the cover on his laptop and rubbed his eyes, apparently tired of typing. "Close the door…"

I walked into the room and closed the door like he asked, sitting in the chair next to his desk. "I missed you today too." I told him.

"I won't be home in time for dinner. _I'm sorry_. I don't know how many times I was late for dinner at Alice's while I was preparing for the last event."

"I'll be fine. I have tons of homework to correct anyway."

"Alight, I'll call you when I'm done at the meeting. I love you, Bella." He flashed me another gorgeous smile, making a huge smile appear on my face in response.

"I love you too, see you at home." I puckered my lips up subtly indicating a kiss in his direction and he rolled his eyes at me and went back to typing.

As I climbed into my Civic my phone vibrated. It was a text from Edward that said:

_Not fair, teasing me like that. I wanted to kiss you so badly. _

_You wait till I get home tonight. You're going to make that up to me._

I took a minute before starting my car to send him a text back:

_I don't have a problem with that at all, Babe._

_Be prepared. I'll be waiting._

His reply came almost instantly:

_I can hardly wait_

I laughed out loud as I put the keys into the ignition and drove home. _I would definitely have to plan something special for him tonight. _

_**Edward's POV**_

I had twenty minutes before I had to address the school board. I printed my notes and walked out of my office and upstairs to the conference room. The meeting was ready to begin right on schedule, and thankfully I was to address the board first. Hopefully this meant I would be out of the meeting and home before nine p.m.

The chairman of the board stood up to begin the meeting, and read the agenda. After my presentation there was an update from the student council on their request for a Valentine's Day dance, next up was committee speaking on a new proposal for renovating the gymnasium and lastly was a update from the Foreign Language department on their spring trip to Europe.

I began by giving an update of the Fine Arts Night. We received extremely positive feedback from the community and that pleased the board. Positive publicity for the school was something the board appreciated. Especially considering many of the members were running for re-election. Next I gave them a list of events that would be held over the next few months. Although many of these events still had details to be finalized I felt it would be good for them to have an estimate of the work I was doing in each program.

The Chairman thanked me for the information and for all of the work that went into the Fine Arts and the various other events scheduled. "I do have one important opportunity to discuss with you, Mr. Cullen."

"Of course, Sir."

"I have a letter in front of me from the Fine Arts Society in Seattle. Apparently they are interested in hosting a writing seminar for the general public in Port Angeles sometime next month. Their plan is to hold workshops for three days at the Conference Center there. The fees for this seminar would help offset some of their expenses and contributions they have made for the Collaboration. Now, the entire board is in agreement - we feel we need to do everything possible to support this. Their letter suggests that we could send one or more teachers teach workshops at the seminar. We do not want to agree to this, however, if it would in any way interfere with the events we have planned for our school. Also is this something you would be willing to oversee? Only as far as scheduling our own teachers, that is."

"Depending on the dates, I don't see how it would interfere. I am certain we could work our events around this one. Yes, I am also able to manage scheduling for this seminar," I agreed.

The Chairman smiled widely. "That is exactly the answer we were hoping for." He nodded his head to Principal Greene who then spoke.

"The second part of this that we would need to work out is deciding which teachers would be able to be utilized. Depending on demand, I feel we couldn't spare more than a few teachers over the course of three days."

"I completely agree." I told him. "There is a shortage of qualified substitutes as it is. If we send everyone in our English and Writing departments we wouldn't have enough subs to cover classes"

"Again, you have spoken my thoughts precisely. My plan is this: I will contact the Society this week and give them our availability of some teachers and ask that they schedule their workshops around who is available to teach and when."

I nodded as he continued speaking. "Now my first thought of course would be for me to ask to Miss Swan to teach workshops for each of the three days. She is by far the most experienced and her background is renowned. I believe the response would be exceptional if they were able to announce Miss Swan as a workshop presenter. Don't you agree?"

My eyes widened and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yes, I agree…" I hesitated.

Greene laughed jovially. "I know what you must be thinking. To be able to replace her with a substitute for three days will be quite a challenge. I believe if we are able to give her advance notice, she should be able to have assignments and lesson plans ready and I've heard her students are very well motivated. They would simply need a substitute there to provide supervision, primarily. Other than that, they work well on their own."

I didn't know what to say. Inside, my mind was questioning Greene's reasoning. If he thought the biggest challenge would be finding a substitute to replace Bella, he was sadly mistaken. _The biggest challenge would be getting Bella to agree to teach a three day workshop, _since she hated notoriety nearly as much as she hated speaking in public.

"Are you in agreement, Mr. Cullen?" the Chairman asked.

"Actually I'm wondering what we would do if Miss Swan isn't willing to take on a large task such as this."

Greene laughed again. "Well I plan to meet with her tomorrow. I don't know how I will persuade her, not having known her for very long. But I hope to convince her to help us. She agreed weeks ago to do whatever she could to make the Collaboration a success. My hope is that she will consider this as important as we do."

"I agree that most teachers will find it important, and therefore be willing to become involved. But because of Miss Swan's particular area of expertise I would think her participation could be crucial to the seminar's success. She is always helpful in our Collaboration meetings and has taken a leadership role, even with many of the other more seasoned teachers. Maybe that is the avenue we should take when speaking to her…" I suggested.

The Chairman smiled widely. "Principal Greene, it sounds as if Mr. Cullen is willing to speak to Miss Swan on our behalf. He seems to think there is a better way to ask her."

I nodded in agreement. "I have worked directly with her, sir. I would appreciate it if you would let me talk it over with her first. If I run into difficulties, I will let you know."

"Very well, Mr. Cullen. I am happy to turn that task over to you." Greene explained. "Thank you for your taking time to speak tonight. We look forward to seeing you at the next board meeting." I smiled at the board before leaving the discussion table. I left the room wondering just how I was going to encourage Bella to help with the seminar.

_**Bella's**__** POV**_

I arrived home and made a pot of coffee, knowing I would need the caffeine intake if I was going to correct all of this homework in one night. As I placed my briefcase on my desk I noticed a new message on my answering machine. I pushed play on the machine as I began to unpack students' work from the briefcase. I immediately heard my Dad's voice and my stomach clenched in nervousness.

"_Bells, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions… _

…_about your relationship with Edward. I love you and don't want to see you hurt. _

_Please give me a call when you get this message. I Love you. Bye"_

My throat was dry and I could feel tears prickling behind my eyes. I knew what I had to do…_I had to call him back. _I desperately wanted to talk it over with Edward first but I had no idea how late he would be. I considered waiting until the next day to call Dad back, but then realized procrastination would only make matters worse. I poured myself a cup of hot coffee, sat down at my desk and dialed the phone…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the small cliff hanger. I wanted you all to speculate about how the conversation will go between Bella and Charlie. <strong>

**Also, how do you think Edward will do with his "assignment" from the school board? **

**On another note, I have notice recently that some writers make recommendations in their A/N's and I'd love to start doing that as well. **

_**My first recommendation this week is for my awesome Beta: Pastelroses**_

**Jenn has written lots of stories and poems that are all terrific but my recommendation this week is for her newest story "Quit Playing Games With My Heart". I'm sure you will love it! She has been so helpful to me and I couldn't have written _Who Says..._ without her expertise!**

_**Next is a recommendation for an awesome story by: Caseyx457**_

**Her story "I Hope She Was Worth It" is amazing! I can barely wait in between her updates to this story. Also, Casey was a huge help to me since she recently recommended my story in her A/N which helped me receive such a great response from readers.**

**That's all for now, I'll be posting more next week! Until then, take care and happy reading :D**


	32. Chapter 30

**Happy Sunday once again Readers! I'm so happy to be publishing my next chapter. It seems I've been spending much of my time reading other fics and also Beta Reading and therefore haven't been spending quite as much time writing as I used to. No matter, I just need to use my free time wisely to balance all of the things I love to do. Prioritizing was never my strong-suit. :D**

**So Chapter 30 contains the long awaited conversation between Bella and Charlie._ What will that be like? _**

**This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last few but I've added a juicy lemon as a consolation prize. Let me know what you think please! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

_**Bella's POV**_

I was a bundle of nerves as I waited for my dad to answer his phone. "Hello," I heard him say finally.

"Hey, Dad. I…uh…got your message."

"_Bella_! I'm really sorry about the last time we talked. I didn't think before I reacted to your news. I only want what's best for you and I'm really worried about you."

"I understand why you did it, Dad. But you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I...I was really hurt by what you said." I choked, holding back tears.

"I know, Bells. _But my God! Edward Cullen? _I thought he was out of your life for good, and after what he did to you…"

"I know, Dad, I remember. I lived through it…" I was trying to get my words out when he interrupted.

_"Just barely!" _He added venomously.

"I love him, Dad." I began. "You know deep down that I never got over him, and he loves me too. You'll see! We're really happy."

"Well, Bella, that brings me to another reason why I called. Your mother and I are going to be visiting in a few weeks, for winter vacation."

"That's great, Dad. We will be able to talk about this in person."

"Also, your mother and I wanted to know in advance…Are you and Edward living together?"

I didn't hesitate at all. "Yes, Dad. We are."

_ "Damn!" _I heard him take a deep breath, then, "We'll talk about this later. I'll let you know when we get our flights scheduled."

"Okay, I love you, Dad. Mom too."

"We love you too, Bella. Bye." He murmured just before he hung up the phone.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and walked out to the living room. I collapsed onto the couch, so glad that conversation was over with. I stood up after a while and decided it was time for me to start making dinner.

_**Edward's POV**_

In the few minutes it took me to drive home, I wondered how I was going to ask Bella to teach for the writing seminar. I didn't want to pressure her into doing something she didn't want to do but the board was quite insistent that they wanted her, which put me in between a rock and a hard place. I knew she was the very best choice but I knew she wouldn't want to do it. I just had to find the right way to approach the subject with her. I would simply have to think of a good way to ask her. _I was sure she would do it for me though._

I parked the car in the driveway beside hers. The intimacy of living with her was still new to me. Although I hadn't _technically moved in_, just parking my car next to hers in the driveway made me feel privileged. Our life together was something I would never take for granted. Even something as simple as walking into the kitchen and seeing Bella standing there cooking…_like she was right now. _

She turned around and flashed me a surprising smile. "Hey, Babe. I thought you would be later."

I walked over to her and looked down into the kettle she was stirring. I breathed in the delicious aroma of homemade pasta sauce. "It didn't take as long as we thought." I turned her to face me. "You owe me a kiss." I reminded her.

She smiled up at me with her caramel eyes. "You're right, I do." She pressed her lips to mine and kissed me deeply.

I ran my hands up and down over her shoulders, enjoying the feel of her beneath my hands. I felt her tongue against my mouth and parted my lips for her. She pressed her warm tongue against mine and I was instantly filled with desire for her. I gasped in a sharp breath before pulling my face away from hers. "That was very nice, Bella. It was worth the wait."

"I thought you would say that." She smirked at me as she continued stirring the sauce. "Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes if you want to relax first." She suggested.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be down to set the table." I told her.

I didn't realize just how hungry I was until I stood in the shower. I remembered the delicious smell of the sauce simmering on the stove and my stomach growled. I rushed to dry off and threw on clothes, anxious for dinner with Bella. She was draining the pasta as I walked back into the kitchen. I removed plates from the cupboard and set the table. She brought the bowls of food to the table as I sat down and began serving her first, then myself.

"I wanted to make fresh garlic bread but I had a phone call to return, so I didn't have time." She explained as she took her first bite of pasta.

"Who called?" I asked, enjoying the tangy flavor of her sauce.

"My dad." She eyed me curiously. "He wanted to apologize for giving me such a hard time last week…" She repeated for me the entire conversation with her dad. I was relieved they had mended fences but was anxious about his upcoming visit.

"He asked if we were living together." She added at the end.

"What did you say?" I wondered.

"I was honest and told him yes. He seemed…_less than pleased_."

I shook my head at her. "I understand why he would feel that way, Bella. You're his little girl. He feels apprehensive about us in the first place and is still defensive about how I hurt you before… " I cleared my throat and continued. "Then to have you tell them we're living together without being married would add _insult to injury_. He's always been quite old fashioned, if I remember correctly."

"Yes but he and Mom aren't married and they've been living together for years!" I argued.

"You know that's not the same thing. They've both raised you, and they used to be married to each other. _Of course he would see that differently_."

"I don't see it any differently, though. You're all that matters to me, Edward. My parents are just going to have to accept my decision."

"I know, Baby. But I'd feel better if we didn't push things. Why don't I stay at Emmett's while they're here? Let's not rock the boat."

"_No, Edward. I would hate that!" _She pouted.

"Me too! But let's just do it out of respect. I love you and I want to smooth things over with your parents." I stroked her hand with my fingers, lifting her palm up to kiss it gently.

She bent her head close to mine and kissed me. "I guess I could…deal with sleeping alone for a few nights. Although I would really hate to."

"Good girl. I knew I loved you for a reason." I raised my eyebrows seductively at her.

_"You know that's not why…" _She looked at me, her eyes smoldered with desire.

"No, that's not why. But there are so many reasons. I have trouble thinking of them all."

"After dinner I'll remind you of some." She smirked at me, making my heart beat faster.

We wasted no time cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. She held my hand as we walked into the living room. I was fully prepared to follow her up the stairs but she stopped at the couch.

"You made me so hot for you at that meeting this afternoon." She told me as her eyes looked deep into mine, burning into my soul. "That smile you gave me when I walked into that conference room…I could barely contain myself! I wanted to undress you right then and there."

"I'll let you - _now_." I told her, raising my eyebrows.

"Now?" She asked seductively.

"Yeah. Now." I answered, nodding.

She placed her fingers on the top button of my shirt and began unbuttoning it, slowly stroking my skin with her fingers. She placed her warm lips on my neck, kissing me gently.

"You smell terrific. I can't wait to have you." She smirked at me suggestively. "Help me pull the shades down? I want you. Right here!"

My eyes were wide at her suggestion. _Right here? In the living room? _I obediently walked to the living room windows and closed the two shades while she closed the others. I took her hand and walked her back to the couch. "You are constantly surprising me, Bella. I never know what to expect." My voice was ragged as I looked into her eyes and saw them filled with intensity.

She finished unbuttoning my shirt and pushed it from my shoulders. Her mouth returned to my neck and I leaned into her touch. My hands grasped at the hem of the T-shirt she was wearing but she slid them away, shaking her head at me. "Let me do that too." She requested.

My mind went wild with anticipation. I kissed her lips as her hands began unbuttoning, unzipping and then pushing my jeans toward the floor. I stepped out of them and she pushed me backwards onto the couch. I gazed up at her as I watched her remove her shirt and then unbutton and slide her own jeans down.

She was wearing a pretty blue cotton bra and panty set. The bra had a ruffled trim and showed off her ample cleavage. Her panties rested just below her hips but were cut high on the sides. I stared at her and could almost see the edge of her heat peeking through the soft material. I was dying to touch her. Once her clothes were off she stepped closer to the couch, leaning over me and placing that tantalizing cleavage close to my face.

"Do you have any idea how much you make me want you, Bella?" I asked in a husky voice.

"Why don't you tell me?" She ran her mouth along my jaw line and down my neck, stopping for a second to kiss my throat as she proceeded down to my chest and abdomen. I gasped as her mouth rested just above my boxers. "We'll save that for later," she grinned up at me.

I held her waist tightly as she returned her lips to mine as we kissed without restraint. She straddled me on the couch, rocking her hips against me, making me hard with desire for her. I trailed my lips down to take advantage of the angle of her neck. I kissed along her throat, neck and collar bones, stopping every few seconds to flick her soft skin with my tongue.

"I want you every single second of every single day." I told her between kisses. "Today in my office I wanted to sit you up on my desk and run my hands under that tight skirt of yours…up your thighs until you were begging me for more."

"Why didn't you?" She challenged.

"I was worried if I had, I wouldn't have been able to stop…" I took a breath and added, "…before sliding your panties down and taking you right there on my desk." She gasped as I continued to tease her with my words. "You are so gorgeous, Bella. I love you so much." My voice whispered as I breathed into her ear.

I felt her hands reach behind her and unhook her bra, letting it fall down onto my chest. I looked at her as she stood up, sliding her panties down as well. Her face flushed immediately when we made eye contact. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Let me show you what you mean to me," she whispered.

I nodded and stood up, wrapping my arms around her waist. Our mouths joined once again and I could feel the heat radiating from her body. I held onto her as she rocked against me, swaying her body and arousing me even more. "_Make love to me, please, Edward_." She begged.

I bent my knees and lifted her up, placing her back onto the couch. I lay on top of her and kissed her deeply, delving my tongue into her mouth. Our kisses became impatient and I knew I couldn't wait any longer to have her. I tugged my boxers down and grasped for my jeans on the floor, looking for a condom in my wallet. She groaned as my lips left hers, reluctantly, as I quickly tore into the package and slid it into place.

"Kiss me when you're ready Baby," I placed my mouth loosely over hers, waiting for her signal. I felt her lips turn up into a smile and she hesitated just long enough to tease me.

Her tongue jutted out and she licked gently over my top and bottom lip. Her lips added very slight pressure to mine. "Now," She whispered, before kissing me firmly.

I didn't hesitate one second longer. I entered her, pressing my firmness into her softness. I heard a deep gasp from her throat as I began rocking against her. I felt her knees bend up beside me and then her feet hooked around my waist, taking me in deeper.

She moved her hips against mine as the heat rose between us. Our breathing became more intense as our pace increased. The feeling of her feet and legs pressing into me drove me to distraction. I concentrated on the feeling of her beneath me. _She was so incredible! _

I could tell her release was close as she began to spasm inside. "Would you like me to help you, Baby?" I offered.

She shook her head. "Keep going. I'm almost there." She gasped against my shoulder.

I smiled into her neck and thrust into her deeper and higher. She gasped in such a high pitch, I could barely hear her. Then she let out the sexiest moan and I felt her shudder inside and out. I held her in my arms, enjoying the feeling of the tremors coming from her body.

Her breaths were ragged and raspy but soon slowed as did her shivering frame. I kissed her slowly, seductively as she came down from her climax. "You make me feel so good all over, Edward."

"I try my best, Baby." I kissed and held her as my own desire ebbed slightly. I was so caught up in love for her that I didn't care about anything else. I kissed her lips gently and stroked her damp hair away from her face as I looked lovingly into her eyes. She looked back at me with a completely blissful stare. Her eyes were glazed over and her face still flushed with the remnants of her release.

"You don't just try, Babe. You succeed. Every. Single. Time." She punctuated her words with kisses.

I groaned against her neck. Her words sparked a new desire inside of me. "Let me try again, then." Our bodies still joined, I trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw and up to her ear this time. "You are so hot, Bella. There's no reason you should ever have to stop after just one…"

"Mmm" She sighed, nodding her head in agreement.

I bent my head and caught one nipple in my mouth. She gasped in pleasure as I ran my tongue over the top and then pulled it into my mouth, sucking her firmly. I did the same with the other nipple, the way I knew she loved. She arched her back, bringing herself even closer to my mouth. I ran my hands up and down her arms and then grasped her hands, raising them above her head. I intertwined our fingers together as I continued moving my mouth against her peaks. Her wetness and my firmness increased where our bodies were joined and I could tell she was ready for her second climax.

I moved my mouth back to her lips and slid one hand down between our bodies to tease her sensitive spot. She screamed with delight as my finger began tracing circles along her skin. Her hips writhed as I continued moving my finger in circles, adding pressure to each stroke.

"Edward!" She gasped loudly.

_"What, Baby?" _I asked teasingly.

"You're bringing me close. _Again_!"

"That's perfect baby. Just where I want you." I moved my mouth to suck on her neck, tasting the saltiness of her skin.

I felt more dampness coming from her heat and pressed once more, deeply into her. She arched her back high and let out the deepest sigh. Screaming my name as her second climax overtook her.

I held onto her with my left arm, continuing circling with my fingers on my right as she shook. She was trembling so much that I was afraid I couldn't hold onto her with only one arm. At last she collapsed. She loosened her grip on me with her legs and her body went limp with exhaustion, sinking into the couch cushions beneath us.

This time I didn't stop my own thrusting. I simply slowed down. I slid my fingers away from her sensitive spot and continued to rise and fall gently for a few moments. She seemed to regain some energy and joined my movements, slow and steady. After a while I felt her lips smile against my neck as she snapped her legs back up and wound around me tightly once again. I began to build up to my own pinnacle of desire with each thrust into her. Her breathing became pants and I moaned deep and low as I felt her passion increase once more. She raised her hips into mine and I could feel her spasms begin again. Just as I realized she was about to climax for the third time I reached the height of my own desire. I trembled on weak arms and pressed my hips deep into hers. I finished just as she crested and I kissed her as she fell over the edge, making sounds I had never heard from her lips before. I held her tighter as we both collapsed, consumed by each other.

She continued to struggle for breath as I held her in my arms. "Edward! Oh my gosh. _Three? _I never imagined that was possible."

I smiled and looked into her eyes. "_It's definitely possible. _And…there can be more where those came from." I teased her as we relaxed together.

After a few minutes I heard her breathe in deep. "Take me up to bed. _I want to see if that's really true_." She giggled as I lifted her into my arms.

"Of course it's true. I'll show you." I carried her up the stairs, eager to show her just how true it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I've read and re-read that and it still makes me smile. What did you think? I've said it before, publishing those scenes aren't easy for me. I'd love your input.<strong>

**So just as I did with my last chapter I would love to recommend a writer who I've been Beta Reading for: karencullen2007**

**The story I'm Beta Reading is called Heart Break New Moon and another of her stories I'm enjoying reading is called Game of a Player. Check them both out!**

**See you next Sunday! OH and anyone who reviews will get a sneak peek of my next chapter. Some angst will be included so you won't want to miss it! **


	33. Chapter 31

**Happy Sunday everyone! I put a lot of work into this chapter and hope you all enjoy it. It has some angst, as I mentioned at the bottom of chapter 30 and I am sure there are readers who will be disappointed in the "drama" and the way a character "over-reacts" but this chapter shows what my characters want to say...it's just how I write. As always, please let me know what you think! I love my reviewers so much! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up Tuesday morning cuddled tightly in Edward's arms. Not that this was unusual, because most mornings we woke up in each other's arms. But feeling him next to me this morning made me especially euphoric. I couldn't resist the smile that was starting to form on my lips. Edward and I had made love for so long last night that I actually lost track of time. Well, it wasn't so much that I _lost track of time_. It was more like time stood still.

We were completely consumed with each other. It was absolutely incredible! I had a hard time believing him when he told me, more than a week ago, that our lovemaking could get better. But like other many times, he was right and I was wrong. He was loving and gentle, but had an edge this time. Which made love making so much more passionate. He made me forget everything else in the world when we were together like that. It was mind-boggling.

My alarm had already gone off so it was time to get out of bed. I knew I would have to convince myself to get up soon or I would be late for work. But I wanted to spend just a few extra moments reveling in the feeling of being in his arms.

I didn't even know he was awake when I heard him whisper in my ear. "What are you thinking about?" His voice was husky and sounded too sexy, which didn't help my resolve any. Now it was going to be more difficult to tear myself away from him.

"What do you think I'm thinking about?" I smiled and kissed his shoulder.

_"Why don't you tell me." _He answered playfully.

I looked up at him. He had a wide smirk across his face. My face blushed as I met his gaze. "_You always do this to me! It's not fair. Don't look at me like that. I'm embarrassed enough." _I sat up and tossed the blankets off of me and tried to stand up.

His hands met my shoulders, holding me onto the bed. "Baby, don't be. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I don't mean tease you. I just love hearing you tell me…" he stopped for a moment and kissed my neck, right below my ear. Then he whispered, "_Please tell me._"

I turned around to face him. "Edward, I love you..." I began.

He placed a soft kiss to my lips. "I don't have a problem telling you…" he cleared his throat. His eyes met mine. "I love you. There is nothing I wouldn't give you, in bed _or anywhere else._ Thank you for last night_. What you shared with me…I'll never forget_." He gave me one more gentle kiss before backing away minutely.

_Damn! _He always drove all coherent thoughts from my mind when he talked like that. "I don't have the right words to tell you how unbelievable last night was for me, Edward. I only wish I could give back to you what you gave to me." I could feel myself still blushing.

"You give me so much, all the time, just watching you, being close to you. I love making love to you, Baby."

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close. He encircled me in his arms as well, placing soft kisses on my scalp. "Thank you, Edward. You know I love making love to you, too." I whispered.

"Any time, Baby." He gave me one more kiss and then un-wrapped his arms from my waist. "Time to get up." He stood beside the bed, reaching for his robe.

"I have to take a shower. Do you want to make the coffee?" I asked him.

He agreed and I hurried into the bathroom. Nearly all of my embarrassment from earlier was gone. I knew he wanted to hear me say how much I enjoyed making love to him but it always embarrassed me at first. Then he just had a way of setting me at ease.

_**Edward's POV**_

The feeling of waking up with Bella's soft body so close to mine was something I would never get tired of. She was the most beautiful creature and I still had trouble believing she was _all mine_. Our night together was amazing. I fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion after making love with her for hours. Bella ignited my senses in every way possible. She was deliciously sexy and such an incredible lover. There was nothing in this entire world like making love with her. Although she was eager and _quite verbal_ in bed, I knew the next morning she would be self-conscious and hesitant. I couldn't help but tease her about it, knowing how embarrassed she gets. I only did it because I really enjoyed watching her blush. There was something so sexy about the way her cheeks turned pink; when her blood rushed toward the surface of her skin…it made my heart race and my mouth water.

I made our coffee and when Bella was done with her shower I took mine and finished getting ready for work. We were in a bit of a rush, since we spent extra time cuddling this morning. She had to be at work early to help a student with a college application essay, so I agreed to stop at the coffee shop and buy something for breakfast. By the time I was dressed and downstairs she was already out the door. I turned off the lights, coffee pot and left not far behind her. I purchased two bagels, asking for separate bags, and two coffees and was at the high school in record time.

I walked into the building carrying both of our breakfasts, wondering if that would cause raise any suspicion. Today I didn't care. She meant more to me than anything else in my world. She was in her classroom talking with Louise when I arrived. Her student hadn't arrived yet. I placed the coffee and bagel bag on her desk.

I raised my eyebrows as I smiled widely at her. "See you later." I said, walking back out the door.

I knew, of course that Louise, as well as Jacob, were both privy to my relationship with Bella. It was good for her to have people to confide in. Living in a small town, I knew rumors would be flying if anyone else heard about us. I knew, though that we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever.

I picked up my mail and found that my box was stacked full, making my day begin with a mountain of paperwork. The minutes from last night's board meeting were top on my list of priorities for today. I was slightly apprehensive about having to talk to Bella about the writing seminar. It was something I would have to do today. There was no use procrastinating. Before the first bell rang I made a vow to call her and ask her to meet with me later in the day. I sorted through junk mail and began making notes for calls I would need to make or return and meetings I would need to schedule. It was five minutes before first bell when I reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed Bella's classroom.

"Isabella Swan," she answered in her usual positive tone. I wondered if that tone was about to change…

"Good morning…again." I spoke playfully, hoping to diminish the negative element of what was about to say. "I wondered when we could meet today. I have an opportunity to talk to you about. It's something that came up at the board meeting last night."

She hesitated. _Never a good sign_. "What's this about?" She inquired skeptically.

"It's something the board asked me to talk over with you. Do you want me to come to your classroom during your free period?"

She let out a deep sigh just as the bell rang. "Okay," she replied. I could hear students' voices as they started entering her classroom.

"See you then. Have a good morning," I told her.

_**Jake's POV**_

The second day back at work and I was already missing Marie. I saw her over the weekend, of course. But since then she had been working every day. With the holidays over she was back to a full schedule with Emma. Alice was working full time with her party planning business and Emmett was on the road.

I called Marie just before my first class began. "Good morning, Sweetie."

"Hey Jake. I can't talk long. Emma is getting ready to have her breakfast."

"It's okay, I just wanted to say I miss you."

"Awe, that's so sweet. I miss you too."

"When is your next day off?" I was anxious for a date with her.

"I might get a day off this weekend. I'll see what Alice says when she calls later. She is in Seattle today planning a luncheon for the mayor's office."

"Okay well whenever your next day off is, we have plans."

"Okay, it's a date. I have to run." She smooched into the phone and hung up.

I began to plan in my head what I could do to make a special evening for her. I wanted to take her out for a night on the town soon, but then I thought maybe after a long week of working day and night she might enjoy a quiet evening in.

I decided I would make her dinner at her place and watch TV together for her first night off. Then we could decide later about more elaborate plans. I had never wanted to impress a girl as much as I did with Marie. She was on my mind most of the time. Students were starting to arrive so I shook my head to gain focus on the lesson I was about to teach on carburetors and walked into the classroom. Still dreaming in the back of my mind of my date night.

_**Edward's POV**_

I glanced at the clock. It was minutes before the start of Bella's free period and I had just I hung up the phone with one of our panel members. I took my copy of the typed minutes from the school board meeting and a notebook just in case and walked to Bella's classroom. Just as I arrived at her door the bell rang and students exited her room, into the crowded hall. I stepped aside, holding the door as they left the room.

I flashed a smile at her as she smiled, _albeit hesitantly_, back at me. "How was your morning?" I asked her, cordially.

She nodded her head. "It was good. I have a lot of students who are already working on their end of the year essays for college. So I have a feeling I'll be helping them a lot between now and June." She sighed deeply and sat down in her chair. "What happened at the school board meeting that you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you want to eat your lunch first…?" I suggested, procrastinating.

"I'm not hungry yet, that bagel filled me up. What is it that you want to tell me?" She sounded a little impatient. _That wouldn't help._

"It's more like something I have to _ask _you. The school board received a letter from the Seattle Fine Arts Society. They have scheduled a writing seminar in Port Angeles later this month to help offset the costs of their investment in the Collaboration. They are looking for people to help out by teaching workshops. _The board suggested…you_."

Her face flushed, her cheeks turning bright red. "_Me? _I'm not interested in teaching a workshop. You should have suggested someone else." She replied.

"I didn't suggest someone else because I know you are the best teacher we have when it comes to writing. There is no one as qualified as you are. The other teachers all respect you, and you're capable of handling a three day workshop."

"_Three days_?" She shook her head adamantly. "Uh uh, not a chance. That's too much to ask. Why would the board even suggest asking me to leave my class for three days? My first commitment is to my students here."

"Your students are self-motivated. You have done a great job when it comes to helping them prioritize their homework assignments since you've been here. Look at all of the work they did for the Fine Arts Night. Plus Greene heard your suggestions at yesterday's Collaboration meeting. We were _both _very impressed." I argued.

Now her entire face was flushed and she glared at me. "_You were a part of this? _Why would you even think of suggesting I do this?"

"Bella," I defended. "I didn't suggest this at all. I merely support the board's decision. Greene was going to ask you today…" I trailed off, knowing I was digging myself into a deeper hole.

"If Greene was going to ask then why are you here and not him?" She seethed.

I took a deep breath and made eye contact with her. "Because I asked him to let me talk it over with you first. I thought we should discuss it, _together_…" I hesitated, choosing my words carefully. "The Society did make a generous contribution to the grant…I think it's important that we do whatever we can to support them." _Even I didn't believe myself_.

She clearly wasn't convinced. "I hate speaking to large groups. One of the reasons I moved here was so there were fewer people who recognized me from my column in the newspaper. I certainly don't need to be reminded of the chaotic job I had in Phoenix. I want to forget that altogether_. I would think you would understand that!_" She was gritting her teeth as she spoke the last sentence.

"I'm not going to apologize for my opinion, Bella. You are the very best in your field." I stated in a matter-of-fact manner. "_I want you to seriously consider this_." _Uh oh, I never should have said that_.

"This is not about what _you _want," she snapped. "Tell Greene I won't do it! It's too much to ask." She furiously spun around turned her back on me.

"Bella, please…" I began, but she didn't let me finish.

"I have more important work to do right now." She began sorting through papers on her desk. "I'm not agreeing to this at all. I can't believe_ you _would put me in a position like this. This is way out of my comfort zone, not to mention my job description."

I shook my head in confusion. She was obviously not just angry with the suggestion that she teach this workshop…_she was angry with me_. "Bella, please don't be so angry._ This isn't about us…"_

She turned and faced me and stared right into my eyes. She looked completely enraged. _"_I am not the one who made this about us_. You did!"_

_ "_I'm sorry you feel that way. That wasn't my intention at all. I'll see you after school." I left her classroom before either of us said something else we might regret.

I walked down the hall toward my office wondering how I could have handled that situation differently. I really did not expect her to be as livid as she was. I knew I didn't help the situation any by telling her my opinion. But I really believed it would be best for her to do this. It would help the Society and in turn help the Collaboration. It was something she and I would have to talk about later. I didn't want her to be upset with me. I was bewildered at her reaction. There must be something I wasn't seeing…

_**Bella's POV**_

It took me a long time to calm down after Edward left my classroom. I was fuming at his suggestion, although it was only a suggestion, it was the fact that he assumed if _he was the one who asked me _that I would agree to teach. Didn't he know me at all? Not only did I hate to speak in public but he knew how much my work in Phoenix put me under intense pressure. I left there to come here to have a less demanding job. Teaching a three day workshop would hardly qualify as less demanding!

Somehow I managed to get through the rest of the day without becoming more enraged. I left as soon as the last bell rang, not wanting to have to face Edward again, or possibly even Greene. I called Jake just as soon as I started my car, needing to vent to someone. I asked him if he would come see me when he was done work. He agreed, of course, being the loyal friend that he was. I pulled my car into the driveway and stalked into the house, still irate. I was still upstairs changing out of my work clothes when Jake's voice echoed through the house.

"Be right down." I called to him, finishing pulling on my jeans.

He was sitting on my couch waiting for me and when he looked at my face it was more than apparent he could tell I was in a lousy mood. "What happened, Bella?"

I proceeded to tell him about the whole altercation with Edward and explained my reasons for not wanting to teach the workshop. He listened intently and didn't interrupt until I was finished.

Then he took a deep breath and spoke carefully. "Bella, I'm sure Edward wouldn't do anything to compromise your relationship. Do you really think he would try to manipulate your decision in that way?"

"It's all I can think of, Jake. He said that Greene was going to speak to me himself but that he asked if he could do it instead. He clearly thought he had more…_influence_ over me."

He shook his head. "I don't buy it, Bella. Don't let this affect your personal life. It's business, not personal."

I shot him a disgusted look. "_Thanks for your support Jake_!" I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled at me. "You're over thinking this, Bella. I swear. You're looking at it all wrong."

I disagreed and was still arguing my point with Jake when Edward's car pulled in the driveway. I rolled my eyes, knowing I was about to be stuck between my best friend and boyfriend, only this time I wasn't stuck between their argument. They'd be the ones ganging up on me. I knew there was no way to win an argument with the two of them in agreement. I pressed my lips together, wondering childishly how far the silent treatment would get me.

Jake stood up as soon as Edward walked in the back door. "I have to get to the garage, Bella. You can call me later if you want." He gave me a quick hug and whispered, "Be reasonable. You know he means well." I shook my head at him and he just smiled.

Edward stopped in the kitchen, obviously waiting for Jake to walk out to where he was. He clearly was unsure of what kind of situation he was walking into. I stormed into my office, slamming the door, but not before I heard Jake's voice say, "Good luck, man. You're going to need it. She is _pissed at you."_

I felt an incredible wave of betrayal come over me. How could the two people I loved most in my life do this to me? Rebel tears began to form in my eyes. I knew I had to get control of my emotions before talking to Edward. I sat down at the computer and opened a journal document and started to put my feelings down into words. That usually helped me put my thoughts into perspective. That was something this fiasco certainly needed…perspective.

_**Edward's POV**_

Jacob left the house and I stood there in the kitchen wondering what step to take next. I hung up my jacket and briefcase and removed my shoes by the door. I took my phone out of the briefcase and turned the switch to off. If I was going to have a conversation with Bella, I couldn't have the phone interrupt us. Besides, I was sure that Greene would be calling me for Bella's answer. That wasn't something I was going to deal with right now.

I had heard the office door slam and I knew she was in there. I didn't think it would be a good time to interrupt her, obviously she wanted to be alone or she wouldn't have shut the door. Instead I went upstairs and put on jeans and a t-shirt. I figured she was probably writing at her desk. I had seen her do it many times when she was angry or upset. It calmed her down and gave her a way to sort her feelings. I knew she needed time to do that, and I did too.

I took my guitar out of the case and started to play. I strummed my fingers over the strings and let the notes soothe my nerves. Her feelings were obviously hurt and in her opinion, I had done something to cause that. It was bizarre to me that last night at about this same time we were having dinner, just before making unforgettable love together…and tonight…we weren't even speaking.

I began to play Bella's Lullaby. Even though I had composed it for the piano, I was strumming the notes on the guitar. _Her song. _A demonstration of my love for her. My heart ached now because I had hurt her. I never wanted to hurt her; I only wanted to show her love…always.

_**Bella's POV**_

I opened the door to the office quietly. I hadn't heard Edward since I slammed the door. _That had been hours ago_. I spent the last few hours writing and crying and writing some more. Now that I had put some of my feelings down in word form I was feeling a bit more focused. But first I needed to use the bathroom.

As I stepped out into the living room I could hear music from upstairs. Edward was playing his guitar. Something he did when he was stressed. The tune he played was familiar, but nothing I could quite place. I tiptoed up the stairs and into the bathroom, still not ready to talk to him. I opened the bathroom and went in. When I was done and he was standing there in the hall waiting for me.

His face was filled with guilt and pain. "Will you talk to me now?" He was practically begging.

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say. I took a deep breath and said, "I'll listen. You talk." I walked down the stairs and he followed.

I sat in the recliner, knowing if I sat on the couch, he would sit beside me and the second he touched me my resolve would falter, leaving me helpless.

His sad eyes looked deep into mine. "Bella, I'm sorry that I hurt you. That was so far from my intention. None of this has anything to do with _us_. It was all about the Collaboration leader asking the Writing teacher for help on a project. It has nothing to do with us…_Edward and Bella_."

I didn't agree or disagree. I just sat there and let him continue. "I don't want to pressure you into doing this. The seminar is not that important. Yes, I agree with the board that you are the best, most qualified person to ask. But if you don't want to do it, then I'll give them your answer. That's my job as the Collaboration leader…as well as my obligation as your_…partner_. Bella, I'd never push you into doing something you don't want to do. You're all that matters to me. _Don't let this come between us. Please."_

"I still don't know what to think about all of this, Edward. Please give me the space I need to think it all through. Let me sleep on it. We can talk more in the morning. I'm mentally exhausted right now."

He nodded his head and walked away. "I'll sleep down here tonight. Give you some _space_." I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was hurt by my words. But I was in no place to dispel the anxiety he was feeling, after the way I had been feeling all afternoon…

_**Edward's POV**_

The couch was lumpy and uncomfortable. Strangely enough, I had never noticed this before. Of course I had _never slept on it before_, but it seemed comfortable enough for sitting on when we were watching TV. I tossed and turned and knew there was no way I was going to get enough sleep to be able to function in the morning.

In addition to the discomfort I was feeling trying to sleep on this couch; my heart was heavy over the argument with Bella. I was regretting the decision to ask her to be involved in the first place. Of course it was my job to help the board with their dilemma. But it was my primary responsibility to take care of Bella. I had let her down…without meaning to. I had apologized but she wasn't ready to accept my apology yet. It was foolish of me to hope that she might forgive me so quickly.

I took deep breaths, attempting to relax enough to get some modicum of rest. I imagined holding her close to me. I dreamed of the lovemaking we shared last night. I finally dozed off after two in the morning, dreaming of how I would make this grievous error up to her…_if she'd ever give me a chance to do so. _

_**Bella's POV**_

There was no way of getting any rest without Edward beside me. I rolled from one side to the other, unable to sleep. I was still so hurt that Edward would try to manipulate me like he did. I realized he didn't see it that way. But there wasn't any other way I could look at it. I was so angry at him for the way he went about the whole thing. I realized I had probably blown things out of proportion this afternoon when the entire argument between us had originally started. I instantly became defensive and that wasn't fair to him. But he had put me in a predicament also. This was something that he knew I wasn't comfortable doing, yet he still had tried to convince me anyway.

For me it was virtually impossible to separate business and personal when it came to this issue. He claimed it had nothing to do with us personally, but how could that be true when he _volunteered _to speak to me himself? It had to be because he thought he could persuade me instead of having Greene ask me.

What really hurt me was the fact that he came home last night and never mentioned it to me. We had dinner and then we talked about my conversation with my dad and then we had the most incredible lovemaking _ever_. Only to have him drop this bomb on me this morning as soon as we arrived at work. What started out to as the most incredible morning of my life had morphed into a day from hell. I know I asked him to wait to discuss this in the morning. But now I wished we had dealt with it tonight.

I felt betrayed. Tears stung my eyes as I looked over at his empty side of the bed. I knew I could always go downstairs and ask him to come up…but then we would have to talk this all over now and it was after two a.m. already. It would be best to wait until morning. I let the tears pour down my cheeks and finally cried myself to sleep.

_**Edward's POV**_

My alarm went off at 5:30 and my eyelids were heavy. My limbs felt like weights and it took all of my strength to roll off the couch. I stumbled out to the kitchen to make coffee and then back into the living room to pick up my blanket and pillow from the couch. I folded the blanket and when I closed the closet I heard the shower running upstairs. Apparently Bella was already up. I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. She told me we would talk this morning, and I definitely wanted to. I just didn't know exactly what to say to her. I was still so exhausted that I wondered if my words would be coherent enough to tell her what I wanted to say…_what she needed to hear_.

I sat at the table and sipped coffee while I waited for her. I could barely hold my head upright on my own. I held my head in my hands and just sat there in silence until I heard her footsteps on the stairs. I lifted up my head and looked at her as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing her robe and had her hair wrapped up in a towel. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked as tired as I felt. _She was so beautiful. _

She smiled hesitantly at me, and I smiled back. "Are you ready to talk?" She asked.

I nodded. "Do you want coffee first?" I asked, standing to get her a cup in anticipation of her answer. She smiled and nodded but I was already filling a cup for her. I sat the coffee in front of her and she quietly thanked me.

Then she cleared her throat to speak. "Edward, I realize that I probably overreacted yesterday afternoon. It was unfair for me to react the way I did. I should have been calm and really listened to what you were saying. I was just so hurt that you would try to influence my decision…because of our relationship. I felt betrayed."

"That was not my intention at all. But honestly, I knew I was asking you to do something outside of your comfort zone. Greene admitted in the board meeting that he didn't know how to ask you…since he hasn't worked with you for very long. I made a few suggestions, about your experience and how helpful you have been to the Collaboration. We all agreed, since I have worked more directly with you…_and I knew you better," _Her face flushed adorably, "that I should be the one to ask you to do this."

"Regardless, Edward. I felt put on the spot. I did a lot of reflection last night and I have come to a conclusion. If you say this is _business_, then that's how I'm going to handle it. I'll keep our relationship out of this situation if you can."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I can do that, Bella. That is how I should have explained it in the beginning. _So_, speaking as the Collaboration director what I'd like to say is: I'm pleased to have a writer of your caliber on our teaching staff. You have shown incredible leadership ability and I would be grateful if you consider teaching for the seminar."

"Edward, I…" She began

"Please don't interrupt me, I'm on a roll." I smirked cockily at her. "Now, speaking as your _partner_…" I paused to take a deep breath. "I love you so much, Bella. I am proud of the work you do. I will always support the decisions you make and there is no way I will ever let business get in the way of…_pleasure_…again." I raised my eyebrows at her. "You mean everything to me. Baby, I missed being beside you last night." I stood up and held my arms out to her for a hug. She looked up at me with tearful eyes. Then she stood up and leaned wearily into my arms. I embraced her tightly, inhaling her delicious scent, pressing my lips into her neck in a silent apology.

"Edward, you know I love you. No matter what." She lifted her head from my chest and looked into my eyes. "However, speaking as Isabella Swan, writing teacher, there is no way in hell that I want to teach for this seminar. I'll talk to Greene _myself _today. That's all I can promise." She squared her shoulders and said, "speaking as _your lover,_ I never want to spend another night without you beside me. I missed your touch so much last night. You make me feel so secure and loved. _I need you_. Always."

I held her close once again for a few moments. _She felt so good in my arms. _I felt her lift her face toward mine. I stroked my hand up her arm and gently touched her neck, running my thumb along her jaw. Her face lit up with a sweet smile and I lowered my lips to hers. I smiled in anticipation as I lightly touched her lips with my own. I kissed her slowly, tenderly. Enjoying the taste of her mouth. Her lips parted and I heard her sigh deeply, gently caressing the back of my neck with her fingers. I tilted my head for a more passionate kiss as her other hand pressed into my back, pulling me closer to her warm body. I rubbed her back with one hand and tugged the towel from her head with the other. Her damp hair cascaded down her back and I smoothed the tangles with my fingers gently.

I felt her tongue stroke along my lower lip before curving into my mouth. I moaned at the silky feel of her tongue against mine. I slid my left hand from around her back, untied her robe and reached inside to touch her bare waist. Her breath hitched and her tongue dove deeper into my mouth. I returned her kiss, our tongues pressing against each other. We each angled our heads the opposite directions, caught up in the kiss.

I forced my lips away from her, desperately needing to breathe. "Bella, I missed you so much last night." I whispered into her neck.

Her hands each wove around my neck, pulling me closer to her as she nodded her head. "I almost came downstairs to ask you to come back to bed in the middle of the night." She confessed.

"You know I would have. I realize I say this all the time, but there is _nothing I wouldn't do for you, Baby_."

She gave me one more soft kiss on the lips before glancing at the kitchen clock. "Darn, we don't have time for you to…_demonstrate_."

I smiled sideways at her, my eyes rolling at her less than subtle hint. "Look at it this way. Tonight we get to find out just how terrific _make up sex _can be." We walked upstairs together to get ready for work, both looking forward to tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking about leaving this last POV until next chapter but then I decided not to leave you hanging for a whole week. I love it when couples kiss and make up! It makes me smile. I would also smile if you would send me a review! ...<em> (hint, hint)<em>**

**So there have been some changes in my own life and I am now looking for a job. I have more time to write but then again I'm so busy with looking for work and applying to take classes, I'm shorter on time than I was when I was working. I am still planning to publish a new chapter every Sunday but I hope that you will forgive me if there is a small delay in between. **

**The story I am recommending today is May December Divide by Corinne Tate. I've been reading this for about two weeks now and I'm really enjoying it. Take time to look at it, you won't be disappointed. **

**Have a good week readers! **


	34. Chapter 32

**I've had such a busy week doing some Beta reading for some cool stories and writing more on this story to send to my own Beta. Sunday brings football in my house, a radio show for my husband and publishing a new chapter for me, so without furthur ado here is the next chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 <strong>

_**Bella's POV**_

I walked into the building and immediately realized that it would take more caffeine than usual for me to make it through the day. As I collected my mail from the mail room I noticed Greene approaching me from his office with a determined look on his face. I knew he was here to talk to me about teaching for the seminar. I cringed inside, wishing I could put off this discussion for a day when I had had more sleep.

"Miss Swan, do you have a few minutes before your first period class?" He stood there with his hands in his pockets smiling at me.

"Yes. I wanted to speak to you as well." I realized it would be better to get this over with before the day started. He wasn't going to like what I had to tell him, but it had to be done. There was no use waiting.

We stepped into his office and I closed the door. He sat behind his desk as I took the seat across the desk from him. "I don't want to take up too much of your time, Miss Swan. But I just received a phone call from Mr. Cullen while he was on his drive in to work. He said he spoke with you about teaching for the writing seminar in Port Angeles later this month?" I nodded my head and before I could open my mouth to say anything else he continued. "He told me that he had discussed the opportunity with you in detail and that you would give me your decision directly."

"Yes. That is what I told him. I felt that I should speak to you in person, not through anyone else." I shook my head, "I am not interested in teaching for the seminar. I am just beginning to establish a routine in my life since moving here. I enjoy this job immensely and since leaving Phoenix, I am finding a less hectic lifestyle is exactly what I'd been missing. The pressure of teaching a three day seminar is more than I am willing to take on. I love my quiet, home life here."

The disappointment on his face was apparent. "We would be more than willing to compensate you accordingly…" he began.

"Compensation isn't my issue, sir. I am not interested in taking on such a demanding project. Public speaking is not something I am particularly good at, and therefore something I am not entirely comfortable with. The preparation that goes into something like that would require much of my personal time, which I am not willing to sacrifice at this point in my life. I gave up too much of that when I worked for the Tribune."

He shook his head in confusion. "Compensation usually _sweetens the pot _for most people…" He began with a chuckle. He stood up and paced back and forth behind his desk. "I understand completely, Miss Swan. Of course your personal time is valuable to you. I realize you are a dedicated teacher and you have been nothing but cooperative since coming to work here. The students really look up to you, as well as the faculty. I apologize if you feel we have imposed on you by asking you to do this."

I went to stand up to leave. "It was not an imposition, sir. I am honored you asked me. I apologize if I seem ungrateful in anyway…"

"Miss Swan, may I speak candidly for a moment." He interrupted. I agreed and sat back down as he continued. "The Collaboration is working very well, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, extremely well. Edw…ah…_Mr. Cullen _has worked hard to ensure its success. The Fine Arts Night was very well organized and the feedback I received from my students and their families was all positive." I smiled widely. _Edward told me how proud he was of me and my work and I was also proud of him and the work he did here. _Hopefully Greene would agree.

He smiled back at me. "Yes that is my own opinion as well. _Here is the thing; _the Seattle Fine Arts Society has invested a lot of money to help us with establishing the Collaboration. They assisted us with the grant application, and in turn, they are almost entirely responsible for us being selected to receive the grant…which as you know, pays Mr. Cullen's salary. If it weren't for their help, I'm afraid we wouldn't have him on our staff. Of course the RCM where he was previously employed was also a large contributor, but that is another story entirely. My point is I feel it important that we assist them with this seminar in any way we can, due to their generosity. Is there anyone you could suggest…perhaps another writer, someone on your panel? Someone you feel is as qualified as you are to teach for the seminar? I would not want to have the Society feel we aren't appreciative of their part in having Mr. Cullen hired in the first place."

My stomach twisted uncomfortably. I could feel myself starting to perspire. My face felt hot and I was certain it was beginning to turn red. Realization of what Greene was saying was starting to sink in…_Edward wouldn't be here at all if the Society had not assisted us… _So how could I, _in good conscience, _not do everything in my power to help them? I instantly began to feel guilty for refusing to teach for the seminar.

"I didn't realize there was so much involved in the process…" I admitted.

"It was a long time in the planning stages. We had Mr. Cullen on our radar for weeks before he was officially hired. Not many teachers know what we went through to make the Collaboration a reality for our school. Needless to say, I want to ensure the program's success. Any suggestions you could give us would be greatly appreciated. Since you are unable to teach yourself, I am sure the board will value your opinion in selecting a qualified replacement."

_Damn! _The guilt trip he was laying on me was starting to work. I really didn't want to do this…_but_…Edward wouldn't be here at all if it hadn't been for this Society. I swallowed hard before speaking. "Principal, thank you for sharing the details with me. I feel I may have been _premature…with my original decision."_

"_Really_? Have I changed your mind?" He smiled hopefully, his eyes wide in anticipation.

I nodded my head. "Yes, you have convinced me to become involved. I will agree to teach for the seminar. _I'm not certain I can handle all three days, however…" _

He stood up with a wide grin on his face and clucked his tongue. "We have a while to work out details and will accommodate anything that makes this work for you. Is this your final decision? I don't want to put words in your mouth." He prompted

"You have my word, sir. I apologize for my original hesitation." I shook his hand before leaving to begin my morning of classes.

_**Edward's POV**_

During a meeting with one of the music teachers my desk phone rang in constant succession. I could tell it was Principal Greene's extension but I didn't want to interrupt the meeting so I kept the phone on silent. It was more than an hour later when I had time to return his numerous phone calls.

"Mr. Cullen, I have some good news! I met with Isabella Swan this morning and she has graciously agreed to teach for the seminar." Greene's explained.

"I'm confused, Sir. She made it quite clear to me that she wasn't interested. She just wanted to tell you herself…"

Greene laughed. "Yes, that is what she told me as well. Until we chatted more extensively and then she _surprisingly _changed her mind. _Truthfully, I didn't twist her arm. _The one thing I offered her that she wasn't at all interested in was money! But this is what I would like to do. Anyone who agrees to teach a workshop at this seminar will have their choice of monetary compensation or additional personal time for use at their convenience. Miss Swan informed me from the beginning that her personal time was one of the reasons she didn't want to take on such a demanding project. Since money didn't appeal to her, perhaps the extra time off will. That goes for you as well, Mr. Cullen. If you are putting in additional hours for this over and above your usual job, you will receive your choice of compensation or additional personal time."

"That is generous of you, sir. I believe we should have no difficulty finding teachers for the seminar with those options available." We agreed to meet at the end of the week to go over more details.

I was baffled by this change in events. It didn't seem possible that Bella had changed her mind that drastically in a matter of an hour. That wasn't like her at all. I couldn't wait to find out how he persuaded her…She was not a push-over by any means. As soon as there was a break between periods, I called her to find out.

"Isabella Swan," She answered.

"So…I have been told you are now willing to teach for the writing seminar?" I questioned playfully.

"It's a long story," she laughed. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Greene told me that you and I and some other teachers would sit down and create a schedule that works for everyone"

"Yes, later this week I think. Bella, I really want to know why you changed your mind."

"We can talk about it at tonight," she promised.

"Okay, I'll see you later." We hung up as soon as the bell rang for the third period class.

Later that afternoon I received a call from Principal Greene. There were teachers from the English and business departments also available to teach workshops at the seminar. Between those teachers, and Bella, we could have enough coverage for most of the workshops. I told Greene that I would meet with these three teachers within the next few days and we would have a schedule by the end of the week for the Society to look at. By the end of my phone call I was exhausted, and very hungry. I had skipped breakfast and only had a few bites of lunch. I was anxious to get home and see Bella; we had so much to talk about.

_**Bella's POV**_

By the time the three p.m. bell rang I was tired and ready to go home. I was hungry and knew Edward had to be as well. We had both skipped dinner last night and breakfast this morning. It was my turn to cook tonight and we had planned stuffed chicken breasts. As soon as I walked in the door I prepared the chicken and had it ready for the oven before going upstairs to change out of my work clothes. I was wearing jeans and a sweater and dressed in warm slippers when I heard Edward drive into the driveway.

"Something smells good," he commented as he walked through the door. He walked over to where I was washing dishes and gave me a long kiss.

"Thank you for that." I told him. He stood there hugging me for a few minutes before going up to change his own clothes.

I was still washing dishes when he returned to the kitchen. "So, what made you change your mind about teaching for the seminar?" His voice was curious.

"You know how we agreed to keep work out of our personal lives?" I asked him. He nodded his head, taking a bite out of a carrot I was slicing for dinner. "Well…Greene told me some things this morning that make it impossible for me to separate those two things." I cleared my throat and went on. "It seems the Fine Arts Society was very helpful to the school board when they applied for the grant that brought you back to Forks-to direct the Collaboration. After Greene told me that, I just couldn't refuse to teach for the seminar." I turned around to face him and put my arms around him before I continued. "Edward, my life has changed entirely because of what they did…_because you are here. _I am so thankful for you and I would have felt terrible if I refused._"_

He flashed me a sideways smile. "Bella I don't know what I would do without you either. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if I had come back to Forks and you hadn't been here…I know I would have been dwelling on memories from our past, instead of making the new ones we are making now." He pulled me close to him and kissed me deeply. Then he helped me finish making dinner and setting the table.

Our evening at home was quiet as usual. We cuddled on the couch, watched television and by eight p.m. we went to bed, looking forward to the make-up sex we promised each other this morning.

**…**

The next morning I woke up early and went downstairs to begin a list of subjects that could practically be taught at the seminar. I went into the office while coffee brewed and took out writing tablet and began making notes. There were, obviously too many types of writing for every subject to be covered but I knew many that were popular in the professional field. In my opinion, we should offer a guest speaker each morning and then schedule smaller, more individualized workshops or breakout groups to comprise each day's itinerary. I was deep in thought when Edward walked into the office.

"You must have been up for a while." He commented. "The coffee is half gone." He bent over and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

I nodded my head, not taking my eyes from my notes. "I decided I had better get a head start on notes for the writing seminar." I indicated my tablet with nearly four pages of notes.

He smiled down at me and placed his head on my shoulder. "Let me see what you came up with…" He began.

"Uh uh." I shook my head and flipped the notes upside down so he couldn't read them. "You will have to wait just like everyone else at the meeting this afternoon."

He kissed my cheek. "That's the Bella I love - always so prepared. I'm going to go in a little early; I have a lot to do. See you at the meeting later." We kissed goodbye and I continued to make notes as I drank my coffee.

_**Edward's POV**_

In addition to planning the seminar I was still busy with my other collaboration work. There was an upcoming dance performance as well as a photography exhibit all before the end of the month. The morning seemed to be gone before I knew it and I was heading to the conference room for the meeting on the seminar. There were several other teachers, besides Bella and Principal Greene in the room as I entered.

"Principal, I'm surprised you could make it. I figured you would be too busy to attend an informal meeting." I interjected.

He smiled his typical jovial grin. "Miss Swan asked me to join you today. Evidently she has some innovative ideas to share. Since I have to report back to the Society's board this afternoon, I thought I should make an appearance."

I nodded and began the meeting by explaining the process to the teachers. Greene informed everyone of the offer of compensation or personal time in exchange for their teaching for the seminar. He then turned his attention to Bella. "Since Miss Swan has some ideas for possible workshops to offer at the seminar I've suggested she speak first. If anyone else has suggestions, we would gladly welcome them as well. Please proceed," he said to her.

"I have given a lot of thought to the kinds of workshops people would be interested in attending. The society hasn't given us many details as far as what they would like to offer, so I figured we could give them our ideas and then make adjustments as necessary. I've come up with a format that may need some modification but gives us somewhere to start. Each day the itinerary would begin with a guest speaker and then the day would be broken up into various smaller workshops, allowing group discussion time for each. I am willing to speak on one of those mornings and I have some suggestions for other writers to invite to be guest speakers." I nodded to Greene and handed him a list.

"Excellent! I will ask the Society to contact these individuals." Greene responded.

"The workshops could last anywhere from two to four hours, depending on interest. I would feel comfortable teaching workshops on column writing, general journalism or poetry writing. Some interesting workshops might include speech writing, business writing and resume writing. Which I would suggest asking teachers from our business department to teach. Also, play writing could be taught from our drama instructor. Lastly I would suggest a workshop on song writing and Mr. Cullen's expertise could be utilized there." She smiled mischievously at me.

My mouth opened wide and stared at her. "I didn't plan on _actually teaching _a workshop…_Miss Swan." _I shot her a suspicious look.

She had a gleam in her eye as she spoke. "_Oh I'm sure you didn't_. I am absolutely certain that you hadn't even thought of yourself as a presenter. But I honestly can't think of anyone more qualified to teach songwriting. I can't imagine the demand for a workshop like that. _Don't you agree, Principal?_" Her tone was sweet but devious.

"Miss Swan, you have outdone yourself. _Outstanding ideas! _Who else would have ever thought to have you also teach a workshop, Mr. Cullen?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "Let's put together another meeting. T_omorrow if possible_. Miss Swan, may I see your notes? I do believe the Society will be perfectly inclined to accept your suggestions." Greene took a copy of notes from Bella and left the room.

The rest of the time was focused around Bella's recommendations and by the end of the meeting we had a rough itinerary completed. I sat there and watched as Bella handled the group discussion entirely on her own. I was astonished at her cunning, _and yet brilliant mind._

**…**

I arrived home just as Bella did. I saw her car door open and her long, skirted legs slide out the car before she did. "Well there is the most conniving, deceitful, duplicitous, _yet undeniably sexy_ woman I have ever met." I smiled at her as I removed my briefcase from the passenger seat.

She smirked at me and shook her head. "Revenge is kind of sweet, Babe." She winked at me as she walked up the stairs ahead of me to unlock the door.

"Touché!" I helped her remove her coat and watched as she kicked off her shoes by the door. "I never suspected you of such treachery."

"I had an ulterior motive all along, Edward." She replied. "You see, if we both teach at the seminar, we will have extra time off and I thought we could use that time to extend our weekend getaway in Seattle after the seminar." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed my lips.

"Mmm." I licked my lips from her kiss, "and what makes you think I'd consider a weekend away with you after what you just did to me?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked into my eyes. "I thought I might think of a way to _entice_ you…"

I picked her up in my arms and kissed her passionately. She moaned softly as she returned my kiss. I ran my hands over her hair and down her back, rubbing her waist like she loved. Tearing my lips away from hers for a moment I said, "You are so smart, and organized. I loved seeing you take control of that meeting this afternoon, Bella. All of that makes you even _hotter_…" I went right back to kissing her.

We skipped dinner and spent the evening in bed instead. We were cuddling together afterwards, relaxing in each other's arms when Bella sighed. "I think we should schedule our weekend at the Lodge just before my parents come to visit. If you're going to be sleeping at Alice and Emmett's that whole week I want to get more time in bed with you before I go a week without it." She giggled softly.

"You're not tired of me yet?" I joked.

"I'll never be tired of you. I can't believe we went so long without each other. Now I never want to let you go."

"You'll never have to." I promised as I turned off the lights and rolled over, taking her in my arms as we both closed our eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So in addition to my other writing, reading and Beta-ing I've committed to co-writing a story with my friend Karencullen2007. She discovered the LikeTotally80sContest here on FFN. I'm not exactly sure how these contests work but I'd encourage any of my readers to go this link .net~liketotally80scontest and read all of the stories there and come back and vote for your faves when voting opens. My story isn't there yet but keep checking back and keep reading! That's all I can say...till next week! **


	35. Chapter 33

**Wow, it's funny how life gets in the way of writing and reading. This week I've been busy with my boys's school activities and looking for work myself. I feel like there hasn't been much time to write but I'm trying very hard to do some each day. **

**Here is the next chapter. It's shorter than some but I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

_(Two weeks later)_

_**Jake's POV**_

Marie had been working a lot since Christmas and I didn't see her as often as I would have liked. I talked to her every day, of course. But that just wasn't enough. I had planned for over two weeks to have a special dinner with her and each time our plans had fallen through. Sometimes she ended up needing to work late because a function of Alice's had run into complications. Sometimes she was working the overnight shift and Emma was fussy, and didn't fall asleep on time. The few nights that her shift did end before eight p.m. she was too tired to eat anything except a few bites of a sandwich or a bowl of cereal, So instead we would spend a few minutes cuddling on her couch until she fell asleep.

But tonight was different. Tonight we were finally going to have our long awaited dinner together. Marie was at the McCarty's giving Emma her bath and Alice had called her a few minutes ago and was on her way home. I was busy working in Marie's kitchen putting the final touches on our meal. I wanted everything to be perfect. Earlier I had put together a Caesar salad which was chilling in the fridge. I was now continuously stirring the simmering sauce that would go over shrimp and linguine. The Italian bread was sliced on the already set table, complete with candles. The mood was set, and everything was falling into place nicely.

I heard the door open and Marie walked in, smiling widely at me.

"Wow, Jake. Dinner smells delicious." She walked over to me and I stopped stirring the sauce long enough to give her a chaste kiss on her lips.

I laughed lightly as I looked at her jeans and blouse - both were covered with water. Evidently Emma had been splashing during her bath.

"Why don't you go change your clothes and when you're done, we'll eat."

She agreed and walked into her bedroom. I placed the drained linguine on a platter and poured the sauce over the top. When everything was on the table I poured us each a glass of wine, lit the candles and turned off the lights. As Marie stepped out of her bedroom her eyes went wide at the darkened room.

"How romantic!" She exclaimed as she took the wine from my hand and took her seat across from me. "Really, Jake, you didn't have to go to so much trouble. I would have been happy with a pizza."

I smiled widely at her. "We can have pizza anytime. I wanted tonight to be extraordinary." We both picked up our forks and began eating. She commented several times at how delicious everything was and thanked me over and over again.

"I thought we could cuddle up on the couch while we ate our dessert." I suggested as I cleared her table and rinsed the dishes before placing them in her dishwasher.

_"You made dessert?"_ She questioned.

"Not really, I made dinner. I bought dessert…tiramisu. I'm no good at baking." I took out small plates and began cutting into the delicious looking dessert as her eyes went wide with surprise and shock.

"You spent a lot of time on planning this evening, _Jacob Black_. This is far more romantic than any of our other dates…you didn't have seduction on the agenda, did you?" Her face was slightly embarrassed and I was amused.

"Would I do that?" I questioned. "You know me better than that. Why would I bother, I know it wouldn't work anyway. Can't I just want to spend a romantic evening with you?" She nodded her head and took off her shoes, curling up on the couch where I could sit beside her. I put my right arm around her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips as I handed her a plate of tiramisu and another glass of wine.

"Well you are very thoughtful," she commented, taking a bite of the dessert. I lifted my glass to hers and she tapped hers against mine as we both took a long sip of the sparkling liquid.

"You've known me for almost five weeks, Marie. Why do you sound surprised that I'm _thoughtful_?" I asked her.

"I'm not surprised, really. It's just hard to believe that you haven't tried to get me into bed at all yet…" Her voice trailed off.

"I told you, Marie, I wouldn't ever try to change your mind."

"I know, but that's not been my experience with most other guys." She replied, in a slightly condescending tone.

"I'm not like _other guys._ I respect you, and your decision to be pure until marriage is part of who you are. I'm not going to try to change you." I answered her firmly.

"That's the best thing anyone has ever said to me, Jacob…" Her voice trailed off and I noticed she had a tearful tone in her voice.

"_Really?_ Well that's unfair to you. That's not going to be the case in a minute…" I leaned into her side and put my hands on her waist. I bent my head and kissed her lips intensely. Her mouth was soft and pliable as we shared a tender, but passionate kiss. I smiled at her, as she looked into my eyes. I felt my heart shudder as I saw her blue eyes sparkle. "I'm in love with you, Marie."

Her face went completely blank, her jaw gaped and her eyes opened wide. "I don't know what to say, Jake…"

I placed a few gentle kisses on her mouth again. "You don't have to say anything. I just had to tell you."

"I've known for a while now, Jake…" She swallowed hard, _"I'm in love with you, too."_

I pulled her tight into my arms and kissed her with wide open mouth kisses. I could barely breathe when we stopped kissing. I always had to quell my desire with her but I didn't really mind…_much_. I held her close as we watched television the rest of the night, and reluctantly drove away when it was bedtime, reveling in the way my heart felt.

_Bella's POV_

I was running around packing my suitcase to leave for the writing seminar in Port Angeles. Since we were both teaching workshops each day, Edward and I would be spending two nights in the hotel attached to the conference center. Two weeks ago the Society and Greene had decided that the seminar would be held Friday, Saturday and Sunday to give more people a chance to attend. This also helped with our dilemma of having to find substitutes for our teachers. Friday was the only day substitutes would be needed. Since Edward was able to schedule workshops accordingly, each teacher had to only drive to Port Angeles one day, _other than Edward and me_. We would be riding together in his car, and although the school wasn't aware, we would also be sharing a room once we arrived. We were still being careful to keep our relationship a secret and it definitely wouldn't be seen as professional if two faculty members were seen sharing a room at an out of town conference. We would have to behave even more stealthily than usual while we were gone.

I was just finishing zipping my suitcase when Edward walked out of the bathroom. He had a towel around his waist and his body glistening with beads of water from his shower. I took a moment to admire his physique with wide eyes and then glanced away, knowing we didn't have time to get distracted. He had his suitcase already packed, but was left open on the chair. He walked over to the closet and took out his suit, then began to get dressed. "I'll carry that downstairs for you after I get dressed." He offered, indicating my suitcase.

"I can do it, but thank you," I replied, lifting it off the bed. I then slipped my heels off my feet, and carried them in my hands, not wanting to walk down the stairs teetering on heels while carrying a piece of luggage. I put the suitcase into the trunk of his car, before coming back inside to pour us each coffee. Edward walked into the kitchen, looking amazing in his suit. I whistled at him. "Wow you look so nice when you're all dressed up." _Or when you're not dressed at all_, I thought, remember the sight of him wearing only a towel just a moment ago.

His eyes traveled to my legs and he raised his eyebrows. "Just like I love it when you wear a skirt and heels." He winked at me and took a sip of coffee.

As soon as we were finished our coffees and Edward loaded his own suitcase into the car. I locked the house and climbed into the passenger side and he drove us up the highway.

"I'm looking forward to our Seattle trip next weekend." He smiled at me from the driver's side.

"I am too. After working both Saturday and Sunday, it will be nice to have four days off in a row next weekend." I hadn't worked so many hours since I left Phoenix and I was expecting to be exhausted by the time this weekend was over.

The long hours, however, gave me Thursday through Sunday off for our trip to Seattle. We both needed the time to relax. The resort was happy to change our reservation to a three night/four day trip instead of the two days I had originally booked. Edward and I had a long discussion about who was going to pay for the trip. Since I had originally booked it as Edward's Christmas gift, I wanted to pay, but Edward refused. He insisted on paying for the extra night. I reluctantly agreed, not wanting to have an argument over something as trivial as money.

_Edward's POV_

We arrived at the conference center in Port Angeles an hour before the seminar was supposed to begin. Bella and I each checked into our room and put our luggage away before walking down to the conference center. There was a woman sitting at a long table in the front of the lobby area. We told her who we were and she greeted us happily. She introduced us to the Fine Art's Society's director who showed us around the conference space. There would be a keynote speaker in the large conference room each morning and then there was a break time scheduled where they would serve muffins, juice and coffee. After that there were workshops scheduled in each of the smaller meeting rooms. We would break for lunch around noon and then have two more workshops each afternoon. The response had been positive and they were expecting 250 attendees over the course of the three days.

While we waited we were able to talk with the first guest speaker, a writer from Seattle who would be lecturing on Novel writing. She and Bella chatted together as I looked over my attendance lists for the workshops I was teaching. Bella's workshop this morning was on poetry and this afternoon on column writing. Each morning and afternoon I was teaching a small group workshop on song writing. We were able to sit in on part of the speech from the guest speaker before we had to meet up with Rose, our drama instructor. She was teaching a workshop this morning on playwriting. We showed her to the room where her workshop would be held just as the main session was letting out for break.

At lunch time Bella and I met up again with Rose and were also joined by our business teachers Cindy and Chuck who would be co-teaching a four-hour workshop on business and resume writing. We all ate lunch together along with a few of the conference attendees who happened to join us at our table. We met a couple of stay-at-home mothers who were interested in writing as a hobby that might be able to be turned into a career when their children were older. We met a few freelance writers who were there brushing up on their skills as well as many amateur musicians and a few professionals who were scheduled to take my songwriting workshop. Overall, the conference was attended by a very diverse group of individuals and the director of the Society was very pleased by the first day's turnout.

Bella and I said goodbye to the other teachers from Forks as they left the parking lot to drive back. I went to speak to the director for a few moments at the end of the day while Bella excused herself to _'her'_ room. I declined an invitation to join the director and some of his staff at the lounge, opting instead to join Bella in our room for a quiet dinner via room service. I walked into the hotel room noticing Bella lounging on the bed. She was wearing fleece pajamas; her hair was wet from a shower. I smiled at her as I loosened my necktie and flopped down on the bed beside her.

"Well today went well, but I'm exhausted." I said to her.

"Yeah, I was pleased at how smoothly everything went. Both of my workshops today were great. Everyone was interested and I felt like I was really helping people." She smiled widely.

I leaned over and kissed her lips. "I'm glad." I told her about the director's invitation to the lounge, and we decided that we would do that another night during the seminar. "What do you want to order for dinner?" I asked her.

We looked over the room service menu and decided on sandwiches and salads. When the food arrived we ate and watched TV in our room. When she was finished eating, she lay down beside me on the bed and put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and pulled her gently into my side. We fit so comfortably together and I was completely filled with love for her. I reached my fingers up underneath the fleece pajama top and stroked the soft skin of her waist. She nuzzled her cheek closer into my chest. I heard her breathing start to slow and her eyes closed gently. I switched the TV off with the remote and then turned off the light. We fell asleep just like so many nights, cuddled together comfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to put Jake and Marie in because it seems like a long time since we've heard from them. I really hope I'm writing Jake as an an interesting charactrer. I know in the beginning of this story readers were unhappy because he was too close to Bella. Maybe he is more likeable now...you'll have to let me know what you think. <strong>

**I want to say that the majority of writing I've done this week has been for the LikeTotally80sContest. I would encourage you all to check it out. There are more stories now and the deadline for entries is coming up soon. Hope you all will read and when voting opens VOTE! **

**As always leave me a review so you know how i'm doing. In the immortal words of Tigger...TTFN! **


	36. Chapter 34

**Hello again everyone. It's been a beautiful fall here but this week we got our first snowfall and today we actually had a few inches on the ground. It's wet and miserable but thankfully melting which makes me happy.**

**Here is chapter 34. It's shorter and I want to apologize for the short chapter this time and past few as well. When I feel the story should have a natural break I end the chapter. Sometimes it's long and sometimes it's not. It's just the way it is. There are some longer ones coming up in the next few so rest assured. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**_Bella's POV_**

Edward lay there sleeping in the bed as I began to get dressed for the seminar. Today was going to be a busy day for me. I began the day with my keynote speech, and then I taught my first workshop of the day. After lunch I was scheduled to assist our business teachers in another four hour business writing workshop. I zipped up my skirt, and then leaned over to kiss Edward's cheek. "I'm going down to the conference room early to make sure I have everything ready for my speech."

He groaned and opened his eyes. My breath caught in my chest when I saw his gorgeous green eyes. He really was too handsome for his own good. The look he gave me, made me want to slip under the covers again and make love to him. Unfortunately I had too much work to do this morning. "You're going to do great, Bella." He slid his hand under my hair and cupped my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll see you downstairs later."

I arrived in the lobby just as the director and his assistant were arriving. They were busy discussing the attendance in each workshop for the day. I went to the podium and reviewed the PowerPoint presentation. When everything there was in order I met with the conference center staff to make sure the overhead projector was working. After that I stopped by the business center and picked up the handouts for the attendees. The conference coordinator helped me place the handouts on each table and I went to the registration table to find the final count for the morning. The assistant at the registration table told me there were 100 attendees registered for this morning's presentation.

My nerves instantly shot up as I considered addressing that many people. I walked to the refreshment table and poured myself a cup of coffee. I took a sip and turned my back to the room as I gazed out the window in an attempt to relax. People were starting to arrive and I wanted to collect myself before I had to step onto that stage. I put the coffee down on the table in front of the window and closed my eyes, taking slow, deep breaths, attempting to reduce the stress I was feeling.

I suddenly felt hands on my waist and spun around to see Edward's dazzling face. I smiled up at him, "Hi, Babe. Your face is just what I needed to see at the moment."

"_Nervous?__"_ He flashed me his most amazing smile as I nodded my head. "Come with me a minute." He took my hand and walked me into a small narrow hallway. He put his hands on my shoulders and massaged them lightly with his fingertips. Then he put his mouth right beside my ear. "You're going to do great, Baby. I know you will. You have prepared for this for weeks now and your presentation is amazing."

"Thank you. I'm not so sure…"

He slid his hands from my shoulders up to my neck and pulled my face close to his. "I love you, Bella." He spoke quietly before pressing a soft, sensual kiss to my lips.

My head spun with desire for him and when he stopped kissing me I stood there for a moment. "Thank you for that. I have to get to the podium. I'll see you later." I stood up on my tiptoes and returned his kiss before I walked away.

**_Edward's POV_**

As soon as Bella took the podium at the front of the conference room I could tell she was nervous. To people who didn't know her, she may not have appeared that way. But I could see the subtle signs: her voice had a slight tone that wasn't typical, her hands were subtly shaking. Her whole body was tense with concentration. All of these things considered, her presentation went extremely well. She was clear, concise and everyone seemed to listen intently as she spoke. I could tell by the smile on her face at the end of her presentation that she was extremely pleased by the way everything had gone. I was so proud of how she had done.

I didn't have a chance to see her in between her speech and her first workshop, because as soon as she was done on the stage she went immediately into the classroom to set up for her poetry workshop. It wasn't until lunch time that I met up with her and we sat down and discussed the way the morning had gone. She talked animatedly about things she thought went specifically well and things that could be improved upon. "This really wasn't so bad." She conceded. "I think I might consider doing this again sometime." I laughed at her comment, telling her she would probably change her mind before that time came again.

After lunch Bella joined two of the business teachers in their workshop and I returned to our hotel room. My workshop was finished for the day and I decided to relax for a while. Bella and I had agreed to meet the Society's director and staff for drinks in the lounge at five p.m. I knew Bella would be tired after her long day so I took a few minutes to arrange a quiet evening for her in our hotel room. I called the front desk and ordered flowers for her to be delivered to the room. I planned to order room service for dinner so we wouldn't have to leave the room.

Before I realized it, it was almost five and Bella's workshop would be getting done any minute. I met her in the lobby and noticed immediately how completely exhausted she was. "I know we said we would go to the lounge, but maybe we should just have one drink. Then go back to our room for the night." I suggested. She nodded in agreement and we walked to the lounge.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, I'm so glad you could make it." The director stood up to shake our hands. There were a few small tables in the corner of the lounge where he and his associates were gathered. He introduced us to the various staff members as well as a few of the other presenters. The waitress came around and took our drink orders and we all talked together. The conversation was interesting but after an hour I was beginning to become bored, and I could see Bella was tired.

Her eyes met mine and she stood up. "I am going to go up to my room. I have some phone calls to return. I will see you all tomorrow." She smiled and I watched her leave the lounge.

I stayed and talked for a few more minutes and then excused myself to my room also. When I walked in the door I could hear the shower running. I poked my head in the door and let her know I was there and then sat down in a chair and loosened my necktie. She came out wearing a one towel around her body and another around her head. She still looked exhausted. She smiled gently at me. "Thank you for the flowers, Edward. They're beautiful."

"You're welcome. I wanted to remind you how amazing you did today. Come sit down for a few minutes." I patted the bed for her to sit beside me. I handed her the room service menu so she could choose her dinner while I changed out of my suit.

"I'm so tired that I don't think I could eat a thing. My feet are killing me from being in those heels all day long." She lifted the pillows up onto the headboard of the bed and collapsed against them, turning on the TV with the remote control.

"Tomorrow will be easier, Baby. One workshop each and then we can go home." I reminded her. We ordered our dinner and watched TV together while we waited for room service. As we lounged on the bed eating, I could see her becoming more and more tired.

She stood up from the bed picked up a bottle of pain reliever. She took two tablets with a glass of water and returned to the bed. "My feet are really hurting and I'm starting to get a headache." She slid our tray off the bed and she laid back down.

"Why don't you relax and let me give you a massage?" I slid over beside her on the bed.

She smiled tiredly at me. "That sounds great," She yawned.

"Stay on your back a few minutes," I suggested as I slid to the bottom of the bed. I picked up her left foot and pressed my thumbs into the arch of her foot. She closed her eyes and rested her head back onto the pillow. I massaged all the way up to her toes on one foot and then took her other foot in my hand. "Does that feel better?" I asked, watching her face.

She nodded her head. "Yes," she answered, breathing deeply. I continued to massage her feet until I could see she was starting to really relax. Then I moved up to her calves and then thighs. When her legs were relaxed, I had her turn over onto her stomach and I straddled her legs, beginning to massage her shoulders and back. I had her loosen the towel she had around her so I could reach her better.

"Your shoulders are really tense, Bella." I pressed my fingers into her muscles, easing the knots loose.

She took another deep breath as her shoulders began to relax. I slid my fingers down her back and massaged and rubbed her skin until she was breathing very slow. I leaned forward and looked at her face. She wasn't asleep but was so relaxed it was hard to tell. I moved my fingers up to her neck and began massaging her neck and scalp. Her jaw was tense but I could feel the tension leave when my fingers touched her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Wonderful, thank you," She sighed.

"I'm glad," I whispered into her neck, pushing her hair aside. I placed one warm kiss to the side of her neck, and began kissing down her neck and back.

She let out a large sigh and rolled over, looking me in the eye. I bent over and kissed her lips and she moaned, "Mmm, Edward?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Please make love to me…" The tone of her voice was practically begging.

I kissed her lips once again. "Of course I'll make love to you."

**_Bella's POV_**

The massage Edward gave me was very relaxing. It felt terrific and when he was done I wanted him desperately. I was exhausted and so relaxed from his massage but my desire for him took over everything else. I loved the feeling of his hands on my body and I wanted him to touch me even more. His touch ignited my whole body with desire. There was something very intimate about the massage he gave me – it was so much like foreplay.

I helped him remove his clothes and we lay side by side caressing each other until I couldn't stand the anticipation anymore. We slid the condom on him together and when he entered me I gasped in delight. "Oh, Edward. I love the way you feel inside of me. I needed this so badly."

He smiled down at me and slid his hands under me, lifting me up. This gave him a more direct angle as we moved together. His thrusts were slow and sensual and I absolutely loved it. My arms held him close as we kissed tenderly, slipping our tongues into each other's mouths. "Baby?" He asked, moaning quietly.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"I needed you too. There is nothing in the world like the feeling of being inside of you." His voice was smooth and seductive and I gasped at how aroused he was making me with his words. We both started breathing heavier as we increased speed, our bodies clinging together in ecstasy as we pushed and pulled together. My excitement peaked first and his right afterward, both of us wrapped tightly in the other. Sleep overtook me as I lay there in complete bliss, gazing into the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen.

_**Edward's POV**_

Sunday morning Bella and I were able to sleep in a little because neither of us had workshops to teach until the afternoon. We ordered room service and lay in the bed cuddling together as we drank our coffee and ate croissants and fruit. The television was off and our cell phones were too, giving us some uninterrupted time together.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked her as I rubbed her back with my hand.

"Much better thanks to that amazing massage." She grinned up at me as she laid with her head tucked under my chin. "I could really get used to that."

"I'm never going anywhere so you can get used to it if you want to." I leaned over and kissed her.

"Promise?" She asked teasingly.

I nodded my head. "Of course I promise." I told her matter-of-factly as sat up straighter in bed so I could look at her face completely. "I love you with all of my heart. I hope you know that."

She smiled at me. "I know. I was only joking."

I kissed her again and then gazed into her eyes. "I know you were, but I want to be totally serious for a minute." I put my hands on her shoulders and rubbed her arms up and down. "Bella, I know I've told you this before but just so you don't ever forget…I plan to spend the rest of my life with you"

"I do too, Edward. You have made my life so complete."

"Same for me, Baby." I told her as I placed small kisses all over her face.

_The longer Bella and I spent together the more bonded we became and the more our relationship became cemented. My love for her had changed me so completely. The sense of deep devotion I felt toward Bella that was unlike anything else I had ever experienced. I couldn't even imagine a life without her now._

* * *

><p><strong>So the seminar Bella was dreading is finally over. Next up is their planned weekend away. For anyone who reviews this chapter I will send you a sneak peek of chapter 35. <strong>

**Also today is the final day for submissions to the LikeTotally80sContest here on FFN**

**I would love for all of you read and review each one of these stories. In case you missed my A/N from the past two weeks, I submitted a story with Karencullen2007 for this contest. Public voting opens on 11/01/11 and ends 11/18/11. Vote as often as you're allowed, it will me a lot to who ever wins that they had support of great readers like you! **

**Have a great week everyone and "see" you all next Sunday :D**


	37. Chapter 35

**I just realized it's now Monday and I missed publishing my chapter on Sunday like usual. Sorry readers ... better late than never, I suppose. Here is chapter 35. It's a long one, happy reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**_Bella's POV_**

I woke up Thursday morning at six a.m., anxious to take my shower so we could pack the car and leave for our long weekend in Seattle. Time alone with Edward was exactly what I had needed. His right arm was hanging across my rib cage as he slept peacefully beside me. I gently lifted his hand and slid out from under his arm and out of bed. The minute my feet touched the cool floor of the bedroom I shivered then hurried into the bathroom and started the shower, letting the steam pour out and warm the room. I took out my razor and shaving gel and soaked my feet in the bathtub while I quickly shaved my legs, allowing the running shower to rinse the residue away. With my legs completely smooth I pulled my nightgown over my head and stepped into the shower.

Within a few minutes I was out of the warm bathroom, covered in thick terry cloth robe, and my head swathed in a soft towel. At the bottom of the stairs I slid on my warm slippers and padded into the kitchen to make coffee. The house did seem particularly chilly this morning so I turned the dial on the thermostat just a few degrees. I stepped up to the sink to fill the coffee pot and noticed the tree outside the window was covered in thick, hanging icicles. I groaned inwardly as I peered to the left and right and noticed the entire yard was covered in a blanket of ice. Remaining hopeful I started the coffee and then pulled my boots on to step out the back door to investigate the road conditions. I gingerly stepped onto the porch and saw that the driveway and as far as I could see looked like a skating rink. My heart sank and I wondered if there was any hope for our Seattle trip.

I walked back inside and removed my boots as I turned on the radio to listen to the weather report. I sat at the kitchen table and sipped my coffee to listen. Before long it became evident that the rain from the night before had continued into the night and after dark when temperatures had dropped, created a dangerous situation on all roads and highways in our area. The utility crews were out repairing power and phone lines according to the news and many roads were impassable due to the treacherous storm.

I shook my head in disappointment and was pouring another cup of coffee when Edward stepped into the kitchen. He was wearing only his jeans, and his barefoot and shirtless form made my heart rate increase. I admired his sexy physique and mussed hair as he stood beside me, removing a mug from the cupboard and waiting for me to pour coffee for me and him.

"How long before you're ready to go?" He asked, yawning widely.

"It doesn't look very promising." I replied, explaining the weather situation to him in detail.

"Well maybe if we wait it out the temperature will warm up and roads will become clear. Why don't you call the resort and see if they will let us check in late?"

I agreed to do that while he took his shower. I walked into the office and dialed the resort, the automated operator answered, placing me on hold for several minutes. When the front desk finally answered they informed me that much of the city was without electricity and in a state of emergency. They would be happy to refund our money from our reservation since it didn't appear we would be able to make it to the city. I hated to do it but knew that it wasn't practical to drive that far on icy roads. Regrettably, I decided to cancel and informed the front desk that I would call another time to reschedule.

When Edward returned to the kitchen, fully dressed with hair wet still askew, I informed him of the need to cancel our getaway. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry, Bella. I am disappointed too." He hugged me tight and I nodded my head sadly into his chest. "We can always relax here at home, turn off the phones…"

"It's not the same thing," I interrupted. "I was looking forward to the spa and massage, the dinner reservations. The whole weekend is ruined now." We had anticipated this weekend since Christmas and to have plans spoiled at the last minute was disappointing.

"I'm sure we can find something to do, Baby." His eyebrows raised in a flirty way, making me smile.

"You're right, I know. At least we don't have to work. I'll go and get dressed and we can talk about what we can do instead." I decided it would be better to look on the bright side and make the most of our weekend home together. I went upstairs and pulled jeans and a sweater out of my closet and then dried my hair. I unpacked my suitcase and then Edwards. After that I made the bed and came back downstairs.

Edward was in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes with sausages when I put my arms around his waist, kissing the side of his neck. The delicious aroma filled the kitchen and lifted my spirits. "You know I love you, right?"

"Do you love me, or the fact that I'm making breakfast?" He asked.

"_Both_," I answered with a smile. "I love the way you take care of me. You're an amazing man Edward." I snatched a single blueberry from the counter in front of him. "I already unpacked our suitcases by the way," I informed him as I watched him cook.

He flipped the last of the pancakes and helped me set the table. "How'd you like to snuggle up on the couch and watch movies today?" he suggested.

I agreed and helped him move the food onto the table and we sat down to eat. As always, breakfast was wonderful. We washed the dishes together and then sunk into the couch with a stack of movies we wanted to watch, beginning with The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Edward took out a warm blanket from the linen closet and sat against the arm of the couch and I tucked in to his side. We sat quietly for the entire first movie, simply enjoying the quiet morning together.

By the looks of the weather outside we were right to cancel our trip. The temperature outside wasn't getting any warmer and the wind was blowing even harder, snapping branches off trees. Checking with the radio in between movies, we discovered that all schools in the area were closed. Several roads were also closed in Forks and surrounding areas due to trees and power lines down. It was still barely ten o'clock in the morning and we were only done watching our first movie. I refilled our coffee mugs and sat back down beside him for the second movie. It was then that I received a text message from Jake making sure we weren't on the road. I sent him a quick text back informing him that we had cancelled our plans and were staying home instead. I also told him we were turning our phones off and spending quality time as a couple, and not to worry if I didn't get back to him again this weekend. I pushed the power button on the phone, tucked my head in under Edward's chin and continued to watch our movie.

When the second movie was over we needed to stretch for a while. I went upstairs and changed the sheets and blankets on the bed while Edward emptied the dishwasher and put the dishes away. With new crisp, clean sheets on our bed we brought the third DVD upstairs to watch in bed and continued our movie marathon and snuggle session. By midafternoon the wind was seriously picking up and we began to hear sleet slam against the windows of the house. Our movie was only about half over when we heard a loud crash and the whole house shook, moments before our lights went out. We both jumped out of bed to look out the window. There was a large tree from the woods behind the house now lying across our lawn, along with the power lines. We called the power company but were told to leave a message due to the high call volumes the company was receiving in the storm.

"No more movie marathon till the power comes back on," I complained. I wanted to do some writing and Edward had a composition he was working on. I picked up my notebook and relaxed in the lounge chair in the bedroom while he sat on the bed plucking a peaceful tune on the guitar. I loved hearing him play music and it helped me relax while I was writing. I closed my eyes and let his music pour into my body and mind while my ideas flowed from my brain and onto the paper. We sat like that for almost two hours, not talking; him playing and me writing until the storm clouds made it too dark in the house for me to continue writing. I closed my notebook and he put his guitar back in its case.

"I have an idea…" he began. "Why don't I make you dinner? Just because we didn't make it to Seattle doesn't mean we have to miss out on everything."

"That sounds fabulous, Edward. We'll have to use the grill, and I can…" He cut me off with a warm, wet kiss.

"I don't want you to even think about helping me. Here's what I want you to do. Take a long hot bubble bath and relax. When you're done I want you to get dressed in something nice and join me downstairs for dinner. It will take me a while so take your time." He kissed me once again and I went into the bathroom for my bath while he headed downstairs to begin cooking.

**_Edward's POV_**

I was glad I had convinced Bella to let me cook her dinner. We both had looked forward to this weekend and what I didn't show her was how disappointed I also was that our plans had to be cancelled. Instead I decided to treat her to a special dinner at home. I quickly removed two steaks from the fridge and a container of shrimp from the freezer. I had pre-marinated and skewered the shrimp before freezing, thankfully. Since there wasn't time or electricity to bake potatoes I put together a salad while the steak and shrimp were on the grill outside. I tossed together some homemade salad dressing using maple syrup, cider vinegar and olive oil. I spread a loaf of Italian bread with butter and garlic and wrapped it with foil and placed it on the top level of the grill while the other food was cooking.

I could hear the water stop running in the bathtub upstairs and knew Bella must be relaxing like I suggested. My mind began to wander at the thought of her soaking in warm water, bubbles covering her soft skin…I almost had to slap my own face to stop my thoughts so I could finish making dinner.

I set the table in the dining room and placed candles on the table and in a few places around the living room, giving a small amount of light to the two rooms. I placed my iPod on a shelf in the dining room playing soft music, setting the mood and put out and a bottle of wine to chill on ice as I ran up the stairs to put on some nicer clothes for dinner. Once I was dressed I knocked once on the bathroom, telling Bella she had a few more minutes before dinner was ready.

Back downstairs I pulled the steak and shrimp from the grill, perfectly done and placed everything on the dining room table while I poured the wine and waited for Bella. It was only another minute before I heard her feet coming down the stairs. I glanced up at her as I was placing the glasses of wine on the table. She looked magnificent! She was dressed in a long black silky dress, almost touching the floor, with a slit up to her thigh. Her sleeves were bare except for a dark shiny scarf wrapped across her shoulders and neck.

She smiled at me, her lips glossy and her eyes sparkled in the candle light. "I bought this dress for our trip and thought it would be a shame to waste it." She shrugged lightly as she picked up her wine glass and held it to her mouth to take a sip.

"You look beautiful, Bella." I pulled her chair out for her and helped her slide in before taking my own seat.

"Mmm," she moaned over her dinner. "Edward this dinner is amazing. I can't imagine it's very easy…cooking in the dark." She pulled a shrimp off the skewer and placed it between her lips with her fingers as she continued to compliment me on the meal.

I found myself wishing I was sitting closer so I could kiss her. The scarf she was wearing slid down her shoulders into where her elbows bent and the more I stared at her the more my desire began to increase. When we finished dinner I cleared the table and poured us more wine. "I wish the electricity was back on so I could have made you something for dessert…" I began. "But I'd love it if you would dance with me, Baby." I held my hand out to her and she took it, placing her wine glass on the table.

I pulled her into my arms and we moved our bodies to the quiet music. The candle light flickered as I danced with her around the dining and living room floors. When the song ended I suggested she sit and have more wine while I cleaned up from dinner. I quickly put the leftover food in the refrigerator and dishes into the sink, not even bothering to load the dishwasher. I joined her again in the dining room and we danced one more song while we finished our wine.

"I know it's not the same as dinner at the resort but there's one good thing about staying home." I breathed into her soft neck.

"What's that?" She asked.

"If we were at the resort I'd never be able to do this…" I bent over slightly and lifted her into my arms. She giggled, pulling her hands up and wrapping them around my neck as she pressed a wet kiss onto my lips. I returned her kiss and ran one warm hand up the slit in her skirt, stroking first her bare calf, then up to her knee and finally her thigh. She gasped into my mouth before I slid my fingertips even higher and rested them on the edge of her panties.

"You're right about that." She breathed raggedly. "It would be indecent for you to touch me like that in public."

"See," I raised my eyebrows at her. "Aren't you glad now that we're home and not somewhere else?" I stroked the edge of her panties, sliding my fingertips closer to her heat until she stopped breathing. I took a second to place her feet back onto the floor. I blew out the candles we had lit downstairs and took her hand in mine. "Would you care to join me in the bedroom?" I suggested.

She smiled beautifully at me. "What did you have in mind?" She flirted.

"Come with me and I'll show you." I walked up the stairs with her, our hands joined.

Bella turned around, back to me, so I could unzip her dress. Her dress fell to the floor and I joined her nearly naked form on the bed, genuinely thankful for the time alone with this beautiful woman.

**_Bella's POV_**

In the dark room I lay with my head nestled into Edward's bare chest. His eyes were closed but I could see the outline of his beautiful features in the small slice of moonlight shining through the window. I shivered once and shifted my shoulder under the blanket I had draped over my waist. Edward instinctively wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"You want me to grab another blanket from the closet?" He offered. "The longer the power is out, the colder it's going to get in here."

I shook my head. "I think we can find ways to stay warm, don't you?"

"I think so." He agreed, pulling me closer for a kiss. He bent his head forward and touched his lips to mine. "I thought you'd be tired by now."

_ "I'm not tired._ If you need a few minutes to recharge, I don't mind waiting." I swept my tongue across his throat and worked my way up to his earlobe and whispered. "I'm fully prepared for a repeat performance. We might as well take full advantage of the storm and spend the night warming each other up."

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and rolled me over, lifting himself up on his arms, leaning his face over mine. "I'm ready when you are," he smiled down at me. "Your wish is my command, Baby. _Satisfaction guaranteed_." He captured my lips as I began to laugh at his innuendo.

…

The next morning I woke up with my head under the thick comforter, and I was pressed tightly to Edward's side. I realized I was snugly swaddled in a blanket, in addition to my flannel pajamas and socks. Beside me Edward was wearing only his boxers but was cuddled closely to me, his head also under the comforter. I smiled at the memory of our luxurious night together and remembered when we finally separated and I walked to the bathroom, how cold the house had become while we were wrapped up in each other's arms. I quickly gathered pajamas and socks as Edward had considerately tucked me in beside him. I poked my head out from under the blanket and glanced at the alarm clock. It wasn't blinking, indicating the power was still out. I groaned in dismay as Edward began to stretch beside me.

"What time is it?" He inquired.

"I have no idea. The power is still out."

He joined me in sliding the blanket away from his face. "Brrr," he shivered. "We're going to have to start a fire in the fireplace." I agreed and we both reluctantly removed ourselves from the comfort of our bed. We dressed warmly and walked downstairs. Edward took a flashlight and went to the basement in search of firewood.

I groaned inwardly at the thought of no morning coffee before I remembered Dad's old camping percolator was stored in the laundry room with his other camping equipment. I walked to the porch and lit the grill and came back inside to begin the task of measuring water and coffee into the aluminum basket. The coffee started; I returned to the kitchen and decided the warmest meal I could make for breakfast would be oatmeal. I located the camping cookware and within minutes I had oatmeal cooking beside the coffee on the grill. I returned inside and rubbed my hands together to warm them while I took out bowls, spoons and mugs from the cupboard while I waited.

The trees and yard were still glazed over with ice, there were no cars moving anywhere in sight and as far as I could see down the street there were not lights, proving that power was out for some distance. I could smell the pungent scent of wood smoke coming from the basement as I heard Edward come up the stairs with an armload of firewood. "I built a fire in the stove downstairs also, to warm the floors up some." He commented. "I'm glad that Jacob said he and his dad cleaned both chimneys for you before you moved in. The house should be warm in no time." He placed the wood on the hearth and began building a fire in the fireplace. I knew Mom and Dad had used it when they came to visit a few times but mostly it was just for looks. Thankfully we had it available for heat. I couldn't imagine how cold the house would become without it.

It didn't take long for breakfast to cook and soon Edward and I were warming up over steaming bowls of oatmeal. "Quite a change in plans from a relaxing resort weekend, huh?" I asked him, kissing his soot covered cheek. "I'm glad you were a boy scout." I joked.

He smirked at me between sips of coffee. "I had almost forgotten how to start a fire; I don't think I've done it since that camping trip we took senior year."

"Well you're my hero. Now we don't have to freeze."

"Actually you're quite resourceful yourself, using the grill to make coffee and breakfast. Your dad taught you well."

"Dad forced me to go camping with him when I moved here. A city girl from Phoenix would never need to know how to cook outdoors, but it's a good skill to have, living in the Pacific North West." After breakfast I rinsed off our dishes in the sink and we sat in front of the fire, warming up. We spent the morning reading by the fire, once again snuggled under a blanket together.

**_Edward's POV_**

It was early afternoon and I had just finished adding more firewood to the stove in the basement and the fireplace in the living room when I went looking for Bella. The attic door was open and I took the stairs two at a time, investigating what she could be doing. I found her sitting on an antique bench, sorting through a box of framed pictures.

"Hey, I have been meaning to finish sorting through some of my pictures from Phoenix and I thought today would be a good day to do it." She smiled gently, the flicker of an old oil lamp made her face glow.

"Need any help?"

She nodded, handing me several framed pictures. "Want to take these downstairs to the office? I think I'll hang them up in there." I stood up and did as she asked, carrying them down the narrow staircase and then down to the first floor and into the office. I placed them on the desk and glanced at some of what was in the stack. One was of her in her high school graduation cap and gown with her mom on one side and her dad on the other. She had a beautiful smile on her face, she was young and radiant. My heart felt heavy that I missed that moment with her. There were others of her in what appeared to be her college dorm, smiling with friends I obviously didn't know. One was a small dark wooden frame, a clipping from her column in the Tribune. I sat down and read…

_Ask Izzy…What's YOUR love life like?_

_Dear Izzy_

_I read your column every week and I notice you mostly give advice to readers who are having trouble in love. I am writing to ask you what gives you the expertise to provide readers with this advice. What is your own relationship like? Many times you write about your "guy" or your "love" but that seems a bit vague for what I'm asking. Not to be rude or condescending but how is it you are able to be an expert on love and relationships?_

_Signed,_

_Skeptical _

_Dear Skeptical,_

_ I'm glad you asked this question. I often receive mail from readers like you who question advice I have given either to themselves or someone else. Those questions often lead to skepticism. Readers will question whether my own life is perfect, or whether I've ever been dumped, or experienced any of the things I write about. Usually I try to avoid providing personal information in my column but I do, as you have so noted, discuss my relationships vague terms. _

_ And though my life is far from perfect, I will admit that I am very much in love and in a committed relationship. My man is, in my opinion the epitome of perfection. He is constantly on my mind, and is name is permanently etched on my heart._

_ It's not only my own personal love story that I feel gives me the qualifications to give advice to others however. I have a set of core values that will foster healthy relationships. _

_ I believe that relationships are built on common interests and values as well as physical attraction. But physical intimacy alone is not enough to cement a relationship. Some specific qualities that I believe help form strong bonds in any relationship are: Can you talk to your partner about anything without fear of him betraying your confidence? Can you count on him to always be there for you no matter what you're going through? Do you have interests in common? Will he accept you as you are and listen to and value your opinions? These will be of key importance in any relationship, whether you are discussing friends or lovers._

_A word to the wise, however: If you are expecting something out of a relationship, be sure that you are willing to give the same. It would not be fair to expect something from your partner that you weren't willing to give yourself. ~Izzy_

I remember this article_…I had read this before…Nearly two years ago! _This is the one article I read on the internet when I was in London. It was after I read this that I was certain she was in love with someone else and had moved on from me. Reading it now caused my blood boil with jealousy. _She told me she never loved Ben, _and this article clearly negated her claim! She had never mentioned anyone other than Ben to me…I took a deep breath and ran my hand roughly over my face in frustration.

"Thank you for bringing those down, Babe." She stepped into the office, her hands full of books.

I swiveled in the desk chair and faced her. "Bella, can you explain this?" The tone in my voice was impatient. I handed her the framed clipping and waited to hear what she had to say.

She looked down at the picture frame, her face flushed bright red and she lifted her eyes to look at me. Clearly the look on my face surprised her. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth. "It's…um, an article I wrote two years ago for the Tribune." She turned away from me and put it back on the desk as she walked away to shelve the few books she had in her hand.

I cleared my throat, "Why, may I ask, did you want to hang this particular article on the wall in the office?" I questioned. Hurt and jealousy seeped into my words and I hated the nauseated feeling in my stomach. "Bella, is this article about a relationship you had with _some other man_?"

She turned around to face me, her face was flushed even brighter than a moment ago and she choked on laughter. "Of course not! Edward I wrote that about you!" She retorted and I instantly felt guilty for making that assumption.

My mouth hung open for a moment and then I swallowed hard with embarrassment. "Bella, I…I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions." I reached my hands out to take hers as she continued to avoid my gaze. "Please let me explain. I read that article on the internet when I lived in London – when Emmett first told me that you worked for a newspaper in Phoenix. I looked you up on 'Google'. You have to understand that I never even imagined you meant me…And then to read that exact same article right now…I only could assume it was about someone else."

She turned completely toward me and her eyes met mine. "I have always been honest with you, Edward. I have never been in love with anyone else. I thought you knew that." She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips into mine minimizing any of the doubt I'd been feeling.

I'd felt like I'd been knocked beside the head with a dose of reality. Of course I knew how devoted she was to me. I'd be stupid if I didn't realize that. "I never meant to doubt you. I still remember sitting at my computer in my flat when I originally read that column. I was devastated to think that you had moved on and forgotten me, even after all the time that had passed. Since I never got over you I guess I expected or _maybe hoped_ that you would be the same. That was very selfish of me, I know, after leaving you like I did. After I read this…it just hurt to think that you had moved on and forgotten me." I pulled her gently into my arms.

"You know I never moved on. The part about me being _'very much in love'_ and your name being _'etched on my heart' _were completely true. I wasn't in a committed relationship when I wrote that-I actually lied about that part. I do, however, think you are '_the epitome of perfection'_. I always have, actually."

"It's you who is perfect, Baby." I leaned over her and kissed her as I held her in my arms. "Thank you for waiting for me." I suggested I help her hang the pictures and when we were done my lips were finished showing her how perfect she was to me.

Some pictures went on the wall and others she placed in empty spots on her book shelves. "You should bring some of your pictures here." She smiled at me when we were done. "Just not the one you have hanging in our office…of you _with Tanya_." She added, sounding like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"I don't have to bring that one. I have others of her, you know." I teased.

"I hope you wouldn't do that to me. You're not the only one who's jealous." She replied emphatically.

"You have absolutely nothing to be jealous over. Let me show you…" He wrapped me in his arms, kissed me passionately, and walked me silently out to the living room. He slid me down on the carpet in front of the hearth and made slow, incredible love to me. The excitement of enjoying each other on the living room floor by firelight was indescribable. There certainly was never anything boring or redundant about our love life.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know ... I spoiled their weekend away. My original reason for them planning a weekend getaway to Seattle was so they could take time to connect as a couple. I believe the ice storm gave them adequate "connection time"... don't you? <strong>

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. As you know, I love reviews! **

**I want to take a minute to once again remind all of my readers to PLEASE check out the Like Totally 80's contest entries. Stories have all been published and I have co-written one that is up for consideration in this contest. I would really love to see lots of reviews for these stories as I am sure all of the writers spent a good amount of time writing for this contest. Public voting is open until 11/18/11 so let's all show some support for this contest and read, review and VOTE.**

**Until next time ... Wishing you lots of smiles and happy fic reading! :D**


	38. Chapter 36

**Hello readers! I'm embarrassed to say that last week passed and I was so busy I didn't realize that I hadn't published this chapter. (Hang's head in shame) Sorry! I will try to do better next time. **

**This is a very interesting chapter. While I was writing it I felt like it had a different feel to it than most of the others I have written. I hope you all enjoy it and review so I know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 36<span>**

**_Edward's POV_**

Saturday morning Bella was moving around like a whirlwind preparing for Charlie and Renee's visit. She scrubbed the house from floor to ceiling, bought special guest towels for the bathroom and completely stocked the refrigerator. Once everything was finished to her liking I took her in my arms.

"I will miss you this week." I gave her a long kiss as I held her.

"I'll miss you too. I can't believe we have to do this at our age." She complained.

"See you at dinner tonight." I kissed her once more and put my suitcase in my car and drove away.

Alice and Emmett were happy to have me back at their house for the week that Bella's parents were visiting. I arrived at their house and no one else was home so I put my suitcase away in my room and went upstairs to watch some TV. It wasn't long before Marie came in with Baby Emma. They had apparently been grocery shopping.

"Hi Edward. Good to see you."

"Good to see you as well, Marie. Can I help with those?"

She was relieved for the help since she had to make lunch for Emma. I had the food all put away while Marie cooked some vegetables and pasta for the baby. Marie and I sat at the island and had sandwiches while Emma ate. After that it was Emma's nap time.

"Hey, it's the weekend. Why don't you go do something with Jake and let me take Emma for the afternoon?" I offered.

"You'd do that?" Marie was surprised. I nodded and she made a quick phone call to Alice to make sure it was okay. She gave me a quick hug thanking me and she was out the door for a movie date with Jake.

I took Emma upstairs in her room and put on some instrumental music on her iPod. I wrapped her in a blanket and sat down to rock her. She was so sweet smelling, like baby lotion and powder and I held her close, smiling at her tired little face. I rocked and sang to her and within minutes she was asleep. I hated to put her soft little body down but knew Alice wouldn't like her getting into the habit of being held while she slept, so I reluctantly put her in the crib and gently covered her with a blanket. I stood there and watched her sleep and thought about how nice it would be to have a child someday. It was something Bella and I hadn't discussed but I knew definitely I wanted to be a parent.

**_Bella's POV_**

It was almost noon when Dad and Mom pulled into the driveway with their rental car. I ran out to meet them in the cold February wind. Dad reached me first and hugged me to him tightly. "Oooh, I missed you Bells." He planted one kiss on my cheek and let me go so I could hug Mom.

She put her arms around me and held me so close that I thought I was going to burst. "I missed you so much, honey." She had tears in her eyes when she spoke.

I helped them in up to their room with their luggage. "The house looks so nice Bella." Mom complimented.

"I can't wait to see what you've done with the rooms, Bells." His words were sincere contained an undertone of skepticism. I gave them some time to unpack while I went downstairs to check on lunch. I had put homemade vegetable soup on the stove and had some bread baking in the oven. I heard Dad whistle from the other room. I walked in to see him standing in the doorway of the office. "This room looks terrific. I love the color you painted the walls, and the new furniture and rugs. You did a great job and boy did this old house sure need some updating."

I hugged him with one arm around his back. "I am glad you liked it. I wasn't so sure…"

"Bells, I told you, this is your home. I haven't lived here in years and you need to be happy and comfortable. I was just talking to your mother and we'd love it if you'd redecorate our room when you have time. It's so shabby, if you talk it over with her after her nap I'm sure she'll tell you what she's like for curtains and bedding. I don't really care as long as gets a fresh coat of paint. It'll give you some girl time while we're here and I'm out fishing with Billy. I can't wait to see him and get some time male bonding."

He continued, "Speaking of males, where's Edward?"

I was wondering when he was going to ask about him. "He's staying at Alice and Emmett McCarty's for the week."

Dad's eyes got wide. "Hmm, trouble in paradise?"

"No, Dad. Not at all. We just decided it would be better for us all to ease into this situation. He…um…we didn't want to have you be uncomfortable with our living arrangements."

"We will get to see him while we're here, right?" I was sure if his tone meant he was hoping the answer was yes, or not.

"Yes, he's coming for dinner tonight." I held my breath waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Good because I want to have a talk with him." His voice still wasn't giving anything away.

"Dad, I am not going to stand by while you try to push Edward out of my life." I was getting impatient.

"Bella," He smiled and chuckled. "I only want to talk to him; it's a father's responsibility to protect his daughter, no matter how old she is. I'm not going to try to push him out of your life." He was trying to sound reassuring but I was uncomfortable with the idea of him talking to Edward just the same.

"Can I be there when you talk to him?"

"For some of it, yes. But I plan to have a man-to-man talk and then I want it to be just him and me." I tensed and he hugged me, "Bella don't worry! I'm not going to scare him away."

"You'd better not." I smiled, finally realizing he meant no harm.

Dad ladled us each a bowl of soup and sliced the bread and he and I sat down at the table and talked while we waited for Mom to have her nap. It was a quiet afternoon as we all lounged on the couch watching basketball. Mom chatted about how happy she was to be on vacation and explained that her newest hobby, knitting, would keep her inside and warm during their week in Forks. Dad called Billy and made arrangements for an ice fishing excursion first thing Monday morning while I marinated steaks for dinner.

"What can I help with Bella?" Mom rolled her eyes, and explained, "Once your Dad gets on the phone with Billy I usually don't plan to see him for a few hours.

She helped me scrub and bake the potatoes. Then we made a salad and set the table for dinner. "Edward's coming to join us?"

"Yes," I explained what I already told my Dad. "Mom, I'm so happy. Having Edward in my life is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I'm happy for you Bella. Your father and I only want what's best for you. I'll be happy to get to know him during our visit." We sat down and chatted over coffee while Dad continued making his plans with Billy.

At six p.m. Edward showed up at the door, carrying a large paper grocery bag. I got the door for him and took the bag from his hands while he closed the door behind him. Dad approached him with his hand out. "Edward." He acknowledged, shaking his hand.

"Good evening, Charlie. It's good to see you again." Edward smiled genuinely and then turned to my mother. "Renee. You're looking lovely. I hope you had a good flight."

When he was done greeting my parents, he turned to me and put his hands on my waist and planting a chaste kiss on my lips. "How was your day?" he asked, smiling as he looked into my eyes with love. I told him how I spent my day as we put away items from the bag he had brought in. "I bought a bottle of wine, some French bread and a cheesecake for dessert." He informed us all. He helped me put the wine on ice and slice the bread as Mom and Dad sat at the kitchen table sipping coffees and watching us intently.

"Tell me about how you happened to move back to Forks, Edward." Dad asked

Edward explained to my parents how the Conservatory had located a list of job openings in the United States. When he saw Forks on the list of schools targeted for the Fine Arts Collaboration he pursued that avenue and finally moved here in November. They were both interested in learning how we became reacquainted and Mom was especially amused by the story of me fainting when I first saw Edward. As he spoke he held my hand and didn't falter when one of them asked pointed questions.

I stood up as they were talking, took the steaks out of the fridge and began to go out the door to start the grill when both Edward and Dad stood to help. "I'll do that, Bella." Edward offered at the same time Dad took the platter from my hands. "I'm happy to do it, Charlie but it is your house. I don't want to overstep."

Dad chuckled, "It's really no secret, Edward that you live here with my daughter. I'm sure it would normally be you who does the grilling. You go ahead." He handed the platter and barbecue fork to Edward who went outside to cook.

"He sounds very devoted to you, Bells." Dad observed.

"We are both devoted to each other, Dad. We include each other in every aspect of our day-to-day lives." I told them about the ice storm that cancelled our trip last weekend and how he took the time making sure the house was warm enough for me. Dad seemed somewhat impressed by what I told him.

Mom and I removed the potatoes from the oven and put the rest of the meal on the dining room table while Edward brought the steaks in. As the three of us sat down, Edward uncorked and poured wine for each of us. As we passed food around the table Dad spoke up, "So, Edward, how would you feel about joining me for a hike in Port Angeles tomorrow?"

Edward put his wine glass down and nodded his head as he swallowed. "I'd like that."

"I have plans with Billy to fish most every day we're here but I have all day tomorrow free. I thought it would give us a chance to do some male bonding and give the women time to talk about redecorating the bedroom." Dad suggested they leave by seven a.m. and spend the day hiking.

When dinner was over Mom and Dad insisted on cleaning up the kitchen without any help from Edward and I. Instead we snuggled on the couch for some time alone before he had to leave to go back to Alice and Emmett's. "Are you sure you're okay going hiking with my Dad?" I asked.

"I haven't hiked in years, so I'm sure it'll only show him how out of shape I am." He laughed, "But I want to have a chance to tell him how much you mean to me. I need to make sure he knows I'll never hurt you again. I don't want there to be any animosity between your parents and me." He whispered in my ear, tickling me with his breath.

I ran my hands through his disorganized hair and kissed him. "We shouldn't have to defend our relationship to my parents, we are adults after all. But I'm glad you're willing to do it anyway."

"I'd be willing to do anything for you." He replied, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Thank you for that delicious dinner, Bells. You know steak and potatoes are my favorite." Dad smiled as he came out of the kitchen. "I'm going to hit the sack so I can be rested for our hike tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning." He bent his head down to kiss my cheek, and then looked cleverly at Edward. "You sure you're up for a full day hike now, Edward?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir, I'll be here bright and early." Edward shook my Dad's hand as we said goodnight to both my parents.

I continued to lean on Edward's shoulder as I switched the TV on to watch the evening news. It was nine p.m. before he stood up and stretched his arms over his head, yawning.

"I have to get home and get to bed if I'm going to be ready for that hike tomorrow. "

"I don't' like the sounds of that!" I complained. "You calling Alice's house _home_."

He smirked at me. "You know what I meant. My home is where you are." He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. "But I do have to get back there soon. I'd hate for a man twice my age to out-hike me because I'm too tired to keep up."

"You think we could get away with sneaking you upstairs to my room?"

"No, we're going to stick with the plan. I'll be here bright and early and if you are awake, I'll see you then." He bent his head to kiss me goodnight before taking his coat and car keys and driving out of the yard.

_**Edward's POV**_

At 6:00 the next morning I pulled into the driveway noticing there weren't any lights on inside. I laughed to myself realizing that Charlie wasn't even up yet. I used my key to unlock the door and started coffee and then went upstairs to wake Bella. I tip-toed up the stairs and into her room and closed the door behind me with a quiet click. I saw her sound asleep, curled up on my side of the bed and snoring lightly. Her hair was spread out on my pillow and she had her pillow hugged close to her body. I scooted in behind her, in a spoon position and put my arms around her waist. She squirmed a little and I nuzzled into the back of her head, kissing her warm neck.

She suddenly gasped quietly and spun around in my arms, a surprised look on her face. "Edward!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What time is it?" She looked out the window at the darkness.

"It's just after six, and I'm here to go with your dad, remember? I came early so I could see you. Why don't you roll back over and let me hold you for a minute?"

She did as I instructed and wiggled her bottom against me, making me groan. "Hey, play nice. I just want to hold you; I missed your sweetness curled up against me last night."

"I missed you too," she whispered. "Are you sure you can't just lie here and hold me while I fall back to sleep?"

"I wish I could, Baby, but your dad and I have plans. I have some good news, though, I made coffee…" I wondered if that would get a rise out of her.

She spun back around and looked at me. "I'll have coffee with you. But after you hold me for a few minutes first." I put my arms around her and pulled her close. I pressed my face back into her hair while she dozed off for a few more minutes.

By 6:30 Bella and I were sitting having coffee together at the kitchen table, holding hands like teenagers in love. Charlie came down a few minutes later. "Morning, Edward…Bells." He gave his daughter a kiss on the top of her head. "You got up early to make coffee?" He asked Bella.

She shook her head, "No, Edward made the coffee. He wanted to spend some time with me before you went on your hike. Once you leave I think I'm going back to bed though. Do you want some breakfast before you go?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm going to stop along the way and get us a bite to eat." Charlie said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. While he drank his coffee and talked with Bella I went into the office and checked my email, then rejoined them in the kitchen. "Ready to go?" Charlie stood up and put his mug in the dishwasher.

I nodded, hanging up my keys near the door. "Take the Viper shopping if you want." I told Bella before kissing her goodbye.

Charlie and I were on the road several miles before he spoke up. "I'm glad you agreed to come with me today, Edward. I think we should to get to know each other better. Can you start by telling me about your family? How are your parents doing in London?"

I began talking about my dad and mom's careers and their home there. He asked a lot of questions but I kept answering him and the conversation went pleasantly. We stopped a diner just outside of Port Angeles for breakfast. Thankfully at the restaurant I was able to turn the tables on him and ask him about his work in Phoenix. He rambled on about his job as a senior detective with the police force and spoke about the kinds of crimes they investigated there. We were through breakfast and out to the hiking trail before he stopped talking. We both filled our canteens at the fountain at the bottom of the trial and began walking. The trail was a six mile loop with varying levels of difficulty. We planned to hike slowly, taking our time. The trail took the average person 2-3 hours but we planned on at least four, without stops. Once we were about an hour into the hike the trail became steep and we took our time navigating the large boulders and mossy trees across the trail.

"So Edward, now that I have you out here, I would like you to talk to you more about Bella. Can you tell me exactly how you feel about my daughter? I want to know about your relationship."

He sat down on a stump at the top of the trail as he waited for me to finish climbing and sit beside him. "I love her more than my own life. More than anything else in the world. And it seems miraculous to me still…_but__she__loves__me__that__way__too.__"_ I explained to him, taking a long drink of water.

He nodded in acknowledgement and then asked, "And do you have plans for your future?"

"I want to marry her Charlie." I replied but noticed his eyes roll in disbelief. "I would appreciate your blessing; however, it is only Bella's opinion that matters to me…" I cleared my throat as he sat there watching me carefully. "…and I am going to propose to her. No matter what."

"And when do you think that might be?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know for sure. But I want to have perfect timing. I'm going to do it the right way. It's what she deserves." I had the feeling I was being interrogated.

"I don't think you completely understand what she went through after you left. I have never experienced such fear in my life. To see your child go through that kind of pain and heartache is difficult enough but then to have her life at such risk was almost unbearable. Her mother and I had to watch her suffer terribly and it was over a year before we even started to see signs of the _real_ Bella again. I couldn't stand to watch her go through that again…" The anguish in his eyes was unmistakable.

I swallowed hard and looked him in the eye. "I know how much leaving her hurt me. But I can only imagine how much it hurt her too. I didn't want to leave and I thought about her _every __single __day_ for five years. But if I had known she was pregnant, I would have come back … and none of you gave me that chance to do right by her. No one even tried to contact me or my parents. _If __we __had __known __we __would __have __been __here!_" I hissed through my teeth. For the first time I felt the anger I had been holding inside. "Did it even occur to you for one second that what she needed _was __me_? _That __if __I __had __been __here __for __her __things __might __have __been __different?_ I know I made mistakes and she obviously didn't get pregnant alone … but I was never given the chance to be involved. I know we were young but I loved her then and I would have done whatever was necessary if only someone had let me know." I bent down and put my head in my hands. I was so angry I was shaking, pushing back tears.

"Honestly Edward, I didn't even consider any of that at the time. My only thoughts were of what _you_ did to my _daughter_. I know now that it wasn't your fault. I owe you an apology for blaming you this whole time and also for not contacting you. I am the only one to blame for that. I couldn't see past the resentment I had for you and for you doing that to her…That was unfair of me." I stood up and looked at him in the eye again. He clearly could see the regret in my eyes. "I appreciate your honesty, Edward and I admire your conviction for standing up to me_.__What __I __will __tell __you __is __this_…I can't stand to see her hurt. If you _never_ hurt her, then I will give you my blessing as a couple."

"I will never hurt her. _Ever_!" I promised.

"I believe you." He replied. We both stood there making eye contact for a moment. Then he reached his hand out for me to shake. I gripped his hand firmly with mine. There was instantly a change in the atmosphere around us. We had had a meeting of the minds. Both of us had come to terms with our issues.

We finally continued on our hike and once we reached the top of the mountain, admired the beauty of the valley below us. This was one of the most incredible views I had ever seen. I thanked Charlie for bringing me here as we began our trek back down the mountain.

"When we get back, Renee and I have something to talk to you and Bella about." Charlie commented as he took a deep breath of the fresh air and continued our hike.

**_Bella's POV_**

After Edward and Dad left I went back to bed for a while and then joined Mom for a quiet breakfast in the kitchen. "Do you feel like tackling our bedroom next on your project list?" Mom asked in between bites of her blueberry muffin.

"I'd love that, Mom. My friend Alice has already offered to help me with any of the redecorating."

We decided to go to the mall and shop for what we'd need for the room. I called Alice to see if she wanted to join us. She was ecstatic at the offer to go shopping. We met her at the mall and I re-introduced her to my mother before heading to the home decorating store.

"The furniture in our room is rustic and I'd like to stay with earth tones." Mom commented. Alice had some specific ideas of colors that would work well with the tone of furniture and they had a long conversation about prints vs. solids for bedding.

"What if we used the same color scheme but did one printed and one solid comforter?" Mom asked Alice.

"I saw some reversible ones over here," Alice chirped. "There are some quilts too. Oh and look, this one's flannel."

"Ooh, good. Charlie loves flannel and it's so warm." Mom agreed.

I laughed and watched them mix and match bed skirts, pillow shames, comforter, quilt and curtains until they finally had the perfect assortment. Mom also bought color-coordinated accessories for their bathroom, along with some area rugs. When we were done in the home fashion department we went to look at paint swatches. Mom chose dark beige for the walls with a simple pine molding and baseboards. All of this would coordinate with their knotty pine furniture. The molding and baseboards would need to be installed by a professional but Alice and I wanted to do the painting ourselves.

We stopped for coffee on the way home and bid Alice goodbye at the coffee shop so she could do her grocery shopping and return home to Emma. "Thank you for coming with me to do this, honey."

"I love spending the time with you Mom. Hey, I'll bet that afghan you're knitting will go perfectly with your new bedroom!"

She gasped and agreed then promised to make one for my room when she was done with hers. "You know Bella, your father and I were disconcerted when we heard about your relationship with Edward but it's very clear that he loves you. You deserve to be happy." She smiled and took my hand.

"He makes me so happy. He _really_ does…"

"It's kind of surprising that you've become so serious so fast…"

"We were serious in high school, Mom. He was the only boy I'd ever dreamed of marrying and I know that sounds cliché. I honestly believe we were meant to be together, it just wasn't the right time for us the first time."

Mom laughed. "Yeah, I can definitely sympathize with that statement. By the way, when your father and Edward get back we should all sit down and have a chat together."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, honey. You're too cynical. I wonder where you get that trait." She winked.

"Yeah, I wonder." I returned her wink.

We drove home and began making stuffed chicken breasts for dinner. The house was chilly so we decided to build a fire in the fireplace, also adding to the atmosphere in the room. The living room was instantly cozy and I lit a few candles, leaving the house smelling sweet and aromatic.

It had been wonderful, spending the day with my mom. We had become even closer over the past five years in Phoenix but this visit was entirely different. I think it was because this was now my home and Edward and I being in a serious relationship gave us some common ground with my parents. She and I finished putting dinner together and then made a batch of chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

"Remember when you were little and we would always make cookies together?"

"Yeah, I remember trying to make Grandma's gingersnaps that one time for Christmas."

"Those never came out as good as when she made them." Mom agreed. We had just put the last of the cookies onto the baking sheet when Dad and Edward walked in the door.

Mom gave dad a one armed hug and I jumped in Edward's arms, breathing in the fresh outdoor scent on him. "You smell incredible." I whispered into his neck.

"You always smell incredible to me." He chuckled, giving me a firm kiss. "What smells so good in here?" He sniffed the air in the kitchen.

I told him what was for dinner … "and chocolate chip cookies for dessert," I licked my lips.

"I wish I could have _you_ for dessert instead," he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Maybe after dinner we could sneak away for a minute?" I suggested.

"Baby, I need more than a _minute_ for what I have planned." His hot breath in my ear was making my insides quiver.

We were interrupted by Mom's voice. "Bella, can you help me get dinner on the table while your father and Edward clean up?"

I reluctantly let go of Edward and went to help my mom. As we ate our meal Dad and Edward told us about their hike and we told them about our day shopping.

Mom and I were just clearing the table when Dad spoke up. "Let's sit back down and have some coffee with our dessert and talk at the table."

I stopped in mid-step and stared at him, "_What__'__s __wrong_?" I looked nervously between my dad and Edward. Nothing looked amiss from the expressions on their faces but I wondered if this was about their conversation from the top of the mountain.

Edward's eyes met mine and he shook his head at me, shrugging slightly, indicating there was no problem as far as he knew. I breathed an internal sigh of relief and finished clearing the table while Mom brought out a tray of cookies and coffee for everyone.

As soon as I sat back down, Dad turned his eyes on me. "This isn't a conversation parents typically have with their children, Bells. So I guess I'm a bit nervous … not as nervous as your mother, however." He smiled and winked at mom. _It __was __endearing __but __slightly __awkward._

"What is it, Dad?" I looked anxiously between him and my mom.

"We're … getting married again …" he finally blurted out.

I gaped at him and then smiled. "Wow! I'm so … I don't even know what to say."

"We weren't sure how you'd feel about it." Mom replied, hesitantly.

"Mom, if I were going to be shocked or upset, don't you think that would have happened five years ago when you got back together?"

They both agreed but still seemed hesitant. Meanwhile Edward sat there with his hands folded in front of him, observing the exchange between my parents and me.

"Well, I think it's great. I'm excited for you both." I said finally. I stood up and gave Dad a hug and then Mom. "Have you set a date yet?" I asked.

"Actually we wanted to get married next month, but we want you and Edward to be there, of course. Since you have a break scheduled in April we would like to do it then." Mom explained.

I looked at Edward who smiled back at me. "We'll be there, definitely."

Mom and I began talking about wedding venues and flights while Dad and Edward collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion. After everything was cleaned up, Mom and Dad used the office to research a few wedding locations on the computer while I spent some time with Edward.

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head as I rested in the crook of his arm. "It's exciting news about your parents."

I nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait for you to see Phoenix."

When Mom and Dad were done in the office they came out to tell us goodnight. I sat up and hugged them both and Edward shook Dad's hand and thanked him for taking him hiking. "Listen, Bells, there's one more thing you probably should know. We've asked the Cheney's to be our best man and matron of honor …" Dad's teeth clenched slightly.

"It'll be good to see them again," I replied, as they walked up the stairs.

"Who are the Cheney's?" Edward asked, taking me in his arms as soon as they were out of sight.

"Um, Mark Cheney is one of the detectives on the force with Dad. He and his wife, Elizabeth are close friends with Mom and Dad." I paused, taking a deep breath. "They're also … _Ben__'__s __parents_…"

Edward looked into my eyes before giving me a long kiss. "And is there a chance Ben will be at the wedding also?" He inquired.

"Yeah. He'll definitely be there. It might make things a bit … _awkward.__"_ I bit down on my lip.

"_Great_," he replied sarcastically. "My first time at a family function and I get to meet your ex. Sounds like a recipe for disaster." He tensed in my arms.

"You sound jealous …" I teased.

"Of course I'm jealous. You're mine and I don't want to even think about another man being with you." His face was tensed and his eyes dark.

I pushed him over and lay on top of him on the couch, fusing my lips to his. "You're the only man in my life, Edward Cullen. You know that." He returned my kiss with an intensity that made me want to tear his clothes off. "Mmm, Babe, you're making me want you…" I breathed.

"You want to sneak upstairs now?" His mouth pressed hot kisses into my neck.

"I wish I could but I'm afraid my parents wouldn't appreciate that."

"Whose idea was it to spend all week in separate houses, _anyway_?" He groaned.

"We'll manage. I'll see you at work tomorrow." I kissed him as we sat up together.

I walked him to the door and hugged him tightly, remembering why I had originally thought it was a bad idea for us to spend the week apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to add a couple of twists into this chapter and hope I accomplished this with some element of surprise. I love surprises, after all. :D**

**Two days ago was the release of Breaking Dawn Part I. Let me know whether you've seen it or not and also what was your favorite part(s). I personally loved the movie. I've seen it twice already! I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it yet, so I'll hold off on saying my favorite parts for a little while longer. **

**I want to see if I can get some more reviews so I will send a sneak peek of chapter 37 to anyone who reviews this chapter. **

**The voting has closed for the Like Totally 80s contest so now we just have to play the waiting game until they announce winners next Sunday. Stay tuned and hopefully there will be an announcment when my next chapter is published. **

**Take care and Happy Thanksgiving! **


	39. Chapter 37

**A day late, but here it is. It's a short one but there's an announcment at the bottom, so dont' forget to read the A/N! **

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon as well as a BIG reveal at the end. Don't say I didn't warn you.**** (****Hopefully that will make up for the shorter chapter)**

**I have to say once again how much I appreciate my Beta Jenn for all she does to help me improve my writing! Couldn't do it without her!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 37<span>**

**_Edward's POV_**

I pulled the zipper closed on my luggage just as I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called.

I turned around and saw Alice standing there holding Emma. I smiled at Emma and then turned my face toward Alice.

"I'm sorry to see you go. It's been nice having you here the past week. Are you sure you can't stay? Emmett's coming home in a couple of hours, and he hasn't seen you in a long time."

"I have enjoyed being here too, Alice. Thank you for having me, I really appreciate it. But I want to get home to see Bella. Tell Emmett I'm sorry I missed him .We'll have to make dinner plans soon."

"Great, I've been dying to plan a dinner party. Let's do it some night this week!" She said hopping up and down, making Emma bounce and giggle. "Make sure you tell Bella, okay?"

I nodded. "She'll be glad. After spending all week long dealing with her parents, it'll give her something to look forward to." I sighed deeply. I certainly planned to give her something she had looked forward to. I couldn't describe how much I'd missed her …_ every part of her _… all week long.

Alice stood on her tiptoes and gave me a hug. I returned her hug and took Emma from her arms for a hug and kiss. I tossed her gently in the air, making her giggle as she drooled down her chin. She had two tiny white teeth on the bottom of her mouth that made her smile that much cuter. As I looked up at her adorable face I wondered whether I'd ever have the chance to experience this with a child of my own. The entire idea of having a baby with Bella made my heart soar. Our relationship was still in the early stages though. We were nowhere near ready to talk about anything as serious as children.

I handed Emma back to Alice who suddenly had a surprised expression on her face. She didn't say anything but her eyes suddenly got wide and she tapped her temple in a very _Alice-like_ way. She clearly had seen the way I was looking at the baby. She knew me to well.

"Alice, don't…" I began.

Her look turned innocent. "I'm not saying a word." She smirked and took Emma upstairs for her nap.

**_Bella's POV_**

Saying goodbye to my parents was bittersweet. I was sorry to see them go but so glad to be getting my regular life back. Spending the week with them had been memorable, but redundant. Dad went ice fishing every day with Billy. He came back home, freezing cold every afternoon, about the time I came home from work. I made dinner at night and had a meal with my parents and Edward before spending some time cuddling on the couch. We watched TV and I corrected homework as my parents cleaned the kitchen. As soon as Mom and Dad went upstairs for the night, Edward and I made out on the couch like teenagers until he finally went back to Alice's house, both of us sexually frustrated. I knew Edward was looking forward to my parents' departure as much as I was. The week apart was difficult for us both. But thankfully it was over now.

I sorted some laundry for the washing machine as I waited for Edward to get back home. My foot tapped in anxious anticipation as I pulled the button and the water started to fill the machine. I was pouring fabric softener in when I felt his arms curl around my waist.

"_Damn_, you scared me." I gasped. "I couldn't hear you come in with the water running."

He laughed into my neck. "I wanted to get your heart racing but this is a bit faster than I had planned."

"Then you don't know how much I missed you, Babe." I twisted in his arms so I was facing him and pulled him down for a kiss.

Desire sparked as soon as our lips touched. It took us mere seconds before our tongues were mingling in each other's mouths. The week of pent up desire exploded as we quickly retreated to our bedroom. He began kissing my neck as I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the feel of his mouth on my skin. I ran my tongue along his sexy jawline, anxious to touch him everywhere I had missed all week long.

He pulled my clothes off and began to run his hands over my naked body as he kissed me. "You are so beautiful, Bella," he sighed into my neck. I struggled to breathe as he licked along my collar bones and trailed his mouth to my breasts. His soft, wet tongue caressed my peaks until I was writhing in pleasure.

I tugged at his clothing and he quickly straightened up to help me remove them. I smiled at the sight of his incredible naked form. He was overwhelmingly gorgeous; every inch of his muscular body was irresistible to me. He smirked as he noticed me admiring his physique and dropped us to the bed, gathering me in his arms tightly. I ran my hands over his bare back and up into his hair, stroking my fingers along his scalp and then dragging my hands along his jaw. I traced my fingertips across his chin and outlined his full lips before kissing him.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and sensuously danced along my own and I stroked along his back with my hands, loving the sinewy texture of his muscles. I could feel his hardness pressing against my stomach as he rolled on top of me and caressed my arms from my shoulders to my hands. He intertwined our fingers together and I whimpered into his mouth as he held my hands in his own. I arched my back and pushed myself closer to him, desperate for more contact.

He met my desires as always and removed one hand from mine and stroked me with his fingers. I instantly took the hand he had just released and ran my fingers along his length, enjoying the hard, silkiness of him.

He made circles around my nub until I could feel it begin to harden and dampness increase below his fingers. He looked down at me wickedly and removed his fingers from my damp skin. He reached his hand up to his face and slipped two fingers between his lips, tasting my juices on his fingertips.

I gasped in shock and blushed intensely. "Mmm, I missed the taste of you, Baby." He sighed, closing his eyes, fingers still in his mouth. "That doesn't embarrass you, does it?" He teased, eyes sparkling with desire.

Of course it embarrassed me and he knew it.

In a form of payback, I gripped him more firmly with my hand and heard his breathing stop momentarily. I watched his eyes roll back a little as I teased his tip with my thumb as my fingers continued stroking. "Do you like the way I'm touching you, Babe?" I asked him.

He groaned and nodded his head. "Yes, it's feels wonderful. I want you so badly."

"I want you too. Now, please?"

He smiled down at me, taking a second to roll on a condom. "You're always so impatient…" He joked. He lifted himself over me and I raised my hips and spread my legs wide, lining up closely to him.

He slipped gently into me and I let out a huge sigh at the feeling of being filled with him. "Oh, my goodness, Edward. I love it."

His movements were sexy and slow as he stroked his fingers up the back of my legs, curling under my knees and spreading me further. The intense pressure inside of me began to build and I moaned his name.

"I missed you so much this week, Baby. I'm not sure I'll be able to last long enough to please you." He whispered into my ear with his steamy breath.

"You always please me," I told him. I reached my hands up to his hips and clenched my thighs around him. "I'd love it even if I didn't climax."

"Oh Baby, that's not ever happening. I love watching you lose control like you do." He smiled down at me and closed his eyes, driving into me determinedly.

I couldn't hold mine back any longer. I rocked against him as we kissed, driving my tongue as deep into his mouth as I could. His hands stroked over my breasts, sending electric shocks from nipples to my core and I released with such power that I could barely breathe. He pushed into me with his hardness and I suddenly felt him pulsate inside of me. The pleasure on his face was one of the most glorious sights I'd ever witnessed. He was too beautiful for words to describe.

Our kisses became slow and gentle as we came down from our heightened pleasure together, sweaty and spent. Blissfully in love.

_**Jake's POV**_

Marie was standing in my dad's kitchen frying chicken for dinner as I helped Dad clean the rest of the fish he had caught with Charlie this week. I helped Dad package the fish in freezer bags so he could have them in serving sizes and not waste any.

"Dad, I'll come and cook those for you, whenever you want." Marie called over her shoulder. I loved that she called him _Dad_.

I placed all of the fish in the freezer and cleaned the table to set it for dinner. Giving her a kiss on her cheek as she put the chicken on a platter, I reached around her for the salt and pepper on the counter. I brushed my hand across her breast without meaning to and she turned her face away with embarrassment. I could always tell when I touched her in a way that caused her arousal. She would always blush and turn her face away so I couldn't see. I ignored her embarrassment and finished setting the table.

Dad went into the bathroom to wash up for dinner and Marie was finishing mashing the potatoes. She needed the salt and pepper again, so I pressed against her back and shook them each into the bowl she was using. "Jacob Black," she whispered. "You make it way too hard to concentrate when you're pressed against me like that."

"You're one to talk about hard to concentrate." I teased and pushed my hips into her provocatively.

"Stop it. Your dad is right in the next room," She scolded.

"What difference does it make if he's in the next room?" I complained. "It's not like we're going to make love right here in the kitchen." Then added under my breath… "_Or anywhere else for that matter_."

She gave me a disapproving look and sealed her lips shut as Dad came back into the kitchen and sat so we could eat. Our dinner was delicious and Marie and I finished the dishes before I took her back home.

As we walked up to her door I took her key and unlocked it, holding it open for her to enter. Her lips were pursed and it was obvious she was unhappy with me. I sighed deeply, "What is it Marie? Tell me what I did wrong."

She looked into my eyes, her gaze was stormy, not clear and shining blue like usual. "You've had enough of this, haven't you?"

"Enough of what?"

"This! You and…me," she stammered. "It's over isn't it? I can always tell when I've hit a dead end with someone I'm dating…"

I stared back at her, not believing what I was hearing. "Stop it, Marie." I interrupted her. "We're not … _dating_!" I spat. "We're in a committed relationship."

"A committed relationship that's going nowhere, you mean." She accused.

"Don't put words in my mouth! I never said that." I was insulted by her insinuation.

"You may not have said it in so many words but you implied that with your … _or anywhere else for that matter …_ comment at Dad's tonight!"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it! I meant _since_ we weren't going to make love … _yet_…anyway… It didn't really make any difference what room my dad was in!"

"What do you mean _yet_? You know my conditions for us to take that step. It's not going to happen so please stop fooling yourself. You should just go." Her voice rang with disgust.

I suddenly realized that she felt we were at an impasse in regards to our sexual relationship and she was certain I was ready to break up with her. "I'm not going anywhere, Marie." I took her hands in my own and pulled her into my arms. My lips pressed down into hers in an intense kiss and we kissed for a few minutes before she finally relaxed and began to enjoy it. I ran the palm of my hand over the length of her hair, rubbing down her back in the process.

She sighed deeply and ran her own hands through the length of my hair. "Mmm Jacob. I'm sorry I shouted at you." She began to apologize around my lips.

"Shut up and kiss me," I teased, pulling her even closer to me. It didn't take long before the evidence of my desire for her grew in between us. I didn't stop in my attempt to draw her closer and this time she didn't pull away.

She ran her hands up over my muscled arms and then she stroked her palms over my chest, her eyes opened as she followed her hands as she touched me. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too," I told her as returned to kissing her, guiding her to the couch. I pushed us down onto the cushions, lying on top of her. She moaned deep down in her throat and I realized I was pushing her further than I ever had before. Not caring, I ran my hands along her shoulders and down her arms, and moving my lips to her neck. She gasped for breath and I suddenly realized I was dizzy with my own desire for her. My erection pushed into her unavoidably and she pushed her hips up into mine involuntarily.

Suddenly she stilled and stopped breathing. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes became wide. "_What__are__we__doing?_ I can't…" She tried to sit up and I gently pushed her back down.

"Marie," I sighed into her neck, kissing her there once again. "I love you so much. I've never wanted another woman like I want you."

"Our relationship can't be based on lust, Jacob. Please, let me up."

I reluctantly let her up but didn't let go of her. "It's not based on lust; it's based on so much more than that. Lust is just the byproduct of our love for each other." I swallowed hard and looked deep into her eyes. "Marry me, Marie. Please!"

She looked so shocked I wondered if she might faint. She just shook her head in disbelief. "I … I can't do that! It's too soon…" Her voice faltered and tears formed in her eyes.

"It's not too soon. You'll have to give me a better reason than that. Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you don't want me for a husband. Tell me you're not dying for me to make love to you right now." I smirked at her.

"I can't do any of that. I do love you, I do want you for a husband," She blushed and continued, "and I am dying to have you make love to me."

"Then marry me."

_"You can't be serious!"_

"I mean it, I'm serious. Fly with me to Las Vegas. We'll get married and spend the weekend there. We could be back by Monday morning…or we could take longer for a honeymoon if want. Let's get married. I want you to be my wife!" I looked into her tear filled eyes and got down on one knee. "Marie Campbell, you will make the most beautiful bride. Will you marry me…_tonight_?"

Her tears overflowed and she nodded, crushing her face into my neck. "Yes, Jake. Yes, of course." I pressed our lips together and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much!" I told her as I desperately started calling airlines to get us on the next available flight.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you must all have an opinion about this new development between Jake and Marie. Review and let me know your thoughts. I'm dying to hear! All reviews are appreciated, good, bad or indifferent!<strong>

**So yesterday the results were out for the LikeTotally80'sContest and sadly, my story didn't place in the top 3. I am pleased with the story as is my co-writer Karencullen2007. Therefore, I plan to continue the story and publish it here on my profile. There is a chance that Karen and I will also create a new FFN pen-name and co-publish. Either way, if you register for author alerts for either or both of us you will be notified when this great story is published. In the meantime, if you want to read what was entered for the contest, the title is We Start Rememberin' When. I suggest you read and see if you like it. If you do, know there is a lot more still to come so come on back to check out right here! **

**Stay tuned...**


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N: I feel terrible that it's been two weeks since I published but I've been busy with my new job and real life always gets in my way. I did get some Christmas shopping done this week also which is a good thing, since I hadn't started before now. No Christmas tree yet, but this week I have promised my kids!**

**So here is chapter 38. Be prepared for a juicy lemon.(SLURRRPPP) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

_**Bella's POV**_

Monday morning I walked into my classroom, and found a large bouquet of long-stemmed, red roses on my desk. I opened the small envelope and read the card:

_My beautiful Isabella,_

_Our lives blend together so perfectly and I am so thankful to have you._

_ I wanted to take a moment to tell you how wonderful you make me feel. _

_My heart belongs to you, today and always. Happy Valentine's Day!_

_~E_

I felt my face blush as I read the card once again. _Valentine's Day!_ I had completely forgotten with my parents being here for the past week. There was no way I could sneak out during the day to get a gift for Edward. I was going to have to pick him up something after work. I picked up the phone and quickly dialed his office before students arrived.

"Edward Cullen speaking." Heat crept up into my cheeks when I heard his voice.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Babe. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome." I could imagine his glorious smile as he spoke.

"Why didn't you remind me?"

"No need to remind you. I knew you were busy last week with your mom and dad here. This gives me a chance to spoil you."

"I hate to admit that I forgot Valentine's Day…" I trailed off. "So… do you have plans for dinner?"

"_We_ have plans for dinner, yes. But it's nothing extravagant, just a casual meal at home. Is that okay with you?"

"That sounds great."

"I'll be home by three o'clock. I've rescheduled anything on my calendar. I wanted to have the whole time to spend with you."

"Don't expect me at three. I have errands to run after work. I should be there by five, though. Is that alright?"

"Five is perfect. See you then. I love you." His sexy voice made me want to jump right through the phone and kiss him.

"I love you too, bye." I hung up and dialed Jake's classroom.

"Auto shop, Mr. Frost speaking."

"Hello this is Isabella Swan. Is Jacob there, please?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. I'm subbing for Mr. Black today. He's taking a day off."

I told Mr. Frost goodbye and dialed Jake's cell instead. His voicemail picked up. "Hey Jake, I just called your classroom and was told you took today off. I hope you're okay. Call me later, okay? …Umm, on second thought, it's Valentine's Day so that might not be a good idea," I laughed, hoping he wouldn't take offense to my teasing. "Just kidding, call me anyway."

By afternoon there had been many students inquiring about the flowers on my desk, making me edgy and impatient. In fact many of the students and faculty in the school had received Valentine gifts at school throughout the day, causing gossip and chatter that interrupted lessons. Louise stopped into my classroom during lunch with a bouquet of red and white roses from Eric. She commented on my flowers and we both chatted curiously about what our guys might have planned for the evening.

I was relieved when the final bell rang. I pulled out of the school parking lot and sped to the mall. The parking lot was crowded but I managed to pull into a parking place and made it into the mall in record time. At the greeting card store I was surrounded my oblivious looking men who picked through the sparse shelves looking for a card for their sweetheart. I glanced at a few cards and opted to forgo the traditional greeting card and write something heartfelt myself.

The jewelry store contained the same mix of vague appearing men, perusing the cases, as well as harried employees darting from one side to another in an attempt to assist all of the last-minute shoppers. I didn't even bother to stop. I continued on to the gourmet shop and chose an array of gourmet chocolates, and coffees. I asked the clerk to package them in a picnic style basket, which she assured me could be utilized afterward.

Next I stopped at the music store and purchased a box set of classical music on CD. Many of the songs were composed by Debussy, who I knew he loved. After having his gifts both gift wrapped at the customer service counter in the mall I removed my laptop from the case and sat at a table in the food court and composed a personal note for Edward in lieu of a greeting card. I placed the document on a flash drive and made one last stop in the Print Shop to have them print my note on stationery paper and place in a festive envelope.

In an hour I had everything finished and was headed back home. I walked in the door carrying my brief case and the shopping bag with Edward's gifts. I could hear water running so I figured he was upstairs in the shower. I placed his gifts on the coffee table and snuck into the kitchen to see if I could find what we were having for dinner. There was nothing obvious waiting to be cooked in the fridge.

I quickly climbed the stairs and changed out of my work clothes, opting for a comfortable velour sweat suit. He did say a _casual meal at home_, after all. If I found plans changed, I could always put on something dressier. I padded back down the stairs in my slippers and sat at the kitchen table sorting mail.

**_Edward's POV_**

The day had seemed to last so long between calls, meetings and answering emails, so by the time I got home, a shower was much needed. Afterwards, I pulled on my jeans and a white button down shirt, then rubbed my hair with a towel to dry it. I brushed my teeth and opted not to shave; remembering Bella didn't mind the slight stubble on my face. I took the towel and wiped the steam from the mirror, checking to make sure I looked okay before going downstairs.

As I descended the staircase and noticed her car was in the driveway. "_Bella_?" I called.

"I'm in the kitchen," she answered.

She must have been home for a while because I noticed she had changed out of her work clothes. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. My lips descended to hers for a gentle, sensuous kiss. She sighed into my mouth as I gently began to place soft kisses on her lips. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she replied as we continued to hold each other. "What's for dinner?"

"Nothing spectacular, I'm afraid. We had so many large meals last week I thought something simple might be a good idea. Is pizza okay?"

Her smile was warm and genuine. "That sounds perfect."

I released her reluctantly and went to find my cell phone so I could order the pizza. "They'll be here in a half hour. I thought we could have wine with the pizza and eat by candlelight." While we waited, I removed the chilled wine from the fridge and two glasses from the cabinet. We pulled the couch cushions onto the floor so we could use the coffee table to eat from. Bella lit candles and I lit the fireplace for some extra ambiance.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, as she moved the large paper shopping bag off the coffee table, placing it on the floor beside the couch.

"It's for you. Would you like to have it now or after dinner?" She smiled flirtily.

Just then the doorbell rang. "After dinner…" I answered, walking to answer the door. I brought the pizza inside and found Bella had turned off the lights and was sitting on the cushions waiting for me. I set the pizza box on the table and sat beside her. I watched her face as she opened the box. Inside was a large, heart-shaped, pepperoni pizza.

She smiled in surprise. "Edward, that's so sweet."

I shrugged, "They were having a special promotion and since it was easy and fit the mood, I figured, why not?" I took a slice out for her and held it in my hands, mere inches from her mouth. "Take a bite."

She smiled, eyes sparkling in the candle light as she leaned her mouth into the steaming slice and took a bite. "Mmm," she hummed, "It's hot and delicious. But, I can feed myself, you know." She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"It's more romantic this way," I explained and she laughed. We took turns feeding each other until we each had eaten two slices and finished one glass of wine.

"Time for gifts." I told her.

She swallowed her last bite of pizza and shook her head. "You already gave me flowers today; I hope you didn't get me anything else!"

My eyes widened at her. "You didn't really expect me to stop there, did you?" I teased.

"I guess I hoped you would…"

"No chance. I love buying things for you. _You know that_."

"Will you let me give you your gifts first?" She asked. I nodded and she took the shopping bag from her side of the couch and lifted it in between us. She handed me a square box, wrapped in dark red paper.

Inside was a box set of classical music on CD. "This is quite a collection. I love it, thank you." I leaned in and kissed her cheek. The second package was a heavy basket. When I opened the red metallic gift wrap the basket contained more than a dozen boxes of various gourmet chocolates and several bags of designer coffee.

"This is perfect, Bella. Why don't I go brew us some coffee and then we can share some chocolate for dessert." She agreed and I quickly started the coffee while she put the pizza away and took care of our plates and poured the rest of the wine into our glasses.

I sat down beside her and opened a box of dark chocolate with raspberry filling. I picked up one piece and held it to her lips. Her mouth opened and she leaned forward to take a bite, letting her lips brush my fingertips seductively. I put the other half of the bitten confection into my mouth and placed a warm kiss to her lips. The taste of Bella against my lips… chocolate mingling with her delicious flavor, made me fill with desire for her.

She pulled away from our kiss and handed me a red envelope. "I wrote a card for you," she blushed. "Why don't you read it and I'll go pour our coffees?" She stood and left for the kitchen as I tore into the envelope.

Inside was a white card, printed in elegant script that read:

_My dearest Edward,_

_My whole life has changed so drastically in the past few months._

_ You have brought me such happiness and joy by returning to me._

_ I never would have imagined my heart could hold so much love and gratitude as it does for you. _

_The gift of your love is more than I ever could have dreamed. Thank you for sharing your life with me. _

_I'll love you always,_

_Bella_

My breath caught in my throat at her beautiful words. She walked into the room and I was entranced by her beauty. She set the coffees on the table and I whisked her into my arms and buried my lips into hers, desperate to show her how in love with her I was.

"Bella that was beautiful. I love you so much." I breathed into her neck, finding it difficult to contain my emotion. I reached into the side pocket of the couch and took out her card.

**_Bella's POV_**

I opened the pink envelope and inside was a beautiful pictured greeting card with a sweet poetic verse, typical of the type you find in stores on Valentine's Day. The handwritten message on the bottom is where my eyes immediately focused.

_Bella,_

_My first and only love. _

_I have never been happier than I have been when I'm with you. _

_You are my entire life, my whole world. I am nothing without you. _

_Yesterday … Today … Forever!_

_Yours,_

_Edward_

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked up from the card and saw his green eyes staring back at me. "I love you, B…" he began, but I silenced him with my lips.

Edward returned my kiss and then pulled away slightly. "Mmm," he sighed, "I still haven't given you your gift."

I pulled away from him reluctantly and he held out a small box in his right hand. It was wrapped in white paper with tiny printed hearts all over it. My hand took the box and I tore the paper open. I lifted the cover and inside was a beautiful white-gold pendant on a matching rope chain. The pendant had two curved strips of shimmering white-gold, one longer than the other, and in between them were three vertically set round diamonds. I gasped in surprise at the beauty of the gems. They were gleaming and the facets caught the reflecting light from the candles and fireplace, shining brilliant rays around our faces as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Edward, it's so beautiful." I whispered.

He leaned in and touched his first finger to each of the diamonds. "_Yesterday, today, and forever." _

Tears continued to pool in my eyes and I couldn't speak. When I looked back up into his eyes, I saw tears glistening there as well and I was overwhelmed with emotion. He removed the necklace from the box and lifted my hair to hook it around my neck. The cold metal settled on my skin and he slid the chain through his fingers, ending on the pendant, right above my cleavage. His eyes traveled to his fingertips and he dipped into the V of my sweatshirt. He smiled as slowly stroked his fingers up and then down again between my breasts. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

He took my hand in his, our fingers intertwined and we joined our lips once more. His fingers moved from my cleavage, along my collar bones and up into my hair. The feel of his hands on my skin set me on fire.

"Lie down for me," he requested.

I grasped the zipper on my sweatshirt and pulled it down, exposing my white lace bra. I slid my arms out of the sleeves and tossed it across the room, then lay down in front of him. I watched his eyes travel over my chest and abdomen and when they rested on my waist I elevated my hips and slid down the bottoms I was wearing, revealing lace panties that matched the bra.

He shook his head in apparent amazement. "You get more beautiful every second, Bella." He leaned his head over and kissed the middle of my stomach. His warm breath felt like silk across my skin. I moaned in between my own ragged breathing as I felt his tongue flicked out dampen my heated skin. I could hear his heart rate increase as he kissed his way up to my mouth. I pulled his neck closer to me and he rolled over on top of me and I began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his muscled chest.

"I want you," I told him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Mmm, I love it when you tell me that," he replied, tugging his jeans down, revealing black silk boxers.

I ran my hands over the smooth fabric covering his backside and pulled his hips closer to mine. His throat let out a deep groan, fueling my desire. I rocked myself against him until I was desperate with need for him. Using all of my strength, I pushed his shoulders up to a sitting position. He flashed me a questioning look before I stood up in front of him. I slowly slid down my panties and unsnapped my bra, letting it fall from my shoulders seductively. I watched his eyes as he gazed up at me, and the love I felt for him was unreal.

I kneeled down in front of him and his lips joined mine once more. He lifted his hips and pulled his boxers down, taking a second to put on a condom. His hands leaned onto the cushions on the floor behind me as he started to crawl back above me. Instead, I pushed my hands back onto his shoulders and shook my head to him, redirecting the angle of our bodies.

I pushed him back upright, his back touching the couch and straddled him, gliding him into my hot passage. He gasped when I was able to sit completely on his lap, hooking my feet behind him to allowing me more leverage. I gripped his shoulders tightly and kissed his wet mouth.

Tongues intertwined, sweat beaded on our writhing bodies and amazing sounds were echoing through the living room as we both drove each other to ecstasy. His fullness fit snugly within me, perfectly aligned as always. Our eyes were locked and we both watched intently as the other reached climax, pushing and pulling together until every last need and want was satisfied…

Feeling sleepy, I lifted my head slightly from Edward's shoulder, gazing at the fire. I had almost completely died down. We had made love twice and afterwards, collapsed onto the cushions, spent. I could hear a quiet snore coming from this incredible, sleeping man beside me. My body, having been covered in sweat earlier, was starting to feel chilled. I moved my mouth to kiss his chiseled jaw and he stirred, snapping his eyes open.

"It's getting cold down here, let's go to bed." I raised my body from the floor and took his hand as he stood to join me. We walked hand in hand to our room and just before I dozed off into oblivion, I whispered. "Thank you for the wonderful gifts, Edward. I love you so much."

"I love you…" he mumbled sleepily before pulling me into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew... is it getting hot in here, or is it me? <strong>

**Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. **

**Up next: Bella and Edward have dinner at Alice and Emmett's. What happened with Jake and Marie? More next time, hopefully it won't be so long between updates. Until then Happy Reading! **


	41. Chapter 39

**Happy New Year! **

**I'm embarrassed to say that it's been three whole weeks since I updated and this was not my intention. This story and all of my readers mean a lot to me and I hate to disappoint anyone. **

**This chapter is short but explains some important details, including an explaination of what happened to Jake and Marie. I am sorry to say that this is un-beta-ed, so I apologize in advance for any errors. My beta is fabulous, but has a job in retail and has just been through the busy Holiday season. I didn't want to wait any longer to publish this, since it is a very short chapter, I figured I would go ahead and update. **

**I didn't want you all to think I had forgotten this story. So here is Alice's dinner party and a little insight into a weakness of Edward's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

_**Bella's POV**_

I stepped into the bedroom wrapped in a towel and walked to the closet to take out clothes. Edward was sitting on the bed, putting on his watch as he ran his hand through his wet, messy hair. I turned to look at him.

"You're sure Alice said dress casual?" I questioned.

He smiled at me, "Yes, she said casual and when I asked her if she really meant it she said it again. I promise you, Bella. Jeans are fine."

I nodded in agreement as I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a warm sweater. I quickly dried my hair and put on makeup before Edward and I were hurrying down the stairs and out the door.

When we arrived, Emmett answered the door, wearing a pair of athletic pants and a white long sleeve T shirt, showing off his prominent muscles. He gave me a tight hug and Edward a one-arm-slap-on-the-back hug. "I see you listened to my wife when she said casual," he joked. "I actually didn't believe her at first."

"We didn't either but Edward said she was quite insistent."

"Insistent about what?" Alice inquired, skipping into the kitchen with Emma on her hip.

We all greeted each other with hugs and went into the living room for drinks. Alice placed Emma in her bouncer while Emmett poured us all a drink and then we all sat down. "I wanted it to be casual because Emma is here. She loves to play on the floor and I figured I couldn't chase her if I was wearing a dress, so we might as well all be casual.

"In that case, I'll sit her and keep her company." Edward replied before squatting beside Emma's bouncer and making faces at her. She returned the gesture laughing merrily at him.

"Did Marie take the night off?" I asked.

"She actually took the past few days off," Emmett answered. "She hasn't worked since

Saturday."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I haven't heard from Jake all weekend."

"Maybe they took some time off and went away. I haven't seen Marie's Landover leave the yard in a few days."

I had a hard time imagining them going away for the weekend. Since I knew that Marie and Jake weren't intimate, it didn't seem likely that they'd go away together. I shrugged my questions off and continued polite conversation with the others.

Alice had made several trays of hot appetizers so we could snack while we all chatted and played with Emma. Emmett kept pouring drinks for us while Alice continued to fill the tray with snacks. I stopped after my second drink so I could drive home safely. Allowing Edward to indulge as Emmett persistently shoved drinks in his hand.

Emma was happy and smiling until she eventually began to yawn widely. "Want me to rock her?" Edward asked in a hopeful tone.

"If you do, could you take her to her room?" Alice begged, "I'm trying to get her used to falling asleep in her own room. She's missed Marie and sometimes has a hard time transitioning from her bedroom here and her bedroom in Marie's apartment." Edward agreed and we all told Emma good night before he carried her upstairs to her room.

"Let me help you clean up," I offered Alice.

We walked into the kitchen while Emmett put Emma's toys away and picked up our glasses and the serving dishes from the living room. He helped us load the dishwasher and Alice and I washed the baking sheets and were drying them when we heard the door from downstairs open.

"Well, nice to see you two didn't disappear off the face of the planet," I heard Emmett joke and Jacob laugh cheerfully.

I put the dish towel on the counter and turned the corner just as he spoke up. "Bella's car is outside, is she here?"

"Hey Jake," I smiled, noticing him standing at the top of the stairs with his arm around Marie's shoulders. "Hi, Marie."

"Bella! Good to see you. Sorry I didn't return your phone calls …" There was a sneaky smile on Jake's face as he cut off his sentence.

I raised an eyebrow at him and opened my mouth to speak before I realized there was a very specific, almost devious glimmer in his eye. I snapped my mouth shut wondering what was going on.

"Marie!" Alice danced into the room excitedly. "We've missed you. Would you two like a drink of something to eat? We've just finished and would be happy to reheat something for you."

"Nothing for me, thank you." Jake commented, white teeth shining brightly.

"No thank you; we just ate a short while ago." Marie blushed.

Jake didn't break eye contact with me and I suddenly decided he wasn't going to spill so I'd better ask. I cleared my throat. "Is there something you want to say, Jake?"

"Um, not really…" He tightened his arm around Marie's shoulders and she curved into his side. It was then that I noticed a beam of light reflect off of his left hand ring finger.

My mouth feel open just as realization dawned on both Jake's and Marie's faces. "Jacob Black! YOU GOT MARRIED!" I screamed.

Alice released a loud gasp of joy and put her hands up over her mouth. "You did, didn't you?"

Marie smiled and turned away from Jake momentarily to hold out her left hand, showing us a shining platinum band with a tastefully-large round diamond solitaire above it. Alice emitted another gasp and I put my arms around Jake, pulling him into a hug. Happy tears began to gather in my eyes as I let go of Jake so I could hug Marie.

"Congratulations you guys. I'm so shocked! Why didn't you tell me?" I slapped Jake's arm playfully.

He answered with a smirk. "We eloped, Bella. It's supposed to be a secret."

Emmett hadn't spoken a word but rounded the corner from the bar with a bottle of champagne, which he promptly un-corked and began pouring flutes for the six of us. "I understand congratulations are in order. Why don't we sit down and you can tell us all about it."

I realized Edward was still upstairs with Emma and told Jake not to say a word until we returned. I went up the stairs into Emma's nursery. There was a small, dimly lit limp on the dresser. Edward was sound asleep in the large rocking chair with Emma wrapped snugly in her blanket. She was also sound asleep, laying her head on his shoulder.

**_Edward's POV_**

I was comfortable and relaxed. I had the sensation of floating in the air my body felt weightless. There was suddenly a warm touch on my shoulder. My peaceful feeling was leaving and consciousness was returning. I opened my eyes to find Bella standing beside me, her hand on my shoulder and a gentle smile on her face. "She's asleep, and so were you," she whispered.

I tilted my head to the side to see the Emma's tiny mouth drooling on my shoulder. I smiled as I rocked forward, lifting her gently and putting her carefully into her crib. I covered her back with a small blanket and lifted her crib side before taking Bella's hand and leaving the room. I stretched and yawned, "I didn't mean to fall asleep. It must have been all of those drinks Emmett pumped into me. Let's go home so I can crash."

Bella shook her head. "We can't go home yet. Jake and Marie are downstairs and have some news."

I followed Bella into the living room and joined her on the couch. Emmett handed me a champagne flute and I glanced around the room in a confused state. Was I still half asleep, or was everyone unusually quiet?"

"I want to promise a toast to Jacob and Marie. They have joined Alice and me … in the status of MATRIMONY!" Emmett's voice boomed and I jumped, nearly spilling my champagne. "Congrats you two! May you have many years of happiness."

"Hear, hear!" Alice chimed.

We all joined glasses and then tipped them up to take a sip. "Congratulations Jacob, Marie." I swallowed. "Can I assume this was a sudden decision?"

Jacob nodded. "We eloped. I proposed on Friday night, she accepted and we flew to Las Vegas immediately."

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "That is so romantic! Tell us about Las Vegas, Marie. Where was the wedding?"

Marie sat closer to the edge of the large chair she shared with Jacob. "We were married in Cupid's Wedding Chapel. It was just the two of us, of course…"

"You know it's really not fair that you didn't have a wedding so I could plan the reception!" Alice complained in mock-disgust.

"Neither of us wanted that, Alice. Once we made our minds up we bought our tickets, I called to let you know I need a few days off and we flew out of Seattle a few hours later. By midnight that night I was walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown, which they rented to us, along with Jake's tuxedo. When I unpack I'll show you the pictures, we bought a small photo album."

Marie went on to explain in more detail what the whole Vegas wedding experience was like. I sat and watched amusedly as the three women discussed their trip in excruciating detail. I was starting to yawn when Bella noticed and spoke up. "I'd better get Edward home. Thanks to Emmett, he drank way too much tonight." She scolded.

She gave Jacob a hug and kissed him on the cheek, then gave Marie a hug and congratulated them both again. As we told everyone good night I heard Bella promise to have the newlyweds over for dinner soon so they could again regale us with their elopement tale.

Bella drove home as planned and walked with me into the house and up to bed. "That was a really great night. I'm sorry you were so tired that you fell asleep with Emma. We should have told Alice to make plans another night when we weren't working the next day."

"Mm Hm," I acknowledged as I closed my eyes and turned over onto my side, facing Bella.

"Sweet dreams, my love." She replied, leaning in and kissing me firmly on the lips.

"I love you, too, Bella." I answered incoherently before I felt her hand stroke along my jaw. She pulled herself closer to my lips for another long kiss before laying her head on my chest and curling into my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Any opinion on Jake and Marie's elopement? I didn't want to go into details about their honeymoon for personal reasons. Maybe eventually there will be a lemon from Jake's POV or even Marie's but it will be an outtake, not part of my regular writing. I am still undecided but have had some readers show interest so if you let me know what you think and i'll consider it.<strong>

**Up Next: We see a side of Bella that we haven't seen before. Any guesses what personality trait that might be? **

**Review please! Next upate will be quicker than three weeks from now. I promise! XOXO~D**


	42. Chapter 40

**Thank you to all of my readers. Stats for this story are improving steadily, and even though I haven't been updating as often as I'd like, I'm noticing readers increasing! ~~~~~:D (once again, that's my happy dance) ~~~~~~:D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 40<span>**

_Edward s POV_

Mid-February started another intense round of events for the Collaboration. I scheduled a Collaboration wide meeting one afternoon and when I arrived, I noticed everyone was present except Bella. I closed the door and began the meeting on time, not wanting to make everyone wait. I had asked each of the classes to give an update of what they were currently working on.

The art teachers were preparing for their exhibit at the local library in a few weeks, so I had them give details about their event. I had received the contract from the library about their room rental and had to iron out a few details with their director before we finalized the agreement.

The next update came from the music instructors. Each of them had separate events scheduled between now and spring, and they gave updates about their various performances. It appeared everything was well organized.

Lastly was an update from the photography teacher, Victoria. Just as she stood up to speak the door to the conference room opened and Bella stepped in. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had a student who stayed after class for help." She whispered as she found herself a seat.

Victoria smiled widely at me. "Before I begin I want to take a moment to thank you, Edward for everything you are doing for our classes. I think I speak for this entire room when I saw we appreciate you. Don't you all agree?" She batted her eyelashes in an annoying manner as the room applauded.

"Thank you all. I am only doing my job, however," I replied.

"Oh you are too modest." She giggled and put her hand on my shoulder. "The exposure you have given to our school in the community is amazing."

It was apparent to me, and probably everyone else in the room that she was attempting to flirt, _and not very well, I might add_. I rolled my eyes inwardly, hoping she would stop. I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the scene before me. I could feel Bella's glare on my face as I avoided making eye contact with her. She certainly wouldn't find this amusing.

"Any-who" Victoria continued in a childish voice, her hand still on my shoulder, "The next event for photography is an exhibit and seminar in Seattle tomorrow. Edward and I will be attending this together. We are hoping to learn some new presentation ideas for our end of the year exhibit here."

I stood up and thankfully she removed her hand from my shoulder and took her seat. "Thank you everyone for the updates. We will meet at the same time next week. As Victoria said, I will be out of the building tomorrow for the exhibit in Seattle. I will be returning to work on Wednesday. Please leave a message if you need to reach me and I will try to check email and phone messages tomorrow during break times."

Everyone stood to exit the conference room but Victoria stayed seated. "Edward, I'd like to talk over a few details with you for tomorrow's trip. Do you have a minute?" She continued to bat her eyelashes at me, which was incredibly annoying.

"Um, yes, sure." I sat back down and watched as the teachers left the room. Bella's eyes were wide and her face was taught as she walked out. I could tell she wasn't happy.

"So, what time do you think we need to leave in the morning?" Victoria asked.

"The seminar begins at nine a.m. so I would say six o'clock should give us plenty of time. Do you want to ride with me?"

"Ooh, I've never ridden in a Viper. That sounds like fun." She winked one eye at me.

"I can meet you here at six, if that's okay?" I inquired impatiently.

"Yes, I'll be here. Oh! Do you think maybe we should plan to stay overnight? If the seminar runs over it could be very late before we get home. I wouldn't want you to be too tired to drive all that way after a long day."

_She was too transparent_. "I'll be fine. I have other work to attend to now, since I'll be away tomorrow. See you in the morning." I spoke over my shoulder as I walked out the door. I noticed her face appeared dejected. "Bye" she waved just her fingers at me as I turned the corner.

_Bella's POV_

I almost didn't go into the meeting since I was arriving late and didn't want to interrupt. After I entered the room I decided maybe I should have skipped it after all. Victoria was speaking and it appeared she was more focused on shamelessly flirting with Edward than giving an update of her class.

The way she was going about it was ridiculous. There was nothing subtle about her body language, sugary sweet voice or the way she was touching his shoulder. _It made me cringe._ It took all of my self-control not to pummel her into the floor!

I glared at Edward who, conveniently, avoided my gaze. After he adjourned the meeting, I heard Victoria ask him to stay so she could discuss their business trip the next day. I wanted to ask if I could speak to him as well, hoping that would put an end to her blatant attempt at seduction. But I decided I would let him handle her and I shot him an angry look as I left the room.

I walked down the hall and into my classroom and became increasingly wary of leaving Edward in that room with Victoria. I wasn't worried about him being unfaithful at all. _I trusted him implicitly_.

But I kept thinking that if we had admitted we were in a committed relationship with each other, this probably wouldn't be happening. I knew Edward was apprehensive to do that and it made sense that the school board wouldn't approve of two co-workers being in involved. But if we had been able to admit to our love for each other here at work, I would have made it clear that _Edward was taken_. My stomach churned uncomfortably as I paced the floor. I looked at the clock and noticed it was time to go home. I picked up my bags and keys to lock my classroom door and just as I was about to leave, Edward was at my door.

He smiled at me. "Hey Baby," he spoke so softly that I knew no one else would hear him. "What did you think of the meeting?" His smile reached up to his eyes.

I scowled at him. "Are you trying to be funny? I was not impressed." I opened the door all the way and let him in, closing it behind us so we could talk in private.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sure that made you uncomfortable," he explained.

"Uncomfortable would be an understatement." I replied curtly. I turned my back and walked toward the back of the classroom, so we were less visible from the door.

"… I hope you know that I did nothing to encourage her." He followed me toward the back of the room and looked lovingly into my eyes. He was trying very hard to reassure me while maintaining his professional composure.

"I wouldn't be surprised if every woman in this building was attracted to you. Most don't need very much to encourage them." I replied sarcastically. He gave me a questioning look so I admitted, "I know that you didn't encourage her, Edward. I just hate the way she was looking at you. It reminded me of a dog in a butcher shop window."

He choked back a laugh. "It doesn't shock me anymore. Women used to act like that in London all the time. It gets a big sickening after a while. I'm not flattered by it in the least."

"That's not very comforting to know that women hit on you all the time. It's even less comforting to know that you have to be Seattle with _her_ all day tomorrow. I don't like feeling like this." I was jealous and I couldn't admit it out loud to him.

He took my hand and stepped closer to me, flashing one of his glorious smiles. His eyes appeared to be burning with emotion. "You know better than to be jealous, right?"

I stared back into his eyes knowing _that look_ was reserved only for me. I flushed with embarrassment and swallowed hard. "I do know better. I know how faithful you are. But that doesn't change the way I feel. I really hate that other women look at you that way. If everyone knew about us, _if we could admit that we are together_, I would feel better. I just hate having to keep you a secret. I want everyone to know that you're mine." I admitted in a frustrated tone.

He leaned over closely and whispered in my ear." Bella, you know that I will only _ever_ want you, right?"

My breath caught in my throat. "Yes," I whispered.

"I want to remind you of something ..." He cleared his throat and glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching us. He reached his right hand out and tucked my hair behind my ear, then leaned forward again. "Tonight, it's going to be you I'm in bed with." He leaned even closer to me. "It's going to be your lips I kiss goodnight." His lips were almost touching my ear as he whispered, "It's going to be _you_ … I make love to." His warm breath washed over me and made my legs feel like jelly. I could barely think straight. I opened my eyes and looked at his unfaltering, gorgeous smile. "I'll see you at home," he replied, raising his eyebrows at me. Then he turned and walked out the door.

_Edward's POV_

After I left Bella's classroom I went straight to my office. I packed up my laptop and briefcase for the seminar and then walked out to my car. I knew Bella would probably be home before me and it was my turn to cook. I decided to pick up Chinese take-out for dinner. I could spend the time I usually spent cooking with Bella instead. I knew tomorrow would be a long day for me. I had to wake up by five a.m. and be in Seattle for the entire day. She deserved my full attention tonight and I was going to do everything possible to make sure that happened.

When I walked in the door I saw Bella up on the step-stool in the pantry. "Hey Babe," I heard her call, her head in the cupboard. "I was thinking of something quick for dinner. I could make chicken salad for sandwiches…" She turned around as she reached the bottom.

I smiled at her as she noticed the food bag in my hands. "Or we could have take-out. _Wow, you read my mind_!" She returned my smile.

"Not exactly." I laughed. "I just wanted something easy. Come sit with me." I pulled out chopsticks and placed the containers on the kitchen table.

We ate together and when we were done Bella folded up the containers to put the left overs in the refrigerator. "So, what time do you have to leave in the morning?" She asked.

"I want to leave the school by six."

She nodded her head. "Um, are you riding with Victoria?"

I shook my head and laughed lightly. "No. She is riding with me."

I saw an expression of envy flash across Bella's face. "Do you think that's a good idea, Edward? I wonder how she will act alone in a car with you for three hours each way." Her tone was tainted with jealousy.

"You're adorable when you're jealous." I smiled sincerely at her and stroked her cheek with my fingertips. "Anyway, I highly doubt she is going to try anything. If there is any indication of that you can rest assured that I will set her straight. Please don't be concerned."

She let out a deep breath and nodded to me. "I'm going to work on the laundry while I read over some homework."

I went into the office to do some work myself before bedtime. Then I organized my briefcase once again and turned off the desk lamp. When I went into the living room, Bella was folding laundry and reading some of her student's work at the same time. I sat down on the couch beside her and helped her finish folding.

"I can finish this in the morning," she told me, leaving the papers on the coffee table and dropping a pair of socks into the laundry basket. She slid closer to me on the couch and leaned in to give me a kiss. "I've been waiting to see if you were going to make good on that promise you made me this afternoon."

I smirked as her lips pressed into mine once again. "Do I ever break a promise to you?"

She shook her head. "No but it's not really bedtime yet…"

"Like that ever stopped us," I suggested taking her hand.

I followed her upstairs and went into the bedroom first to get my suit and tie ready for my early morning departure, while Bella used the bathroom. When she came back into the bedroom she was wearing an adorable, long purple, satin nightgown. I almost pulled her into the bed right then. But first I took my turn in the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth. I re-entered the bedroom wearing only a towel around my waist.

I found Bella sitting up on her side of the bed, reading. I slid in beside her and she put the book down and turned toward me. "Mmm, you smell delicious." She told me as she began kissing my neck.

I sighed as I enjoyed the feeling of her lips on my neck. I pressed her down into the bed and leaned my weight onto her slightly. She felt incredible under me and I couldn't resist running my hands up under her nightgown and stroking her skin. "You are so soft," I whispered into her throat as I lifted the nightgown over her head and slid the towel from my waist. She was moaning in agreement as I rose above her.

An hour later we laid side by side, a layer of perspiration covered our bodies. Our lovemaking was affectionate and sweet. She laid there, running her fingers through my hair as I closed my eyes in exhaustion. I bent my neck and gave her one last gentle kiss, sweeping my lips across her jaw and resting at her ear. "I love you," I reminded.

"Thank you for loving me, Edward."

"The pleasure is all mine, Baby."

Then we curled into each other's embrace as sleep overtook us.

It was five a.m. and my feet hit the floor the second my alarm went off. In the pale moonlight I glanced at Bella, sleeping in the bed beside me. The remnants of our passionate lovemaking from the night before were still fresh in my mind. I reluctantly pulled myself away from her and went to take my shower. As soon as I was done I went down and started coffee. I poured myself a cup and went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

I dressed in my suit, white dress shirt and tie. When I sat on the bed to put on my socks, I noticed Bella's bare shoulder was exposed. Desire began to impair my concentration. I leaned toward her and kissed her shoulder, then dragged my lips across to her shoulder blades. I pulled her hair up and kissed up to the back of her neck.

"Mmm," she sighed. She rolled over and faced me, hair covering her face. I brushed the hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You're all ready. Are you leaving now?" She observed.

"Not quite yet. Just watching you sleep took my attention for a minute." I admitted.

"You do that to me every morning." She smiled sleepily. "What time do you think you'll be home?" She asked.

"Probably around nine. I definitely won't be home for dinner."

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I really have a bad feeling about you being gone with Victoria. The way she was acting yesterday really made me uneasy. She showed no shame flirting with you in that conference room full of people. Just the idea of you being alone in a car with her makes me crazy. It's clear to me - _she wants you…"_

I cut her off. "She can't have me, though." I kissed her forehead.

"That doesn't mean she won't try. Don't underestimate her. Women on the prowl are relentless." Her face turned serious, she was worried.

"I'll be very careful, I promise." I could tell by the look on her face that this didn't ease her mind.

She nodded and rose out of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Let me know before you leave, ok?"

"I'll be in to kiss you goodbye in a few minutes." I watched her gorgeous body retreat into the bathroom as I reached for my shoes.

I heard the shower start as I began untying one shoe. I instantly began thinking of how beautiful she was. Just the sight of her walking naked into the bathroom distracted me. I glanced at the clock. Twenty-five minutes before I had to be at the school. _That was plenty of time …_

She had left the bathroom door open and steam was rising from around the shower curtain. I pulled the curtain over and stepped in beside her. "Edward!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing? You were all dressed a minute ago."

"I want you. I couldn't wait to have you." I put my arms around her, pulled her in close and plunged my tongue into her hot mouth. I kissed her like that until she was gasping for breath.

"I thought you had to leave soon." She argued.

"I don't care if I'm late. I need you. _Right now._ The pull you have on me is undeniable. You _own_ me, Bella. My body, my heart, my whole life."

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her slightly as she wound her legs around my waist. I made love to her against the shower wall, thrusting desperately and deeply into her heat. My arms held her close as she gripped the back of my shoulders with her hands. Our cries of pleasure echoed through the bathroom, fueling my desire. Her release came within minutes and mine followed.

There was nothing in this world like the feeling of Bella writhing in climax, as I held her tight in my arms. "I love you, Isabella." I whispered in her ear as she shuddered against my skin in orgasm.

I told her goodbye with wet kisses along her lips, chin and jaw as I grabbed a towel and dried off quickly. I tugged my clothes back on over my damp skin and hurried out the door.

"Call me later, Babe." She smiled beautifully, her wet hair dripping down her shoulders. The last thing I saw as I left the yard was Bella, her body drenched, wearing only a towel. She blew me a kiss and closed the door as I pulled my car out of the driveway.

Victoria's SUV was in the faculty parking lot as soon as I pulled in. She was drumming her fingers on her steering wheel. I leaned over and opened the passenger side door for her. "I thought you wanted to leave at six." She said, climbing in my car.

"I did." I told her.

She smiled widely, annoying me already. "You're all wet. What happened, did you just get out of the shower?"

I smirked to myself and simply nodded at her as I turned onto the highway.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffy, everyone! I had to do it.<strong>

**More on Edward and Victoria's trip to Seattle next chapter. Any opinions on Bella's reaction to Victoria's flirting? **

**Reviews make me happier than thinking about a quickie morning shower with Edward! ;^)**

**See you next time!**


	43. Chapter 41

**I knew I couldn't wait until Sunday to post this chapter. I left you hanging long enough. Now you get to find out what happened on Edward and Victoria's trip to Seattle.**

**This is a shorter chapter than some but some interesting things happenening with our characters. Enjoy and if you feel like it, I'd love a review afterwards.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 41<span>**

**_Bella's POV_**

Edward's impromptu lovemaking this morning had me glowing. As I dried my hair in the bathroom mirror I noticed there was still a slight blush to my cheeks. There was a sense of urgency in the way he pushed me against the shower wall. He had never been that way with me before. It was almost animalistic.

Not that he hurt me at all. On the contrary, it was actually very exciting. I could definitely handle the slightly rough edge to Edwards's lovemaking. I could feel minor soreness on my back, near my tailbone, _likely from all the slamming into the shower wall_. I smiled to myself, daydreaming about exploring this type of playfulness with Edward, occasionally. _Or possibly more often than that_.

I finished getting ready for work and arrived early, deciding to rearrange desks in my classroom. I whistled happily as I finished lining up the last of the chairs.

"Wow, someone's happy this morning." Jake's voice called from the front of the room.

I looked up and smiled at him. "It's not such a bad thing to be a morning person, Jacob"

"The funny thing is, I know you're _not_ a morning person, Isabella," he retorted.

"Maybe today I am," I challenged.

He eyed me suspiciously. "I highly doubt that! But you are kinda looking like your man made you a happy woman." He winked at me.

My face blushed intensely and I slapped him on the arm. "Yeah, and you'd notice because you only just started getting some," I teased.

"Touché," he replied. "Anyway, I stopped in to see if you and Edward wanted to go out with Marie and me tonight. We both have the evening off and thought pizza and a movie was a good idea on a cold Tuesday night."

"Sorry, we can't tonight. Edward's away for a seminar in Seattle today. He won't be home until late."

"Well, you can always come along."

"I don't want to intrude. You are newlyweds, after all…"

"You wouldn't be intruding. Come with us, Bella."

I agreed and he told me that he and Marie would pick me up around five o'clock. I was relieved that I'd have something to do tonight, other than sit home and worry about Edward being alone with Victoria.

In between my first and second period class I heard my phone vibrate on my desk. I picked it up and saw a text from Edward:

_Hey, Baby. _

_Just wanted to tell you how much I love you. _

_Have a great day. _

I took a minute while y students were coming in the door to text him back:

_Thanks, Babe. I love you too. _

_Hope you also have a good day._

_Victoria isn't making moves on you, is she?_

Thankfully it was only a second later and he responded:

_Not at all. _

_See you tonight._

I was relieved to hear that. I went on to teach y class and didn't think about Victoria for the rest of the day. Before I knew it the day was over. I walked out at 4 p.m. exactly. As I drove home I sent a text to Edward:

_How's the seminar?_

His reply came almost immediately:

_Boring! I can't wait until it's over._

_Thankfully my morning shower with you gave me_

_Something to keep my mind occupied for the day._

_XOXO_

I could feel myself blushing as I sent back:

_I know what you mean. _

_I had my mind on you all day._

When I arrived home I put on jeans and a sweater. I finished folding the laundry that I had left in the living room the night before. Then I tidied up the house a little before Jake and Marie showed up at five. We decided on an early showing of an action movie that was playing in Port Angeles.

"How was Emma today?" I asked Marie.

"She was good. I had her in her saucer today. Her legs are getting so strong. I wouldn't be surprised if she walks early."

I noticed Marie's hand was holding tight onto Jake's as it rested on the console between them. I was so happy that he had found her. They were so perfectly suited. He deserved to be in a stable relationship and not hanging out at the Road House with the guys every night, picking up random women.

We found that the movie theater wasn't crowded at all. We chose our seats and chatted while we waited for the movie to start. While the movie played I noticed Marie's head resting on Jake's shoulder. It was so romantic to watch the two of them together. When the movie ended I noticed Edward had sent me a text an hour before.

_On my way home. See you around 9:00._

_I love you._

I responded:

_Ok, thanks for letting me know._

_I'm out with Jake and Marie _

_For a movie and pizza. _

_See you later. Love you too._

While we ate our pizza we chatted more about Emma. It was clear that Marie loved children, and she was very good with Emma. She told me how she had always wanted a big family. Growing up an only child had made her wish for siblings. I wondered how soon Jake and Marie would start a family. Not wanting to pry, I kept my questions to myself.

"What about you, Bella? Do you want children someday?" Marie asked.

"Gosh, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. In Phoenix my life was always about my career. I've only been here for three months now. Life is just starting to become about my own choices."

Marie looked at me with a confused expression. For someone like her with strong values and very clear goals, my comment must seem unusual. I mean, who doesn't have some kind of goal in regards to having a family? _Either you want children or you don't_.

I was embarrassed to admit to her," I really don't know how to answer that."

She laughed nervously and said, "That's alright. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

We finished eating and Marie went in to use the ladies' room. Jake and I walked out to the car. "I'm sorry if Marie made you uncomfortable with her question, Bella. She and I have been talking a lot about our future and when to start having kids … since the wedding and all ... I guess it's just on her mind."

"I wasn't uncomfortable exactly. It's a perfectly normal question to ask. I was just embarrassed that I didn't have an answer. I have honestly never thought about it." I paused for a minute to choose my words more carefully. "Well you know of course that I _did_. But that was years ago. I haven't ever considered being a parent since then."

"That's understandable, after what you went through, Bella. Marie doesn't know about you, of course."

I looked at Jake and felt tears start to prick my eyelids. "You helped me through so much. I wouldn't mind if you told Marie. She may appreciate knowing that you were so involved in my pregnancy when we were both so young."

"I don't know, Bella. That's kind of personal. I mean you just told Edward a few weeks ago."

I nodded at him. "I know but she's your wife now. It will give her more insight about how supportive you are. _You really should tell her_. It's up, to you, of course. Just know that I will understand."

Marie came out just as we got to the car and Jake unlocked the doors and opened them both for us. I was anxious to get home to Edward and see how his day was.

**_Edward's POV _**

As soon as the seminar ended, Victoria and I walked out to the parking lot. With all of Seattle's traffic it took me a long time to get onto the highway. While we were stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic, I sent Bella a text, telling her what time we would be home.

"It's really too bad we couldn't spend the night. It would have given us a chance to chat with some of the other people who were there today," Victoria commented.

I shook my head. "I'd rather get home," was my response.

"Yeah but the hotel has a hot tub and a heated swimming pool. We could get to know each other better, too…" She flirted.

When I didn't respond she started to talk again. "You know, Edward, I don't really know much about you. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"There's not much to tell."

She smiled widely at me. "Oh, come on. A handsome guy like you must have an interesting story to tell. You're from London, you drive a Viper. Tell me something else."

"I'm not_ from _London. I'm _from Forks_. I moved to London when I was in high school. My father's a surgeon and that's why we moved. He owns a plastic surgery clinic there."

"Wow, _a surgeon_. That's impressive." She started to run her fingers through the edge of her hair, obviously attempting to be seductive again. "Why didn't you go into medicine?"

I'm not interested in medicine. Music is where my interests are."

"You are a fabulous musician, Edward. Not to mention handsome. I'm surprised you don't have women lined up a mile wide."

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. She rattled off a bunch of random details about herself. I wasn't listening at all. I pulled over briefly to read the text from Bella. I smiled just thinking about Bella as Victoria continued to blather about her photography work.

"Edward," she suddenly exclaimed. "You aren't even listening."

"No, I'm kind of distracted." I admitted, without apology.

"You act like you aren't interested in what I have to say at all."

"My mind is on other things. I'm not trying to be rude," I replied, still no apologizing.

"I'd really love to get to know you better. You must know that I find you attractive."

I glanced over at her and she smiled widely back at me. "Victoria, I'm in a relationship." I replied.

"_Really?"_ She seemed surprised. "I'm shocked. I have to tell you that you're the subject of many discussions at work and no one has heard you mention a girlfriend."

"Contrary to what you may have heard, I do, _in fact_, have a girlfriend. I make it a habit of not discussing my personal life at work."

"Is it a recent relationship?" She inquired.

"Why do you want to know, Victoria? Is there some kind of rumor mill going on at work where I'm the chief topic of discussion?"

She laughed and nodded. "Sort of. I don't think you understand how attractive women find you. The minute you showed up to work that first day there was all this discussion about whether you were single."

"That is kind of disturbing. Why would anyone care?'

"There is not much interesting going on in Forks. You made everyone curious. You should know in a small town, people talk."

"So humor me. What kind of things are people talking about?"

"Obviously the first thing is whether you were available. Since no one has ever heard you mention a girlfriend we all assumed you were single. A few people thought at first that you must have a wife in London, and that's why no one ever saw you dating. I guess there's no truth to that theory?"

"Nope, I've never had a wife. In London or anywhere," I laughed.

"There were a lot of us who thought you were probably a ladies' man. You know - the kind of guy who dates a lot but never was in a relationship…"

"Nothing could be further from the truth. I'm very committed in my relationship. You all must have too much time on your hands. Tell me who these teachers are, and if they're in the collaboration I will give them more work to do." I laughed briefly.

"So, tell me about your girlfriend, Edward."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to discuss my person life with you.

"She let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on, just tell me something. She must be incredible to attract a man like you. What does she do for work?"

"She _is_ incredible, but that's all I'll tell you. I'm not running for public office. I have a right to privacy."

"So, answer me one last question. Someone told me that you were living with Emmett McCarty. Is that right?"

"Emmett is my friend and yes, I used to stay at his home."

_"But not now?"_

"Sorry, that's more than one question. Do me a favor? From now on, leave me and my personal life out of the gossip."

"I can't promise anything, Edward." She smiled wickedly.

**_Bella's POV_**

When Jake pulled up beside the curb I could see that Edward's car was I the driveway. I thanked them both for inviting me along and walked into the house.

"I'm home." I called, removing my jacket.

"Hi Baby," Edward called. "I'm upstairs changing."

I hung up my jacket and went up the stairs. Edward was hanging his suit I the closet as I walked in the bedroom. I have him a quick hug and kiss. "I missed you. How was your day?"

"I hate sitting all day in workshops. We did get a chance to see an exhibit that was pretty good. Otherwise, the whole day was tedious. I'm exhausted."

"It was a long day for you. Why don't you take a shower and I'll make you something to eat?"

"That sounds wonderful." He kissed me on the cheek and headed into the bathroom.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and glanced in the fridge for something quick to make him. There as some left over vegetable soup and I made him a turkey sandwich to go along with it. I had just finished heating the soup when he came downstairs. He looked comfortable in sweatpants and a T-shirt. I put the food on the table and sat down beside him.

"How was the movie?" He asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"It was good. Loud, action packed; the kind of movie Jake always likes. We had pizza after. It was fun but would have been better if you were there. It's so great to see them happy. They're already talking about having kids, _eventually_."

"That's great," He replied and continued eating.

"What happened with Victoria? She didn't hit on you at all, or even flirt?"

"She did flirt a little. The funny thing is, she told me that apparently there are rumors going around about me at work. Lots of different things, like people thought I had a wife I London…outrageous things like that."

"What did you tell her?

"I was honest. First I told her that I've ever had a wife. _In London or anywhere else_. Then I told her that I'm in a relationship now. She tried to get me to say more but I explained that I like to keep my personal life private."

"I had visions of her being all over you in the car. I'd seriously have to hurt her ..." I could feel my face getting hot with jealousy.

He laughed and finished his soup. "I need to get some sleep. Thank you for dinner, Bella."

"I have some homework to correct but I'll come tuck you in first."

We walked upstairs together and I noticed how tired he looked. He lay down on the bed and I ran my hands over his shoulders. His muscles were all knotted and tight. "Let me rub your shoulders so you can relax."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Laying on his side, back to me, I placed both of my hands on his back and kneaded my fingers into his tense muscles. He relaxed slightly and sighed deeply. The longer I massaged his shoulders and back the more relaxed he became. I felt the tension leave his body and his breathing became slower and deeper. Soon I heard him snore quietly and I could tell he was asleep. I bent my head and kissed his cheek lightly, not wanting to wake him.

Then I gently crawled out of the bed and went downstairs to correct homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Victoria didn't pull anything too bad...yet. She's not done yet in her pursuit of Edward. More next time, I promise.<strong>

**What do you think of Bella's apprehensions? Any thoughts on her fear of pregnancy?**

**Reviewers will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. Because I love reviews. I'm also trying to get more readers for my other story: We Start Rememberin' When. So take a peek at that one and let me know if you like it. **

**As always, Happy Reading!**


	44. Chapter 42

**Hello everyone! Here is an update for you. I'm busy getting ready for the Super Bowl today but took a few minutes to update my stories first. **

**I want to say how thankful I am to have so many of you who read my story. The stats are increasing all the time and that makes me smile :D. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 42<span>**

**_Bella's POV_**

I woke up when my alarm went off at 5:30, like usual, and rose from the bed with a strange feeling of dread. I wasn't sure where it was coming from. My sleep had been restless; dreams had disturbed me the entire night. As I stepped into the shower in an attempt to shake the uneasiness, I started remembering the dreams. I had a foggy recollection of being in pain, and a terrible heartbroken feeling. I suddenly felt nauseous. Knots formed in my stomach and I started to feel dizzy.

I realized then that this was a recurring dream. _I had been having it for years_. It was flashbacks of my miscarriage. The details were fuzzy and out of focus this time, but the feeling of that pain was still burned in my memory. I must have been because of my conversation with Marie and Jacob that caused this sometimes dormant memory to resurface.

Edward had been so tired last night that I didn't even tell him that that subject had come up when I was out with Jake and Marie. I knew it was something we were going to have to talk about eventually, since I was determined to have no secrets between us. We would have to talk it over… and soon.

While the coffee brewed I took a minute to read the morning headlines on the internet and check my email. Before long I heard Edward come down the stairs and go into the kitchen. He came into the office after a few minutes, coffee in hand.

"Good morning," he told me as he crossed the kitchen and began pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you." I kissed his warm lips as he sat down beside me. I took a deep breath and not wanting to procrastinate, I began."There was something that came up last night when Jacob, Marie and I were at dinner and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"What's that?" He asked as he took a long sip of his coffee.

"Well, Marie was talking about how she wants to have lots of children. She asked me if I wanted children and it really put my mind into a tail-spin."

He looked at me skeptically. "_Why_?" One of his eyebrows raised in what appeared to be concern.

"I couldn't answer her. I didn't know what to say…"

"It's not like you have to know the answer to that right now, Bella." I searched his face, wondering what I should say next.

"I know that we always say we'll be together forever, and for me you are all I will ever want. But I've never asked you … Edward … Do_ you want children?"_

He smiled one of his amazing smiles at me, and looked directly into my eyes. "I've always wanted children with you, Baby."

I instantly felt nausea rise into my throat and I began to panic. _What if I didn't want children? Would he leave me? _I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Bella…what is it?"

"I don't … know… if I do…" I felt my face get hot and I couldn't meet his gaze.

He pulled my chin up to look me in the eye and smiled gently. "You act like you were afraid to tell me that."

"I was, kind of. After talking about it with Marie, I had bad dreams all night long. I can't shake the anxiety those dreams always give me, and they've been happening for years! I realized this morning that just thinking about pregnancy and children was what caused me to have the dreams …" I was talking too fast and could barely breathe.

I gasped for air and Edward took my hand in his. "I didn't know you had bad dreams. Do you get them often?"

"I used to have them all the time. Like a recurring dream, but more like the feeling I get after dreaming. It's all the emotions I had after my miscarriage." I admitted.

Realization dawned on his face. "Baby, it's okay if you don't want children."

"That's the hard part, Edward…I don't know if I do or not. I'm really scared!"

"What exactly are you scared of?" His eyes concentrated on my face

I covered my eyes with my hands and shook my head. "To be honest, I have a real fear of being pregnant and of carrying a child."

"Like I said before, you don't need to have an answer to that right now."

"But what if I never get over this fear? I may not _ever_ want children. Then what happens if I decide I do want children and then can't get pregnant or can't carry a child full term?" My head was spinning a mile a minute.

"Baby, we will deal with that when the time comes. If you never want a child then that would be perfectly fine with me. If you decide you do and for some reason you can't get pregnant then we will find an alternative. I will love you no matter what and I would _never_, _ever_ ask you to do anything that caused you anxiety."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I love you too much to ever ask you to settle for something less than what you want, just because I have some irrational fear …"

"Bella, I love you too much to ever ask you to do something that causes you distress. I want what you want. It's as simple as that." He gave me a long deep kiss and I relaxed into his touch. He poured his love into his touch and reassured me with his kisses. I was so lucky to have him. He smiled down at me as he put his arm around me, and we walked upstairs to finish getting ready for our day at work.

**_Edward's POV_**

When Bella confided in me that she was afraid to have children, I reproached myself for not realizing it sooner. Of course she would be apprehensive about pregnancy, considering all she had been through. That combined with the fact that I wasn't here for her during that very difficult time in her life would make even the strongest woman hesitant.

I was being completely honest with her when I said it didn't matter to me. _Of course I wanted children with her. She was beautiful, loving, caring and gentle. Perfect in every way. _But if she wasn't convinced then I would _never_ try to change her mind. She was all that I wanted and her needs took precedent over any of my own. I would give her anything, without question.

I held her in my arms gently as I kissed her goodbye at the door that morning. "Have a good day, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. I really wish we didn't have to keep our relationship a secret. I want everyone to know how I feel about you…"

I cut her short with another kiss. "Someday, Bella. I promise I am just as faithful to you as I would be if everyone we work with knew about us. See you later."

She stood and planted one hard kiss on my mouth and I walked out the door toward my car, knowing she would be following soon.

The minute I walked into my office, my phone was blinking with messages. I sat and listened to the messages before returning calls and answering emails. Being out of the building the previous day had left me a mountain of paperwork to complete, so I began by closing my office door so I wouldn't be interrupted.

**_Bella's POV_**

During my free period, I was working in my classroom on a writing project for my next event when my classroom phone rang.

It was Louise. "Hey Bella. You might want to come down to the stage. There is a discussion about to happen that you might want to be a part of…and don't say I told you to come, okay? Oh and hurry!"

"Be right there," I told her. In a couple of minutes I was at the stage door and Louise was there, dressed in leotards. Victoria, Rose and Linda were also there.

"Hi, Bella. Thanks for coming down. I wanted you to listen to some of the music ideas I had for my spring recital." Louise looked at me and winked where no one else could see. She handed me a set of earphones and her iPod.

"Hi Bella," Rose said. "We were all talking about our next events for the Collaboration before you showed up…"

I nodded. "I'm using my free period to write."

"Ooh, and Victoria had started to share something but then her phone rang. Louise, before you turn on the music for Bella, maybe she wants to listen to Victoria was just telling us?" Linda spoke up, eyes wide.

"_Maybe_…" Louise answered nonchalantly. "Bella, before you arrived, Victoria was just going to tell us about her trip to Seattle yesterday…with Edward."

My ears suddenly perked up but I pretended not to be overly interested. "Okay, I'm always up for some gossip," I replied.

"So," Victoria began, "I pulled into the parking lot at six o'clock just like we talked about, but Edward was late. It was almost 6:20 before he drove in, looking like a drowned rat."

"What?" Louise asked. "Edward is never late."

"Well, he was late this time. This gave me even longer to think about how nervous I was, to be riding in his car all the way to Seattle … next to his gorgeous ass."

When they all laughed I added in a few chuckles for effect. She went on, "I sat there for twenty minutes while he took his sweet time. He must have overslept because he said he'd just gotten out of the shower." This time I had to suppress an actual laugh. I bit hard on my tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

"Anyway, I got in the car with him and he barely spoke to me the whole way to Seattle. He kept humming to under his breath, and he had this ridiculous grin on his face, like he was amused with himself. I seriously think he's delusional. So when we arrived at the workshop he avoided me the whole day. He was constantly joining other groups during our break-out discussion. When I asked him about it he said we needed to listen to ideas from others, so we could learn things to take back to school."

"Wow, that's kind of boring. You mean he didn't know you were only attending the seminar so you could get to spend time alone with him?" Rose joked.

"Of course not, she didn't tell him _that_." Louise chimed in and everyone laughed.

"No and seriously, being as hot as he is you think he could take a hint. But actually he's clueless." Victoria added.

"How is he clueless?" Linda asked. "He's one of the smartest men in this school. Not to mention the sexiest."

"Well, every time I tried to sit close to him or give him hints he would just ignore me or change the subject. So eventually I just came right out and told him."

"Oh my God, Victoria! You didn't," Louise exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. "What did you say to him?"

"I said I wanted to get to know him better and I found him attractive."

I gasped right out loud, barely able to control my anger. She looked at me in surprise. "What's wrong Bella? Haven't you ever told a man you were attracted to him?"

I nodded for a second before I could trust my voice. "Of course I have…but I can't believe you said that to _Edward_! What did _he_ say?" I waited on baited breath for her answer.

"This is the surprising part. He told me… _Victoria, I'm in a relationship_…" She paused for affect and looked at each of our faces.

"WOW!" Rose commented. "He didn't say he had a wife? …I thought rumor was that he had a wife in London?"

Victoria shook her head, "He told me no. That rumor is totally false."

"Listen, why are you all so interested in Edward Cullen?" I inquired.

"_What_? Are you kidding me?" Victoria asked. "Honey have you seen that ass?" Her eyes were wide, obviously anticipating my answer.

I shifted my eyes from Louise's to Victoria's and replied, "Yes. As a matter of fact, I have. What about it?"

"Bella, that man is so hot; I'll bet you could fry an egg on his chest. You don't agree?"

"Absolutely. But, listen, he told you that he's in a relationship, so why not leave him alone?" I was becoming angrier by the minute and was having trouble composing myself.

"I never let something like rejection stop me!" She answered as everyone else laughed.

"So did anything else happen?" I asked her, almost a challenging tone in my voice.

"Not really. I asked him to tell me about his girlfriend but he wouldn't say much of anything."

"What did he say about her?" Louise questioned, sneaking a sideways glance at me.

"I said something like _she must be really something to keep a guy like you, _and he said something like… _she is incredible but I'm not going to talk to you about my personal life._ What a lame excuse!"

"Maybe he _really_ wants to keep his personal life private." Rose said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Victoria. He's always been very professional around all of us. I think you should leave him alone," Louise suggested.

Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "There's no fun in that. I'm going to keep trying. _I'll bet you he's amazing in bed._" Then wiggling her eyebrows as the others all shook their heads in disbelief.

I could feel my face getting hot. My teeth and fists were both clenched.

"You wouldn't know what to do with him if he took you up on it, Victoria." Linda said sarcastically.

"He's a man and men are all the same. I could handle him, trust me. They all want the same thing. Remember, I got Jacob Black when he first came to work here? None of you thought I could get him either. But I did," she smiled arrogantly.

My stomach was twisting into angry knots. First she was talking about seducing my man and then in the same breath she's bragging that she had sex with my best friend. I wanted to rip her to shreds.

I finally pulled myself together, knowing that I wouldn't help the situation at all by flying off the handle. I needed to get back to my classroom. "It's been fun." I smiled at the group, "we'll have to do it again soon. Louise, can you send the songs to my email?"

She nodded. "Sure Bella. I'll do that." She smiled at me widely as I walked out the stage door.

**_Edward's POV_**

That afternoon when the students had all left; I took advantage of the quiet. I had several more calls to make to the Fine Arts Society about a spring fundraiser for the Collaboration. When those calls were done, I made more calls to panel members about judging work for our photography exhibit. I took also second to call Bella's classroom to see when she was planning to leave.

_"Isabella Swan,"_ she answered like always.

"Hey, Baby. What time are you leaving?"

"I don't know, for sure. I've been working on my writing project for the next Fine Arts night. What have you been up to?"

"I've been on the phone a lot today, and I still have more work to do. I could leave now and bring my work home with me, but then I wondered if I'd be distracted…" I teased.

"I know I'd be distracted if I were home with you." She spoke seductively. "I'm thinking I might stay and keep writing for a while. I'm on a roll."

"What are you writing about?"

"Uh, honestly? It's about revenge. I'm very inspired right now…" She trailed off.

"That isn't like you at all. Where'd the inspiration come from?"

"Let's just say that this morning I was included in one of those gossip sessions you were mentioning. I'm kind of pissed off at someone particular and I'm using that as inspiration to write."

I sucked a breath through my clenched teeth. "What happened, Bella?"

"I can tell you later. Got to go before I cool down. Love you, Babe"

"Yes, I love you too. See you later." We hung up and I went back to work. But in the back of my mind, I kept wondering what had happened to make Bella so angry.

It was nearly dark when I pulled out of the school parking lot. I took a second to notice that Bella's car was still in her parking spot and I could see the light on from the window of her classroom. I didn't want to disturb her when she was writing, so I didn't bother to call her as I drove home.

I stopped at the market on my way home and bought fresh pasta, sauce, and bread, as well as salad ingredients for dinner. As soon as I walked in the door I started boiling water for the pasta and went upstairs to change my clothes. I finally took a moment to dial Bella's cell phone. There was no answer, so I figured she had to be still working. I debated whether to wait to hear from her before starting our dinner.

In the meantime, I sliced the bread and then tossed the salad. When I saw her car lights pull into the driveway, I poured the pasta in the water and started heated the sauce over low heat.

I was standing stirring the pasta when she walked in the door. "Hi," I greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Babe. Let me go change and I'll help you." She peered into the pot and leaned a hug into my shoulder. "I won't be long."

When the pasta was done, I drained it and placed it on a platter, then poured the steaming sauce over the top just as she walked back into the kitchen. "It smells delicious." She commented as she finished setting the table. "Mushroom ravioli?"

I nodded, "with butter and parmesan sauce. Courtesy of the market, I didn't have time to…" She cut me off with a kiss.

"It's perfect after such a long day." She smiled a gorgeous smile and I pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you."

"…So, would you like to tell me about your day?" I raised my eyebrows at her as I sat in my own chair and served her first. She shook her head, rolling her eyes coyly at me. _"What happened, Bella?"_

**_Bella's POV_**

I hated to admit to Edward how jealous I had gotten this afternoon. _I was embarrassed._ I felt strangely possessive of him, and I was normally not that way at all. Finally, after he questioned me pointedly I realized I had to admit the truth.

"I almost lost it this afternoon…" I admitted between bites of the hot ravioli. I went on to explain to him about how Louise had called me and everything Victoria had said. "So they just all stood there, discussing how hot you are and I eventually had to leave. I was afraid I'd knock her teeth out if I had to listen to her talk about your _ass_ for one more second!" I clenched my jaw just thinking about the things she was saying about Edward.

_"What!"_ He choked on his food. "You're not serious?" His face was partly covered in a proud smirk and partly distorted in shock.

I was starting to become angry with him. "Don't sit there with that smug look on your face. It was disgusting to hear her talk about you that way. Then she bragged that she had slept with Jake when he first went to work there and I was afraid I was going to murder her…" He still appeared flattered and I crossed my arms in anger. _I was only pouting slightly._

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't trying to come off that way. I am really not impressed by Victoria in the least. It's only a _little funny_ to see you jealous…" He teased. "Remember … when I first came back to Forks… I had to watch Jacob flirting with you constantly. I imagine the feeling is close to the same."

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward! This is nothing like me and Jacob. We were friends and nothing more. Victoria seriously wants you! You didn't hear her talking about how _amazing you must be in bed…"_

"Do I have to remind you that you're the only one I want?" He took my hand in his.

I continued on my tirade. "It took all of my strength not to set her straight, Edward. When she asked me if I'd _seen your ass_… and I told her _As a matter of fact I have!_ And then hearing her speculate whether you were good in bed? I wanted to set her straight so badly!" My fingernails cut into my left palm as I clenched it, while he held my right hand in his own gently. "You don't understand…"

He chuckled gently, "Maybe you're right and I don't understand. But I can tell you that I would not allow her anywhere near me." He leaned over and kissed my jaw, whispering in my ear. "I love and want only you, Isabella."

"Thanks for the reminder. Maybe after dinner you can _… show me?"_

"Gladly," he promised.

_After dinner, he did exactly that!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry no lemons this chapter, trying to tone down the "juice" a little. Hope you all don't mind but never fear, there will be more in the future. Let me know what you think by reviewing and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. <strong>

**I want to take a moment to recommend a story I've just started 's called Opposites Attract by **breatheamore**. It's a cool plot so check it out when you have time. **

**Take care everyone! I appreciate you all~D**


	45. Chapter 43

**Thanks to the flu this week, I had some extra time at home to do some editing. Here is chapter 43. Hope you like it. **

**If you do, send me along a review, please. Even if you don't, I want to hear from you. XOXOXO**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 43<span>**

**_Edward's POV_**

Thankfully Victoria had kept her flirtation to a minimum for a couple of weeks now. She still used a simpering tone when she spoke to me but that was the extent of it. She made no attempts to pursue me in other ways which made Bella extremely happy.

This was helpful, as the two of them were currently working on a joint project for the Collaboration. This particular project had been a recommendation from the Fine Arts Society and I was finding it a very easy event to manage. The Society had paired together with the State Travel and Tourism Agency to promote the Arts and Travel in the North West Region. I modified this particular project to suit both Bella's and Victoria's teaching styles by including a bus tour of some of the areas the Agency wanted to promote. Victoria's students attended with cameras and Bella's with notebooks and each student used their individual talent to find a way to generate interest for some of the various parks, campgrounds and a wildlife refuge.

I worked with the Agency to find a local printer to provide a discounted rate for printing brochures which would be used to promote travel in our areas. Many local restaurants paid to advertise in the brochure and this was shaping up to be a community wide project. The whole event was a huge success, largely due to Victoria and Bella's expertise in their fields. After I gave them a list of goals the agencies had suggested, they both easily knew what to do and needed very little direction after that.

This afternoon I was scheduled to attend a preliminary exhibit with the writing and photography panels to select the final work that would be used in the brochure. I was putting some final touches on a flyer for another event when my phone alerted me that it was time to preview the work in the stage area. I closed my computer screen and walked to the stage door where I could hear the two women talking.

"This description works best with that photograph, I think." I heard Victoria say. "But I really like the poem that goes with it also. I wonder if there is a way to print the poem over the top of the picture in light type so it can be used without detracting from the beauty of the picture."

"That sounds like a good way to compromise and use both of the writing projects. I'm sure there are many of the others that could be utilized this way as well. Maybe we should try to organize them as such. Then the panels can see the way we would like to have them displayed." Bella interjected.

I came around the corner and smiled at the two of them. "Need any help ladies?"

Bella shook her head, but didn't meet my gaze as she held up a photograph of a waterfall in one hand and a poem in her other. "I think we have this under control, Mr. Cullen. Victoria just suggested…" Her voice trailed off as she looked up and met my gaze. "Maybe you should explain it, since it was your idea," She said to Victoria.

I listened intently to their explanation, not wanting them to think I was eavesdropping on their earlier conversation. "I will make those recommendations to the panel as they judge. Thank you both for making this project run so smoothly so far. I appreciate it."

It was time for me to meet the panel at the main entrance, so I left them to finish their last minute organizing and headed upstairs to meet Principal Greene who was entertaining the panel in the main lobby.

_Bella's POV_

It turned out that Victoria was not difficult to work with at all, and I actually didn't mind her as a person when she wasn't throwing herself at Edward. Her eye for photography was impeccable and she appreciated the written work my students put into the project on an equal level with her on student's work. She had excellent suggestions herself but was open to my recommendations as well.

When Edward left the room I heard her make a slurping sound with her mouth. I turned to look at her incredulously. She met my gaze. "That is one hot man," she commented.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Is that really necessary? I mean we've been working on this project for two weeks now and I haven't once heard you say anything like that."

She clucked her tongue. "I've been on my best behavior. I just broke up with a guy I'd been seeing, so I didn't want to pounce on Edward just yet."

I shook my head. "I really suggest you don't," I warned.

"May I ask why? You sound like you're some goody-two-shoes. Don't you believe in workplace romance?" She criticized.

"Of course I do," _If only she knew…_ "But I do feel there's a difference between a workplace romance and sexual harassment," I countered.

"I am fully aware of the schools sexual harassment policy. Believe me when I tell you that my flirting is in no way harassing." _She was actually excusing her behavior._

"I just can't imagine pursuing someone who was in a relationship. From what you've told me, Edward has made it very clear that he isn't interested."

"Well maybe the timing just wasn't right. If I keep flirting, maybe I'll eventually nab one that's worthwhile. I like playing the field when it comes to men. I would love to find the right guy; handsome, hardworking, and rich… I know he will come along eventually. Until then I may as well have all the fun I can, right? Besides, Edward is way too cute. It would be a shame to pass up an opportunity like that."

"I guess that's up to you," I conceded. I had finally realized that her attempts were futile and were never going to get her anywhere with Edward. Try as she may, he was _all mine_ and that wasn't going to change. No matter how hard she chased, she wasn't going to catch him.

I left the stage area and went up to my classroom to check my email while I waited for Edward to lead the panel down to the exhibit. He told us it would take approximately an hour and then he would reveal the preliminary results to us. Both Victoria and I had agreed to stay at school until the panel was done judging so we could hear the results. I answered a few emails, corrected some homework and then freshened up my makeup before glancing at the clock.

_Seven o'clock_. They had been here almost an hour, that should be plenty of time. I locked up my classroom before heading though the deserted corridor and down the stairs to the stage entrance. The door to the stage was open and the lights were still on inside. I listened at the door to find out if the panel was still inside. I couldn't hear a thing so I opened the door slightly and stepped quietly back stage.

The sight in front of me nearly caused me to faint! There was Victoria, her arms around Edward's back, hands on his ass, which she so often had commented on, and her lips locked firmly with his. I gasped loudly and turned to run from the scene in front of me. My eyes pooled with tears as I exited the building. I gulped in the cold night air as I reached into my pocket and removed my cell phone. I barely registered the numbers in front of my face as I pressed the buttons blindly through my tears.

After the second ring I heard a voice answer, "Hello?"

"Jake!" I pleaded, "I need you, please come get me. I'm at the entrance to the school parking lot." His answer barely registered in my mind before I hung up. I realized I was gasping for breath and I could hear my blood pounding in my ears.

_Edward's POV_

The panel was eager to view the exhibit and wasted no time viewing and scoring the student's photography and writing entries. It was just over a half hour later that I was sitting at my desk in my office, tallying the scores for the various entries. I had finished almost half of the score sheets when Victoria came to my door and knocked.

"Are the results ready yet?" She asked, excitedly.

"Almost, let me finish these and I'll be right with you." I answered. She paced outside my door while I completed tabulating the results. I then entered the figures into a spreadsheet and the final scores for each student were sorted in order, high to low. I printed a copy for each of the three of us and walked with Victoria onto the stage to view the panel's choices. "Damn, I left my cell phone on my desk. I want to call Bella and let her know we're ready."

I turned to head out to the hall again but Victoria stopped me. "I hate anticipation. Let me see the scores first," she begged, tugging at the score sheets.

I handed her a one and she squealed in delight. "This one is my absolute favorite…" She exclaimed.

I turned briefly to look at the picture she was indicating when she suddenly flew at me and put her arms tightly around my waist. Before I knew it, her lips were pushed up against mine and her hands were trailing down to grab my rear. I was so shocked at first that it took me a moment to realize what was going on. I immediately placed my hands on her shoulders and started to push her away from me, at the same time I heard the stage door behind me slam. She still didn't relent, so I shoved her even harder, knocking her away from me, and sending her staggering backwards so hard, she nearly fell down.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. I turned around to see the stage door was closed and I shook my head in disbelief at what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away…" She explained as she regained her balance. "I was just so anxious to know the results. I guess my emotions got the best of me."

"That is no excuse! I've told you that I'm not interested. Why would you even consider touching me after I told you I'm in a relationship?" I suddenly wondered about hearing the door slam… "Oh my God! Did you hear that door slam?" I realized I couldn't take the time to berate Victoria like I wanted to.

She shrugged, "I think so, but I didn't see anyone. No one else is in the building except the custodians and us. Oh and Bella of course."

I barely heard her answer before immediately darted out the stage door and down the hall. _Was it possible that Bella had walked in on Victoria kissing me? _If it had been her, why didn't she say something? She would have known that I wasn't willingly kissing her, right? _Oh God, what if she didn't understand that? _Without bothering to stop for my jacket I turned the corner and ran into the parking lot to look for Bella.

_Bella's POV_

I heard feet pounding on the pavement behind me at the same time as Edward's voice echoed across the parking lot. "Bella! Baby, stop."

I took a few steps toward the school entrance and then spun around to face him and screamed, "What in the hell was that about Edward?" I gasped, tears ran down my face and I choked, barely able to breathe. I was enraged and clenched my fists at my side until my fingernails dug into the palms of my hands.

He looked extremely concerned as his hands reached to grip my waist tightly. "Bella I need you to stop and listen to me. Right now! It isn't what it looks like, she was coming on to me, I pushed her away, you just didn't see… Bella, please baby, hear me out…"

"Why would you let her touch you? I can't believe you would do something like that!" I screamed at him as I stood there and shook with rage.

He shook his head. "I didn't _let_ her, Bella. She just grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed her away so hard; _I practically knocked her on her ass!"_ He pulled me into his arms and embraced my shivering body.

I shoved hard against his chest with the palms of my hands, "Ohhh, you think you knocked her on her ass? You haven't seen anything yet! I'll scratch her eyes right out of their sockets. " I spun away from him and stalked toward the building just as I heard a car screech around the corner. I looked up and saw Marie's Land Rover come to a halt, just inches from where Edward and I stood.

Jake flung the car door open; his eyes were wide with alarm. "What in the hell happened, Bella? You scared me with that phone call! Are you alright?"

I shook my head and tears ran down my cheeks again. I opened my mouth trying to explain but all I could do was look into Edward's eyes; pleading for some sort of concise explanation for why I had just found him in another woman's arms.

_Edward's POV_

Bella twisted out of my arms and I turned on the spot to reach for her again but heard the sound of screeching tires. I looked up to see Jacob hopping out of Marie's vehicle. It took me a second to figure out that he was there because Bella had called him. Her eyes bored into mine with a deep painful stare. I closed the gap between where she and I were standing and reached for her hand and the look in her eyes suddenly morphed into rage once more. "B…" I began, releasing her hand as she glared at me.

She bit into her bottom lip, hard and glared back at me. "Excuse me while I go and kick Victoria's ass."

Jacob spoke up before I could respond. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He cautioned, "What is this all about?" She didn't stop, but kept walking toward the school. I went to go after her but Jacob got to her first. He took ahold of her arm and spun her back toward him. "You aren't going anywhere until you explain what happened. And by the way," His hand reached from her arm where he was gripping, down toward her hand. "You're freezing, Bella. What are you doing outside without a coat?"

His eyes again shifted between the two of us, realizing that I wasn't wearing a jacket either. He shook his head in confusion as Bella started to speak. "That _bitch_ Victoria was kissing Edward," She hissed. I noticed the position of Jacob's shoulders tense as Bella explained. She didn't allow me to get a word in, although I kept trying to interrupt her to explain what had_ actually happened_.

"Listen, Edward, I'm too pissed at you to discuss any of this right now, I seriously want to hurt that conniving …"

Jacob covered her mouth with his hand. "_You_ listen to _me_ now," he told her. "I personally wouldn't care if you kick Victoria's ass from here to eternity. Actually that would make me quite happy after what that nasty skank did to me. But seriously, she latched onto me when I first got this job and I couldn't get away from her. If she was determined to get Edward, you're lucky all she did was kiss him."

I nodded, "Bella, all she did was kiss me…and then I knocked her clear across the stage. There's no way I would betray you."

"That's not all she did, Edward." She snarled. "She had her hands on your ass. She'll be lucky if I don't break every one of her nasty fingers and tear her head off!"

Jacob chuckled, "Okay, _down tiger_." He joked. "Let's leave tearing Victoria's head off for another day. Why don't you let me take you home and we'll talk in the car?"

Bella struggled against me as I pulled her into my arms. "I know you're pissed, Baby, and I understand why but I promise you that I had nothing to do with her kissing me…" She scowled at me. "…_or her grabbing my ass_. Now why don't you and Jacob go to your classroom and pick up your things. I'll finish up in my office and meet you at home, okay?"

Her head was down and she still was red with fury. "I can't promise there won't be bloodshed if I see Victoria!" She finally pulled out of my arms and they walked together in through the front entrance of the building while I went back into the door I exited.

When I arrived at my office Victoria was there, face red and looking embarrassed. "Edward, I seriously owe you an apology…" She began.

"No you don't. You'll be explaining yourself to Principal Greene tomorrow. You can save your apologies for him." I snapped as I gathered my laptop and paperwork into my brief case.

"I understand why you feel you need to do that, but still, I'm very, _very_ sorry. Y…You did tell me you were happily involved with someone and I didn't…" Her voice wavered a bit, "I didn't think about anything but my own selfishness and I'm sorry. You won't tell your girlfriend, will you?"

I shot her an angry glance. "Not that it's any of your business, but I am totally honest with my girlfriend. So, yes, we will be discussing this tonight. I just pray I can explain it without her thinking I was involved in anyway. She's my world, Victoria. I'd never leave her and flings are not my style. I'm sure you'll want to go home now and think about what you're going to say to Greene tomorrow. Goodnight." I locked the door to my office and strode down the hall and out the door. Heading home to _my Bella_.

_Bella's POV_

"Bella, I think I need to explain something to you about Victoria. She is not the kind of woman who takes no for an answer. I'm not a guy who is easily manipulated, but she was very shrewd. I'm convinced she would follow me around – there were just too many times she'd show up at the Roadhouse when the guys and I were out there. She hung all over me and one night after having too much to drink, she just happened to be there…"

"Okay, Jake, enough. I get what you're trying to say. The thing is, I told Edward she was after him, and he brushed it off like it was nothing. Tonight when I walked in on them I really could picture her dead! That's not like me at all. I guess I'm just possessive where Edward is concerned."

Jake and I talked in the house while we waited for Edward to get home. Thankfully he wasn't too far behind us. He dropped his briefcase on the kitchen table and walked into the living room. His eyes never left mine as he sat down beside me on the couch and slid closer, pulling me to his side. I was hesitant, but needed to feel his touch at the same time. I leaned into his body and he put his arm around my shoulder and placed his chin on top of my head, placing a gentle kiss there.

"I love you," he whispered and I nodded in reply.

Jake told Edward everything he had already explained to me and then Edward explained that he was going to file a sexual harassment complaint against Victoria tomorrow. "She deserves it, honestly." Jake added. "You want to drive me back to pick up Bella's car, Edward? Then I'll be on my way back home. You're okay now, right?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, thanks for coming to my rescue."

"That's my mission in life, to rescue you," he teased, giving me a friendly hug before leaving with Edward.

While they were gone I took a warm shower, needing to relax some of the pent up tension in my muscles, then I changed into a warm velour tracksuit and fixed a quick veggie stir-fry for dinner. I was draining the noodles when Edward walked back in the door and I heard Jake pull out of the driveway. I gazed at Edward hesitantly as I put the food on the table.

He reached for my hand when I released the wok and he pulled me tightly to him, burying his lips into mine. The warm feeling of his full, soft mouth on mine sent sparks shooting through my body. I slowly slid my hands up and around his neck as his hands pulled my waist even closer to him. We stood there kissing for several minutes before he finally released me, his eyes were bright and smiling as he looked at me.

"Are you okay now?" He inquired, scooping food onto my plate, then his.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm much more relaxed after my shower. I'm sorry I blew things out of proportion tonight. Like I told Jake, I'm very possessive when it comes to you…"

"I'm the same way when it comes to you. You're all I think about and if things had been reversed tonight, I am sure I wouldn't have been able to walk away like you did."

"It's over now. Let's just eat so I can get to bed, I'm exhausted."

Our night ended like most, with Edward taking me into his arms and making passionate love to me. The intensity of our feelings for each other showed in every touch, word and sound, as we both fell down together in ecstasy.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems life gets so busy and I spend a lot less time reading and writing lately. I miss this story. I'm working right now on a couple of chapters ahead of this one and looking for more ideas. I'd love to hear from readers who have a something they'd like to see. Although I already have the plot outlined, there's always room for embellishments. Please send me a message and let me know what you would like to have happen. I'm open for suggestions. Love you all BTW. <strong>

**Review too, please. What do you think of what happened in this chapter? **

**OH, just an FYI, I've been nominated for The Torch Awards for Best Beta for the story "I Hope She Was Worth It' by Caseyx457 . **

**Casey has also been nominated for Most Promising Work in Progress and Best Cliff Hanger!**

** ** We would really appreciate your vote! It's such an honor to have been nominated in the first place****

**Voting is open March 12 - March 31**

**Message me with questions and once again I love you all! **


	46. Chapter 44

**So glad I'm finally getting some inspiration and putting more time into Who Says You Can't Go Home. It's my first fic, as I've said before and I love these characters so much. I feel like they live in my house. And ladies, who of us wouldn't want Edward living in your house...be honest now! (I know, I know, he's not real but all you need is a good imagination ;0)**

**I want to thank my wonderful Beta Jenn who makes me feel like my ideas are worth putting down into fic format for you all to read! XOXO Couldn't do it without her support. **

**This chapter contains some serious angst, so I'm giving you fair warning, get a tissue if you're emotional like I am. No lemons this chapter but you seriously may need those tissues.**

**I hope you like it, as always, review and let me know. Love you all! **

**~D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 44<span>

_Bella's POV_

My feet were killing me as I followed Alice around the mall. She was buzzing in and out of stores, and I eventually became tired, opting instead for a cup of coffee in the food court while Marie and Alice continued to shop. Since Emma was sleeping soundly in her stroller, I offered to take her with me as they moved further down the mall. I didn't know what I had been thinking when I agreed to a marathon shopping trip with my two friends.

I wasn't used to keeping up this kind of pace in the mall. Marie however, was step-for-step. So I conceded, deciding instead to keep an eye on the baby while they enjoyed this excursion. I was content reading the newspaper, sipping coffee and gliding my foot along at the bottom rung of the stroller to keep Emma moving while she dozed.

More than an hour later the two of them met me, their arms full of shopping bags. We walked to the parking lot and I helped them load the truck of Marie's SUV. Just as Emma was buckled in to her car seat, she woke up and cheerily jabbered at the three of us while we talked.

"I can't believe the deals this time of year," Marie piped up as she put her key in the ignition.

"I told you. You have to buy your out of season items now. Now you're all stocked up for next winter." Alice chirped. "Bella, you should have come into those last five stores with us. We each bought ten more outfits for 75 percent off!"

I rolled my eyes. "No thanks, I had a fun time all by myself. I really don't like shopping."

Alice shook her head and mumbled, "_Such an amateur_," under her breath before casting a sideways glance at Marie.

Marie tilted her head back toward the backseat. "It's not her fault, Alice. She spent the majority of her teenage years with only her dad."

"I always figured you'd grow out of it, but I guess there's no hope." She clucked her tongue at me. "You'll be sorry come next winter when we both have all these new outfits."

"Well I might have to wait longer than that to wear mine," Marie interjected with a sly smile.

"_Why_?" Alice and I questioned together.

"Because … Jake and I want to be pregnant by then."

"Wow! _Really?"_ I exclaimed at the same time Alice questioned her for more details.

She shrugged. "We don't know when we'll actually start trying but … we're not doing anything … to _prevent_ it from happening right now."

Alice gasped. "You didn't tell me that!"

"Please don't take that to mean I'm going to quit working for you, Alice." She explained quickly. "It's just that Jake and I both love kids, and whenever I have Emma overnight, we enjoy her so much together. We both feel the same way - that we're meant to have one of our own. We don't want to wait…"

"That's great news. It could happen anytime now, then?"

"You never know," She smiled widely.

Soon Marie was parking in the garage and we were all unloading the car. We brought the bags inside and they each took time to put their purchases away while I sat with Emma in my lap and read a book to her.

"I wonder if the guys are having a good time," Alice interjected while she began to take cold cuts, cheese and bread out of the refrigerator as we all sat around the kitchen island. Alice put Emma in her high chair and placed some Cheerios on the tray.

"I know Jake was looking forward to spending the day with the guys. He hasn't spent any time with friends since we got married."

"That's because you're newlyweds. He should be home with you all the time." Alice commented, as she poured us all glasses of iced tea.

"His friends Quil and Embry are constantly trying to get him to come out to the Roadhouse with them. No matter what he tells them, they just don't get it that he's married now."

I chuckled. "They'll never grow up. All those two want to do after work is get drunk and hook up with sleazy women."

"That's exactly what Jake said. He invited them over for dinner one night and they were bored out of their minds. I guess that's the kind of life Jake lived before I met him, partying and chasing women."

"He doesn't seem to mind settling down, does he?" Alice asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Not at all. He's so sweet and loves spending time at home with me. I just think he needed some bonding time with other guys. I'm glad Emmett invited him to the poker game."

"Em was happy to invite him. They needed a couple more guys this year and he said right away that he wanted to ask Edward and Jake." Alice cleared our plates from the table and put them in the sink.

"Edward was looking forward to it too," I added. "From what Emmett said, they planned ahead of time to take a cab home afterwards?"

Alice nodded. "Emmett comes home drunk every year after this game. He called me the first year to come pick him up. Ever since then he's scheduled the cab ride ahead of time. I'm glad it's only once a year, though."

"Is he ever lucky enough to win?" Marie asked.

"Not usually. He just likes to play."

The three of us sat around watching chick flicks and playing with Emma most of the afternoon. By six o'clock it was time for Emma's bath and bedtime so Marie and I waited while Alice put her to bed. She came down the stairs and joined us again in the living room.

"How about a bottle of wine with our movie?"

We both agreed and Alice poured us each a glass. "It's nice to unwind." She said, putting her feet up on the footstool. "So, Marie, it's time for you to tell us more about you baby plans?" She chirped.

"There's not much to tell. We have been talking about it ever since the wedding. Jake and I were both raised with no siblings. We can't wait to start having babies and plan to have at least two. We want to have our kids close together, too."

"I am glad Emmett and I had time together before we had Emma. _Of course every couple is different_, but with us buying the house, and Em getting his career off the ground, I'm glad we waited."

"How was your pregnancy?" Marie asked.

"Truthfully, it was awful. I had morning sickness almost the whole time. My feet swelled so much I could barely walk during my last trimester. I cried almost constantly, worried I wasn't going to be a good mother. I was a mess!" She laughed and then continued, "I don't want to scare you at all, but my pregnancy was not pleasant."

"I'm not worried. I'm sure it'll all be worth it." Marie smiled warmly

"I've never seen pictures of Emma when she was first born, Alice. You must have tons?" I asked.

"Of course I do." She jumped up and walked to the bookcase at the end of the room. "We had portraits taken of her every month for the first six months…then I realized I was getting carried away and we take our own now." She took a large green album from the shelf and handed it to me and then patted the couch so we could all sit together. She handed one album to Marie and held one in her own lap. "These are Emma's first nine months…" She began, holding open the album in her lap.

Alice began to show us an album, beginning with her pregnancy. There were ultrasound pictures, some of her baby shower and then some of her delivery. Marie asked all kinds of questions and I listened intently as Alice described the fluttering feeling when she first felt Emma move. We were all still poring over the albums when we heard the door open.

Before we could stand up, we heard Emmett shout. "I'm home, honey!"

"We're in here," she called from the couch.

I looked up and saw Emmett walk into their living room, along with Edward and Jake.

"You're home awfully early. How was the game?" Emmett explained that the three of them were not as lucky as they had hoped, and after losing all of their chips, they decided to come home early.

Edward came to stand by my seat on the couch and took ahold of my hand, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good, except these two can tackle a mall like no one I've ever met. Emma and I sat at the food court and waited for them all morning!" I teased.

"It's not our fault you're retail-impaired, Bella." Marie teased back, her arms around Jacob's back.

"We were just looking over all of Emma's baby albums…" Alice began.

"...And finishing a bottle of wine, I see." Emmett joked.

"We thought you'd be home late. Besides, you always come home drinking after playing cards. So we decided we'd have a glass or two ourselves." She excused.

"Yeah well the cards weren't in our favor tonight. We all had only a couple of beers all day, so I drove us home."

They all joined us in our various spots around the living room and we cuddled closely with our guys as they told us about their day.

_Edward's POV_

I sat beside Bella and she curled into my side while we enjoyed the company of our friends. Our day was enjoyable but not as enjoyable as it would have been if I'd spent it with my girl.

"Is that your pregnancy album, Alice?" Jacob inquired.

"Yeah, do you want to see?" She answered him, her eyes sparkling. "This is my first sonogram, and then my second and third…" Alice started explaining.

"Wow, these have a lot of detail! I haven't ever seen one of the 3-D ones before. Prenatal test have sure changed a lot." Jake looked at the album with eyes wide, angling it so Marie could see.

The room was suddenly silent for a second and Alice chuckled. "What do you know about prenatal tests, Jacob?"

He shrugged and didn't answer until Emmett spoke up. "Dude, you kind of sound like a woman! I hadn't even heard the word sonogram until I became a dad? Have you actually seen one before?"

Jacob tilted his face up toward the rest of us and his eyes scanned the group. "Uh, yeah. But it was years ago. The ones I've seen were grainy and hard to see. The image looked nothing like a baby. This one you can see the dimensions of the face and everything."

I felt a pang of resentment jab through my heart as Jacob spoke. I figured he had to be talking about Bella's prenatal tests. But hearing him talk about being there for those things with Bella was difficult for me to listen to. I really regret that I wasn't here for her during that ordeal. That was _our_ baby. If her family had only contacted me … It was obviously something I was going to be bitter about for a long time.

I avoided eye contact with Bella, hoping not to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she probably was already. She suddenly spoke up, "I'm think I'm going to head home, you guys. Thanks for the shopping trip." She nodded her head toward Alice and Marie. "Are you ready to go, Babe?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the invite, Emmett. Maybe we'll have better luck next year." I shook his hand and after we had said our good-byes to the group I held Bella's hand as we walked out the door.

"I'll drive if you want." I suggested, opening her door to let her in.

"Thank you," she responded, buckling her seatbelt. I climbed into the driver's seat of her car and slid the seat back before buckling myself and backing out of their driveway. I was just turning onto the main road before she spoke again. "You're really tense. Want to talk about it?" She ran her hand along mine as it rested on the shifting lever.

I shook my head in hesitation. "I'm just uncomfortable after hearing Jacob talk about prenatal tests…They were yours I assume?" Bella nodded. "I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that your family didn't contact me when that happened. That should have been _me_ with you. Not Jacob!"

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Edward. I wish I had done so many things differently."

We rode the rest of the way home in silence. There was tension in the air when I pulled into the driveway. I turned the car off and looked over at her. Tears were forming in her eyes. Her face was solemn and her eyes were downcast. "I wanted you to know. But at the same time I wanted to protect you from my dad."

She choked her tears back and I took her hand in mine. "I'm not upset with you, Bella. You were not in any condition…" My voice broke before I could continue. "I hate to admit that regardless of how much I loved you, it was me who let you down … and at the most vulnerable time of your life. It was my fault that you went through that."

We walked into the house and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I watched Bella sadly as she brushed through her hair on her side of the bed. She turned around and looked into my eyes. "You know I don't blame you, right? I really believe that we were meant for this," She put her hand over my heart, "…now." She leaned over me and kissed me sweetly.

I returned her kiss and held her in my arms but regret still surged through me. "I wonder what it would have been like if I had known. What if I had been here to help you? Would you have carried the baby full term? Would we have a son or a daughter?" I could feel tears prick my eyes as her face contorted in pain. I felt terrible for making her hurt but I had to get the words out before these thoughts tormented me from inside. "What if we never have that chance again, Bella?"

She gulped air into her lungs and sank into my chest, sobbing uncontrollably. I held her as she buried her face in my shirt and I stroked down her hair to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to hurt you…I just had to tell you how I feel."

She cried for a while but finally pushed herself up to look into my eyes. "You have every right to be disappointed. I can't tell you how sorry I am that you missed out on a chance that may never come again. I wish I could tell you for certain that we could try again. But I honestly can't say that…at least not right now."

"I know that, Bella. I _wish_ I could tell you that I don't want that for us. But I have to be honest with you. I will love you no matter what, I promise. But I can't help but wonder what it would be like to feel our child grow inside of you – to share that experience with you. It's how I feel, and I can't change that…" I hung my head reproachfully, because I didn't want to hurt her but at the same time I had to be honest.

I slid us down further into the bed and wrapped her up in my arms tighter. I continued to stroke her hair soothingly and kissed her face until she finally relaxed and we both feel asleep.

_Jacob's POV_

Marie seemed very quiet as we undressed for bed. Once we turned the lights out, I slid my back close to hers, spooning us together comfortably in our usual sleeping position. I felt her snuggle in closer and her neck turned slightly toward my mouth where I planted a gentle kiss right below her right ear.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, taking her hand in mine and stroking my thumb along her soft fingers.

"Yes, but I don't quite know how to say it," she whispered.

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at her face, which she turned sheepishly toward me. "What is it?"

"I just wondered why you had so much to say about those sonogram pictures Alice showed us tonight."

I took a deep breath and angled her body closer to mine. "That's what's worrying you, Sweetie?" She nodded and I smiled down at her. "I had a friend in high school who got pregnant. She was all alone and needed someone to be there for her. I went to doctor appointments with her, we did everything together …" I hesitated for a minute, knowing this was going to be a difficult story to recount. "…half way through her pregnancy, she miscarried. She was hemorrhaging badly and I am the one who found her. She could have died, but I saved her life."

"Is there more?" She asked quietly.

I nodded, "I was involved with her pregnancy from the very beginning. I went with her when she took the pregnancy test at the clinic and also when she told her family the news…I helped her pick out stuff for her nursery, we painted the room together. We did it all together." I sighed in relief, realizing that this is something I should have told Marie long ago.

She looked up at me sadly and asked, "Jake…were you…father to that girls' baby?"

"Oh my God, Marie. No! _Of course not._"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Where was the baby's father?"

I shook my head disbelieving the irony of the situation as I looked back on it now. "He didn't even know. He had moved away and it was a painful time between her and her family. They never told him. I do know that if she had given birth, I probably would have been even more involved though…That time was very painful for me, I felt very connected to her…and the baby."

"What ever happened?"

"She got better, finished high school and went away to college…" I trailed off wondering how much more I should say. She gave me a reassuring smile so I continued. "…It was Bella, Marie. She got pregnant her senior year and never told anyone except her parents, my dad and me."

"_And the baby's father…?" _Her voice was once again a whisper.

"…Was Edward," I answered.

_Edward's POV_

_Bella sat beside me on the porch swing, sipping a large glass of iced tea. Her opposite hand waved in front of her face in an attempt to cool herself down. The glass was covered in condensation and slid through her fingers slightly, stopping to rest on the roundness beneath her breasts. I cupped my arm underneath and pressed a kiss to the top of her curvaceous belly. _

_"How you doing in there, huh? Mommy and I can't wait to meet you, Baby Cullen." I hummed a sweet lullaby to Bella's tummy and ran my hands beneath her blouse, feeling the baby move. Her hand joined mine as we felt the motion together. _

_"You like that, don't you?" Bella asked. "I love to hear Daddy's voice too." _

_I picked my head up and gave her a long, sensual kiss. "I love you, Daddy Cullen." _

_"As I love you, Mommy Cullen." I nudged her nose with mine and pulled her mouth closer for another wet and needy kiss. I took her hand and helped her to stand up and was completely captivated by this woman in front of me. _

_She took a step toward the front door when suddenly her face contorted in agony. "Arrgggh, Edward!" She screamed, her back bending forward as she bent over to place her hands on her knees. I fell to my own knees to help her as I noticed a steady stream of blood pouring from underneath her shorts. _

_"Oh my God, Bella! You're bleeding. Sit here while I get my phone, okay Baby?" I helped her back to the porch swing. I didn't wait for her to answer, but immediately darted to get my cell from the living room table. As soon as I had it in my hand I dialed 911 and ran back to Bella._

_She was slumped sideways in the swing and blood was forming a puddle at her feet, I gasped and tried to talk into the phone but couldn't say a word as the emergency operator repeated, "What is your emergency?" The phone suddenly felt heavy, like a brick in my hand and I couldn't hold it anymore. I reached my arms out for Bella's limp body but couldn't get them to move._

_I screamed for help but no sound came out. My God, I had to help her! I tried one more time to scream…_

"BELLA!" I cried loudly and suddenly bolted upright in bed.

"Edward! My God, you scared me to death. What is wrong?" I looked to my right and saw her, sitting up beside me in our bed. Her hair was a mess but otherwise she was perfectly healthy and absolutely_ not pregnant_. "Are you alright?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"Oh, Baby!" I pulled her tight into me, "It was just a bad dream, thankfully." _What a relief. _

"Will you talk to me about it?" Her brows furrowed in concern.

"Umm …"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to mention that my good friend and partner in crime Caseyx457 has been nominated for two Torch Awards for her story I Hope She Was Worth It. One nomination is for Most Promising Work in Progress and the other for Best Cliffhanger. Voting for this contest starts March 12 so I'm encouraging you to go vote for this AWESOME story! It deserves to win so be sure to take a second to vote. **

**_OH and I have been nominated as Best Beta for for the same contest._**** I would really appreciate your vote and although I love you all already, I'd love you more if you would show your support by voting for Casey and I for "I Hope She Was Worth It". To vote go to : thetorchawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com Message me if you would like more info. **

**If you could take a second and review I would also love it. Until next time, Happy Reading! **


	47. Chapter 45

**A/N: I realize it has been a long time since I updated, so here it is.**

** Lemon warning...just so you are aware!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Who Says You Can't Go Home:<strong>

**_Edward's POV_**

_Bella sat beside me on the porch swing, sipping a large glass of iced tea. Her opposite hand waved in front of her face in an attempt to cool her down. The glass was covered in condensation and slid through her fingers slightly, stopping to rest on the roundness beneath her breasts. I cupped my arm underneath and pressed a kiss to the top of her curvaceous belly. _

_"How you doing in there, huh? Mommy and I can't wait to meet you, Baby Cullen." I hummed a sweet lullaby to Bella's tummy and ran my hands beneath her blouse, feeling the baby move. Her hand joined mine as we felt the motion together. _

_"You like that, don't you?" Bella asked. "I love to hear Daddy's voice too." _

_I picked my head up and gave her a long, sensual kiss. "I love you, Daddy Cullen." _

_"As I love you, Mommy Cullen." I nudged her nose with mine and pulled her mouth into mine for another wet and needy kiss. I took her hand and helped her to stand up and was completely captivated by this woman in front of me. _

_She took a step toward the front door when suddenly her face contorted in agony. "Arrgggh, Edward!" She screamed, her back twisting sideways as she bent over to place her hands on her knees. I fell to my own knees to help her as I noticed a steady stream of blood pouring from underneath her shorts. _

_"Oh my God, Bella! You're bleeding. Sit here while I get my phone, okay Baby?" I helped her back to the porch swing. I didn't wait for her to answer, but immediately darted to get my cell from the living room table. As soon as I had it in my hand I dialed 911 and ran back to Bella._

_She was slumped sideways in the swing and blood was forming a puddle at her feet, I gasped and tried to talk into the phone but couldn't say a word as the emergency operator repeated, "What is your emergency?" The phone suddenly felt heavy, like a brick in my hand and I couldn't hold it anymore. I reached my arms out for Bella's limp body but couldn't get them to move._

_I screamed for help but no sound came out. My God, I had to help her! I tried one more time to scream…_

"BELLA!" I cried loudly and suddenly bolted upright in bed.

"Edward! My God, you scared me to death. What is wrong?" I looked to my right and saw Bella, sitting up beside me in our bed. Her hair was a mess but otherwise she was in perfect health and absolutely_ not pregnant_. "Are you alright?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"Oh, Bella!" I pulled her tight into me, "It was just a bad dream, thankfully." _What a relief. _

"Will you talk to me about it?" Her brows furrowed in concern.

"Umm …"

_**Bella's POV**_

I heard Edward scream my name and sat straight up in bed in a panic. Before he could answer me, he was pulling me into such a tight embrace that I could barely breathe. He pushed into the crook of my neck and his face was wet with tears. He was shaking and I could feel his heart beating quickly against his chest as he held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him, stroking my fingers through his hair until his breathing became steadier and his heart beat started to slow down.

I bent my head to see his face, and the look in his eyes tore at my heart. "You can tell me," I pleaded with him.

He shook his head and brushed the palm of his hand across his face. "Baby, I don't think I can." He relaxed onto the bed, taking me with him in his arms as he went.

"You don't have to … tell me …" I curled into his side as yawns punctuated my speech.

He pulled me in even closer and wrapped his arm underneath mine as I burrowed my chin into his chest. It was only a few seconds before he was snoring quietly. I listened to his slow breathing and allowed the comfort of him holding me in his arms to lull me back to sleep.

Edward's sleep was restless the entire night, and though he didn't wake again with a nightmare, I could definitely tell something was bothering him. When I awoke Sunday morning, I slid away from him and snuck quietly downstairs so I didn't disturb him.

I made coffee and started making blueberry muffins before going into the office to check my email. There was a confirmation from the airline for our flight to Phoenix the following week for my parents' wedding. We had one more week of work and then we were off to the warmer, dryer climate to see my mom and dad remarry. I smiled at the thought of them reaching this place in their lives … where they could put aside their differences five years ago and now find themselves remarrying. It was surreal but still I was elated at the chance to see them exchange vows.

I printed the itinerary for our flights and slid it into my brief case. The timer rang and I turned the oven off, leaving the muffin tin inside to stay warm. The coffee was finished and I poured myself a cup and sat down on the couch to watch the morning news.

When I stood to pour myself a second mug of coffee I heard Edward coming down the stairs. He smiled tiredly at me and pulled me in close for our customary morning hug and kiss. I could see dark circles under his eyes as he stood beside me watching me pour coffee for both of us

"You didn't sleep very well." I commented, handing him his mug.

He shook his head, "I am sorry I disturbed you. I had bad dreams the whole night."

I removed the muffins from the oven and took out plates and butter. We sat at the table and I watched him curiously as he cut and buttered one before taking a bite. "Do you still not want to talk about your dreams?"

He shrugged, "They were terrifying. All night long I had nightmares of you suffering in some way. I've never felt so helpless."

"They were just dreams. I'm fine, as you can plainly see." I smiled, kissing him on top of his head as I stood to get us more muffins.

He turned in his chair and looked at me. "Bella, I have to apologize to you for my mood last night. I won't deny that I regret everything that happened five years ago; the least of which is leaving you and then not contacting you afterwards. But I couldn't stand the thought of you suffering through anything like that again. As long as I have you for the rest of my life, that's all I'll ever want."

I spun around slowly and hesitated a second before asking. "Are you sure that you won't be resentful if we never have children?"

He smiled sweetly, "I love and want only you. _Ever_!" He pulled me into his arms and onto his lap. He pressed his lips into mine in a firm kiss. "I'm never going to bring it up again, Bella. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

I kissed him back a few more times. "I might change my mind, you know…" I began.

He pressed his index finger to my lips, "If you do then let me know. If not, I won't care."

I pulled him to me tightly and kissed him deeply. His hands stroked along the small of my back, making me wiggle with desire. "I like that," I whispered to him.

He smiled around my lips. "I know you do," before doing it again. I rotated my body so I was straddling him and wriggled my hips over his lap. I heard a groan down deep in his chest and I pushed my hands into his hair, continuing our kissing.

**_Edward's POV_**

Bella rocked her body over me as she straddled me in the kitchen chair. I was still groggy from sleep and hadn't had nearly enough coffee to fully wake up yet…but there was one part of me that was absolutely awake! I pressed my hands into her hips to still them, tugging her warmth in tighter to my hardness.

"Mmm," I heard her whimper as I thrust upwards once to meet her movements.

I dragged my lips away from hers and as my mouth met her ear, I tasted the sweetness of her skin with my tongue. "Should we forget about breakfast and head back to bed?" I inquired.

She shook her head, "Can we stay here? This feels so good."

"Baby, I'd love nothing better than to take you right here. Let me grab a condom first?"

She was off my lap in a flash, unbuttoning her pajama top seductively. "Hurry back?"

I ran to the bedroom, grabbing a condom from the top drawer of my end table and was back in the kitchen in record speed. I noticed she had pulled the curtains over the window and door, giving us privacy should anyone happen to stop by. But given the current state of my desire, I wouldn't have cared…

Bella was standing next to the table, a few more buttons on her pajama top undone. She was biting her lower lip nervously as I approached her, pulling her into my arms again. "That was fast," she commented.

"I can be very fast when I want to be," I winked at her, causing her to blush.

"Hopefully not too fast," she sighed, pushing me gently back into the chair where I was sitting.

"Never!"

I helped her finish unbuttoning her top and slid it off her shoulders and onto the floor. Our lips joined once again. I stroked her perfect breasts with my finger tips and she whimpered and slid her hand down to rub me over the top of my sweat pants. I ran my hands further down her body and slid my fingers into her pajama bottoms and under the elastic of her panties, stroking her soft, wet skin.

Her breathing became rough and raspy and I could barely control my protruding erection from pressing into her. "You feel like you're ready for more." I told her.

"I'm always ready for you." She stood up and slid her pajama bottoms and panties onto the floor as I did the same with my sweatpants.

I rolled the condom down and before I could take another breath Bella looked deep into my eyes and skimmed herself along the tip of my erection. I watched her carefully, letting her take the lead. She kissed me teasingly with just the surface of her lips and as she slid slowly onto my length. I felt her press her legs onto the top of mine, taking me deeply inside of her.

She sat there and rocked on me for a few minutes and I groaned in pleasure. "You are so sexy, Bella." I kissed her throat up and down with my wet mouth.

I could feel her gasping for air. I opened my eyes and looked her. Her face was flushed, her eyes were closed tightly and her hands rested on my shoulders as she rode me passionately.

I dragged my lips lower, catching a nipple in between my lips and began sucking her gently into my mouth. "Edward!" She screamed. I smiled against her breast and shifted to the other side, replacing my mouth with my fingers on her already wet nipple. I rolled gently between my thumb and index finger, adding to the wetness inside of her.

Not being able to take the gentle rise and fall of her hips any longer, I gripped her hips firmly with my hands, moving my mouth to hers. I pushed her down firmly onto my length and watched her eyes to make sure I wasn't hurting her. She wiggled her eyebrows, signifying more pleasure than pain and I thrust us together a couple more times, bringing me closer to release. "I'm getting too close, you take over again," I pleaded with her.

I rested my hands more gently on her hips and watched her sexy body rise and fall once again onto my hardness. Seeing her breasts float just above my chin made me long for them in my mouth once again. I placed a gentle kiss on each nipple before slipping my right thumb into my mouth.

I pulled it out, wet with my own saliva and without hesitation, slid my hand between our sweaty bodies. I found her pleasure nub immediately and began circling it, applying gentle pressure. She was practically screaming as I watched her face contort in pleasure. I circled a little more firmly, balancing my fingers on her hip as she continued our up and down pace. I could tell by her scent that she was close and felt her movements become slower from excursion.

I applied steady firm pressure to her sweet spot before she stopped in midair and gasped. "Ohhh, Baby!" I kissed her mouth and reveled in the feeling of her climaxing on top of me. Her head collapsed into the curve of my neck and I let her rest there for a moment.

Once her waves of pleasure had subsided I began to pump her body slowly against me. She assisted me, gently kissing my neck and whispering sexy words into my ear. "Kitchen sex is amazing…incredible…You're making me hot all over again."

Some primal urge came out of me and I stopped mid pump. I stood with Bella still joined to me and slid her bare back across the table. Her legs joined behind my hips and I stared down at her. A startled look appeared on her face and then she smiled up at me.

I pushed into her a few more times before I could feel my release building. She was also nearing another climax. I rubbed my fingers around her spot once more and rotated them steadily until she was right on the verge.

"Finish with me, Bella?" I begged.

She nodded and as I pressed deeper into her soft flesh, feeling the firmness of her swollen nub start to pulsate beneath my fingers, I pumped once…twice…three times and over the edge we both fell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank all of my faithful readers who have been waiting for this update! My personal life has had a complete turn-around and I feel like I'm on a roller coaster. Somehow, among all of the turmoil I was still able to get out this chapter. I would appreciate your input, so if you could take a few seconds to review, I would be quite happy! Thank you in advance! **


End file.
